Return of old Legends, Rise of new Hero's
by Dinoman
Summary: /Beta reader needed/ Ever wonder what would happen if instead of Kakashi or Jiraiya training Naruto,if Goku did it. Dbz/Naruto Crossover. Sorry I'm not to good at summeries.
1. Are you sure I am awake?

**(Ok I'm a little new at this. Heck this is the first story I've written in years but nothing ventured nothing gained right. Anyway this is a Naruto/DBZ crossover that takes place after Naruto manga 382. Please review. I dont own Dragonball z or Naruto.)**

**Return of old Legends, Rise of new Hero's**

Pain, the one and only burning sensation felt by the toad sage as five long black spears were jammed into his body by the red headed Akatsuki leader and four of his counterparts. After fighting an intensely drawn out battle against the one called Pain, it seemed that Jiraiya was now finally outmatched. Even after resorting to using his legendary sage power and the joined summoning of Shima and Fukasaku in an effort to take Pain down for good, it seemed that with the use of his Rinnregan and his multi talented doppelgangers, Pain was able to stay at least one or more moves ahead of the mighty sannin. And now at what seemed to be the end Jiraiya lay face down bleeding profusely and doing all in his power to keep going.

_I've gotta tell the head sage…before it's too late_" he thought to himself as he struggled to pick himself back up. But no matter how hard he willed it his body wouldn't respond. It seemed that his torn up body had finally reached it breaking point "_It's no good…my throat's completely caved in_" he thought as blood continued to flow from the many puncture wound on his body. "_Darn it…Darn it…I…can't_…._It's no good…I'm passing out…I'm dying"_ he thought

His world fell into darkness as flashes of his past replayed before his unseeing eyes; he saw the faces of the teammates that he had loved and the teammates that he hadn't been able to save and his star pupil, the man that had lived and died as an honored Hokage. He wished he could have lived and died like they had done, for he believed that his shortcomings were just an amusing distraction that would end up blurring his true character and after all the failures and mistakes that he would be given one last grand adventure and be able to die the death of a true shinobi. But instead he found himself here, face down in a puddle, betrayed; he had been stabbed in the back by a man who at one point had called him sensei. Definitely not the death he had hoped for. He had always wanted to go down fighting for his home, defending the village in some way just like the great Hokages. Fighting some great evil enemy and striking him down with one final blow. And as he lay dying he always envisioned a beautiful woman sobbing over him, begging him to stay with her just a little longer. But alas the dream death he had always envisioned only accumulated to just that, a dream. Slowly his consciousness began to waver as the darkness around him began to consume his body and mind. But before his consciousness completely faded away, Jiraiya heard a familiar voice, one that he had heard a million times in the last few years. It belonged to that crazy knuckle head of an apprentice of his saying something that he had heard a thousand times before.

"I'm going to be Hokage someday, the greatest ninja in history. I don't go back on my word that is my Nindo, my ninja way!" Naruto yelled in his usual overly flamboyant way.

"_Hehe…The most important thing for a shinobi to have is the spirit and the guts to never give up! Right Naruto?…Never go back on your word…and never give up, no matter how bad it gets. That's your ninja way. And I'm supposed to be your teacher…I can't go out like this!_" he yelled in his head as his eye's began to open again. "_Because I_…" he said as he began to lift himself up "GHA-HACK" he grunted as he coughed up a large sum of blood from his mouth "_The student's ninja way should be the masters to…right Naruto_?"

"I was sure his heart had stopped…" Pain said from not too far away who along with his other selves were preparing to leave.

Jiraiya lifted his head to lock eyes with his fallen apprentice for only a moment before he turned his gaze to the elder toad on his shoulder. Without saying a word the elder toad knew what he was being asked to do and hoped off of the toad sage's shoulder and on to the ground in front of him. With the last bit of chakra he had Jiraiya managed to create a small flam on his right index finger and etched one final message on the toads back. As he finished he notice the other pains heading in his direction and with a final nod he sent his toad friend away carrying his last words on his back.

"_Never give up…that was the choice I had to make...Naruto…you're the destined child, I know it…the rest is up to you!_" He thought to himself smiling before one of the Pain's launched his arm and the concrete slab Jiraiya was laying one. When the projectile made contact with the small concrete island Jiraiya felt himself being plunged into the dark cold water below.

"_There, that ending was a little better_" he thought as he slowly sank to the bottom of the lake. "_Yep the frog at the bottom of the well…Drifts off into the great ocean hehe.. Yep …pretty darn honorable_" he thought to himself as he felt himself slowly go numb and his surroundings became dark once again.

"_Guess it's time to put down my pen…oops I need a title for the next book …let's see…_

_Ah got it… the tale of Naruto Uzumaki … perfect_" he thought as he finally lost consciousness.

But that wasn't the end of the toad hermit because at that very moment someone appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Jiraiya form underwater and proofed both of them out of the area entirely without anyone, not even Pain himself knowing what happened.

Jiraiya groaned rolling over before his eyes popped open. He immediately sat up and looked around.

"Where the heck am I?" He said to himself looking around.

He was now in a small white room with a small window to his left and a desk to the right and a door probably leading outside at the far end of the room. He was laying on a very comfortable futon and was now wearing a white spa robe from the looks of it. The old man's eyes darted back and forth simply taking in everything about his new surrounds when something else caught his attention.

"What the devil!" he exclaimed.

His arm that had been blown off by the Akatsuki leader had somehow been reattached and had become fully functional again. Now, Jiraiya new about medical jutsus, not to say he was any good at them but he had been partners with Tsunade for years and unless it was some kind of forbidden jutsu there was no way that someone can reattach a destroyed limb without any fragments of the appendage to work with and even then its near impossible to get all motor skill back to nearly 100%. As he looked at his seemingly new arm and moved it around a little something else hit him, he could talk again. Due to the spear that went through his throat almost every tube in his neck had collapsed and inhibited him from breathing too much, let alone talking.

"Ok I'm really starting to freak out now" he said to himself as he looked at his chest where the spears should have gone through.

Not only his throat but all the injuries that he had endured through the fight had been healed not even leaving any scares.

"Ok think" he said trying to calm himself down.

"_Could the whole experience with Pain have been a dream? No_" he thought. Normally his dreams weren't that painful or unpleasant. "_Genjustu?_ _No of cores not_" he exclaimed he knew the difference form real life and gen jutsu, after his last flirtatious encounter with Kurini he _definitely_ knew the difference.

"Ok then, given the fact that my arms back and I have no injuries to speak of could this be… heaven?" he said as his eyes popped open.

It was the only explanation that the sage could think of, given what he had just been through he should be dead. He looked out the window to his left to see if this was possible.

"Holy Crap!" He yelled.

The only thing he could see out of his window was white clouds and blue sky. Yep he was dead he concluded as he feel back onto the futon.

"Well looks like I finally bit the big one. Hm…who would have thought that my own student would have been the one to do it. I just wish I knew what caused him to become so twisted." He thought as he pondered over the actions of his former student

Flashback

Jiraiya had just found his former student and the now leader of the Akasuki and while he had him restrained (in his wild lions mane attack) the toad sage was attempting to get some answers.

"Sensei you are still just a normal person. But I, living in the center of an infinite universe of pain…have grown from a person into something more." The restrained Pain said.

"What?..." Jiraiya asked confused.

"That's right…I've grown from a person…into a god. As a god what I say, what I think becomes the laws of a god. Sensei you're still just a person…I don't expect you to understand what I'm telling you" he said with a definite hint of superiority in his voice "Things I couldn't comprehend as a human are crystal clear now that I am a god. And by the same token I've noticed there are things I can do as a god that I could never dream of doing as a human...put simply I have evolved"

After hearing this Jiraiya was point near dumbfounded, mostly in the fact that his young apprentice who's only wish was to protect those close to him was now proclaiming himself a god.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" the old sage asked trying to find some reason in his thinking. After hearing the question Pain paused for a moment before speaking again.

"I'm going to put an end to this pathetic world and its endless wars. It will be an act of god. "

"Then to what end are you chasing the tailed beasts?"

"I suppose since you're going to die I can tell you my plans. Using the tailed beasts, I will create a new forbidden technique, a technique that will eradicate an entire country in less than a second." He said without a hint of remorse or mercy in his voice.

"How could you even think something like that will stop wars? You'll just make them bigger!" Jiraiya yelled after hearing such lunacy.

"When countries quarrel with one another, what is the quickest way to end the dispute? I will give my ultimate weapon to the warring nations. People who have a weapon will inevitably use it. Hundreds of millions of people would be killed instantly, and the survivors would be completely terrified! All people…all the world will learn what true pain is. My technique will breed fear and serve as a deterrent, and the wars will quickly cease. One could say this world of ours is still growing slowly becoming more balanced. Pain will quicken the world's growth as it did mine. Our world is still in its infancy. But the hand of god has come to guide it down the path to maturity" he said.

End Flashback

"_Darn it Nagato, how can you honestly think that mass bloodshed could possibly bring about peace. He has become just as twisted as Orochimaru_" Jiraiya though grunting in anger "_but…I suppose in retrospect there really isn't much more I can do about the situation at this point, seeing as I'm dead and all. I just hope that Tsunade gets my message and is able to bring that lunatic down before he goes through with this crazy plan._" He though as he relaxed again and began thinking of his life and what he was going to do now. Then from the far end of the room the knob on the door began to turn. He immediately sat up expecting to see a beautifully feminine angle ready to nurse him back to health and tend to his every whim to walk in. "Hehehe…maybe being dead won't be so bad if a beautify angle is here to console me" He thought giggling. As he sat there smiling he was shocked to see not an angle, heck it wasn't even a girl but some short fat man. From the looks of him he was no taller the 4 foot and very stocky. He was wearing a small red vest, white poofy paints, red pointed shoes that somewhat resemble elf shoes, and was wearing a turban on his head. His skin was very dark and he had very red puffy lips that made Jiraiya think he was a fish mutant or something.

"Ah I'm glad to see that you have finally woken up" the fat man said in a very monotone but cheerful voice "You had us all worried for a bit."

Jiraiya just looked at the man in shock "_I thought heaven was supposed to have angles in it, not fat umpa loompas_" he thought to himself.

"My master will be quite pleased; I will retrieve him but in the mean time please help yourself to this" as he said this the fat man brought in a trey of food and set it by Jiraya's futon and then left.

"Ok that was one of the weirdest things I have ever seen" Jiraya said to himself still staring at the door. He looked down at the platter of food the fat man had left him and felt his stomach begin to growl.

"_Oh man_" he thought "_I haven't eaten anything since I left the village and that was at least two days ago_".

So not wanting the food to go to waste, the purvey sage began to stuff his face until he noticed a bowl of something that that looked familiar. It was a bowl of noodles, when he saw it he stopped eating and stared at it, thinking about his hyperactive knuckleheaded apprentice of his that ate that stuff all the time.

"Man I'm really gonna miss that kid" he said to himself while reminiscing about the two years that they had spent together. Even thought putting up with Naruto wasn't easy, heck sometimes it was darn near impossible, he had kinda grown on the toad sage and was seen by him almost as a grandson more than an apprentice.

"Oh well… I guess he's Kakashi's full time handful now" he said as he continued eating.

Moments later the door knob began to turn again and the umpa man once again came in.

Jiraiya looked up and just about lost all the food in that was in his mouth when he saw who or rather what was behind the midget. Granted Jiraiya had thought that umpa loopa looked strange but the … thing behind him looked even stranger. It was tall…very tall easily being about 8 to 8.5 foot tall and was wearing a white robe with a red symbol in the middle that said "Kami" but that wasn't the weirdest part, this thing was green. Not just that but it had pointed ears, short antenna sticking out of its forehead, pink muscles and had an odd walking stick.

"Ok" Jiraiya said to himself in his head "if heaven is this weird I don't even want to know what hell is like".

"It's good to see that you are doing well Jiraiya, you gave us quite a scare for a while" The green thing said in a low but calm voice.

"_This guy was obviously the umpa loompa's master and the person who owned this place" _Jiraiya thought to himself

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions by this point about what happened don't you." said the green person.

Jiraiya nodded slightly, indicating his confusion.

"Alright" the green guy said, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dende and I am the earth's guardian and you are on my lookout tower" Jiraiya simply look at him with even more dumbfounded confusion.

"_Earths guardian what the heck was that_?" Jiraiya had been around the block more than once but in all of his travels he had never heard of a guardian of earth before not to mention a lookout tower.

"And I see you have already met Mr. Popo" the man continued, the short umpa loompa bowed as he heard his name.

At this point Jiraiya's brain was going into overload as he was coming to grips with the fact that he wasn't dead and that he was talking with the strangest beings that he had ever seen in his life until he finally said something.

"Ok… hold on one second you mean to tell me that 1; I'm not dead. 2; there are green men guarding the earth on floating towers and 3: that you saved me?"

Dende simply smiled and nodded.

"Well then it seems that I should thank you for saving my life but I just need to know what exactly are you two?" Jiraiya asked

"Well" Dende chuckled "I assume that by now you have realized that I'm not human, I am from the planet Namek several thousand light years from earth and Mr. Popo is what you humans would call a genie."

"You mean like a grant 3 wishes genie? I thought they only came out of magic lamps" Jiraiya said taking a closer look at Dende's shorter companion.

"Not quite, Mr. Popo doesn't grant wishes but he does posses some magical abilities and has been on this tower since it was first erected."

"So how long ago was that?"

"Well…to tell you the truth I really am not sure how long this tower has been here but I have been here for over 2,000 years" he answered cheerfully.

"So what is it that you two do exactly?"

"I have the esteemed honor of holding the position of earth's guardian. My job is to oversee what goes on below and to prevent certain harmful events from taking place that the human race isn't ready to deal with. Of course I wouldn't be able to do any of that without Mr. Popo's help." He said.

"Ok then let me ask you this, if you are supposed to be some kind of all powerful watchmen why haven't you stopped the activities of the Akasuki yet?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ah you mean the ordeals with the tailed beast's and all. In all reality that is why you are here but it is really not my place to revile to much yet" Dende said "Anyway right now I would like to introduce you to someone, if you would please follow me" he said as he turned to face the door. Jiraiya nodded, got up and followed the two men out. As they left his room Jiraiya noticed that this lookout tower was huge, it was hard to tell how big yet but it well extended his room. They first went up several flights of stairs and through a few hall ways before anyone spoke.

"So what other questions do you have for me Jiraiya?" Dende asked as they walked.

"Well" Jiraiya started "you could tell me how I got here; last thing I remember was that I was floating down to the bottom of a lake".

"Of course" Dende said nodding "actually the man you are about to meet is the one who went and got you out of the lake and brought you here so I could heal you. But I will tell you it was touch and go for awhile, when you got here nearly all of your vital signs were fading fast and it took me several hours just to get you out of a critical state. It has been some time since I have had to work on someone that injured. After I healed your major wounds it still took you almost a week to wake up on your own"

"A week" Jiraiya yelled in amazement, Dende nodded and kept going "_well if I've been here a week already I'm sure everyone at home thinks I'm dead, wont they have a surprise_" he thought "Well I appreciate the effort" Jiraiya said scratching the back of his head and smiled. "But what jutsu did you use to heal me, I have a friend who is a medical expert and I don't think even she could have healed me in the state I was in." Jiraiya said.

"You mean Tsunade" Dende turned with a smile.

"Yes but how did you…?"

"As I already told you Jiraiya I am earth's guardian, keeping an eye on who is doing what on earth is part of my job". Anyway" he started again "Her skills are impressive for your species but my technique is of Namekian origin and over the years I have improved them to meet the requirements to treat almost any type of wound" Dende said with a smile as they continued walking.

"_So_" Jiraiya thought "_this guy_ _is an alien and healed me with an alien technique… interesting._"

"Here we are" the short one said as they finally reach the outside and into a huge courtyard. Jiraiya winced for a second letting his eyes adjust to the light. A few seconds later he saw someone in a fighting stance in the center of the courtyard but given the fact that the courtyard was so big it was hard to tell who it was. Then all of the sudden the figure flew into the air and started flying around. Jiraiya fell down in pure amazement, he knew that the people from the land of lightning had acquired jutsus for hovering and mid air movement but nothing like this; this… guy was seriously flying, at very high speeds to boot. Then the man came back down and started going through a series of kicks and punches that would have toppled buildings if they would have hit one. Then he suddenly stopped looked their way and yelled.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYY! What's up you guys" he said and suddenly in the blink of an eye he was standing right in front of them.

"Holy crap!" Jiraya yelled in surprise.

"_This guy just traveled a good forty feet in under a second, not even the Yondamie was that fast_" Jiraiya thought to himself. Unlike the other two that Jiraiya had met to this point this guy at least looked normal. He was about 5.7-5.8 and wore a sky blue training shirt, baggy blue paints, and black training shoes. This guy also had one of the goofiest haircuts Jiraiya had seen; his hair was jet black and sticking up in three large spikes in the front and a few shorter spikes running horizontally in the back, he was also sporting a smile that rivaled Naruto's after promising to buy him ramen which did creep Jiraiya out a little.

"Jiraiya I would like to introduce you to Goku then man who pulled you out of the lake" Dende said.

"Nice to meet you" Goku said happily as he grabbed Jiraiya's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too" Jiraiya said.

"Well I will leave you two to get acquainted, I have some other things I need to get done in the mean time, Mr. Popo will be here if either of you two needs anything" Dende said as he turned and went back inside.

"Ok see you later Dende" Goku said waving goodbye "Well It's good to see that you're up on feet again Jiraiya, I know you probably have some questions but…. Can we get something to eat first? I just went through my morning training and if I don't get something to eat soon I'm gonna fall over" Goku asked while holding his stomach laughing a bit. Not knowing what to say at this point Jiraiya simply nodded.

"Great follow me" Goku exclaimed.

"_This guy is reminding me more and more of Naruto every second_" Jiraiya thought to himself with a slight chuckle. "_Always ready to go when there's food involved_"

Goku first ran over to where Mr. Popo was standing .

"Hey Mr. Popo if you don't mind could you please get us something to eat?" Goku asked as politely as he could with an empty stomach.

"Of cores Goku it would be my pleasure" the midget said in his weird but cheery monotone voice.

And with that he lead them to a dining area where he asked them to wait while he rounded up there meal.

"Ok" Goku started cheerfully as ever "While we wait I'm ready to answer whatever I can for you"

"Well" Jiraiya started trying to clear his mind enough to coherently think of where to start "You could tell who you are and why you saved me? I don't think up till now we have met before and given the fact that you don't look like any ninja I've ever seen I can't think of any reason you would have to save me"

"Ok" Goku started but was interrupted when Mr. Popo came out with a plethora of food on a rather large trey and set it down in front of the two men.

"Dig in" the short man said "I'll be back with more in a moment"

"_More?_" Jiraiya thought "_There's enough here to feed about ten people, way more than me and Goku could eat by ourselves and he's getting more?_" Or so he thought for as soon as he had finished his thought he witnessed a sight that would scar him for life….Goku eating. Now, anyone who knew Goku would have been somewhat prepared for this but being that Jiraiya had just met the guy mere minuets ago, he was completely taken back by the speed and sheer quantity of food this guy was taking in. In less than 10 minutes the entire platter had been cleared leaving only ditty bowls pilling up on the table and he was still going.

"_And I thought Naruto could wolf down food fast…this guys a machine_" Jiriaya thought to himself in complete astonishment and disgust.

As Mr. Popo brought out the next batch of food and took away the first batch of dishes Goku noticed that Jiraiya wasn't eating but staring at him with his mouth open and his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Hey did you want some?" Goku offered, his face still stuffed with food

Jiraiya didn't say anything back just shook his head with his mouth still open and bug eyed.

"Ok but you don't know what you're missing" Goku grinned before he continued to wolf down his food.

"_Oh man_" Jeraiya thought to himself putting his hand on his stomach "_At this point I just hope I can keep my lunch down from earlier…If I have to watch him for much longer I'm gona be sick"_

About twenty minutes and three platters latter Goku had finally hit his stride, sat back and patted his stomach.

"AHHHHH now that was a meal" Goku said in satisfaction "So what was that question you asked me earlier" Goku asked the still dumfounded sage.

Jiraiya snapped out of his trance and tried to remember what he had asked this garbage disposal of a man.

"I asked you who you were and why you saved me" Jiraiya said still clinching his stomach somewhat

"Oh yeah that's right" Goku said as his memory was jogged a bit.

"Well" he started "you already know my name is Goku and that I did save you but the reason I did was because I had to ask you something"

"What" the sage asked curiously as he leaned forward towards Goku

"Ummm well…….Hehe…. I kinda…. forgot" He said smiling and chucking at the same time

Hearing this made Jeriaya simply fall over for a second or two.

"Yep his not a ninja alright" he thought to himself. He was very aware that people, even he, where known for forgetting things from time to time but even Naruto would remember something this important.

"Hold on… let me think for a minute it will come to me now that my stomach is full" Goku said to the sage sill laying on the floor in amazement at Goku's forgetfulness.

"Now what was it that king ki wanted me to ask you" Goku said as he put his hand on his chin

Flashback

"Goku……Goku…….**GOKU!** Are you listening to me at all" Said the north Kai who at this point was getting more and more put out at Goku who was as usual stuffing his face with food.

"Sorry King Kai but this stuff you put in the dumplings is Awesome!" The hungry sayain exclaimed as he continued eating.

"Goku we don't have time for this…and if you don't start paying attention to what I am saying right now the next time I call you here you won't get any food at all!" Yelled the shot blue Kai.

"Ok, ok, ok I'm sorry King Kai I'll listen but you don't have to be mean about it" Said the now pouting Goku.

"Fine, now listen Goku I need you to return to earth something is going on that may require you to step in" said the now serious Kai.

"What? Back to earth? But I haven't been there since my fight with Omega Shenron which was years ago (actually it was a few thousand years ago but Goku isn't counting) besides I thought you told me earthlings are getting stronger and wouldn't need help anymore." Goku questioned.

"I know what I said Goku but something is going on that I just don't like…I need you to go to earth and……

End of Flashback

"Ah now I remember" Goku shouted triumphantly

"Well what?" Jiraiya questioned again "And who the heck is King Kai?"

Uh…well he's the one who watches over the northern galaxy but that's not important now" Goku said quickly trying not to forget what he was really trying to get out

"I'm supposed to ask you if you could get me in to see the ho…hokige…hokegi…"

"You mean the Hokage?" Jiraiya finished the Goku's sentence.

"Yah that's it I need to tell her of what's going on and King Kai thought that me just warping into her office and explaining everything wouldn't be a good idea."

"So you saved me in order to talk with the Hokage is that right?" The sage asked thinking that this guy was just trying to get a favor out of him by saving his life.

"Yep but originally I wasn't intending to cut it so close, I had to come here and ask Dende to help me find you, since we've never met I didn't know what your energy felt like so I needed some help. By the time we located you, you had just been blown into the lake by that weird eyed guy so I had to use my instant transition to get to you bring you back here so Dende could heal you"

"Now hold on a minute there are still several things I don't get" the sage started "first off what do you mean when you said what my energy felt like?"

Goku looked at the older man in confusion "What do you mean? Can't you feel the energy of people you know or that are very powerful?" Goku asked

"Well some people can trace chakra trails using curtain jutsus and others can do it with the aid of a kekegenki but if you mean sensing others due to their chakra levels alone…not usually" Jeriaya finished.

"Well I guess it just takes practice and given the fact that when I was last on earth not many people could do it, I guess it's not that surprising". Goku said

"_This guy is really not making any sense at all_" Jiraiya thought "_I've heard of rambling before but he is constantly pulling stuff out of mid air, I'm beginning to think he may just be crazy_" Noticing the sages confusion Goku stopped

"Oh man, I guess for everything to make sense I should probably start from the beginning huh?" Goku asked with a chuckle

"Yeah that might make things a bit easier"

"Ok my name is Goku and I am a sayain from earth" he started "I was sent to earth as a baby to initially take it over but given a bump on the head my initial mission was forgotten and I was raised as a normal human. Right now there is only one other original pure blooded sayain other than me left in existence, the rest of them were killed by an intergalactic overlord named Freeza when he destroyed their home planet Vegeta a few thousand years ago. Are you following me so far?" Goku asked

"Well sort of" Jiraya said still a little confused.

"Ok then…the last time I was on earth was when I had my fight with the evil dragon Omega Shenron. After the battle I ended up absorbing the dragonballs and became well… immortal as far as my age goes anyway. After that I ended up leaving earth to act as a universal guardian at the request of the Supreme Kai who watches over the entire universe, given the fact that I'm a lot stronger the he is, and I have been doing that ever since." Goku stopped for a second smiling.

"So…you are some kind of super guardian sent to earth by some super being to ask me to get you an audience with the hokage?

"Yep"

"But if you're all that strong why not just take care of the problem yourself?"

"Well I guess I could if I wanted to but I think if we work fast enough my strength won't be needed at all."

"So what is this big emergency anyway?" Jiraya asked inquisitively

"Well" Goku started much more serious than before "King Kai told me that there was a group of people on earth that were collecting these creatures of mass power and putting them into a giant statue in the hopes of using the creatures power as a weapon. I think he told me that there were nine of them but I could be wrong."

"_The nine tailed beasts. Then the group he is talking about must be the Akatsuki"_ Jeriaya thought to himself. The idea made scene being that the last conversation he had with Pain he did say something about making everyone feel pain or some such nonsense like that.

"The thing they don't realize is that if they get enough power into the statue there will be a weapon but not what they're thinking it will be. Inside the seal is a man…one I have fought before and one who was even to strong for King Yemma, the guy who decide who goes where after death, to put in his place after he died and if he is released I don't even know if I can stop him again." Goku said grimly

"So who is this guy?" Jeraiya asked

"His name is Broly and he is what is known as a legendary super sayain. Out of what I remember Vegeta telling me, the sayains give birth to a legendary super sayain only once every millennium and this individual has such immense power and strength he is deemed the ultimate warrior. The only problem is that with all that power the individual usually goes crazy and ends up destroying themselves. Broly's no exception however he has had a direct goal to kill me due to us being born on the same day and I guess I tormented him with my crying as an infant. I defeated Broly once and my sons killed him the second time however after he died king Yemma couldn't control him long enough to send him anywhere and given Broly's great strength he could have destroyed a good part of other world if Yemma didn't act quickly so he immediately had him sealed in what he called a Yemma seal which unless bombarded with extreme power would never break. The seal was then cast into the far corners of the galaxy where it just so happens it landed on earth and somehow this group found it thinking that they could use it as a supreme weapon but if released Broly could easily destroy almost every planet in the solar system and then some."

At the end of Goku's story Jiraiya was dumbfounded, not just in the fact that it made some scenes but the fact that any being could possibly be that powerful. He knew that some forbidden jutsu could potentially destroy a large village like Konoha but to destroy even a whole planet just seemed impossible.

"So if this being is so powerful then why do you need to see the Hokage? I mean shouldn't you go in and finish it yourself?" Jiraiya questioned

"Like I said before, this is mostly an earth made problem and if it comes down to it I will fight but if we can stop this group from gaining control of any more of these creatures it won't matter. The power that is in the statue harboring the seal will eventually dissipate out again if not used in a few years time. So what my job right now is, is to get you guys ready to fight this group and stop any chance of them releasing Broly. Besides earths heroes have to come from earth not just fall out of the sky like me"

"Fine but let me ask you this…you said you defeated this guy once and that he is capable of destroying planets, just how strong are you?" the sage asked

"Oh I guess I kinda left that part out didn't I… Hehe." Goku said rubbing the back of his head laughing "Ok I'll show you but we'll have to go back to the court yard I don't want to accidentally destroy anything while I'm powering up"

"_Well this should prove interesting_" Jiraiya thought


	2. HOKAGE not HOKEGI!

Meanwhile in the canyons of HFIL (home of infinite losers) a secret meeting is being held.

"What do you mean we have to wait longer, we have been sitting in this hell hole for years and he wants us to wait longer!" a large bulky man screamed. This man was huge even by most standards, standing easily eight foot and built like a tank with a temper to match. He was bald and wore yellow saiyan armor including wrist guards.

"Would you please stop you're screaming you giant gorilla, you know that with Kakarott there none of us would stand a chance of doing anything besides getting ourselves killed again, you remember what happened the last time" the man standing next to him smirked causing the large man to fume even more. This guy was smaller than the big guy but still very well built and stood about 6.7 feet tall. This guys distinguishing feature came from his very long black spiky hair that almost went down to his knees in the back. He also wore saiyan armor but his was brown. "Heck the last time Kakarott was down here he made complete fools of Frieza and Cell and you just want to hop out of here guns blazing. The only outcome to that would be you getting yourself plastered again just like Vegeta did to you twice!" The second man said getting madder at the first.

"I swear that I will get them back for that and what makes you so smart at least I killed that green goon who finished you off, you saiyan degenerate, don't forget that I still out rank you!" The big guy barked getting in the shorter man's face.

"Why you…How dare you pull that rank card again I have a good mind to plaster you myself you big ape". The shorter man said as pulsating purple orbs began forming in his hands.

"Bring it on shrimp!" the big one said as he leaned forward and opened his mouth wide, preparing for his own attack. But before either of them launched a single attack a purple borage of energy missiles flew at the two blasting almost everything in the area, including the two men who didn't have time to get out of the way.

When the smoke and dust cleared they saw a man standing on the pile of rubble looking down at them arms crossed and not happy.

"Would you two shut up!" the man yelled. This guy was wearing a grey cloak that covered almost his entire body, save his black and grey boots. He stood about 5.7 feet tall and had black spiky hair that closely resembling Goku's. In fact the only difference between the two saiyans appearance was this guy had a sinisterly angry look on his face.

"I told both of you that I have a plan concerning our escape and that we will defeat Kakarott and Vegeta. But if you two keep going at each other like this I will have no choice but to blow you to oblivion and take care of things myself". He said with a sinister smile which sent chills down the other men's spine.

"So what" the big guy shot back "You know you can't kill anyone here were already dead, besides who died and made you king"

"Well I think me beating him definitely makes me a candidate for the position don't you?" The cloaked man asked as he lifted a limp, lifeless body by the scruff of the neck from behind him. This man had tall spikey brown hair that ascended to a point at the top. He also had a short beard with a small amount of blood trickling out of his mouth.

"YOU'RE HIGHNSS!" the two men exclaimed

"That's right he played his part well and added in the furthering of my plan. Unfortunately, he won't be joining us; a weakling like him wouldn't be of aid to us anyway." He then threw the body in the air and blasted it with an intense purple energy blast sending the once proud king of the saiyans flying a good few yards before landing limply on the ground. Turlus then turned to the other two.

"As far as being able to kill you two, I am very aware of the fact that here you can't be killed but I am also aware that there is a lot that I can do to you without killing you" The cloaked man hissed and fired a small strait beam through the big guys shoulder, causing him take a knee and yell in pain "Now unless you want me to get serious PIPE DOWN AND BE QUITE!"

"Yes sir" the both said in unison.

"Good, now prepare yourselves, my plan will shortly be placed into motion. Right now Frieza and Cell are trying to break out…again. While everyone including that pest Piccolo is occupied we make a dimensional howl big enough to get through and head to earth, once there I'll explain the rest of my plan. Understood?" The third man asked. The other two nodded. "Good then we wait for the fireworks to start" the cloaked man said with a devilish smile on his face.

* * *

Back on Kami's Lookout Goku was about to show Jiraiya his power in the court yard.

"Ok" Goku started stopping in the middle of the giant courtyard "How about this, why don't you gather as much energy as you can so I can use that as a base mark"

Jiraiya just stood there for a moment giving his spiky haired host a very questioning look. Most of the time ninjas only concentrated large amounts of chakra for high end jutsu. Although you could concentrate it all to show off, but such tactics were usually seen as completely idiotic given the fact that your enemy would easily be able to see how strong you where, not to mention it completely gives away any tactical position you may have. However, given the fact that Goku hardly seemed like an enemy and they weren't fighting each other the toad sage simply shrugged before complying.

"All right but I should warn you I am one of the three legendary sannin and have a pretty high chakra level" Jiraiya said with a cockily smirk. He then began by placing his hands together making the ram seal and began summoning his chakra. As he did small pebbles began to move and blue swirls of energy began to become visible around his body. As the sage got closer to his maximum the pebbles from before began to be lifted into the air.

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the sage yelled letting out as much chakra as he could ending in a shock wave induced boom.

"How….was….that" the sage asked panting hard.

"Not too bad but I have noticed that the way you draw out you energy is extremely taxing on your body leaving very little fight time at your highest power level, in all honesty right now you're about as strong as I was when I fought Piccolo at the world martial arts tournament " Goku said.

"_What is this guy talking about, for most ninja to reach my level is extremely rare and most can't even last long if I were to get serious at this level…and who the devil is Piccolo?_" Jiraiya thought in disbelief.

"Now when you hit your highest point you were about…right…here!" Goku emphasized as he matched Jiraiya's highest power level in an instant, causing Jiraiya's jaw to drop.

"Ok so if you are here my highest regular power level would be….here….HAHHH!" As Goku did this the ground shook and a white glow enveloped his body making it look as if a white fire had engulfed him. Along with the white aura he had made a large groove under his body revealing the stress the floor had been under when he powered up.

"How can this be...for someone to have this much chakra is unheard of. If I didn't know better I'd says he is above the level of the three sannin combined."

"And that's only my first level. Since I'm a sayain I can go much farther than this. What you see now is my normal state at full power but this"

"_What is he doing? His power is still increasing this is impossible_" The sage thought.

"This is what is known as…HAHHHH!" He yelled as he clenched his fists and hunched over. Suddenly large sparks began to fly around his body, randomly popping and even striking the ground around them. Then the ground began to shake and a strong wind began to blow while the tiles that covered the entirety of the lookout started to be lifted up into the air. Then all of the sudden Goku stretched out his body and an intense yellow light exploded from where he was standing. The ground shook even more and a strong wind became even more intense as pulses of energy began to fly from where Goku had once stood. A few seconds later however the shaking stopped, the wind subsided, the dust settled and the bright light died down a little. Needless to say that by this point Jiraiya didn't know what to think. He had seen very powerful people summon their chakra before, but never something this dramatic. He just sat in the same place he landed after the wind had stopped, looking awestruck at the man standing in the center of the courtyard. The man standing there wasn't the same man Jiraiya remembered seeing before all the crazy wind and earthquake started. This guy now had golden spiky hair that was standing straight up, his muscles had increased in size, his eyes were now green and his body was now covered in a golden aura.

"This is what is known as a super saiyan" Goku said proudly.

"G-Goku is…that you?" the sage stammered.

"Yep it's me. Who else would it be?" Goku asked chuckling.

Jiraiya sat there in pure awe; this guy who came out of nowhere was now showing power that was far greater than all the ninja worlds Kages combined.

"Are you ok?" Goku questioned the stunned sage.

"Yeah I'm fine but…. how are you generating that much chakra?"

"Like I said I'm a saiyan and due to my training I can increase my power exponentially. I think Vegeta once told me that every time a saiyan nearly dies and recovers he gains twice the power that he once had, and trust me I have nearly died countless times. On top of that my extensive gravity training helps build endurance and thus I can gain higher plateaus of power." Goku explained.

"So it's just saiyans who can do this kind of stuff?" the sage asked trying to get a grasp on what he was being told.

"Not necessarily, humans are just as capable of attaining high power levels to; it just depends on how you use your energy. Like I told you, the way that you seem to gather energy expends too much energy, causing you to tire quicker and puts a cap on how strong you can get. All you have to do is break through those barriers and learn how to properly use the energy you already have. Now unless you have saiyan blood you can't attain super sayain level but there are other ways to get close, like fusion or certain potential releases can do it too" Goku said with his arms crossed looking at the sky thinking. "Anyway that's as far up as I'm going to go for the moment" Goku took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, causing him to return his appearance and power level back to normal.

"What do you mean…can you power up more?"

"Yeah I can but it's pretty much pointless to show those off yet. Besides you get the idea if you saw my energy jump from normal to super. Anyway we should probably get you back to your village; I'm sure after a week their starting to worry."

The thought of the village snapped Jiraiya out of his trance, he had forgotten about that and knowing that Goku was right he nodded.

"But is it ok if you get me an audience with the hokegi when we get back?" Goku asked smiling.

"Sure Goku but for the last time it's pronounced HOKAGE not HOKEGI!"

"Right got it" Goku said laughing a bit "Hey Mr. Popo, can you show Jiraiya back to his room so he can change and tell Dende that we will be leaving soon?" Goku asked the short man.

"Of course please follow me"

"I'll wait out here for you and when you're done well take off ok?"

"Sounds good" Jiraiya nodded as he followed Popo back inside the tower.

The two went back to Jiraiya's room in silence the sage lost in thought,

"_How could anyone be that strong, I know he said he was a galactic guardian and everything but it shouldn't be possible. Man I'm gonna have a heck of a time explaining this to Tsunade_"

The silence was broken when they reached the door two reached his room.

"Your clothes are on the table and your sandals by the door. Once you're done just follow the same path back up to the top" Popo said in his creepy monotone voice

"Uh… thanks"

As the two parted ways and the door shut the thought of Tsunade returned to Jiraiya's head.

"_Aw man I forgot that I wrote the message on Fukasaku's back that said I was dead and by now I'm sure she has read it, when she sees I'm not dead she's gonna kill me. It's a good thing Goku is coming with…I might need him to protect me_." He thought as a large sweat drop formed on the back of his head. He then got dressed and preceded back out to the court yard where Goku, Popo and Dende were waiting.

"Ok you ready to go?"Goku asked as excited as ever.

"Yeah I'm good" the sage said back still thinking what Tsunade was going to do to him.

"Oh I would like to thank you again for saving my life Dende, I am truly in you dept" the sage said gratefully.

"You're welcome and good luck with the rest of you endeavors my friend" the guardian said.

"Alright now all you have to do is put your hand on my shoulder and well be there in no time" Goku said pointing at his shoulder.

"You mean like this?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"Yep that's perfect now I think it should be that way. See you later guys" Goku yelled to Popo and Dende as he placed his two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.

* * *

Back in Konoha life had finally returned to normal, or as normal as things could get. Naruto and the team that was sent to find Saskue had returned a few days ago (failed again) and Jiraiya's funeral had taken place yesterday. Naruto didn't take the news well, not that anyone could blame him. He left right after the funeral ended and no one had seen him since. So Tsunade sent Sakura to try to find her teammate and to help him in any way she could. Tsunade had not taken the news of Jiraiya death lightly either. After the funeral she went to the memorial stone for a while and then went back to her office where she told Shizune not to let anyone in unless absolutely necessary. It was raining that day and she was sitting at her desk with a bottle of sake beside her reminiscing about her lost teammate and listening to raindrops hit the window

when she thought she saw something streak across the sky. She blinked a bit and shook her head thinking she was seeing things before returning to her sake.

Sakura was still trying to find Naruto but with no luck. No one had seen him since the funeral and he was nowhere to be found. She had already checked his apartment, the ramen shop and the area around the statues of the Hokages and was running out of places to look.

"Man it's really raining today, it's a good thing I decided to bring this hooded cape Tsunade gave me or I would be drenched. (sigh) Where are you Naruto?" she sighed as she continued to walk down one of Konoha's main streets. She remained occupied by her own thoughts for a while longer until she noticed a familiar flower shop to her left.

"Well I might as well take a break and see what Ino is doing" She thought as she approached her best friend's family store.

"Welcome to our Flower shop is there anything I can help you find today" Ino asked as the bell on the door rang.

"Nothing today Ino just trying to get out of the rain" she said as she removed the wet hood from her head.

"Oh hey Sakura…what are you doing outside on a day like today anyway?"

"Tsunade gave me a mission to go find Naruto he's been missing since yesterday and I have checked just about everywhere to find him but no luck. I'm really starting to worry about him."

"Well I can't say I've seen him but maybe you should ask Iruka sensei he usually knows what Naruto's doing"

"I already did, he's been busy with the academy students and hasn't seen him since we left for our last mission."

"What about Kakashi he could probably find him"

"Can't, he's in the hospital again for using his new eye technique too much on that Akatsuki guy we faced the other day and Tsunade says he will be there for a few days yet"

"Man, I didn't think Naruto could stay quiet for this long, out of our graduating class he was always the nosiest one but since he just lost the guy who trained him for over two years I guess it's not too surprising." She said as she remember Jiraiya's funeral. "For once I kinda know how he must feel, when Asuma died none of us wanted to do anything but thanks to Shikamaru we all managed to move on and keep going"

"Yeah I know, after we got back from our mission and were told what had happened to Jiraiya he didn't say a word and just sulked until the funeral and then left. I really don't know what is going through his head. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid like try to avenge Jiraiya, anyone who could beat a sannin could tear Naruto apart. I hope I can do something for him when I find him though. To be honest I have never seen him sad before, disappointed or stress maybe but never sad."

"Well, I'm sure you'll come up with something." Ino said before a mischievous smile crawled across her face. "You know if you really wanted to make him feel better you could always go on a date with him. He has been asking you for one for quite some time hasn't he?"

"Somehow I don't think that will help much Ino" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Ok if you say so, it's too bad boys get more confusing when they get older, remember the good old days when we had them almost completely figured out?"

"Ino we never had the boys in this village figured out"

"Well maybe you didn't because of that huge forehead of yours"

"Whatever Inopig"

The two stopped for a second and started laughing. Even thought they didn't always get along they were still as best friends as they could be.

"Well I better get going, knowing Naruto he doesn't have the common scene to get out of the rain"

"Yeah I have to get going soon to, me and the boys are running through some training exercises Shikamaru set up for us. Normally I'd find an excuse not to go but were going to be practicing at our old training grounds. (sigh) it will be so nostalgic. Even though I don't think Shikamaru was expecting it to rain."

Then it hit her, the one place she hadn't looked yet was squad sevens old training grounds, Naruto must be there.

"Ino, You're a genius thanks" Sakura said as she rushed out the door.

"Well where have you been for so long?" Ino asked the now empty room.

Right about then Goku and a very ill looking Jiraiya had just teleported in front of Konoha's large gates.

"Goku I don't mean this in a bad way but I AM NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" the sick sage said holding his stomach.

"Sorry I didn't think you would get sick from the trip" Goku chuckled rubbing the back of his head "Anyway we should probably get out of the rain since you just got better and all"

"Yeah just let me tell the two guys at the gate you're with me" Jiraiya said as he walked up to the guard post station.

Izumo and Kotetsu where as usual acting as gate guardians for the day sitting back and relaxing until they saw the thought to be dead toad sage.

"Hey guys just to let you two know this guy is with me ok. Later." Jiraiya announced as he and Goku walked passed.

"Did you see that Izumo"

"Nope…did you Kotetsu"

"Nope"

"Good" The two said in unison as they returned to what they were doing.

"Hey Jiraiya what's up with those two, their looken at you funny" Goku asked innocently.

"_Uh oh I forgot everyone thinks I'm dead and walking down the street is going to_

_bring more attention to myself then I want_" the now worried sage thought.

"Hey Goku would you mind warping us over to the entrance of that big building over there" Jiraiya asked sheepishly as he pointed to the Hokage tower.

"Why? I thought you didn't like me using instant transmission."

"I know I said that but I want to do it just one more time, ok?"

"Ok, then put your hand on my shoulder and we will" Goku said.

When the sage did as he was told the two vanished and where at the Hokage tower in less than a second.

"Here we are" Goku announced "Hey are you ok?" he asked as he noticed that Jiraiya was now in a bush puking.

"Uhhhhhhh yeah I'll be fine now that my stomach is empty, ok you ready to go in?"

"Yep Let's Go!" Goku said in a voice that reminded him of Naruto.

"Now listen Goku, Tsunade can be a little…temperamental sometimes and I think it may be safer for the both of us if I go in alone first ok" the sage said still thinking of the consequences of what he had just said.

"Ok that's fine. But don't worry my wife can be temperamental sometimes to, especially when it comes to training" Goku said remembering how Chi-Chi used to yell at him and Gohan. As they walked in they both were surprised at how empty the place was. There wasn't a soul in the entire bottom half of the building. As the two got closer to Tsunade's office they noticed Shizune sitting at her desk outside the Hokage office. She was sitting in her chair doing a crossword puzzle and chewing on the pencils eraser when Goku and Jiraiya walked up.

"Sorry the Hokage isn't seeing anyone today, you'll have to come back later" Shizune said not looking up from her puzzle.

"Oh I'd think she would want to see me" Shizune's head shot up at the familiar voice to see non other the Jiraiya sanding right in front of her. She blinked a few times in disbelief before saying anything.

"Master Jiraiya…is that really you?"

"The one and only"

"But I thought…. You were supposed to be…. Dead?"

"It's kinda a long story but as you can see I'm not and I kinda need to talk with Tsunade, is she in?"

"Yeah let me go tell her you're here" Shizune stammered as she got up and went to her mistresses' office and knocked softly.

"What is it Shizune?"

"Um… well there's someone here who wants to see you and it's kind of important."

"Who is it?"

"It's…um well… Jiraiya"

"That's not funny Shizune"

"I'm not joking, it's really him"

"(sigh) All right I'll bite send _Jiraiya_ in then"

"Ok you can go in"

"Thanks Shizune oh and Goku if you see anything being thrown through the door its fine…I hope"

"Ok just let me know when it's my turn" Goku smiled.

As Jiraiya went in Goku notice that Shizune was looking at him.

"Hey are you ok? You're turning kinda red?"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to stare" Shizune said frantically trying to hide the fact that she thought he was somewhat attractive "it's just that I don't think I've seen you around the village before."

"Well that's because I'm not from around here, actually I've never been to this village before now." Goku explained.

"Oh I see, then how do you know Jiraiya?" She questioned.

"Well it's kinda a long story but I helped save him. Oh I don't think I have introduced myself yet my name is Goku" reaching out his hand to shake hers.

"I'm Shizune, it's nice to meet you Goku" She said.

As the two made with the small talk Jiraiya had approached the door turned the knob slowly and went inside not knowing what to expect next. Tsunade was facing the window and still not saying a word until the door closed.

"First of all whoever you are, you should know that if this is some kind of joke then it is in very poor taste and unless you turn around and leave right now, this _joke _will be dealt with very severely " The Hokage said clenching her fists with her back to the very nervous toad sage.

"Hmm…while I have always thought I had a good sense of humor, I can assure you this isn't a joke." Jiraiya said lightheartedly trying to get on her good side. Hearing the familiar voice the Hokage slowly turned around to lock eyes with her visitor.

"What the devil….Jiraiya! What are you still doing alive?"

"Well that's a fine greeting" Jiraiya pointed out still worrying about what may still happen.

"You sent your frogs here and they told me you where dead and now you show up the day after your own funeral expecting a warm reception!" The Hokage yelled as she threw what was left of her sake bottle at him. It barely missed the sage's head and shot straight through the door leaving a good sized hole in it.

"This is the WORST stunt you have ever pulled Jiraiya, you realize all the paperwork and explaining I'm going to have to do now. I have a mind just to kill you MYSELF!" Tsunade fumed as she launched her entire desk at the now very frightened toad sage who barely had time to jump out of the way.

"_I am so dead_" He thought to himself as he jumped out of the way of the flying desk "_the last time she was this mad at me was when I peeked at her in the bath and she did almost kill me, now who knows what's going to happen_"

"Calm down Tsunade I have a perfectly good explanation for why I'm alive but I can't tell you anything if you're trying to kill me" The sage said trying to calm the enraged woman down.

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS" Tsunade said menacingly as she slowly approached the sage popping her knuckles along the way.

Outside Goku had just barley dodged the flying desk by back flipping out of the way. Shizune had warned Goku not to get to close to the wall when the bottle flew by but being how curious Goku was he didn't listen and it almost cost him his nose. Now he was looking through the huge hole at a very frightened Jiraiya and a woman who looked like Chi-Chi when she was really really mad. The only difference was Chi-Chi never could through desks when she was mad, it was usually the frying pan from hell that he had to worry about.

"Hey Jiraiya do you need any help in there?" Goku asked.

"Him, it's his fault Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled desperately pointing at Goku.

"Don't blame your faults on others you IDIOT!" Tsunade yelled as she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and began shaking him like a rag doll.

"Noo, Ii mmean heees the one wwho saaaved me wwwhen I looost conciousnesss" Jiraiya managed to say.

"What did you say?" Tsunade asked as she stopped shaking the sage.

"I was going to die until he pulled me out of the lake right after I passed out and I sent that message to you right before I passed out" the sage managed to say. By this point all eyes were on the confused sayain.

"So you saved him?" the confused Hokage asked.

"Yeah…I did… Hehehe" Goku answered rubbing the back of his head again.

"Oh… well then I guess the village owes you a great thanks for saving one of our most…valuable shinobi" she said looking at Jiraiya who was at this point trying to regain his composure. "But I don't ever remember meeting you before, who exactly are you and why did you save him?"

"My name is Goku and I did it because I needed to talk with you about something"

He said.

"Talk with me about something? Well what?"

So given that he finally had his audience with the Hokage, Goku went on explaining everything that he had already told Jiraiya about. By the time he was finished both Tsunade and Shizune were flabbergasted to say the least.

"Well…that is an interesting story Goku" Tsunade said now sitting in her chair "But to tell you the truth your story seems a little farfetched. I don't mean to be rude but I'm going to need some kind of proof before I can believe what you are telling me"

"Well what kind of proof?" Goku asked intently.

"Hmm…how about this, you said you are a galactic guardian and that you are far stronger than any of us, so how bout you prove it. Well go up to the roof and you can show us how strong you are"

"Ok that sounds good" Goku said smiling again.

"_Oh boy Tsunade doesn't know what she's getting in to. She doesn't realize the amount of chakra he really has. I guess I could tell her…but given that blender treatment I think I will let her figure this out on her own_." Jiraiya thought to himself.

"Hold on, before we go, Jiraiya you need to go find Naruto. He took the news of you _supposedly_ being dead quite hard. He's even managed to avoid contact with anyone for the past two days. I already sent Sakura out to try to find him but since you trained him for so long you may have a better idea where he could be."

"Alright I'll find the knuckle head, I'm sure he's around here somewhere" the sage said.

"Hey I could help you find him the same way I found you." Goku chimed in.

"What are you talking about? You told me that you needed Dende's help to track me down and if you couldn't find me on your own, how do you expect to find Naruto?"

"You'd be surprised; did you think I was just goofing around when you were unconscious? All it took was for me to re familiarize myself with power signatures from earth. Besides Dende showed me all the strong power levels including Naruto's while you were asleep. All I have to do is remember what his power felt like…. And ….There got it. Is it ok with you if I go really quick Miss. Hokegi?

"Yes that's fine but Goku my title is Hokage not Hokegi." Tsunade said a little confused at the wrong pronunciation.

"Great, then Jiraiya put your hand on my shoulder and we can go"

Hearing this Jiraiya knew exactly what was coming and he immediately jumped back and retaliated.

"Oh no you're not getting me to go on another transmission trip with you, I've already taken one trip too many and I'm not doing it again!"

"Oh ok then we can fly I guess" Goku suggested. By this point Jiraiya had forgotten all about seeing Goku flying at the lookout and to him it sounded at least a little better then throwing up so he agreed.

"Alright the climb on my back and hold on tight"

"_Ok so maybe this isn't much better, it's almost as creepy as Guy and Kakashi giving piggy back rids why they returned from Suna_." The Sage thought.

"Here we go" Goku said as he opened the window and his white aura burst forth. Not more the two seconds later they were launched into the air at break neck speed.

"Tsunade…how did he do that?" Shizune asked.

"…" The hokage shrugged.


	3. Snap out of it!

**(Sorry it took so long to get this next part out but school started and you all know how that goes. Anyway this part is a little shorter then the previous two becouse I didnt have a lot of time to set it up but its still good. Let me know how I'm doing any comments are welcome. P.S. i dont own anything)**

Back to Sakura

"_Please be here Naruto_" Sakura said to herself as she jumped as fast as she could to the squad seven training grounds. It was still raining pretty hard but she didn't care, the only thing on her mind at this point was to find Naruto and stop him from doing anything stupid.

When she finally got to the training area she landed on top of one of the three wooden posts and looked around. That's when she saw him; he was sitting under the large oak tree that was right next to the river. Once she was sure it was him she immediately went to see if he was ok.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing? If you sit out in the rain like this you're gonna catch a cold" Sakura said as cheerfully as possible. But it was then that she got a good look at him. He was a mess, his cloths were drenched and his usually spiky blond hair was now soaked and falling over his face.

"Hey Naruto are you listening to me?" She asked after not getting a response from him. That was of course before Naruto lifted his head to look at her, his eyes were red and puffy and a small stream of tears was trickling down his face.

"Yeah…I heard you Sakura…" he said softly as he returned his gaze to his lap.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Why?" he asked her in a voice hoarse from crying.

"Why what?" she asked as she sat down on the tree root next to him.

"Why am I so worthless?" This question completely took Sakura for a loop. She had known Naruto for years and in all that time she had never known him to ever doubt his abilities let alone call himself worthless. She had thought that she was worthless several times before being trained by Tsunade but seeing him breakdown almost the same way she had almost broke her in two.

"What? What are you talking about? You're not worthless your one of the strongest people I know." She said encouragingly.

"Then why can't I ever save Saskue?...Why can't I control the fox?... and why can't I even protect those closest to me?" he yelled as he slammed his fist on the ground. She didn't know what to say. She had never seen him like this before, she knew what it was like to lose someone you cared about in the case of Saskue but she couldn't relate to anything he was going through.

"I still couldn't stop Saskue from leaving, I tried the best I could but it seems no matter how hard I try it is never good enough and if that wasn't bad enough my actions ended up putting everyone in our group in danger." He told her. And unfortunately what he said was true, after Tobi had left and they got to where Saskue was, he and Naruto almost instantly started fighting again but given the fact of how much stronger Saskue had become he wiped the floor with Naruto, until that is Naruto let his anger get the best of him and accidentally released four of the Kyubi's tails, unfortunately by that point he had lost all control of himself and was going in a full blind rage, nearly hurting everyone in the vicinity. Luckily Captain Yamato was able to stop Naruto before things got to out of hand.

"And if that wasn't enough I find out that purvey sage died fighting the people who want me dead." He managed to get out now fully crying. "Why am I so worthless?" he asked himself as he thrust his fist into the tree root he was sitting on in full self pity and frustration. At this point Sakura was near the verge of tears herself but she pushed those emotions back, clenched her teeth and grabbed Naruto by his shirt collar. Then she used some of her strength to lift him up off the ground and slammed him into the tree they were sitting against so that he was looking directly in her eyes.

"Stop talking like that Naruto!" Sakura yelled instantly getting the blonds attention "You're not worthless and you will get stronger but not if you constantly bash yourself for a few mistakes! Is this any way for our next Hokage to act!" Naruto hadn't thought of that, but what really got him was the fact that Sakura had said "our" Hokage. Just the thought that someone else in the village believed in his dream did make him feel a little better. "You have lots of friends who will help you get stronger and even protect you with their lives if need be! But…" she said as she slowly let him down and tears finally started falling down her face. "…but you need to do your part and keep moving forward. So what if we didn't get Saskue back this time, that doesn't mean we never will, he has already killed Orochimaru and won't be absorbed for a new body so time isn't really against us anymore. Besides do you remember that promise you made to me when you left to get him back the first time?"

_Don't sweat it Sakura I will bring Saskue back no sweat, that's a promise of a lifetime_

"Yeah" he said laughing a little. And then she did something Naruto never would have expected. She stepped forward and gave him a hug.

"And I will be right there with you to get him back." She said stepping back and letting him go "That is my promise of a lifetime." All Naruto could do at this point was nod and smile a little. "As far as Jiraiya goes I'm sure he wouldn't want you out here all alone beating yourself up because he died would he?" she asked as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"No…You're right….thanks Sakura" He managed to say.

"That's what friends do Naruto, they stand by each other when things get rough. You were there for me countless times after Sasuke left, it is only right that I help you out now. Besides you know what Kakashi sensei says those that break the rules are scum…" she started covering her right eye with her hand, imitating their silver haired sensei.

"But those that abandon their friends are worse than scum, yeah I remember" Naruto said finishing the quote "…thanks Sakura"

"Alright then how bout we get out of the rain before we both get sick huh? I'll even treat you to some ramen?" she told him smiling.

"Ok" he said "but it's still hard to lose someone forever. It's just…I always wanted him to watch me you know? To see me fulfill my dream of becoming Hokage and become one of the strongest ninja ever. But all he usually saw was me being a stupid idiot." He said looking at the ground again.

"Well I never heard him say you were a stupid idiot." She told him which made Naruto look at her with a questioning look. "I never knew him that well and didn't talk to him that much either, mostly because of his perverted tendencies, but after your training trip he would spend hours with Tsunade just telling her how great your where. Sure he did make fun of you to but I could tell that he was really proud of you. And out of what I heard him saying sometimes I know that he never doubted that you would achieve your dream. And don't forget he will always be watching you from somewhere, all you have to do is keep being the same you that he was so proud of and move on. I mean what would he say if he saw you out here by yourself in the rain?" she asked earning a small chuckle form the blond next to her.

Ha…if the purvey sage were here he'd probably tell me to …"

"STOPPPPPPPPP YOU IIIIDDDDIOOOOOTTT!" SPLASH! Something going really fast landed into the river a little farther upstream. The two went to investigate when someone jumped out of the stream and landed just a few feet away from them.

"WOOH! That was refreshing but we wouldn't have landed in there if you weren't wiggling around so much while we were flying." Goku said as he jumped out of the river and shook some of his spiky hair."Next time I think we'll have to go back to the transmission because you can't handle flying yet Hahahaa. Huh?" he stopped as he noticed the two young ninja behind him. "Hey you must be Naruto right?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm Naruto who the heck are you?" The confused blond asked.

"My name is Goku and who are you?" he asked pointing to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno but what were you doing swimming in the river on a day like today" she asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Well I wouldn't even be in the river if he wasn't movin around while I was flying us here" he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder. And there behind him, still trying to clear his lungs of the large amount of water still stuck in his lungs, was a nearly drowned toad sage.

"(Cough, Cough ,Cough) Goku IM NEVER TRAVALING WITH YOU AGAIN!. Oh Hey kids what's up?" he waved with a big smile on his face.

"JJJJJIRAIYA?" the two young ninjas yelled in unison.

"The one and only." He smiled back.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Naruto yelled pointing at his supposed to be dead master.

"Well drowning at the moment" he said ringing out some of the water from his long hair.

"I don't mean that you're supposed to be dead you perverted old coot" the young blond yelled causing a big tick mark to form on his sensei's forehead.

"WELL THATS A PERFECT WAY TO GREET YOUR MASTER YOU STUPID LITTLE TUERP!" Jiraiya yelled getting out of the river to lock horns with Naruto.

"WHAT! I'LL GREET YOU HOW EVER I WANT TO YOU PERVY SAGE!"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE DORK!"

"LIKE I CARE, YOU PRETEND TO BE DEAD. WHY DID YOU DO IT THIS TIME TO DO MORE RESURCH!"

"Do they do this often?" Goku asked Sakura as he and the young kunoichi watch the two start wrestling eachother.

"Yep" she said with a dead panned expression on her face as they continued to yell at each other for another 20 minutes.

"Hold on" Jiraiya finally said out loud trying not to tear his apprentices head off "Let me explain" he then began to tell the two about how Goku saved him.

"Hey guys I don't mean to interrupt but we have to get back so I can show the Hogeki how strong I am" Goku chimed in.

"Oh yeah I forgot but for the last time its HO-KA-GE and were running this time not flying, not transmitting just running ok?" Jiriaya said trying to be perfectly clear.

"All right. Do you two want to come along?"Goku asked Naruto and Sakura.

"Sure" they said in unison still not completely sure what was going on.

"Great last one there's a rotten egg" Goku yelled as he took off going faster than any of they could ever hope to be.

"_Jeezz he's even on foot he's crazy fast_" Jiraiya thought to himself.

"Where did you find him again?" Sakura asked.


	4. Powers revealed plots thicken

Back at the Hokage tower

"Jiraiya, why are you and Naruto all wet?" The Hokage asked when everyone finally arrived at the Hokage tower. Goku had been at there for a good 10 minutes by the time the others got there and by moving extremely fast he managed not to get as wet. Not that it mattered because all he had to do to get dry was power up a little, which he did discreetly. Naruto and Jiraiya were not as lucky, given that Sakura only brought her own cape they had to run without anything to keep them dry and now they were drenched.

"I'll tell you later Tsunade" Jiraiya said shivering.

"(Huff) Shizune could you get them some towels to dry off with" She asked her assistant.

"Right away milady" she answered before running inside.

"Well with it raining like this it may not be a good idea to go on the roof Goku, we may have to do this some other time." She said turning to the spiky haired saiyan.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, trust me" He said back smiling.

"Ok then… but remember if you can't deliver then I can't believe what you told me earlier"

"No problem" he told her.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto whispered "what's going on?"

"How the heck should I know? I've been out looking for you all day remember?" She told him.

"He's taking a test for the Hokage" Jiraiya said with his arms crossed.

"What kind of test?" they whispered back.

"I've already told you that that guy saved my life right?" they nodded "well not only that but he claims to be a universal guardian and one of the strongest beings in the entire universe" The two young ninjas looked at each other then looked at Goku who was still talking to Tsunade. He didn't look all that tough to them, sure he was a bit more muscular then most of the people in the village but most of the time bigger muscles meant slower speed so most shinobi never took that rout. However the two you ninja had just seen him close the distance form team sevens training grounds to the Hokage tower in less than a few seconds so maybe there might be more to him then they thought.

"I've already seen a glimpse of his power once and if he goes as far as he did last time were in for quite a show" the sage said smiling slightly.

"What do you mean quite a show?" Naruto asked.

"Just wait and see" he told the two. Once they all had their towels they proceeded to the top of the tower. Other then the Hokage who was leading the way, all eyes were on Goku who was doing various stretches as they went up. When they finally got to the top Shizune gave everyone an umbrella except for Jiraiya who knew that it was useless to have once Goku got serious.

"Alright Goku well stand over here and I want you to show us this power of yours" Tsunade said as Goku proceeded to the center of the roof.

"Ok but I'm going to use Jiraiya's highest power level as a benchmark again ok?"

"Um…ok" the Hokage said a bit confused. She then turned to face said sage for some possible answers.

"What the heck is he talking about?" she asked only getting a slight chuckle from the white haired sannin in return.

"You'll see" he said cryptically.

"Alright… so if I remember right when Jiraiya hit his highest power level he was right…Here!" And with that every one excluding Jiraiya was stunned to see Goku's chakra level as high as one of the legendary sannin. "And my highest regular power level is right about… here… AHHHHHH! (boom)." At this point even the Hokage was taken back at what she was seeing.

"Impossible no one can have that much chakra" The Hokage stammered seeing a white flame like aura form around his body.

"You haven't seen anything yet Tsunade" Jiraiya told her "Hey Goku blow them away with the next one!"

"Hm… Ok if you want me to." Said the super charged sayain. "Well to go higher all I have to do… is…this…AHHHHHHHHHHH!" And all of the sudden the ground began to shake, the wind around Goku picked up and parts of the roof began floating in the air as Goku powered up.

"What… he can go even farther?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"What's happening to him...he's changing" Sakura yelled above the wind. Goku's hair then began to flicker a distinct yellow and then…

BOOOM

An explosion of pure power sent a shock wave out so strong that it parted the clouds making the rain stop and the sun come through. At this point no one was on their feet anymore and they were all shielding their eyes from the intense yellow light coming from where Goku was.

"_What on earth, there's no way he can be releasing more chakra it would fry his body if he did_" The Hokage thought. Then with one final flash the wind and shaking died down and they all began to open their eyes. That's when they saw him; Goku was now glowing gold and exhibiting all the other characteristics of being a super sayain.

"There, this is my full power at super sayain level. Hey are you guy's ok you all look a little pale." Goku asked.

"How…how can you release that much chakra your body should have disintegrated by releasing that much, no normal human can have that much chakra not even Naruto" Tsunade managed to say.

"Oops…I guess I kinda forgot to tell you guys that I'm not human" Goku said laughing.

"What do you mean you're not human, you look completely normal to me" Naruto said.

"Well there's one easy was to tell if someone's human or saiyan. All you have to do is look for the tail." As he said this he uncoiled his now gold tail from underneath his belt and everyone's jaw instantly dropped.

"_Man and I thought Naruto whiskers were odd_."Sakura thought to herself.

"Hold on what the heck is a saiyan?" Tsunade asked trying to get a hold of the situation.

"Well saiyans are a race that originated…"

"**Goku can you hear me**?" asked a familiar voice in Goku's head.

"Huh?...King Kai is that you? What's going on?" Goku seemed to ask the sky.

"**There's been some trouble down below and Piccolo thinks' it's important to talk to you or at least that's what Yemma told me**"

"Piccolo huh…well it must be important if he wants to talk to me but man for being the watchers of the universe you Kai's don't know very much"

"**WOULD YOU JUST GET THERE**!" The Kai screamed making Goku flinch.

"Hey purvey sage who's he talking to?" A confused Naruto asked only to get an uncertain shrug form his teacher. By this point everyone was beginning to think while Goku may be strong he was completely insane.

"Alright I'm going" Goku said "Hey guys I'm sorry to have to do this but it seems I'm needed elsewhere right now. Is it ok if we continue this later? I'll be back as soon as I'm done I promise" Goku said putting two fingers to his forehead and vanishing not waiting for a response from anyone. Mere seconds after Goku had disappeared several Jounin being lead by Gai and Neji had just managed to get to the Hokage tower.

"What going on lord Hokage? We all saw the light from up here. Has something happened?" Neji asked in his usual calm emotionless tone. Tsunade suddenly blinked and looked at him.

"No everything's fine…I think" she told them giving them a dismissing gesture with her hand. "Jiraiya we need to talk, and Shizune will you order me a new desk"

"Right…away." Shizune said stammering a bit from the super sayain light show.

"Naruto and Sakura and you Jounin are all dismissed. Let's go Jiraiya"

Jiraiya just sighed and ran his hand through his long wet hair. "Oh boy I should have seen this coming. Well as long as she doesn't throw more desks at me I hope we can keep this civil" the sage thought to himself.

* * *

Back in HFIL

"Hey Mez make sure to get them back in there cells and put the double lock on it this time" a blue ogre called out.

"Well why don't you help me then, I can't do this all myself Goz" a red one called back with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Don't take that tone with me if you don't want me to mace off you face" Goz yelled swinging his large mace in the air.

"Always the overly aggressive solution I see. How about a race instead, the winner does both jobs" Meze said.

"How about you both get back to work and prevent me from beating you both to a pulp"

A caped figure on a ledge called out in irritation making the two cringe.

"Yes sir Piccolo" the two called in unison and in a bit of a panic running to get back to work. After sacrificing his position in the upper world to help Goku get out of HFIL, Piccolo had become somewhat of a leader to most of the weaker ogres, not that it was his intention but given the fact that he was far stronger than most of the villains down there it only seemed natural that he would become their leader, even if he didn't exactly like being in command of incompetent ogres. Once Mez and Goz had gotten back to work, Piccolo looked at a region of the landscape with concern.

"_This doesn't look good, until we get a list of who is and isn't here we can't tell who left. Darn that Babidi, from now on we'll have to place him away from the others so this can't happen again_." The Namak thought to himself with his usual scowl on his face. Then he turned around just in time to see Goku transmit in from seemingly nowhere.

"Hey Piccolo long time no see how you been?" Goku asked cheerfully.

"It's good to see you to old friend but we'll have to skip the pleasantries for now; I need to tell you something." He said with concern in his voice.

"I could tell that it was important when King Kai told me you needed to see me. So what going on?" the sayain asked now more serious.

"Where do I start?" The Namak asked himself rubbing his temples in fatigue. "A few days ago Frieza and Cell tried to get out again, we did manage to stop them from causing too much damage but it was after the battle got over that we noticed something disturbing." He said now pointing to a scorched piece of earth. "Right here someone managed to get out"

"Get out?...But how? There's only one way out of HFIL and it leads back to king Yemmas place, right?" He asked as he bent over to look at the scorch mark.

"Yes but whoever got out somehow convinced Babidi to use his magic to create a whole in dimensions, somewhat like the one that Buu made while Gotanks and myself were trapped in the hyperbolic time chamber. Before they left however they somehow put a mental block on Babidi's mind so he doesn't remember the incident at all. On top of that I have reason to believe that this person or group is heading to earth. I already had Gohan down here to take a look at it and he said that even if they didn't go to earth they aren't in other world anymore." Like his father Gohan was able to keep his body due to his power and pure spirit and given the fact that, unlike Goku, he was extremely educated thanks to ChiChi he was sent to investigate any strange phenomenon that occur in otherworld by order of the Supreme Kia.

"So is there any way of finding out who escaped?" Goku asked.

"Not at the moment at least, we are taking inventory on all high ranking villains as we speak. Unfortunately the individual or group that left knows how to mask their energy so unless they decide to let loose it won't be possible to find out who it was." Piccolo said solemnly "That's all I needed you for Goku. I have permission to contact you telepathically now so if I need you I will let you know"

"I see, well keep me posted. Oh and nice job keeping things in order down here over the years. The last time I was here ogres were being beat up every two seconds."

"I'll be honest with you, it was a lot less work fighting you last time then it was getting this place in order. I'm beginning to think I need a vacation" Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Hahahaha. Well good job anyway. Oh before I forget, has King Kia told you about the situation on earth right now?" he asked getting serious again.

"No is something going on?" Piccolo asked a bit concerned.

"Potentially but if everything goes according to plan we should be fine. But if not…I don't know"

"So what is it?"

"I'm sure by now you know what happened to Broly after he died" Goku said calmly.

"You can't be serious" Piccolo asked eyes wide "The seal is on earth?"

"Yeah… there are humans thinking that if they break the seal that a weapon will be released enabling them to rule the planet"

"Tch…those fools. If Broly gets out he could destroy the planet in a matter of minutes. Besides they can't possible think they can control him?" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Like I said they don't know, I'm going to be training some earthlings to take care of this group but if Broly does break out I will step in"

"That's taking a big risk Goku, you should just take care of them yourself" Piccolo pointed out

"Yeah, but like I've said before, humanity needs to take care of itself and not depend on someone else to fight their battles for them unless there is no other way."

"Well I trust your judgment and if you can ever get Yemma to allow it I will always fight at your side" he said with a smirk.

"Thanks Piccolo I appreciate that. Anyway I better get going; right now everyone who has met me is a bit confused so I better not keep them waiting. See you later". Goku said waving as he vanished as quickly as he came.

"Good bye my friend…and good luck" Piccolo thought to himself.

"Piccolo, Piccolo!" one of the ogres called out.

"(sigh) What is it?" he asked coldly.

"We found something I think you need to see"

"What could it possibly be now" he thought to himself "Alright lead the way"

The two of them went down into a ditch and around the corner before coming to a group of ogres standing around something.

"It's right here Piccolo sir"

"What the…?" Right in front of him laid the limp and beat up remains of King Vegeta.

"What happened here?" Piccolo asked one of the ogres.

"We found him here not more than half an hour ago but it looks like he was blasted severely before he landed here"

"When was the last time any of you saw him?" Piccolo asked getting angry and the lack of straight answers.

"Right before the escape attempt I think but I'm not sure sir"

"So he's got something to do with it to." He said under his breath "I want him cleaned up then find me I will interrogate him myself understand. We need to know what he knows. Now get moving"

"Yes sir" they said in unison.

"What in the world is going on here?" He thought to himself.

* * *

Back on earth, in a remote desert the three men who escaped from HFIL sit around a small oasis in a large canyon.

"So what is this oh so brilliant plan of yours? We've followed you this far and I think we deserve to know." The long haired man said.

"So you want to know my plan huh? Ok well here it is" The cloaked man said lifting a banded device from under his cloak.

"So what is that?" The big bald man asked.

"It is a mind control device. Paragus used one like this in an attempt to control his son Broly" he said simply.

"So what, no one has even seen Broly since his fight with Kakarotts brats. Heck rumor has it that he wasn't sent to HFIL at all" The long haired man interjected.

"Well well aren't we perceptive" the cloaked man snickered "You are absolutely correct, Broly didn't go to HFIL, instead he was sealed. I found out that that gorilla Yemma wasn't strong enough to send him down bellow so he sealed him up somewhere."

"So what, he could be anywhere in the universe, why the heck did we come to this dirt clod of a planet" the big one questioned.

"Let me ask you something, over the past 2,000 years we have all been in the underworld how many times have you two actually seen me around?" he asked. The two men just looked at each other with very confused looks on their faces.

"Now that you mention it, I actually can't remember seeing you at all up until about a month ago." The long haired man stated.

"Exactly, while you and the rest of those HFIL degenerates were being good little prisoners I managed to create a machine that allows me to cross between dimensions for a short time. And while doing that I managed to find Broly's energy signature on this planet. It was very week and I almost missed it but there is no mistaking the power of the legendary super sayain." The Goku clone chuckled.

"Ok then so what is this ingenious plan of yours" the long haired one asked.

"I have managed to amplified this little trinket to match whatever power I surge through it and increasing it a few million times, meaning that if we can get it on Broly we will control him. Think of it, controlling the legendary super sayain to do whatever we want him to."

"And what makes you think this little scam will work, Paragus tried to control Broly and that completely backfired on him and now you want me to put all our hope in some little headband" the shorter man said getting angrier by the second.

"Yes I do because once we have control of him, we unleash him on Kakarott and Vegeta and they will be as good as dead. The device doesn't control the wearer completely like the one Paragus used but it directs rage and power at something or someone and lets the wearer go all out."

"But Kakarott and Vegeta have ascended to super sayain four and the last time Broly fought he was only the strength of an ascended sayain." The big guy pointed out.

"Relax, you both know that when a sayian gets injured and recuperates he gains more strength, in Broly's case he exponentially increases his power automatically given the right circumstances. All we have to do is find him, put the device on him and let him loose. However it is vital that Kakarott doesn't find us until be release Broly, so that means no releasing your power at all until we have Broly under our control got it?"

"So how do we find him?" The long haired man asked.

"That my friend is where Kakarott comes in. I'm sure that since he is trying to prevent Broly from getting out he will sooner or later lead us to the people that have him. So right now our goal is to find Kakarott and keep tabs on him and whoever hangs around him, then we simply have to wait for one of them to make a mistake" the cloaked man said smiling sinisterly


	5. Fun in Konoha

Back in Konoha

"So what do you think granny Tsunade and the purvey sage are talking about?" Naruto asked as he and Sakura left the Hokage tower.

"I don't know… probably about that Goku guy" she told him.

"Man I didn't think it was possible to release that much chakra…I wish I could do that hehehe" Naruto commented smiling.

"_The scary thing is you can Naruto_" Sakura thought to herself remembering their last encounter with Orochimaru when Naruto released the four tailed Kyuubi. Though Naruto probably couldn't release as much chakra as Goku did, he still could put out an impressive and frightening amount.

"Hey you two I want to ask you something" came a monotone voice from behind them. They turned around to see non other then the Hyuuga prodigy himself Neji with a concerned look on his face or as concerned as Neji could seem anyway.

"Hey Neji what up?" Naruto asked curiously.

"What just happened on the Hokage tower?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth Neji we really don't know" Sakura replied "All we do know is a guy named Goku met with the Hokage earlier today and told her something that for her to believe he had to show how strong he was and he was the one who released all that chakra that everyone saw. Other than that we really have no clue what going on."

"I see…there is still something that is bothering me though." Neji said crossing his arms.

"What is it" Naruto asked curiously.

"That was no ordinary chakra that guy was emitting. When he started to release it I picked up on it immediately and used my byakugan to track it to the tower, but it was different from anything I've seen. It was almost like it wasn't human. I remember when I fought you Naruto and felt something similar but this was different, powerful and yet calm at the same time. Anyway I just wanted to be sure that it isn't a threat" Neji finished.

"I don't think so he and the purvey sage seem to be pretty good friends and while Jiriaya is a complete pervert, I don't think he would bring anyone to the village if he knew they would harm it." Naruto pointed out.

"Alright then thank you for your assistance". The prodigy said as he disappeared "_Still for someone to have that much chakra…makes me nervous_" he thought to himself as he leapt away

"So Sakura do you think we could still get that ramen you promised me?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"_Oh man I thought with everything that has been going on he'd forget…but I guess with Naruto the one thing he will never forget about is his stomach_" she thought "Sure Naruto we can" she told him smiling.

"YEAHHHOOOOOO!" He yelled. As the two made their way to the stand Naruto noticed how quiet Sakura had become and decided to break the silence.

"Hey Sakura are you ok? You've been awfully quiet"

"Huh? Oh sorry Naruto I guess seeing that guy get so strong got me thinking"

"About what?"

"We've seen a lot of strong people in the past, but I can't remember any time when anyone was blasted away from the force of an individual just releasing their chakra. What could he have had to tell Tsunade that would require him to prove himself like that?" She asked.

"Well he did save the purvey sage so he can't be evil or anything, besides I'm sure that grandma Tsunade knows what she's doing" he told her smiling trying to make her feel better.

"I hope your right Naruto" she whispered under her breath.

When they came into sight of the ramen shop Naruto let out his usual "WHOOO" and took off leaving Sakura in the dust.

"_Hmm same old Naruto_" she thought smiling. By the time she got there Naruto had already ordered his own ramen and salivating at the mouth to get it.

"Jeeze Naruto don't you ever get sick of this stuff?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Are you nuts! Ramen is the greatest thing ever invented" he exclaimed thinking that she was crazy for even asking such a thing.

"Ok, ok you win, um I'll just have some water please"

"You got it" Teuchi said.

"Hey guys what's up?" A voice came from behind them.

"Kakashi sensei?" the two said out loud as they shot around.

"What are you doing here? I thought Tsunade said you'd be out for another week" Sakura said astonished to see her sensei. The last time she had even seen him was during their last mission. He had used his version of the mangekio sharingon to the point where he collapsed.

"Well…it seems that I have been getting better at handling my new sharingan, because of that it take less time for me to recover." He told them smiling under his facemask. "So how are you guys doing? I overheard that Naruto ran off earlier"

"Yeah… I did but Sakura went and found me and then we found out that Jiraiya is still alive"

"After one of their famous shouting matches with him that is" Sakura added.

"Well the important thing is that everyone alright. Anyway we are going to start training again tomorrow so take the rest of the day off ok. Later" Kakashi said before he disappeared.

"I wish I knew where he goes when he does that" Naruto said.

"Hmph… probably to read that book you gave him again" she huffed.

"Here you go Naruto" the vendor announced putting his ramen on the table.

"Oh well, CHOW TIME!" He announced breaking his chopsticks and diving into his food.

* * *

Back at the Hokage Tower

"So what do we do now?" the Hokage asked facing the window.

"What do you mean? I think Goku has proven the authenticity of his story. Now the only thing we can do is try our best to stop the Akatsuki from releasing that Broly guy." The sage said.

"But how are we going to do that?" Shizune questioned "If this guy is stronger than Goku is and Goku is stronger than any of us, how are we supposed to defeat him? On top of that the remaining Akatsuki are the strongest ones and almost killed you last time"

"Just because there the strongest, Shizune, doesn't mean their invincible." Jiraiya told here sternly.

"Jiraiya did he tell you anything else about what his next move would be?" Tsunade asked in a calm voice.

"Not really, the only thing that he did tell me was that he planned on training earthlings to fight and if that failed he would fight. He thinks that since this is mostly a human made problem it should be humans who fix it"

"So he is training us now huh" she thought to herself "Well if that is the case the only thing we can do now is wait for him to get back. But tell me, how far are the Akautski from getting all the jinchuuriki?"

"As far as I know they already have the one, two, three, and four tailed beasts sealed up, so not counting Naruto they only have four left to find before the seal holding Broly will evidently break." He told her.

"So that means we have to…" ZIPPP the Hokage was interrupted by Goku transmitting himself out of nowhere into the middle of the room causing everyone to fall over in surprise.

"Hey guys sorry that took so long but I'm back. Hey what are you guys doing on the floor?" Goku asked innocently.

"Nothing just DON'T DO THAT!" Tsunade yelled not liking being snuck up on like that.

"Huh?" thought the confused sayain.

"Anyway Goku we need to talk, after your little light show I can now believe your story but now I need to know what you plan on doing"

"Well with your permission I would like to train some of your ninja to fight against the group trying to undo Broly's seal. I know that by human standards this group is pretty strong, strong enough to almost kill Jiraiya but when I'm through training them they will be able to defeat them no problem." When Goku said that everyone in the room was once again thinking he was crazy. All of them, especially Jiraiya, knew very well how strong the Akatsuki were and putting any of their ninja in combat with them seemed more like suicide even with his training. "The only thing you guys have to do is find any of the individuals left that have those beast things in them and make sure that, this group doesn't get a hold of them. Oh and I also need you guys to decide who will train with me and all I will need with them is about three days" Goku finished smiling.

"Three days…what can you possibly do in that short amount of time?" Tsunade asked confused.

"You'll see" Goku answered still smiling.

"Alright Goku I'm going to go out on a limb and do as you ask but it will take some time to compile the list of individuals who are ready for such a challenge, even though I can't see what you could accomplish in just three days. In the meantime you are free to travel about the village as you wish. Shizune, would you please show Goku to an apartment where he can stay while he's here."

"Yes of course milady" she replied.

"Is there anything else you need right now Goku?"

"Nope sounds good, but thank you for your help and I promise that those you send with me will get stronger." He told her giving her and almost Guy style thumbs up.

"Alright then you are free to go" she waved them off. Once Shizune and Goku had left Tsunade turned to Jiraiya.

"Ok Jiraiya I'm sending you on a mission to find the other tailed containers. Like Goku said it's important to keep them out of the hands of the Akatsuki and with your knowledge of all the other countries you are the best person to send. I will send the word out to our allies so that any information will be relayed to you as soon as possible. Once you find them I want you to bring them back here."

"Are you sure that's a good idea if we get to many jinchuuriki in one place it will draw the remaining Akatsuki like moths to a flame."

"I realize that but right now Konoha is one of the strongest villages and until another safe location can be found we will have them hidden somewhere in the village. I just have one request for this mission; don't get yourself killed this time."

"Hmm and I thought you didn't care" he said smiling.

"Don't flatter yourself you idiot. You are free to leave as soon as you are ready but I suggest that you tell Naruto this time, we don't need him chasing after you if he finds out you left without telling him."

"Right, I'll be in touch" he told her before disappearing.

"Man once this is all over, I'm going on a nice long vacation." She told herself

* * *

Meanwhile Shizune was taking Goku to the place that the Hokage had decided he would stay while in Konoha.

"Man this place sure is busy" he commented. Since the rain had stopped and Goku's little light show less than an hour ago, the village was a buzzing with activity.

"Yeah I guess so…um can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" the sayain asked confused.

"Release all that chakra earlier. I've never met anyone who could do that"

"Really...never?" he questioned even more confused.

"No. Jiriaya and Tsunade are the two strongest people I know and you matched and well exceeded their chakra levels." She pointed out.

"_Hmm I guess it no big surprise after what happened_" Goku though.

"Well training has a lot to do with it I guess. But you'll see, when I train whoever the Hokegi is going to let me train you will definitely see a difference" he told her smiling.

"Ok" she smiled back still a bit confused about his power and why he always said Hokegi instead of Hokage. After walking a little farther they finally reach the housing complex. After telling the man in charge the situations Shizune lead Goku to his room.

"Here you go Goku this one's yours." She said opening the door.

"Cool this place is pretty nice" he said walking in. It wasn't anything to extravagant; there was a small living area with a tv, a sofa and some chairs. It also had a small kitchen attached to the end of the living room with a bedroom and bathroom further back.

"Is there anything else I could help you get before I head back?" she asked.

"Nope I should be fine….Grrrrrrrrrrr" came a sound from Goku's stomach "well after I get something to eat that is" he chuckled.

"Oh well there should be a buffet over in the main lobby. You should be able to get all you can eat there" she told him. After she said this she noticed that his eyes just about doubled in size

"Really all I can eat!" He said excitedly.

"Uh… yes just let me tell the cook to put it on the Hokages tab" she told him leading him to the buffet line. There weren't many people there at that point because it was already after lunch time but that wasn't going to stop Goku, as soon as Shizune gave him to go ahead to start he dove in and like usually completely pigged out, easily eating double his own body weight in every kind of food he could get his hands on. Shizune was completely shocked, given the fact that she was the assistant to the greatest healer in the ninja world she had seen a lot and knew how the body worked, but seeing him down so much so fast she seriously thought that he was going to pop.

"Man that was really good" Goku said stretching after he was done "Are you ok you look kinda sick"

"_You have no idea_" Shizune thought to herself "Oh no I'm fine don't worry about me" she told him.

"Well I think I'm good now so would it be ok if I just took a look around?"

"Uh sure that's fine I'll send someone over to get you when the Hokage has made up her mind about your trainees" She told him.

"Ok sounds good, thanks Shizune" he called out running out the door.

"_Man and I thought Naruto had a lot of energy_" she thought to herself before heading back to the Hokage tower.

After leaving Shizune, Goku made his way down the streets of Konoha taking in everything.

"Man it's weird how different things are now from how they used to be" he thought to himself as he walked down the street "I wish I could have been here in time then things could have turned out different"

Flashback

"King Kia wants' going on? You sounded pretty panicked, even for you" Goku told the worried Kia.

"…"

"King Kia what's wrong?" Goku asked getting a bit more concerned.

"Its earth" the short blue Kai responded.

"What… what's going on?" Goku insisted.

"A fighter on earth is fighting a losing fight against Garlic Jr.. He is still alive but…"

"But, what King Kia?" Goku pleaded.

"(Gasp)…"

"KING KIA!"

"No please no"

"What's going on?" Goku yelled.

"He beat him. The fighter I mean but before he was destroyed for good Garlic Jr. used something, something I thought nobody knew any more. He used a technique called the power reverse. He probably learned it from his father in the dead zone. It's a technique that reverses everything to a point. The technique uses immense energy and results in the destruction of almost everything, intelligence, civilization, pure intellect, everything. But mostly energy combat skills. It erases all knowledge of it and takes the civilization back to its roots. Humans will survive but they will need to start life as they know it all over again" A sad Kai said. But when he looked up Goku was nowhere to be seen. But the Kai knew exactly where he had gone.

End of Flashback

Then all of the sudden Goku noticed something moving pretty fast fly right by him popping him out of his trance. The weird thing was that whatever it was, was green.

"Come on Lee let the flame of youth burn brighter and finish two more laps!" one green blur yelled.

"Right Gai sensi!" The other one yelled following not far behind the first.

"Man those two are moving pretty fast…but not as fast as me" Goku thought smiling before he took off running after the two. By the time he caught up to the two all three of them were moving at near breakneck speed and kicking up a lot of dirt as they went. It didn't take long before Goku had gone fast enough to blur past them and leave them both of them in the dust causing them both to stop.

"What was that Gai sennsi?" a wide eyed Rock Lee asked.

"I don't know?" Gai said back with an equally surprised look on his face.

"Hey guys why did you stop?" a voice asked from behind them causing them both to turn around and see a smiling Goku.

"Hey your pretty fast, almost as fast as us how bout a race to see who's fastest?" An over energetic Gai asked.

"Ok you're on" Goku answered just as energetically.

"All right Lee take the weights off were going full speed twice around the village whoever gets back here the fastest is the winner" Gai said in a nice guy pose.

"Yes Sir Gai sensei and if I cannot make it back I will do 2000 one armed pushups"

"That's the spirit Lee let the flame of youth flow stronger than ever before"

"_Man I wish Goten would have been this eager to train when I trained him_" Goku thought to himself.

"Ok on your mark…get set…GO!" And with that all three of them took off going at crazy speeds.


	6. You Again!

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower the Hokage was having a difficult time deciding who was going to train with Goku.

"_There are several of them who are probably qualified to go through with this but there are a few who could use the trip more than others_" she thought to herself before hearing a knock on the door.

"Enter"

"You wanted to see me" A white haired masked ninja asked as he went in.

"Yes I did…about an hour ago" she told him a bit annoyed.

"Yeah sorry about that" he told her rubbing his head not really wanting to push his luck by giving one of his famous excuses.

"Anyway now that you're here I have a new mission for you"

"Already?" he asked a bit surprised.

"I know that you just got out of the hospital but this is not potentially a combat mission. I'm sure you noticed the chakra burst earlier?" He nodded "The individual responsible for that burst has asked for our help in dealing with a situation that could potentially affect everyone on the planet. He has asked for a group of our shinobi to train with him for three days in preparation for future Akautski confrontation and your mission is to go along and observe what he does. It's not that I don't trust him, it's just that I am sending some of our best shinobi to train with him and given that you have worked with most of them makes you a prime candidate to make sure everyone comes back alright."

"However if that chakra burst came from just one man it isn't likely that I can stop him from doing too much." Kakashi pointed out.

"I am well aware of that but you being there may make some of the training much smoother especially when possibly dealing with a certain someone and who knows you may even learn something."

"Understood, when are we leavening?"

"Once the entire team is assembled, I'm still working on the group that I'm going to send so you will be summoned when it's time to leave, in the mean time you are free to do whatever" she told him and waved him off.

"Right" he said before he left the Hokages office. Once he had left Tsunade's office Kakashi began to think through his new mission.

"Well this could be interesting, it may even be worthwhile to find this guy before we leave to see what he is capable of." Kakashi thought to himself "The hard part will be tracking him down, lady Tsunade was pretty vague on what this guy looked like so I guess the easiest thing to do would be to… what the?" He thought as he saw a huge dust trail forming around the village. "(Sigh) I guess Guy and Lee are at it again but usually they don't kick up that much dust, better go see what's going on." He said while jumping from roof top to roof top. Kakashi wasn't the only one who noticed all the dirt flying around, by this point Naruto and Sakura had just finished their meal and were heading back to the Hokage tower to get some answers (insisted of cores by Naruto who can't stand being out of the loop) about the villages powerful newcomer when three blurs flew past them both leaving them choking on dust as they past.

"What (cough) the heck (cough cough) was that?" Naruto choked out.

"I'm not (cough) sure but (cough) let's get out of this dust (cough) bowl" Sakura told him

As they jump onto a nearby roof top they could easily see that the dust leaving the area and going around the village.

"Looks like whatever that was is going that way" Sakura said pointing in the direction of the dust cloud.

"Alright let's see what's going on" Naruto said as he took off with Sakura not far behind.

A short time later Gai and Lee were both leaning against a tree attempting to catch their breaths after their little race, Goku on the other had was leaning against another tree perfectly relaxed with his arms crossed.

"Man you guys are pretty fast, much faster than I thought you would be." Goku said.

"(huff, huff) thanks for the compliment but how were you able to run so fast? I can't say I know too many people who are that much faster than me and Lee." Gai managed to ask while whipping some sweat onto his sleeve.

"Well I guess training has a lot to do with it. Anyway who are you guys I don't think we have ever met"

"Of course" Guy said standing up "I am the great blue beast of Konoha Mighty Gai!" He said striking his nice guy pose.

"And I am his ever watchful student, the genius of hard work and Konoha's handsome devil Rock Lee!" he said also striking a nice guy pose.

"_Man the way they act they would probably make it into the Ginyu force no problem_" Goku thought to himself as a sweat drop rolled down the back of his head "Nice to meet you I'm Goku"

"Ah well nice to meet you too but I don't think I've ever seen you in the village before, are you a traveler or something?" Gai questioned.

"Kinda I needed the Hokegi's help with something and until I'm done she has allowed me to stay in the village." Goku explained.

"I see, well welcome to Konoha and if you need any help with anything just let me or my star pupil know and consider it done" he said exuberantly giving another pose.

"Ah…thanks but I think I'm good for right know" he told them letting another bead of sweat run down the back of his head.

"Great then well…ah looks like we have a visitor, my eternal rival. Come on out Kakashi and we'll duel to see who the best is" Gai said pointing at a tree nearby.

"Um… maybe later Gai, I'm here to meet him." Kakashi said pointing at Goku "Evidently he is the one responsible for that intense chakra burst earlier" Hearing this both Lee and Guy turned around and looked at Goku.

"That was you?" they both said in unison.

"Yeah… that was me" Goku said rubbing his head.

"On top of that I have been selected to accompany him on a mission from the Hokage." Kakashi added

"Jeez she sure got that list together quick" Goku said.

"Well not quite only I have been selected so far but others will be added later on. Given the fact that we have never met I thought it only good manners to introduce myself. My name is Kakashi Hatake" the white haired ninja said extending his hand.

"Cool my name is Goku" he said before taking Kakashi's hand and giving it a good shake. Right then another group of people dropped in. Naruto and Sakura had finally caught up to the three man dust bowl and were a little out of breath to say the least.

"Naruto, Sakura it is a pleasure to see you again, hopefully the springtime of youth is treating you well" Lee waved as the two walked over.

"Hey bushy brows, should have know all that dust was coming from you. What were you doing anyway?" Naruto responded

"Oh, Gai sensei and I were having a foot race with Goku" He pointed back acting like it was no big deal. As the two looked back and saw the spiky haired sayain they each had a similar reaction.

"YOUUUUUUUUUU!" the two said at the same time. Amazed to see the supercharged sayain again

"Oh hey Naruto and uh…Sakura right." Goku waved back.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Naruto questioned in his typically spastic tone.

"Just having a foot race with Gai and Lee. Why?" Goku asked innocently.

"Whatta mean why? You just put most of Konoha in a dust bowl!" Naruto yelled.

"What do you…?" Goku asked before looking back and seeing a thick haze over most of the city. "Oops sorry about that" Goku said laughing a little.

"Calm down Naruto everything's fine" Kakashi told his worked up pupil "The dust will settle in an hour or so anyway"

"Kakashi sensei what are you doing here?" Sakura asked much calmer then her teammate.

"I'll explain that later, anyway I have to get going I have some um…business to take care of."

"Business my foot you're just going to go off again and read that dumb book again" Sakura yelled at her sensei.

"No I'm not I have a mission coming up soon and I have to prepare for it. Anyway it was nice to have met you Goku, Later" he told everyone before poofing away.

"Yes we had better get going to Lee we have the rest of our workout to do." Gai told his favorite pupil.

"Right Gai sensei and if I cannot do that I will do 5,000 squats" Lee said proudly.

"Ad a boy Lee let the flam of youth push you to new heights! See you later Goku" He said before taking off with Lee.

"Well I guess I should be going to, I still have some things to take care of before training starts." Goku said putting both hands behind his head.

"What training?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Oh I guess you guys don't know yet. Well, you'll find out soon enough." He told them "Anyway see you guys later" He said putting his fingers to his head and disappearing again.

"Where do think he went this time?" Naruto asked.

"How the heck should I know?" She told him.

"Anyway let's get to the Grandma Tsunade's, I have some questions I want to ask her about that guy."

"Alright let's go" "_Even though I don't think she'll tell you anything dummy_" she thought to herself


	7. Preparations complete

Out on the supreme Kai planet

"Come on elder can't you ever do anything but read those dirty magazines? I swear you're just as bad as that earthling Master Roshi" Kabito-Kai asked while he was cooking a pot of something.

"Why should I, it's not like there's anything important going on right now. And even if there was I am sure that Goku could handle it." The elder Kai called back laying on his side still reading.

"Well that may be true but that doesn't mean that you should just sit around all day and do nothing. You could actually help me with some cooking for once or you could go out and train for awhile." the taller Kai suggested.

"Why would I do that I'm retired after all" The old Kai shrugged.

"But elder, Kai's don't retire."

"Well I do, so just relax and actually listen to your elders for once."

"Oh I give up" Kabito-Kai said in defeat as he went back to cooking then all the sudden they both felt a familiar presence coming to the planet. 'ZING'

"Hey guys long time no see" Goku said.

"Huh…Goku is that you? It's good to see you again what brings you all the way out here?" Kabito-Kai asked as he took off his red oven mitts and walked over to his old friend.

"Well I kinda need a favor from you guys"

"Oh really and what could that be?" the elder Kai asked as he too stopped what he was doing to see what was going on.

"Well you see I'm going to have some new trainees soon and I want to show them my style of combat but I need to go somewhere where me powering up all the way won't hurt anyone so I was wondering if it would be ok if I used this place for the demonstration." He asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I don't see why not, where not doing anything important" Kabito-Kai said happy to have something interesting to do.

"Speak for yourself young Kai I have lots of reading to catch up on" elder Kai said stubbornly.

"Oh please don't you think that Goku's training is more important than that silly habit? Besides if you say no I won't let you have those dumplings you like"

Hearing this elder Kai quickly changed his mind, not wanting to be denied his favorite treat. "Ok fine no need to get mean about it" the elder Kai said pouting.

"Thanks you guys I really appreciate it" Goku said.

"So when are you bringing these trainees here?" Kabito-Kai asked.

"Well…I'm not sure yet. Actually I don't even know who they are yet but as soon as I find out I will let you guys know." Goku told them.

"So you have your arena who will you be fighting?" elder Kia asked.

"Well that's going to be the hard part but that's where I'm heading next, see you guys later" he waved before he transmitted out.

"Well that was a quick visit" the elder Kai said returning to his magazine.

"But at least things will be getting more interesting around here" The taller Kai commented "But I wonder who he is going to get crazy enough to fight him?"

"Surly you can't be that dense? Who in the entire cosmos do you think he could have been talking about?" The older Kai questioned.

"What…you don't mean Vegeta?" Kabito-Kai asked.

"Who else is even close to as strong as Goku? I swear this younger generation doesn't use their heads at all." The older Kai said turning the page of his magazine.

On another planet

Mere moments after leaving the Kai planet, Goku landed near an entrance to a white and blue palace like building. It was very large easily twice as big as the Hokage tower Goku had just seen on earth, it was also a very sayain looking building with several towers coming from a large central circular dome that more than likely held a training room of sorts.

"Man Vegeta sure has made this place bigger since I was last here but at least I know he's in there" Goku said to himself as he walked in. As he went in he began to closely take in his surroundings (or as closely as Goku could take in anything besides food) amazingly enough though, there were no picture of anyone on the huge walls of the building, they were very ornate with chandeliers and everything but as far as seeing anything that would reflect Vegetas inflated ego, there was nothing.

"_Man this place is huge. Chi-Chi would have loved to live in a place like this_" Goku thought to himself before noticing a strong power level coming from a room to his left "Ah there he is" he said out loud. He walked over to a large door and pushed it open but before he could step inside a fist came flying out of nowhere and barely grazed Goku on the cheek. Using his superior speed however Goku managed to deflect the second strike, grab the assailants arm and toss them to the side. The guard tumbled in the air towards a nearby wall, but before he made contact the guard flipped over and planted his feet onto the wall and pushed himself off of it clearly going for another strike. But Goku was ready for it and as the guard got within striking distance he used more of his super speed and phased out of sight only to appear to the left of the guard and land a heavy kick to the guard's side sending him tumbling to the ground. Amazingly though the guard didn't stay on the ground for very long. The guard simply did a few flips and landed on his feet.

"Halt you are not allowed to go any farther, who are you and why do you dare to disturb Vegeta!" The figure demanded. It was then that Goku got a look at his attacker. It was a woman who didn't look more then 20 years old, stood about 5.6 and was wearing the customary blue and black sayain armor with her tail coiled around her waist. She had long spiky red hair falling down to her waist and piercing green eyes that were staring Goku down ready to attack if he moved even a muscle the wrong way.

"Hey do I know you?" Goku asked in his usual oblivious tone. Normally in these types of situations he wouldn't have bothered to ask and just enjoy the fight. But for some reason this girl looked very familiar to him.

"You can't trick me that easily, state your intentions now or I will destroy you" she said charging a pink energy ball in her hand.

"Yeah…I think I have seen you before, the last time me and Vegeta had a warm up fight together about ten years ago I think, you were there watching or something, but man you've gotten a lot taller since then" he said putting his hand to his chin thinking.

"That can't be the only other person there…was…" she trailed off before realizing who she was talking to. "Oh…my deepest apologies Kakarott, I didn't know you where coming. If I had known I never would not have attacked you" she apologized taking a knee and bowing low.

"Hey there's no need to bow or anything besides it keeps me on my toes when people attack me from nowhere. But you could tell me you name" Goku said trying to ease the situation.

"Of cores" she said standing up "I am first class warrior Tahki. It is a pleasure to see you again Kakarott" she said starting to relax a little.

"It's nice to meet you to but my friends call me Goku. So where is Vegeta I need to talk to him about something"

"He is in training in the gravity chamber right now, follow me and I will take you to him" she told him turning around.

Goku followed the mysterious girl down a large hall way in silence. He had figured out where and when he had seen this girl last but he couldn't figure out why she was here now. She seemed like an alight fighter but in all reality Vegeta didn't need anyone to help protect him. Giving up he decided to break the silence and just ask.

"So what is your job around here?" He asked.

"I am Vegeta's student." She said simply with a shrug.

"WHAT!" Goku yelled surprising Tahki making her fall over "Vegeta is actually training someone, man I remember hearing how Bulma just about had to force him to train Trunks, I wonder what made him change?"

"I don't know but all I do know is that I was chosen at a young age to train with him and have been at his side as soon as I finished basic training about ten years ago." She told him rubbing her head.

"Wow…well then we'll have to fight together again some time to see how strong you are" Goku told her smiling.

"Unfortunately I'm not that strong yet so fighting you at all would be pointless" she told him. "Anyway here is the training room I will see if he is interested in seeing you." She said turning to a control panel that overlooked a large gravity chamber "Vegeta sensei there is…"

"Turn off the gravity and send him in Tahki" a voice from inside the chamber said.

"Right" she replied turning off the chamber and signaling for Goku to enter.

"Jeez Vegeta I didn't think you would still be doing Gravity training after all this time" Goku said as he went in seeing the spiky haired saiyan. Vegeta hadn't really changed much in the last few thousand years. He was still about a head shorter then Goku was and still had his hair long and spiked straight up. He was currently wearing a pair of shorts and a loose sleeveless shirt and was staring at Goku with his usual angry expression.

"What do you want clown?" Vegeta asked in his normal irritated sounding tone.

"Aw come on your still calling me a clown after all this time?" Goku whined playfully.

"Hmpf…same old Kakarott, so what do you want?" he said chuckling a little as he grabbed a towel.

"I have some things I need to discuss with you Vegeta." Goku started more serious than usual which quickly got Vegeta's attention "We may have a potential problem that you at least need to be aware of. It involves Broly". Vegeta's brow furrowed a little at the mention of the long dead super sayain. The last time the prince had even seen that monstrosity was on the fake planet Vegeta that Paragus had created. That fight still left a bitter taste in his mouth as he remembered the beating he took at that beast's hands.

"What are you talking about? Broly's been dead for years" he asked.

"Yeah but instead of being sent to otherworld, King Yemma had him sealed away and launched into space where luck would have it he landed on earth again."

"So big deal, there isn't anyone on earth strong enough to break that kind of seal." He said with a shrug as he grabbed a water bottle that was nearby.

"Not any individual person, evidentially there is a group of them gathering creators of massive energy in an attempt to break the seal. They don't know the danger that their putting themselves in though."

"Well I think it's interesting how the earthlings are again trying to destroy themselves Kakarott but my question still remains…what do you want?" Vegeta asked harshly.

"I have gotten a group of earthlings together that I'm going to train and I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind demonstrating how to use energy in a match against me"

"Ha…always the meddler huh… why should I bother, you know as well as I do that individually we are multiple times stronger than Broly was, even if he is the legendary super sayain." He said getting annoyed and turning his back to Goku.

"Come on Vegeta you are a universal guardian just like me and protecting the cosmos from threats like this is our job. Besides you can't tell me you don't miss having an opponent at your level to fight with. But if you're scared it's alright, I mean I wouldn't want to fight someone as awesome as me either." He said tauntingly, knowing that there was no way that Vegeta would ever really pass up an opportunity for a real fight, that and the jab to the princes ego didn't hurt either.

"Ha…you think you're stronger than me huh? Fine I would be glad to show you why I am and always have been superior to you clown. When?" He asked sharply.

"I'm not quite sure yet. The group that I'm training hasn't been fully selected yet so when their ready well do it, ok?" He asked putting his hand out.

"Fine, but know this clown, I'm not going to go easy on you." Vegeta said shaking Goku's hand smiling.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, thank you Vegeta, and hey you could even bring your student if you want" he said pointing at the doorway where Tahki was leaning casually against the frame of the door.

"That may not be a bad idea, she could use the training." He said scoffing.

"Anyway I have to get going; I'll let you know when it's time and I've already got Kabito-Kia's permission to use the large Kia planet for this, so we don't have to worry about holding back."

"So be it"

"Alright see you later Vegeta" He said as he teleported out.

"_This could be fun_" Vegeta thought to himself before turning to his apprentice."Tahki we're upping your training, from now on you are done fighting the drones you are going to fight me under 500 times gravity." He yelled at his student.

"Yes sir…but do you think I'm ready to go that far?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"We'll soon see wont we" he told her menacingly popping his knuckles.

Back on earth

"Well that should do it" Tsunade said definitively as she looked over the paper work in front of her. It was late in the evening at this point and she had finally finished the list of ninja selected to train with Goku. She would have been done a lot sooner if Naruto hadn't stormed in like he owned the place and start asking questions about who knows what, as usual.

"Hey Shizune" the Hokage yelled to her assistant.

"Yes lady Tsunade" her assistant asked through the still huge hole left by the flying desk.

"I've finished the list, I want you to summon everyone on it first thing tomorrow morning including Goku" She told her handing her the paperwork.

"Yes milady" Shizune answered.

"Good, now I'm going to sleep and I am not going to think about anything else until tomorrow" she said walking through the hole rubbing her eyes as she went "See you in the morning Shizune"

"Goodnight" she called back.

Once the Hokage was gone Shizune sat back down at her desk and began to look at the list that Tsunade had given her.

"Hmm well that's not too surprising" she thought to herself looking at the first few pages "What the…she can't seriously think that they're ready for something like this" she said out loud looking at the last few pages in the stack in shock "Well…she's the Hokage, I guess she knows what she's doing" she thought a bit worried. "Oh well, how much could happen in three days right, I guess I shouldn't be so worried. Come on TonTon time to go home" she told her pet pig as she got up and headed to the door.

"_The star's are really pretty tonight_" she thought to herself as she walked down the street to where she lived, humming a bit. She loved looking at the stars at night; it was very soothing after having to deal with Tsunade all day. It wasn't that she didn't like being the Hokages assistant it was just that whenever Tsunade was in a bad mood things tended to get out of control really fast.

"You seem to be in a good mood" a voice came from up in a tree that made Shizune gasp and turn around quickly, only to see a masked white haired ninja sitting lazily on a branch above her grinning.

"Kakashi what on earth are you doing up their!" she asked a still a little flustered "_man that's a stupid question he's got his stupid book with him_" she thought to herself.

"Nothing much just getting some fresh air" he told her putting his book away "Anyway given what time it is I would assume that the trainee list has been completed"

"Yes it has, in total there are seven including you and they are all going to be summoned first thing tomorrow morning so I would suggest that you not be late or Tsunade may really get mad." She told him.

"Who all is on the team?" he asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Well you'll just have to come and find out tomorrow" she told him still slightly irritated with him for sneaking up on her.

"Ha…fair enough see you then" he said before poofing out of sight.

"I wish he wouldn't do that but I guess that's what I get for zoning out huh?" she asked her pet.

"Oink" the pink pig called back.

Elsewhere in Konoha, Goku finally makes it back and lands right inside of the apartment he is staying at.

"Man I'm beat. All that transporting really takes it out of you after awhile. Yawwwwwwwwwn, well I guess I should get some sleep, hopefully by tomorrow the hokegi will have that list done so I can get the ball rolling on training them." He said before yawning again and literally falling onto his bed and falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Goku's Squad Revealed

**(Here you go the moment you've been waiting for, after looking at the suggestions everyone has given me I can no reveille the squad Goku will be training! I own nothing)**

"Goku" a faint voice was heard early that next morning "Come on you've slept enough time to get up".

"Ok Chi-Chi just five more minuets" the half conscious sayain called out before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"(sigh)…ok have it your way….water style water dragon jutsu" the voice called out before a giant torrent of water filled the room and Goku found himself (now fully awake) under water.

"(Cough. Cough) what the, what's going on?" Goku asked about five minutes later when the water had receded.

"Just a technique to get people out of bed" a voice from behind him said sarcastically. Goku looked up to see the white haired ninja that he had met the previous day standing there with his hands in his pockets, smiling at him.

"Huh...hey Kakashi what's going on and why did you shoot water at me?" The oblivious saiyan asked while shaking some more water off of his damp hair.

"Because we have both been summoned by the Hokage, evidentially the people you will be training have been selected." He said calmly.

"REALLY!" Goku asked excitedly getting right in Kakashi's face.

"Uh…yeah" he told him trying to back up a little.

"Great then what are we waiting for, let's go!" he yelled grabbing Kakashi's arm and teleporting them both to the Hokage tower.

Around that same time everyone that had been selected for Goku's training was in Tsunade's office wondering what they were there for. Tsunade was sitting at her new desk with her fingers interlaced in front of her face as her golden eyes scanned over the line of shinobi in front of her. She had originally wanted to wait until Goku had arrived to start explaining what was going on. But the spiky hair saiyan was nowhere to be found and she ended up sending Kakashi to find him. He was already an hour late and feeling that she had waited long enough, she let out a deep sigh and started.

"Alright, I'm sure your all wondering why you have been summoned here" the Hokage started "We have just discovered what the Akatsuki is actually planning on doing and I have put together a special task force consisting of all of you and two others _that are conveniently late _to deal with the threat. However given the fact that none of you are currently strong enough to fight the Akatsuki one on one, you are all going to be given special training. You'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning so today you can meet and practice a little with your new trainer."

"New trainer? Who?" one of the ninja asked.

"Well once he gets here you'll…" she said before getting cut off by a Zing and Goku appearing out of nowhere right on top of the Tsunade's desk, causing her to nearly fall out of her chair.

"GOKU I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" she said angrily at the oblivious sayain "And where the heck have you been you were supposed to be here an hour ago and where's Kakashi and…" she started to ask as she noticed the puddle of water that Goku left on her desk when he hopped off. "And why are you all wet?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah sorry about being late and all, I guess I overslept but Kakashi's got me up. I just didn't think he would shoot water at me just for sleeping late though. Anyway he is right here" he said lifting up what he thought was Kakashi's arm but what ended up being a tree branch. "Hey where did he go?" Goku asked even more confused than usual.

"Ahem… I'm over here Goku. Sorry about being late lord Hokage" Kakashi said sitting in the window pain.

"Well anyway" she started as she tried to dry off some of the papers that had gotten wet. "Since you two are finally here we can continue" she said still irritated "Now, like I was saying you are all going to need special training if any of you are going to defeat the Akatsuki so you will be training with him" she said pointing at Goku "Now Goku these are the shinobi that you are going to be training, first is Neji Hyuga" she said pointing at the young jonnin standing at the left of the room who simply nodded when he heard his name. He was wearing his usual white Hyuga outfit and was staring at Goku blankly. "Next is Shikamaru Nara" she continued going down the line

"Hey" he said lazily

"After him is Hinata Hyuga"

"H-hello" she said timidly

"After her is Ino Yamanaka"

"Hey" she said cheerfully

"And I believe you already know Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Alright that's everyone sure you can handle it? " Tsunade asked Goku.

"Sure don't worry, when they come back they may even be stronger then you" Goku teased back.

"Hufp…we'll see, anyway you are free to leave first thing tomorrow morning, and I suggest that you all get to know each other better before then. Dismissed"

Back in HFIL

"We'll I think that's everybody" Mez said checking the last of the high level offenders into their cells.

"Except for these three" Goz looked at list of prisoners.

"Hurry and go tell Piccolo, he's gonna want to know."

"Know what?" a voice came from behind the two ogres making them both jump.

"Oh…uh… hi Piccolo, well we found out who is missing, according to the list you gave use three sayains are missing." Goz said nervously.

"Sayains, who?"

"Nappa, Raditz and Turlus"

"_Hmm, Nappa and Raditz aren't that strong or bright, however Turlus worries me. The last time I fought him he was easily the same strength as some of the ginyu force. While Goku is now exceedingly stronger than him, he could still be trouble. He could have even been the ring leader in of this whole thing but what is he planning_." Piccolo thought to himself "Is king Vegeta conscious yet?"

"Um…not yet sir but as far as we've heard he should be soon" Mez said.

"Very well. Come and get me as soon as he wakes up" Piccolo said before disappearing.

"Yes sir" They both said in unison.

* * *

Back on earth

"Where the heck is he, if you would have sent me it wouldn't have taken as long!" Nappa yelled, his short attention span running thin.

"If I would have sent you the entire city would be gone by now so just sit and relax and wait for Raditz to come back" Turlus told him relaxed as usual.

Over the past several days the three HFIL escapees were plotting on how they should proceed. In the end Turlus decided to have Raditz go into a village not too far away and "interrogate" some people to find out who had Broly's seal, while Turlus and Nappa stayed in the desert canyon they had originally landed in. It was now mid noon and Nappa was starting to get antsy.

"Come on Turlus just let me blow up something" the large sayain pleaded.

"No"

"But…"

"Listen, you neanderthal, right now we're trying to be covert, if you start blasting at will we are going to be found out. So if you don't want to be blasted yourself I suggest that you pipe down and relax, you'll need the strength later." Turles said in a relaxed tone. But the look that he was giving the larger saiyan clearly said that he was serious.

"Grrr."

"Hey I'm back" Raditz called out as he landed.

"Well what did you find out" Turlus asked standing up from where he was sitting.

"First off no one in that stinking village even knew anything about Broly. No surprise I guess when he's been dead for so long but I did get some information about this group that may have him. It's in this book" Raditz said with a smile as he handed it to his leader. "They called it a Bingo book, it has a few individuals in it that are labeled as class S criminals and a part of a group called the Akatsuki"

As Turles thumbed through the book and unnerving smile began to curl around his face.

"Interesting…Boys I think we are going to pay this group a visit. From here on out we are going to split up.

"What do you mean?" Raditz asked intently.

"We are going to take the role of an earthling that has left their village and become a criminal worthy of this group coming to us."

"And how are we supposed to do that were not from any of these villages" Nappa interjected.

"Try to keep up Nappa will you" Turles said getting irritated "Each one of us is going to find a ninja from some country, kill them and steel their headband, from the looks of it they use them to identify with where there from. From there we start destroying whatever we want, just don't overdo it, only unleash as much energy as needed to get the job done. And that goes double for you Nappa. Once they find us as individuals of real power we join them and take them down from the inside. Got it"

"But what's the point? There's a good chance that they won't know anything about Broly either" Raditz interjected.

"True, however out of what I gather from this book they are an underground organization made up of this planets most dangerous and powerful villains. There is a very good chance that they may have heard or even posses something that will lead us to Broly. On top of that it's our only lead thus far so until we have a better lead to go off of we are going to take advantage of this one. It is no different than scrounging around the old sayain underground on planet Vegeta. Someone always knows something." Turlus answered.

"Right" the two said at the same time.

"Good now get started, we will communicate through the scouters from here on out, also we will probably have to ditch the sayain armor, try to look as much as these earthlings as possible and no flying we don't want to stand out enough for Kakarott to get involved just yet alright. Oh and one more thing, come here Nappa"

"What for" the large sayain asked as he came closer.

"Just wanted to give you something…HERE!" Turlus yelled as he hit the large sayain in the arm making him fly back a good few feet.

"Hey what was that for and what's this little thing on my arm" the bald saiyan asked looking at an odd looking grey and black patch that was now stuck on his left deltoid.

"It's called an energy regulator; I invented it when I was creating the headband. It allows me to control how much energy you are allowed to use remotely by siphoning out and storing however much I deem necessary. So while we are split up I'm reducing your power level by 2/3, which should still be plenty to take care of even the strongest human." He said with a smirk.

"What! Why you…" Nappa began to fume.

"Don't push me Nappa or I will give you even less power to use, got it? Besides if you were to actually need all you power contact me on the scouter and I will release the rest of your energy ok"

"Grrrr. Yeah fine whatever" the yellow armored sayain grunted.

"Ok get out of here you two" and with that the three split up.

**(So there you have it. I tried taking as many opinions as I could in forming the new squad. There may be some changes later on. Anyway you guys know the drill, Review (please) and tell me what you think.)**


	9. Is that all you got?

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I was going to put this one up to but the internet died on me so I couldn't get it up. Anyway here is the next part. This part is pretty much just on Vegeta and Takhi so here is a little unsaid recap to keep things as clear as possible**)

(About 20 years after the shadow dragon attacks on earth Vegeta died of natural causes. However, given the fact that he and Goku were stronger than almost any individual in existence, Suprime Kia convinced King Yemma to give them both the position of Galactic Guardians. Since Goku already absorbed the dragonball's he already had immortality, and given that together the two sayain were fairly near unbeatable Vegeta was also granted immortality as well. After that Vegeta roamed the universe alone for awhile until he came up with the idea to resurrect the sayain race "again" He went to planet Namak and used their dragonballs to wish for planet Vegeta and the sayain race to be restored. But he also wished that the new sayains wouldn't be able to ascend higher than a super sayain to prevent any of them from becoming an intergalactic threat. Once the wish had been granted Vegeta traveled to New Vegeta, where he began to reform the sayain race to become a kind of galactic police force. As a way to insure peace at least in that corner of the universe)

**(There you go hope that helps, anyway back to the story)**

Back in Vegeta's palace

"Come on surly you can do better than that" Vegeta taunted. He and Tahki had been training for the better part of the day under 100 time's gravity. Due to the fact that Vegeta could now train in over 100,000 time's gravity without too much difficulty, this training was easy for him but since Tahki's gravity training to this point was minimal she was having trouble keeping up.

"_How does he do it, I can barely stand up in this gravity anymore and he stands there likes it's no big deal. I don't think…I keep going for much longer_" She thought to herself as she fell to her hands and knees under the pressure, panting heavily.

"So this is the limit of your abilities huh. Pathetic" Vegeta scoffed turning his back to her.

"_Could this really be my limit…no! I'm…not done yet!_" she thought gritting her teeth and standing up again.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not done yet! I'm not going to lose that easily! AHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as a pink aura surrounded her.

"Well…let's see you back that up" Vegeta said smiling and waving her to come at him.

Takhi yelled as hard as she could as she flew at Vegeta putting all she had into her attack, she let loose a flurry of punches at the sayain prince that, to her amazement, were easily dodged.

"_How can he be so fast? I've never fought anyone who could dodge me for this long before. Oh well he may be able to doge for now but I think I can out last him_" she thought as she continued her high speed assault. That was however until Vegeta stopped her attacks all together by grabbing one of her hands before it had a chance to make contact with his head, pulled up his leg and kick the young female hard in the gut sending her flying in the opposite direction.

"I'm not done yet!" She yelled as she did a series of back flips and disappeared.

"Hmph…not bad but still" Vegeta said spinning around throwing a punch that was barley blocked by Takhi who had tried to get in close with her own attack from behind.

"Argh!" She yelled in surprise as she skidded for a few feet "Again" she called out disappearing again.

"Hmm let's see what you can do" The prince said before disappearing himself. The two then engaged in high speed combat, only becoming visible when a more powerful blow was exchanged. Unfortunately due to Vegeta's skill, Takhi couldn't even land one punch and was put on the defensive the majority of the time, until a sharp blow to the stomach sent her flying across the room slamming her into the wall.

"_It's too much, he is just way to strong_" the younger sayain thought as she pried herself off the wall and fell to the ground taking a knee.

"_Well she is lasting longer than I expected but let's see how much longer she can last with a little more pressure_" thought the sayain prince "Alright Takhi, I have been enduring your attacks since we started but now let's see how you fair against mine" he said as a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"_Oh no this is bad. Even though I haven't seen him fight too much I have heard that almost all of Vegeta sennsi's attack are point near lethal if he gets serious_." She thought as she began to panic "_Ok calm down think…I'm not strong enough to beat him with simple punches or kicks so maybe I can out smart him somehow_." She thought as she watch her sensei carefully "_By the looks of it he probably won't use his Final flash or Galic gun in here so that at least takes out his stronger attacks but that still leaves him with his big bang and ki bursts_." She thought analyzing the situation. She then watched as the sayain prince began to slowly rise near the top of the training facility and prepare his attack. Once he had reached the desired height he thrust his hand forward toward Takhi, pointed all four fingers upward and placed his thumb on the palm of his hand.

"Are you ready!" he yelled at his pupil as his energy began to swirl around him and a bright white ball formed in his hand "Take this my Big Bang Attack!" he yelled as a giant white energy ball came flying at the younger sayain. It hit with incredible force shaking the training facility and the entire palace to its foundations. Shards of material flew in every direction and a blinding light emanated from the point of impact. Once the eruption had died down Vegeta made a slow decent back to the ground to survey the extent of his pupils defensive capabilities. After all of the smoke and debris has settled it was easy to see the extent of the damage. While the room itself was still intact the addition of one hundred times gravity made the crater a little bigger then Vegeta had anticipated but the interesting thing was that Takhi was nowhere to be seen

"Hmm an interesting choice of evasion, I don't even think Kakarott has ever tried that one." He said to himself crossing his arms across his chest. A few seconds later Takhi came hurling herself fist first from the ground directly behind Vegeta. Unfortunately for her, right before she made contact with the sayain prince he disappeared. However the disappearance of her target didn't stop her momentum right away and she continued going up for a few seconds before fully realizing what had happened.

"What the?...where did he…?" She asked out loud looking around frantically for Vegeta

"Up here" a voice came directly above where she was floating. She looked up but all she saw was Vegeta's elbow as it dropped directly in her face causing her to fall at an incredible seed straight down. As she fell Vegeta used his super speed to reach the floor first and managed to knee Takhi in the gut once again right before she hit the ground causing her to skid and tumble across the floor for a good several feet before coming to a stop.

"_Uggg…man that hurt_" she thought to herself as she whipped some blood from her nose and mouth.

"That little maneuver wasn't bad but your skill in combat and your power are pathetic!" the prince yelled from across the room "You have all the skill of a new born baby if that, you might as well give up because at this rate you couldn't hurt a fly" he said tauntingly. Hearing this from him only did one thing, make Takhi mad. It was a well know fact to those who knew her that Takhi had a bit of a temper on an average day but the one thing that would easily send her over the edge was anyone mocking her skills or strength. It didn't matter if it was a school kid or the all powerful Kia's if anyone insulted her in such a way she would go nuts and this particular moment was no exception.

"_How dare he say that_" she thought as she began to clench her teeth "_I'll show him who is weak. I know I promised not to use it but if he wants a challenge I'll give him a challenge!_' she yelled in her mind as a pink aura began to swirl around the upset sayain.

"SO YOU THINK IM WEAK HUH? FINE HOW ABOUT THIS!" she roared as she put her hands together and extending her first two fingers. As she did a red glow began to from around her hands. "Try dodging this NOVA GUN FIRE!"

She called out as she poured every ounce of energy she could muster into a gigantic beam of red energy aimed at her master.

BOOOOM was the only sound heard as her blast hit its mark causing debris to once again fly everywhere in the training room.

"(Pant, pant) how was that?" she thought as she shielded herself from the debris before falling to her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Well I must say that was a little more then I was expecting form you, but it still wasn't enough to do much" came a voice from where the blast hit she looked up to see non other then Vegeta standing at the middle of the crater with barley a scratch.

"Wha? But…how?" she asked in disbelief before passing out from the loss of energy.

A few hours later

"Ugh what…happened?" Takhi asked a seemingly empty room as she sat up in the bed she had evidently been placed in. She looked herself over a little. It was obvious that her little scuff with Vegeta had taken more of a toll on her then just depleting her of energy. Her head, hands and a good portion of her upper torso were bandaged up. And even thought she wasn't in much pain at the moment she could still tell she wasn't at 100 percent yet.

"You should be fine now, your injuries were minor you just need some rest" came a voice from across the room near a window that nearly made her jump into a defensive stance straight off the bed. That was however before the pain of her injuries came flooding back and she nearly face planted on the floor.

"Vegeta sensei what are you doing here and what the heck happened?" she asked as she caught herself and slowly climbed back into bed.

"You passed out after expelling too much energy on your last attack" he said not moving his gaze off of the window.

"Oh" she said looking down at her bandaged hands thinking of the fight that she had just lost "Sensei can I ask you something?"

"What"

"Well…I just wanted to know…why was I chosen to train with you? I know I'm not that… strong or skilled" she choked out clearly not wanting to say it. However Tahki did somewhat revere Vegeta and given the fact that he did say that she was weak only made her a bit self conscious "there are plenty of better fighters on New Vegeta that could easily…" she said before being cut off.

"First of all I don't want to hear you fall into self pity. You won't get anywhere if you do." He said turning around with a serious look on his face "Those things I said to you during the fight were said in an attempt to see what you can really do. Everyone including myself is able to draw out more energy when strong emotions are brought up. I know that you are easily upset when you are insulted so I tried to exploit that to get you to show me how high your power level could get." He said as he leaned against the wall "As for your first question is concerned you where chosen because you are just like Kakarott and I"

"What do you mean?"

"You are an original sayain, one who escaped the destruction of our home planet" he replied simply.

"What? Bu…but how is that possible? The original planet Vegeta was destroyed thousands of years ago by Frieza. If that were true I would have died from old age by now" she reasoned trying her best to wrap her mind around this new information.

"When you were born you where placed inside of a stasis tank and taken to one of the planets that the sayains had originally concurred before Frieza took over. My father did this on several planets as a first line of defense in the event anyone tried to take over those planets before a true defensive force could arrive. You were the only one left, all the others were destroyed by Frieza's men. I found you a few hundred years after New Vegeta was established, you were still an infant. However due to your pods condition it was clear that we couldn't just pull you out so we had to wait until the medical technology on this planet was up to getting you out safely. It was then that I decided to train you myself due to the fact that you are more then you give yourself credit for. You have the potential to ascend to super sayain level and beyond." By this point Takhi was completely dumbfounded, she had always thought that it was odd that Vegeta taken her under his wing but until know she had assumed it was the luck of the draw not something like this "Now I suggest you get some rest. I put you in a stasis tank after the fight but due to that little un- aimed blast you pulled, half of the power in the palace had to be diverted just to keep the lights on. You should be well enough to take the bandages off in a few hours." he said before leaving the room leaving the confused Takhi with more questions than answers.

"_It's time to start my own training, hmpf you better be ready Kakarott_" he thought to himself smiling as he returned to the gravity chamber.

**Recap time. Ok once again that you to all that read the last chapter and even greater thanks to those who have reviewed it. I know you are all biting at the bit for parings and all I can say is hold on, my mind has concocted some pretty good stuff that will come later. Also the reasons I picked who I did to be a part of Goku's squad will also be revealed and built upon soon. Keep the ideas and review's coming though I really like knowing how I'm doing. I own nothing of DBZ or Naruto. **


	10. Preliminary fight begins

**(Here is the next part. It's a little longer since I put in another fight. I own nothing)**

Back In Konoha

Goku had just met all of the members of his new team and was being led down the streets of Konoha by Kakashi.

"So you're going to be our new trainer huh?" Naruto asked not really knowing what to make of this new guy yet. He seemed nice enough and he had to admit seeing him pop into Tsunade's office and scaring her half to death was historical but he wasn't quite sure how strong he was. But in the end he decided it really didn't matter, if this guy was strong enough to nearly blow two of the sannin off of the hokage's roof just by summoning his energy he had to be good.

"Yep, sure am. Why?" Goku asked looking at the shorter blond.

"Ah no reason it just seems weird that some guy who appears out of nowhere would want to train a village's shinobi that's all"

"Don't worry I will fill all of you guys in on what's going on later." He told Naruto reassuringly before turning his attention to the silver haired ninja leading the group. "Hey Kakashi, where are we going?" He asked the jonnin who was as usual buried in his book.

"You'll see when we get there" he said not letting his eye's leave his book.

"Ok but can we get something to eat first…I'm starving" Goku asked holding his stomach.

"Yeah Kakashi sennsi let's eat first" Naruto chimed in.

"You guys can eat all you want when we are done. Besides it's not good to fight on a full stomach anyway, you might throw up. " He told them in a lazy tone.

"Alright as long as it's ramen I don't care" Naruto said throwing his hands behind his head.

"What's ramen?" Goku asked making Naruto nearly fall over.

"You don't know what ramen is? It's only the single most delicious thing on the planet!" he said in amazement. As Naruto filled Goku in on the marvel that is ramen the other five members of the group were wondering if this guy was for real or not. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were right behind Goku and Naruto while Shikamaru and Neji were bringing up the rear.

"What's up with this guy? He acts just as goofy as Naruto." Ino whispered to Sakura.

"I don't know." Sakura shrugged back.

"What do you mean you don't know? You've met this guy before haven't you?"

"Yeah but I don't know much about him. Heck the first time we met he came falling out of the sky with Jiraiya on his back. All I do know is that he is real strong. When he released his energy on the Hokage tower it was like a typhoon was being generated from his body, not even lady Tsunade could stay standing." She told the now jaw dropped Ino.

"So that was him huh?" Shikamaru asked taking his eyes off the puffy clouds overhead. "I was wondering who was doing that."

"Yeah it was really weird to because first he said he was going to match Master Jiraiya's power level or something and like it was nothing he put out an amazing amount of power that Lady Tsunade said was at the same level as a sannin." Sakura told them "Then he powered up again making this weird white aura cover his body. But after that he turned into what he called a super saiyan and just about blasted all of us right off the roof." She explained.

"So…he's stronger then a sannin?" Ino asked.

"It would appear so" Neji said calmly as they all turned their gaze on the tall spiky haired man in front of them who was still talking to Naruto about ramen.

"Alright here we are" Kakashi announced stopping and putting his book away. They were now standing again at squad sevens original training ground.

"What are we doing here Kakashi sennsi?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"Were going to do some training with our new friend here." He told them while reaching into his pocket taking out several bells. "We are going to try the bell exercise with Goku as the target" he told them with an eye smile. Naruto and Sakura both grinned at the idea, especially since they had both done it twice already. The others simply nodded. While none of them had actually done the exercise they all knew the general idea, especially since after the second bell test Naruto wouldn't stop bragging about how he and Sakura outsmarted their one eyed sensei.

"What's a bell exercise?" Goku asked obviously confused.

"Here is the way this is going to work; I'm going to split all of you into two three man squads, your job is to each get a bell away from him but since we only have one day to work with, you are going to be giving a time limit of one hour to get the bells, once that hour is up the next squad will get a chance" the white haired jonnin explained before turning to the still confused saiyan. "Now Goku your job in this is really quite simple, all you have to do is attach these three bells onto your belt and not let anyone take them from you. But be careful, this exercise is made to train and measure a fighter's battle skills, instinct and teamwork so they will be coming at you with every intention of killing you, alright?"

"Alright I get it" he said smiling as he put the bells on.

"Now how should I split you up?" Kakashi thought out loud "How about this, squad one will be Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. Squad two will consist of Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto, an easy boy against girl matchup."

"But Kakashi sennsi what will you be doing?" Sakura asked.

"I will be observing how you all do" he told her smiling through his mask.

"Really?" Naruto asked out load "Are you sure that the only reason you're not participating is so you can read the purvey sages book again?" He asked eyeing the white haired jonin warily.

"No Naruto I assure you that I will be watching very carefully to assess everyone's skills" He assured the young blond "_Even though that's not a bad idea_" He thought.

"All right I'm ready" Goku announced tightening his belt.  
"Ok squad one get ready, squad two, fall back with me" He motioned. Once the boys were out of the way the three kunochies lined up ready to start.

"Ready…Go!" Kakashi yelled and with that all three were gone.

"All right where did they go" Goku thought "Let's see" he said as he closed his eyes and stretched out his senses to find the three young women. A moment later the spiked hair saiyan smirked and turned his head over his left shoulder "You know I know where all three of you are" Goku called out.

"_He's bluffing there's no way he could know where we are"_ Ino thought to herself as she stayed hidden behind a bush before seeing Sakura reveal herself.

"So you're going to fight me head on huh." Goku asked ready to start.

"You bet but just to warn you I am not going to hold back." Sakura said tightening her black gloves.

"Sakura what are you doing you can't fight him head on like that by yourself?" Ino whispered in disbelief before noticing something behind her.

"Relax Ino that's just a clone I put it out there to distract him for a while" came Sakura's voice from a limb not far away from where Ino was hiding.

"Oh… well that works I guess but what are we going to do now?"

"We need to come up with a plan" came Hinata's voice from another bush not far away.

"Your right if this guys is as strong as I think he is we will need to work together to get those bells" Sakura said taking charge.

"Well what did you have in mind?" Ino asked.

"Let's try this…"

As the three discussed their next move Goku had already destroyed the clone and was wondering what the group was doing.

"Man they sure are talking a long in there" he said yawning a bit "Oh well I guess letting them plan ahead will make the match a little more interesting" he commented folding his arms behind his head.

"All right you both know what to do?" Sakura asked the other two Kunoichies. They both nodded. "Good now get into position and wait for my signal" she told them as they all three split up. As soon as they were all in their respected places forming a triangle around Goku, Sakura began by throwing several kuni in his direction.

"So their finally ready to start for real" Goku thought to himself dodging the Kuni with a simple head turn. "Huh…what is going on?" he asked out loud noticing a swarm of pink peddles form from out of nowhere surrounding him.

"Ninja art flower pedal tornado justsu" came Ino's voice as she put her fingers together summoning a storm of flower pedals to surround Goku.

"Well this is an interesting attack but…" Bam. Before he could even finish his thought Ino landed an almost rock lee style two legged kick to Goku's jaw sending the sayain flying. As Goku flew through the air he noticed Sakura jump from the limb she was squatting on and get right to his level in mid air.

"Take THIS!" she yelled releasing all of the chakra in her hand landing a body breaking blow to Goku's chest, sending him plummeting back down to earth. Right to a waiting Hinata

"Hyuuga style secret technique" She started gathering balls of chackra in the center of her hands and moving her arms around her body "Devine protection Sixty Four Stikes!" She yelled moving her arms at ridicules speeds projecting a dome of chakra around her. Sakura's blow was so hard that when Goku hit Hinata's chakra dome she could barley push him back and ended up wincing and taking a knee before repelling him and sending his body through several dozen trees.

"Hinata are you alright?" Ino and Sakura called at the same time landing at their teammate's side.

"(pant, pant) yeah I'll be ok I just wasn't expecting that much force" she told them before taking a few more deep breaths and standing up.

"Sorry I guess I hit him a little too hard" Sakura said apologetically as she eyed the 4 foot deep crater left behind by Hinata's attack.

"But… that's the weird part. I had anticipated how hard you hit him by using my byakugan on you right before you hit him. The extra force was coming from him" she told them.

"So do you think we got him?" Ino asked crossing her arms in satisfaction.

"I don't know, I don't think even a jonnin at Kakashi's level could be able to get up from an attack like that from all three of us" Sakura said looking at the several downed trees that they though buried the blue clade saiayn.

"Wow that wasn't bad" A voice came from behind them that made them all jump. They all spun around to see non other then Goku standing a mere 10 feet away looking like nothing had even happened "I really wasn't expecting an attack like that" Goku said popping his neck.

"But…how? How could you be standing there without so much as a scratch?" Ino asked in spastic amazement.

"Well…to be honest I have survived a lot worse than that before so you will all have to do better." He said smiling.

* * *

Back where Kakashi and the boys were sitting

"Kakashi sennsi…how did he do that?" Naruto asked in shock. All four of them had been watching the whole time and were genuinely amazed at how the girls were able to deliver a devastating attack like they did, but they were even more surprised at how Goku survived it with just a few smudges and was fast enough to get behind them without them noticing.

"_Amazing…he was able to make it only look like he was being hurt…but in fact he was in complete control the entire time. He was also able to move so fast that my sharingon couldn't even track his movements. This guy is something else_." Kakashi thought to himself looking at the battlefield through his sharingon. "Neji use your Byakugon and tell me if you notice anything strange about him" Kakashi said completely ignoring Naruto

"Right…Byakugan!" Neji said summoning his kekegenki

* * *

Back on the battlefield

"Hinata, Ino stand back for a sec would you, I want to try something" Sakura said standing up looking at the ground.

"Sakura you can't seriously think…" Ino began to protest before Sakura cut her off.

"Ino!..." Sakura snapped looking at her sternly.

Ino didn't like it, she knew better than most how hot headed Sakura could be. But that look said only one thing 'drop it and get out of the way' so even though it was against her better judgment she conceded. "…fine come on Hinata"

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Hinata asked when the two were a good distance away.

"I have no idea" Ino said clenching her teeth in frustration.

"Just to let you know, I'm not going to hold back anymore" Sakura told Goku putting her hands together summoning her chackra

"Alright" was Goku's only response. With that Sakura charged with the clear intent of blowing the sayain into the next dimension. However when she thrust her fist to land a punch that would have easily killed most shinobi, he didn't move an inch from where he was standing he simply let her hit him. The punch landed directly on Goku's forehead, blasting out the area behind him and violently sending dust and debris flying, but he just stood there, almost like a mountain being hit with a pea shooter.

"What!" was the reaction of everyone viewing the battle. Everyone knew that Sakura had been trained by the fifth Hokage herself and had attained almost the exact level of brute strength, and to see someone not even be affected by that level of attack, to the head no less, was unheard of.

"_But…how_?" Sakura asked herself before jumping back about a yard. "_Well let's try this_" She thought as she gathered her chakra again and striking the ground causing it to explode. She began to jump on the large chunks of rock in the direction of where Goku was, but before she got there she heard him do something.

"AHHHHH" Goku yelled as he summoned his energy.

Then BOOOM! All of the rock flew in every direction causing Sakura to fly with them.

"Hyuga style Eight Palms rotation!" Came Hinata's voice as she formed a sphere of rotating chakra, saving Sakura from being clobbered by several larger boulders

"Gotcha" Ino announced as she caught the still flying Sakura. "Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll…be fine."

"Good cause now I have a plan. Hinata we'll need you to cover use for a few seconds"

"Alright but get a bit farther away first, I don't want to hurt you two while I do this" she said compassionately.

"Right come on Sakura follow me"

"Right"

"Byakugan!...There he is" she exclaimed before rushing Goku, She tried striking with another rotation but he dodge it and jumped into the air "_Perfect_" she thought as she jumped after him. When she was on the same level as he was she started "Hyuga style secret technique Divine Destruction 128 strikes!" and with that Hinata began spinning her entire body like a top causing the same type of affect as her divine protection technique. However, as the chakra strings were formed they began to expand outward and drastically increase in speed, causing everything in the range of the attack to get ripped apart.

"Wow…since when could Hinata, do that?" Sakura and Ino both asked looking at the scene in front of them.

"Anyway here's the plane Sakura once she is done we are going to try a mass genjustu, I've noticed that any physical attack we make on him will not work so this is our only other…"

"Hold on what is that?" Sakura interrupted pointing at a glowing light not far from Hinata's maelstrom

"KAO-KEN!" Goku yelled as a bright red aura surrounded his body. He then shot at breakneck speed, fist first, into the Hinata's jutsu. With the added force of the Kao-ken, Goku managed to run right through Hinata's attack like a knife through butter. He did manage to miss hitting Hinata herself but the force he used to puncture the chakra whirlwind blasted Hinata out, flying dangerously fast out of control.

"Hang on Hinata! Ino GO!" Sakura yelled striking the ground with both fists causing a large chunk to fly upwards. Ino then jumped onto the flying slab and catching the now semiconscious Hinata. However, the force that Hinata was cast out of her jutsu by was too great for Ino to stop by herself and sent them both flying into a tree.

"Hinata, Ino!" Sakura called out running to where the two landed

"I'm ok Sakura…but Hinata is unconscious" Ino called back "I think she'll be ok though"

"Ok then lets hurry and go with your plan maybe we can still take him. But first let's get her out of harm's way" After saying this Sakura formed a shadow clone that picked Hinata up and took off.

"Alright you ready Sakura?"

"Yeah let's go"

"_Whooh that was quite the attack…wonder where they went_" Goku thought out load waiting for the dust to settle.

"You looking for us?" Ino asked with a smug look on her face. At this point the two Kunoichies were standing on opposite side of the sayain ready to start.

"Ino do it" With that the two began making seals for their genjutsu. Then all of the sudden (as it looked to Goku) the two disappeared in a cloud of pink peddles. The peddles again swirled around him, however this time they were twice as many and all of them were moving much slower.

"Well this is very pretty but is it supposed to do anything?" Goku asked to himself before hearing the girls call out

"IGNIGHT" then every single peddle became an explosive tag and went off at once.

A defining boom could be heard all over Konoha and caused a shock wave that shook everything within a five mile radius

"Well I think we got him that time" Ino said once the explosion had subsided

"I sure hope so" Sakura responded.

"Hey we had better check on Hinata"

"You go ahead, I'll keep watch"

"There's no need, I'm ok" came a soft voice from behind them

"Hinata, it's good to see you're alright" Sakura said with a hint of relief in her voice

"Thank you for your concern and help, but…what exactly happened?"

"We really don't know what he did. We just saw him turn red and shoot right into that chakra twister you were making and then you flew out" Ino told her

"Guys look!" Sakura interrupted pointing to the epicenter of the blast. Goku was standing there almost completely unharmed. He had managed to get an energy shield up just before the blast went off. Then he disappeared.

"Hey where did he go?" Ino asked

"Man oh man, I'll give you guys this, you sure know how to give a good warm up." Goku said as he zipped right behind them again. By this point all three of the kunoichies were stunned, everything they had thrown at him and he took it as a mere warm up.

"All right, that will do" came Kakashi's voice as he approached the four with the boys not far behind "Your hour is up. We'll take an hour break before we start the next round"

"Alright sounds good" Goku said

"Hey guys are you ok?" Naruto asked all three kunoichies at once

"Yes Naruto were fine" Sakura said

"Man you three sure took a beating didn't yeah" Shikamarru said lazily

"Whatever, like to see you do any bit better Shikamaru" Ino barked back

As the five shinobi's talked about how the battle went, Kakashi took Neji and Hinata aside to ask them a few questions

"So did you notice anything strange Neji?" Kakashi asked

"Yes. This guy is much more skilled at chakra control then we had originally thought. Or at least I think it was chakra. Several times during the fight he sped up his body to the point that he seemed to disappear. Also he managed to create a chakra barrier without the use of any hand signs or rotation at all."

"Alright what about you Hinata"

"Well. I would agree with everything Neji already said. He is much stronger and faster than we thought but one thing that did stand out was how he broke through my last attack. It looked almost like he unleashed his chakra gates like Lee dose but he did it all at once to get the energy needed to go right through my divine destruction technique."

"Right good work you are dismissed" he told the two Hyugas "_where on earth did this guy get his training? To be able to do the things he has been doing seems impossible yet there it is. I wonder what he plans on teaching us_." Kakashi thought to himself.

**(There you have it the first preliminary match is over. Thanks for all of you that have and continue to review. And to those of you that haven't yet please let me know how I am doing or if something isn't clear. Anyway I am going to clear some things up over the last chapter that some people got confused about.**

**1)You can think of these new sayains as downgraded versions of the originals as they cannot ascend above super sayain level. **

**2)These new sayains can still ascend about as far as Goku did when he hit his peak super sayain level 1 against Cell. However given Vegeta's wish they are unable to ascend to super sayain 2 or higher.**

**3)While it is true that if Vegeta did leave the sayains as they originally were (without the ascension cap) He could have still dealt with them if any of them decided to become evil, but given Vegeta's dislike for dealing with things that don't bring him a challenge and his knowledge that while one super sayain isn't a big deal a planet full of evil super sayains could be seen as a major galactic threat, he decided to go the other way and just nip the potential problem in the bud. Also it is true that (uncapped) sayains could have used the fusion to take out any evil sayains, however it is well known that Vegeta hates doing that technique and it is doubtful that he would have (in his mind) lowered himself to actually show anyone how to do it (without Goku coxing him to of course).**

**4)And to answer a question that many of you have asked. I honestly don't know why I don't have more reviews but I do appreciate those who have said that this is a good story. **

**5) Also the beginnings of pairing will be coming within the next two or three chapters so just hold tight until then, for those who are interested in that**

**Hope that helps, if there are still things that are unclear let me know)**


	11. Confusion, Conflict and Schemes

**(Hey guys, here's the next chapter. First though here is a bit more backround on the new sayian order that may pruve usfull**

**Backround**

**While it was true that Vegeta did lead the sayains, he didn't like taking an active role in every day affairs; he hated politics, so he spent most of the time training. Because of this He would usually appoint someone else to lead in his absence. But he did keep tabs on those he left in charge, if they overstepped their boundaries or screwed up in any way, Vegeta would step in to clean up the mess personally and usually painfully.) **

**There you go hope that helped. On with the story)**

Back on New Vegeta

"This is all just too much" Tahki thought to herself still confused. It had been a few hours since Vegeta had told her of her unusual origin and the idea that she was an original sayain was still sinking in. She had left the palace to sit on top of a cliff, not too far away, overlooking the capital city of new Vegeta. This was her spot, the place where she could just sit and think about whatever might be bothering her. Even though usually when she came here it was to vent after being beaten in a fight or Vegeta lecturing here about not performing a technique right, not something as complicated as contemplating her own origin. The sun was just beginning to set causing the sky to look bright crimson red almost matching her own firy hair. She was sitting at the very edge of the cliff letting her legs dangle off the edge and looking on at the horizon as she thought about what Vegeta had said. "What did Vegeta sensei mean I am more then I give myself credit for, and how could I ever be like him or Kakarott. Gaaa...all of this thinking is giving me a headache." She said to herself and throwing her arms in the air in frustration before lying on her back and turning her head to watch the sun set.

"So…what did you do this time?" sighed a female voice from behind her.

"Huh?...Nola? What are you doing here?" Tahki asked surprised as she sat up to look at the newcomer. Nola was Tahki's role model and best friend. The two females were very close since they had known each other for years and where seen by all who knew them as unrelated sisters. Not only that but Nola had even trained Tahki a little in secret when Vegeta was gone, teaching her techniques like Tahki's now signature Nova gun. She was about ten years older the Tahki was, had blue hair that was tied in a long pony tail in the back with fairly long bangs in the front, fair white skin and stood about 5.9 foot tall. Nola was also the leader of the royal guard for the second in command of new Vegeta and a leader of her own squad.

(Backround

While it was true that Vegeta did lead the sayains, he didn't like taking an active role in every day affairs; he hated politics, and spent most of the time training. Because of this He would usually appoint someone else to lead in his absence. But he did keep tabs on those he left in charge, if they overstepped their boundaries Vegeta would step in to clean up the mess personally and usually painfully.)

At the moment Nola was dressed in her custom sayain armor uniform. The armor and the spandex under it were both black, had one shoulder guard and had a blue cape attached to the back. She was standing a few feet away from where Tahki was, with her arms crossed over her chest and a small smirk on her face.

"Well seeing as thought I felt you use the nova gun again, which I warned you not to use against training drones, I would figure Vegeta lectured you again. And whenever he does that you come out here to sulk." Nola said as she walked up and sat next to Tahki.

"For your information I wasn't sulking and Vegeta sensei didn't lecture me…I…I just needed to think" She said looking down at the city below.

"Wow you actually decided to stop and think about something for a change? This is a first." The older saiayn teased.

"Ha ha ha" Tahki said while rolling her eyes.

"So what are you thinking about?" Nola asked.

"Nothing"

"Oh please, you know I can tell when you're lying to me, so why even bother just spill it already. Besides you got me curious and you know that I won't leave you alone until you tell me." Nola said before lying down on her back.

"…Ok, but promise me you won't tell anyone, cause if you do like last time I swear I'll…"

(She is referring to a time when Tahki had gotten her tail stuck in a knot and could barely move due to it. Nola had told a few people and got Tahki the nickname knot tail for about a month)

"What…do you have a crush on Vegeta now or something?" Nola asked suppressing a smirk as best as she could.

"WHAT! N-No it's nothing like that!" Tahki yelled.

"I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later, I mean you two are always spending time together and I suppose he isn't too bad looking. A little too much on the grumpy side for my liking but hey who am I to judge your taste in men" Nola continued trying as hard as she could not to burst out laughing at Tahki ever reddening face.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! I HAVE NEVER LIKE SENSEI LIKE THAT!" She screamed releasing some of her power as she did.

"Ha ha ha. Ok, ok relax; you have my word I won't tell, unless it's really juicy that is" she said after she stopped laughing.

"Humpf you know sometimes I wonder how you could have ever made commander with the way you act" Tahki said sitting back down.

"I guess it was just my winning personality, now stop changing the subject and tell me what has got you so worked up that you had to actually think for a change" Nola said. Tahki was quiet for a second and took a deep breath before speaking.

"…Well…Vegeta sensei has just started combat training with me. We were training together most of today. But that's not the weird part. A few hours ago he told me why he decided to train me in the first place" She started. "He said that I am a full blooded saiyan just like him and Kakarott."

"What?...are you sure that's what he said?" Nola asked sitting up now fully interested on what Tahki was saying.

"Yeah I'm sure. He said that his father sent me to some planet in a stasis tank when I was a baby and Vegeta sensei found me about 100 years after this planet was established." She finished looking back at the sunset.

"Wow go figure" Nola teased before laying back down.

"So…you're not surprised? Tahki asked a bit confused at her friend's reaction.

"Not really, I could always tell that you were different. Maybe it was how you always had so much energy to push yourself harder than most people could, even more than me. Or maybe it is that dorky red hair of yours". She smirked.

"What are you talking about? You're way stronger and more skilled then me. Heck, you've been a super saiyan for years. And I like my red hair thank you very much!" Taki yelled getting a little flustered again.

"Ha we'll as far as the hair goes…whatever, but in your basic state you can put out much stronger attacks then I can." She shrugged "Anyway I wouldn't worry about the whole thing too much. Heck you should count yourself lucky; you have no restriction on your potential and could become one of the strongest saiyans ever. You could even become as strong as Vegeta himself if you actually applied yourself instead of getting in street brawls all the time" She mocked.

"Well I can't help it if all of them are weaklings and thanks to my training I outclass almost everyone" Tahki gloated.

"Yeah sure you do." Nola said rolling her eyes "Just don't get such a big head or it might blow up. Anyway I need to get back, my squad is heading out to settle a dispute on Torus nine tomorrow and I need to get ready" she said as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Alright just don't come back half dead like when you came back from the Sorgus system." Tahki teased.

"Ha fair enough. See you later" Nola said before flying off.

"Bye" she called back "I guess I should be getting back and return to my…"

BOOM!

"What the…!" she asked nobody inparticual as a large plume of smoke started rising in over the horizon "That came from Vegeta sennsi's palace" She thought frantically as she took off as fast as she could to the origin of the explosion.

* * *

Back on earth

"_(Yawn)… Ah this is the life_" Raditz thought as he laid on a grassy hill taking a nap. He had already ran into a squad of cloud ninja and after toying with them for awhile had killed them all, took their uniforms and headbands and was now taking (in his mind) a well deserved break "Ha it's still amazing how weak these humans are. (Yawn) not any stronger then last time. Even though I still think the sayain armor is more comfortable then these cloths but I guess it will do for now." He was now wearing simple shinobi uniform with a brown/grey vest and black pants. He refused to where the undershirt or zip up the vest on account of it was too confining.

"Raditz come in" came a voice from his scouter

"_Aw come on I was just getting to sleep_" he thought to himself "Raditz here what's going on?"

"Report"

"Everything is good on my end so far, got my disguise and everything."

"Good. Next cause some low level chaos and get the attention of this Akautski group

Once you have contact me and we will go from there"

"Understood, Raditz out." "And I will take care of that (Yawn) after my nap." He said as he laid back down.

* * *

Elsewhere

Nappa was having a little too much fun in his form of destruction. After walking for a whole day he ended up in a small village in the rock country. He had already leveled the majority of the town before a group of rock ninja's appeared ready to defend their home

"Captian who is that?" one of the ninja asked

"I have no idea, I don't even see a plate protector on him, but whoever he is, he's a threat and must be dealt with. Lieutenant I want you to stay back and observe then go and tell the Tsuchikage about this. We don't want him to catch anyone else off guard if we can't stop him"

"Yes sir" the lieutenant said as he left the group

"Come on you wimps show me what you got!" Nappa called out as five rock ninja's charged him.

"All right men he is strong but let's show him how strong we can be, together earth style volcano emission!" with that all five of them made the appropriate seals and slammed their fists on the ground. A few seconds later the ground under Nappa's feet warmed up and turned a molten red color before it exploded with the force of a large volcano covering most of the area in front of the ninja. "Don't stop yet men now, earth style molten phoenix strike!" as the men did these seals the lava that had been ejected into the sky began to form a large fire bird that gave off an ear splitting screech before power bombing the area that that Nappa was last seen. "Now one more earth style celestial bombardment jutsu." Then all five of the ninja slammed the ground with enough force to send huge chunks of rock into the sky that went high enough to escape the atmosphere. However with the ninja's chakra they were able to pull them all back and direct them at their target. Once they reentered the atmosphere the boulders turned a red hot color and resemble the look of real asteroids falling to earth. "Now scatter!"

The commander yelled as the would be asteroids were set on target. With barley five seconds to spare the rock ninjas got out of the way as the boulders hit the ground, striking with enough force to make a good sized crater where Nappa had been. "Good job men I think…we...Impossible!" The commander yelled as he saw what they all thought was impossible. Nappa was still standing. Even though his sayain armor was falling apart due to their attacks he was still standing and once more was floating out of the crater.

"Well I think you puny earthling have gotten a bit stronger but not by much. Now it's my turn." The giant sayain said chuckling. He simply took his right hand and trusted it up and extended his first two fingers causing the entire area including the town behind the five ninja's to explode, killing everyone except the lieutenant that immediately took off for Iwa (the location of the hidden village in the rock country). "Man I thought they'd last a little longer then that but oh well. I at least got this little head band thing Turlus wanted me to get. But geese did he have to cut my power level so much, I barely made a crater that time when usually the area of about ten mile is affected by that attack"

"Nappa come in" came a voice on his scouter

"Yeah what?"

"Report"

"Everything fine here. Destroyed a town and got that sissy head band thing you wanted me to."

"Good just keep doing what you doing. Oh and did you remember to get a disguise from one of the victims?"

"Uhh. Oops I guess I scorched everyone in the area. Sorry Turlus, I guess I wasn't using my head."

"_Uggh… what a buffoon_" Turlus thought "Never mind that just get a disguise as soon as you can Turlus out" "I seriously don't know how Vegeta handled his impudence for so long" he thought "oh well, while those two are doing that, I have business elsewhere to take care of." He said as he pulled a small round devise from a pouch on his belt. He set it on the ground and pressed a large red button on the top of the device causing a gun like machine to emerge from it. "Now all I have to do is set the right coordinates and…there" he said as he fired the gun. The beam from the device caused a purple circular portal to form in mid air. "Now to set the wheels into motion" he snickered as he stepped through it and disappeared.

**(There you go a little more insight on the sayains. Now for my usual clear up spiel. **

**1) No, ****Takhi**** doesn't have a crush on Vegeta in any way. Nola only said that to get her goat. Takhi does revere Vegeta as her teacher and mentor but nothing farther than that. **

**2) The readers have spoken and so I promise on my word as a Naruto and DBZ fan that I will get Rock Lee in on some form of Z fighter training to. I just have to think of a creative way to do it**

**So there you go. If some things are still unclear or any of you have any suggestions please Review and let me know.**


	12. The Boys strike back

**(Hey guys here is the next part)**

Back in Konoha

Everyone was still taking a break from the training exercise. Goku was off leaning against a tree taking a nap, Kakashi was leaning against another tree reading his book and the others were talking amongst themselves. However it was Naruto who was doing the most talking; he was asking a million questions to the girls about their match. In particular, he was asking Hinata about her new Justus.

"Seriously that was one of the coolest things I have ever seen, how long have you been able to do that?" Naruto asked in his usual hyper tone.

"Uh…well…a while I guess." Hinata said turning a light shade of red as she pushed her index fingers together.

"Really that is so cool, what other stuff have you learned since I've been gone?"

"Well…I…uh…learned a few new jutsu's thanks to Neji"

"Really Neji was helping you? But I thought you two didn't get along?" He asked looking over at the Hyuuga prodigy who was leaning up against a tree with his eyes shut.

"Oh no, not long after you had left with Jiraiya he apologized for what happened at the chunin exams and even offered to help with my training."

"Really that's great, so what kind of techniques did he teach you?"

"Uh…he…taught me a lot about Hyuuga style taijutsu…I'm much better at it then I was" she told him still blushing.

"Man could it be any more obvious that she likes him" Ino commented. She and Sakura were sitting near a large oak tree not far from the two looking on curiously or at least Ino was. She wasn't trying to ease drop but with a loud as Naruto could be it was hard to do anything else.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked not paying too much attention.

"Can't you tell? Every time he even looks at her she turns bright red. And she can never talk in complete sentences around him. Yep she likes him" she finished crossing her arms and nodding.

"Well even so I highly doubt that Naruto has even noticed. He's so dense she would probably have to come right out and say she liked him before he realized it." Sakura shrugged.

"Yeah boys are so dumb." Ino concluded causing both girls to start laughing.

"_Man what a drag, I can't get any rest with those two around_." Shikamaru thought to himself. He was trying to get a good cat nap in before his match; unfortunately he was attempting it on the other side of the tree that the girls were sitting, which made sleeping an extreme impossibility. "I guess I'll just try to sleep somewhere else" he said getting up and going to another tree a little farther away. "Ah this should work" he said landing on a tree branch.

"So, you trying to get some peace to?" A voice asked from below.

"Huh?...Ha should have guessed you would try to get away, Neji." Shikamaru chuckled.

"I can't think with Naruto talking so loudly. I'm trying to figure out a way to win our match." He said simply.

"Yeah I've been thinking about that to. Not quite sure how where going to pull it off yet but I will say this. We are going to have to work together on this one. By watching the girls I think it's safe to say that individual efforts aren't going to do anything."

"I would agree but that still doesn't get us any closer to forming a feasible strategy. You and I have worked together since we went up in ranks but I have no idea what Naruto can do. I wasn't around him most of the time we were in Suna so I don't know what he is capable of."

"I wouldn't over think it. He did after all kill one of the Akutski by himself and tangled with Orochimaru as well. I'm sure he can handle himself. But I see your point, the fact that we haven't worked with him in so long doesn't help a unified strategy very much. (sigh) what a drag. Hey just out of curiosity what were you and Kakashi talking about?" he asked before lying down on the tree limb.

"He wanted to know if Hinata and I noticed anything strange about Goku"

"And?"

"He is strong. Very strong, his abilities with chakra control are like nothing I've ever seen before. It seems he can also suppress his power. He could be well stronger than he is letting on" he said looking at Goku who was fast asleep.

"Well if he's the one who created that chakra burst earlier that's not too surprising. Heck anyone who can take a clear hit from Sakura when she's mad and not move has to be pretty strong" Shikamaru shrugged and with that the two fell silent.

"Alright everyone time to get started again" Kakashi called out about five minutes later. Once everyone had come back together Kakashi gave everyone their orders.

"Ok now that everyone's here I want squad one to head up the tree, squad two and Goku get ready for your match." He told them as he and the girls took their place in a tree.

"Alright I am so siked, you better watch out because you're facing Naruto Uzomaki now!" He yelled pointing his finger at Goku.

"_Ha…same old Naruto_" Shikamaru thought with a small chuckle.

"Man this guys pretty wound up this could be fun" Goku said.

"Alright everyone ready…Go!" and with that the boy took off and hid almost exactly like the girls did earlier.

"Well I can't say their being very original from the girls but oh well." Goku shrugged.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked the other two ninja who had taken their positions not far from him.

"Well let's start out with a quick test. Naruto I want you to do the mass shadow clone jutsu, just have your real body stay here and while he deals with them I will think of what to do next. Neji use you byakugan and watch him for signs of anything suspicious and let me know" Shikamaru told them.

They both nodded and went to work. Neji quickly formed his Byakugan and Naruto quickly made the seal for the shadow clones.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu" he called out creating hundreds of Nauto's all around the forest "Alright everyone now show him what your made of. Charge!" He yelled sending all of them out of the forest at once.

"Holy cow…how are there so many Naruto's? Ha this is going to be fun. It may even be a chance to show off a little" Goku said to himself as the shadow clones quickly surrounded him. "Well I'm ready whenever you all are"

"Your mine!" all of the clones said at once as they jumped out of the tree's and charged

"Not quite" Goku said as crossed his arms across his chest. "Now take this!" He yelled as he thruster his arms out, bursting his energy blowing almost all of the clones away causing most of them to disappear in puffs of smoke.

"Wow, how the heck did he do that? All he did was push his arms out and he caused an explosion" Naruto said surprised.

"He built up his chakra and discharged it in an instant causing the explosion. He's good, I don't even think Lady Tsunade can build up chakra and discharge it that fast" Neji told them.

"Alright you're pretty good but how about this." Several of the remaining clones said as they paired up and started summoning their chakra for a mass rasengan.

"Hmm? Now what are they doing?" Goku thought to himself.

"Eat this…Rasengan!" the clones yelled as five Naruto clones thruster the twisting chakra spheres at Goku. However instead of hitting their target the clones went right through Goku's body and all landed head first on the ground, bursting when their rasengans hit the ground.

"Neji…how…how did he just do that? Was that a clone or something?" Naruto asked in shock.

"No…it was speed…he just moved fast enough that the image of him never changed but in reality he dodged all of their attacks."

"But how could he do that? Not even fuzzy brows can move that fast even when he dose unleash his gates." Naruto asked.

"I have no idea" Neji told him.

"Alright you two listen up, here is what were going to do." Shikamaru started as he moved from his advanced thinking state with a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

Back with group one

"Kakashi sensei how did he just do that? Naruto just went right through him." Sakura asked. Everyone watching the fight was already in shock at what they were seeing. Goku had already demonstrated extreme strength and chakra control but now they were seeing him do things that even surpassed that.

"I don't know Sakura my sharingon couldn't detect anything. He's not using any technique I've ever seen." He told her not letting his eyes leave the battlefield.

"H…he…moved" came Hinata's timid voice.

"What?" everyone asked at once."

"Well… when Naruto was about to strike…I…lost track of him with my Byakugan. According to what Neji told me…th…the only way to do that is with extreme speed. But Neji told me that only happens when he is training with Gai sensei and he releases up to the sixth gate"

"So he just went really fast and dodged the attack, but that can't be, he's standing in the exact same position he was before Naruto tried hitting him." Ino commented.

"Not exactly Ino" Kakashi said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the ground near his feet. While it's subtle there are indentations on the ground around his feet where he did move." He told them. As they looked there were indeed scuff marks going to the left and right of each foot confirming Goku's high speed dodge.

"But Kakashi sensei how could he move that fast? It didn't look like he released any gate or anything and nobody that fast on their own" Sakura asked trying to wrap her mind around the situation.

"Honestly…I don't have a clue. While it's true that there are ways of increasing ones speed, like Lee and Gai's weight training or unlocking the chackra gates, I've never heard of any technique that would allow someone to move so fast that it would leave a projection of themselves after they moved. This guy is really something else. I'm interested in seeing how the boys plan on handling this."

* * *

Back on the battle field

"Alright you guys know what to do?" Shikamaru asked after telling Naruto and Neji about his plan.

"Yep, I'm good" Naruto said.

"As am I" Neji said calmly as usual.

"Alright then, just remember that since I haven't seen all he can do I'm making this plan off of what high level Jonnin ninjas can do. If he pulls anything out of the ordinary keep your heads and regroup. We can't take this guy individually so this has to be a team effort. No heroics." He finished looking at Naruto.

"Hey what's that look for? I won't do anything stupid, I promise" Naruto said putting his hand over his heart causing both Neji and Shikamaru to sweat drop.

"Ok then let's get to work" Shikamaru said as all three of them jumped from their hiding spot and landed a few yards away from where Goku was standing.

"Hey guys that was pretty impressive. I had no idea that earthlings could even do energy attacks anymore." Goku said grinning.

"Hey what's he talking about?" Naruto asked clueless as usual.

"I think he is referring to your rasengan Naruto" Neji told him.

"No offence Goku but how about we cut the small talk and get down to business, we are on a deadline after all." Shikamaru called out grinning taking out one of his kunai.

"Alright but how about this, you guys get three attacks to get the bells after that I get to attack. Staying on the defense for so long is getting kinda boring." Goku called back.

"_(Humph) that shouldn't be a problem_" Shikamaru thought to himself "You guys ready" he asked the other two. They both nodded. "Alright then let's do it" and with that he began to make a series of seals before jumping into the air and throwing the kunai at Goku. He easily dodged it with a simple turn of the head but suddenly found that he couldn't move.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked as he struggled to move.

"It's called the shadow imitation technique, basically I pinned your shadow to the ground with that chakra knife. While that knife is in the ground you won't be going anywhere. Naruto your up." he said. While no one was looking Naruto had managed to get behind Goku and was charging up one of his stronger rasengans.

"You got it, here's one that I learned right from the purvey sage Flaming Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as the blue spinning orb turned a bright red color. While being pinned down Goku had no way to dodge Naruto's attack and when he made contact, the flaming rasengan sent Goku flying in the opposite direction until he smashed into a large bolder, however that wasn't the end of the attack. Once Goku had stopped the rasengon exploded causing a fiery tube to burst into the air scorching everything around it. Once the flames had subsided a little Goku was visible still standing but with most of his outfit burned black or falling off, closely resembling what he looked like during his fight with Frieza.

"(Cough, Cough) man it's been awhile since I have been hit with an attack like that" Goku said to himself

"Were not done yet" a voice from behind him said menacingly. Neji was already in his stance for his sixty four palms attack and turning when Goku turned around, by then it was too late. Neji had landed what appeared to be the first two strikes of his multi palmed technique but he stopped and began pouring a mass amount of chakra into the areas of impact.

"Huyga style secret technique dual strike devastation." He said before all the chakra he had stored in his hands discharged causing a mass amount of it to shoot through Goku's body and out the other side. The intensity of the strike made everything behind them blow away making a long circular gash form extending a good few feet.

* * *

Back at the Hokage tower Anko and Ibiki were standing in the Hokage's office. While Goku and the others were out training, Tsunade had put several other shinobi to work in the hope of helping Jiraiya find the other jinchuuriki faster by gathering whatever information they could.  
"So what have you two found out?" Tsunade asked them.

"Well Lady Hokage, form the individual that I have been questioning we haven't found out much, we know that there is at least one or two jinchuuriki in the land of stone and maybe one still in the land of lightning but that is about it at the moment"

"Jeez Ibiki, I thought you were supposed to be the interrogation expert, if you guys would have just let me question these informants instead of just track them down and capture them we would already know where these jinchuuriki are by now" Anko said putting her hands on her hips and giving Ibiki an annoyed look. Ibiki just rolled his eyes, he know there was no point in arguing with her right now because every time he did, it always took a good hour to settle things, so over the years he had learned just to avoid opening his mouth altogether when Anko started acted up.

"_Ha if we let you do the interrogations we would be in an even bigger mess on our hands_" He thought to himself.

"Well regardless of who is doing what, I need you both to stay focused on your jobs. I don't need to remind either of you that we need to get this done as soon as possible. So Anko here is the location of another possible informant I need you to bring in. This one should even come in peacefully." Tsunade told her handing here a piece of paper.

"Alright whatever you…"

BOOOM

An explosion shook the entire building. The chakra discharge that Neji had put out was so strong that almost every building in Konoha began to shake.

"What the blazes was that!" Ibiki asked as he regained his balance.

"Well whatever it was it came from the training grounds near the river" Anko said already looking out the window.

"Relax you two. It was just a group of shinobi training." Tsunade said calmly taking a sip of the tea that had somehow managed not to fly off her desk.

"Trainning? what kind of training? And who?" Ibiki asked.

"Kakashi and a group of ninja I selected are beginning their training to stop the Akatsuki. I assigned them a new trainer to help them get stronger." She said simply.

"A new trainer? Who is it?" Anko asked now very curious.

"I'm sure you will both meet him soon enough. Now both of you get back to work" The hokage told them. However before she was able to finish her sentence Anko had already jumped out the window and was heading to the training grounds.

"Where on earth does she think she is going?" Ibiki asked out loud.

"Well I should have known that would happen, she is way to curious for her own good sometimes (sigh) oh well can't be helped I guess. Anyway Ibiki you should at least get as much out of all the informants you have. I need as much information as you can give me"

"Understood " he said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. After he had left she turned to look at where the blast had come from

"Ha looks like Neji is finished playing around. Wonder if Goku can handle it" she thought to herself before taking another sip of her tea.

* * *

Back at the battle field

"Holy cow, since when could Neji do something like that?" Naruto asked still stunned by the magnitude of Neji's attack.

"Couldn't tell yeah but knowing him probably awhile." Shikimaru shrugged.

"_Jeez I better remember to stay on his good side then_." Naruto thought as a shiver went up his spine.

"Come on we better go see if that attack did it or not" Shikamaru called out as he headed to where Neji was.

"Right"

When the two got there the only person visible was Neji. Goku was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Neji are you alright" Shikamaru asked the Hyuuga protégée who had at this point taken a knee and was breathing heavily.

"Yes I'll be fine; I just have never done that attack at that scale before. It took a little more out of me then I thought but it appears that it worked." He said standing up.

"Well where is he?" Naruto questioned.

"By the looks of that attack he could be all the way in the rock country by now" Shikamaru smirked.

"Just give me a second…Byakugan!" Neji called out as he activated his kekegenki "What no way!" he said as he spun around to see none other than Goku standing a few feet behind them.

"Man you almost had me on that one" he said looking at his shirt that now sported two smoking holes near his abs.

"_How is that possible? I know I made contact right before I went through with my attack so how is it he is just standing there like that._" Neji thought to himself gritting his teeth.

"Bububbubbut how did you survive that?" Naruto stuttered in pure shock.

"Well he would've had me if I didn't use my instant transmition technique at the last second. Anyway that was your third attack now it's my turn." Goku said getting into his stance.

"This is bad. If he could dodge Neji's attack at that range, it just proves that we are all way out of our league on this one." Shikamaru thought to himself. "Naruto clones now!"

"Huh?...oh right Shadow clone Jutsu" he said as about one hundred clones showed up in between them and Goku.

"Now fall back!" Shikamaru said.

"Forget it I aint runnin" Naruto said defiantly.

"What are you talking about? No heroics remember?" Shikamaru asked raising his voice.

"Yeah I remember but I'm going to try a different approach." He said as he bit his thumb and made a few hand signs before slamming his had onto the ground "Summoning Jutsu!"

Hmm? What is he doing now?" Goku thought to himself as he tossed a couple of clones in the air.

"Alright Boss toad, time to…What?"

"Hey boss what's up?"

"Gamakichi! What the heck are you doing here?" Naruto spastically asked the orange toad

"Well you tell me, you summoned me here after all." The orange toad answered. While Gamakichi had gotten a little bigger then he was two years ago when Naruto first summoned him (he's about half as tall as Naruto now) he still wasn't that useful in combat.

"I wasn't trying to summon you I wanted your dad!"

"Well that's a fine way to greet me. And here I thought we were friends" the toad pouted.

"Oh don't start that again, you may have gotten me with that guilt trip last time but not again. Besides I need a fighting toad and you aren't a fighting toad are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'll have you know that dad has taught me how to do several things"

"Oh really like what?"

"Is he really arguing with a frog" Neji asked as an anime sweat drop dripped down the back of his head.

"It would appear so" Shikamaru answered as he walked up to Naruto "Um…Naruto while I hate to get in the middle of this…disturbing argument we kinda have a fight on our hands"

"Yeah your clones didn't even give me much of a challenge this time" a voice came from Naruto's left making him jump "But nice toad though" Goku said.

"Thank you I'm glad someone thinks so" the giant toad gleamed.

"Gamamechi this isn't the time for this. Argh just get out of here already" Naruto fumed.

"Fine I'm going" he said as he disappeared.

**(So there you have itm another battle underway. Just in the event that anyone is curious where I'm coming up with some of my ideas for new techniques, they are all from the game "Naruto Shippuden accel 2" the only thing is, is that it is only in Japanese so I kinda had to make up the names for the attacks. But anyway if anyone what's to take a look there are on YouTube just type in "Naruto Accel 2 Ougi" and you should be able to find it.**** Anyway if anything is still unclear or have any ideas or just want to tell me how I'm doing please Review and let me know. Also thanks again to Hektols for the recommendation of my story on his newest update. You rock. )**


	13. Sayain Developments

**(Hey guys, here is the next part. I own nothing but OC's)**

Back on New Vegeta

Tahki was flying back to the palace as fast as she could after hearing the explosion, her mind literally racing with thoughts of what was going on.

"_What could have happened? No one on this planet is stupid enough to attack Vegeta sensei_." She thought to herself as she approached the palace. When she landed the damage was easily seen, most of the palace was still intact and looked fine but the portion of the palace that held the training area had been completely blown to bits. The roof had even blown off, revealing the inside. She immediately ran inside what was left of the gravity chamber to see what happened only to find Vegeta himself standing in the center of the room without a scratch on him.

"Vegeta sensei what happened?" Tahki asked as she ran to where he was standing.

"Nothing you need to worry about" He answered with his back to her.

"What do you mean nothing? This room is reinforced kating (the densest material in the universe) to blow it up like this would take a crazy amount of force."

"Fine if you must know someone tried to take control of the gravity control mechanism and crush me while I was training." He told her as he walked over to what was left of one of the control panels.

"What? But who would have done something like that?"

"If I knew that I won't sill be here looking for clues now would I?" he told her sternly.

"Yeah I guess you're right. So what do we do now?" she asked as Vegeta kneeled down and picked up part now destroyed control panel.

"My lord is everything alright!" came a voice from above. They both looked up to see Nola, She had also heard the explosion and had here entire six man squad with her. Once she and her squad had landed Vegeta stood up and faced the newcomers.

"I want you to tell King Regan (the adjunct king of new Vegeta) to cancel your current mission and investigate this, I have more important things to take care of at the moment then looking for some crazed saiyan with an obvious death wish" he said before he powered up and flew off.

"Well someone's in a foul mood." Nola said under her breath. "Blain!" she called out bringing one of her men to attention. "I want you to go inform the king about what is going on and be sure to relay lord Vegeta's request regarding our mission." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am" he called back before flying off.

"Everyone else search the area, I want to know everything that has been going on here for the past few hours understood! Norg get the high powered scanner out and see if there is still anyone in the area. Vorna I want ever computer log gone through and see if this assassin left us any trail that way. Jet I want a perimeter set up immediately and be sure to keep any of the local law informant out of the way. Sora and Fang you two are on forensic duty, I want any piece of physical evidence located and let me know as soon as you do. Now get going" she told them with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Yes ma'am" the others called back before getting to work.

"Man you keep your guys hopping don't you?" Tahki said as she walked over to where Nola was.

"Tahki did Vegeta tell you anything before we got here?" Nola asked with a serious look on her face.

"He didn't say much. He told me that while he was training someone upped the gravity and tried to kill him. He really didn't say how he managed to get the gravity off or what caused the explosion though" she told her with a shrug.

"I see. Tahki you should get out of here. I don't mean to sound rude but we can't have people walking around a possible assassination site"

"But I can help I am Vegeta's pupil after all"

"I realize that but given the fact that you haven't been through the proper forensics training yet it will be more helpful to us if you just leave this one to me and my crew"

"Ma'am you need see this" one of her subordinates called out.

"Coming. Go on Tahki I'll let you know everything when were done" Nola said before leaving.  
"(sigh) Fine" Tahki huffed as she turned around to leave. As she walked away from the palace and down the long road that lead into the city Tahki became lost in her own thoughts. It wasn't everyday that someone would try to kill Vegeta. Heck the only ones that were ever in the palace aside from her and Nola sometimes was the King and some of his guards. And the current King and Vegeta were on very good terms with each other so it couldn't have been him.

"_Man I wonder who could have done it. There aren't any large crime syndicates on New Vegeta to speak of and most people never even get a chance to see Vegeta sensei due to his training obsession. Who could what him dead_?" She thought as she continued walking. After walking a for what only seemed like a few minutes Tahki came out of her musing to noticed that she had traveled much farther then she though. She was now standing in one of the abandoned mining facilities that were located a good few miles away from the main city. Tall mining pipes and equipment were lying around everywhere as if the workers just got up and left. However structures like this were becoming more and more common as the saiyans continued to work on trade negotiations with other worlds for resources. After looking around for a few more moments Tahki shrugged and turned around.

"Well no use staying here, maybe I can go train for awhile or something" She said to herself as she started walking back. But suddenly she noticed the energy of someone else in the area. She turned her head to her left and saw someone leaning on a fallen pipe not far away.

"Well well well if it isn't Red, the no talent loser herself" the figure called out in a deep gruff voice.

"_Oh great, him again_" she thought to herself, instantly recognizing the individual. "What do you want Zain?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"That's General Zain to you pipsqueak and I just thought I'd see how Vegeta's little loser is doing." He chuckled leaning against a pipe with his arms crossed. Zain was a high ranking general in the new sayain order, although he defiantly wasn't one of the more liked ones. He was harsh, rash and ruthless even to his own subordinates. He was about 55 years old but given how sayains age gracefully no one could tell. Physically he was extremely well built (much like Nappa) and stood about 6.9 feet tall. He had short black hair, a full mustache go-tee combo and had a large scare running diagonally across his face. He had never liked Tahki very much. In his eyes letting someone who really had no talent in even becoming a supersayain had no right even be in the sayain ranks. He pretty much hated everyone but had a particular dislike for Tahki and everyone know it.

"I don't have time for this right now Zain so buzz off" She said as she continued to walk away.

"That's right walk away. You make a lousy excuse for a sayain anyway, low class failure" and with that comment Tahki's sayain pride flared as she spun around to confront him.

"What did you say?" she asked menacingly.

"You heard me low class, loser." He taunted back standing up strait "what are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh you just caught me on the wrong day buddy" she said as she charged straight for him. However he was anticipating this and threw a punch straight down that almost nailed Tahki in the head. Luckily she managed to dodge the blow and forced his tree trunk of an arm into the ground, then she grabbed his arm, twirl around it and land at solid kick to the head, causing his entire upper body to twist to one side.

"Ha not bad Red but you'll have to do better than that" he said as he wiped some blood from his nose. "Take this!" He yelled as he charged what looked like a large fire ball into his left hand and trusted it right at Tahki's head but before it hit Nola appeared out of nowhere and caught his monstrous fist before it made contact. Amazingly enough form the way Nola was standing (head down, arm extended holding Zains entire blow back) she wasn't even trying.

"General Zain stand down, you know that you can't use that technique here" she said not moving an inch.

"Get out of my way Nola this is between me and the low level" he hissed as he tried pushing harder. But no matter how much force he pushed behind his fist Nola wouldn't budge.

"If you call her that again…I will kill you myself" she hissed back lifting her head to show a killer scowl.

"I'm not afraid of you either Nola, I'll take you out to" he said as he jumped back and started powering up.

"I suggest you listen to her" came a voice from behind the group. They all turned to see non other then Vegeta standing with his arms crossed staring Zain down hard. Once Zain saw the sayain prince he immediately powered back down.

"Ah you're not worth my time" Zain said as he pulled away "Man you must be weak to have so many people defending you Red. Real sayains fight their own battles" he said as he walked off. As soon as he was gone Tahki spun around and set her sights on the older female.

"What the heck did you do that for Nola? I am strong enough I could have…" Tahki yelled angrily before being slapped hard by Nola.

"Will you wake up? When are you going to learn that strength isn't the only factor in winning a fight? Sure you're training helps but Zain has one thing you don't have yet, combat experience. Choosing your battles is just as important as any physical training!" She said before taking a deep breath to calm down "You are strong Tahki, you have the potential to become much stronger then Zain and myself, but if you keep this arrogant, foolhardy idea that as long as you're the strongest you will always win, you will only end up getting beaten to a pulp or worse." She finished before turning around and walking over to where Vegeta was standing "My apologies for my actions sir, she is your pupil not mine I was out of line" she told the prince bowing deeply. Vegeta just shrugged.

"There's no need for an apology. It needed to be said, and from the looks of it you managed to get your point across" he said as they both looked back to see Tahki. At this point she was sitting on the ground, one hand on her now red check and looking into space with a very shocked look on her face. "Take her back to her room before returning to your investigation. I have preparations to make in the mean…" he said before stopping dead in his tracks and began to look around.

"My lord is something wrong?" Nola asked curiously.

"No its nothing just get her to bed" he said before walking off.

"As you command my lord" she said respectfully.

* * *

Else ware on the planet

"Dang it, if those two hadn't showed up I could have whipped the floor with that little…" Zain ranted before a figure appeared from the shadows immediately getting his attention "Who's there!" he bellowed

"Now, now is that any way to greet me" the figure asked walking into the light.

"OH my apologies lord Turlus I didn't know it was you" he bowed.

"No of course you didn't, how are things progressing here?"

"Well I would have killed Vegeta with the gravity device but he was stronger than I thought. The device did manage to bring him flat his face on the ground once it was turned to full but he just transformed into one of his higher states of supersayain and blew the entire facility into pieces." He finished.

"Oh well no matter. Just remember it's your job to take care of things here while I take care of things on earth. Do you remember the next phase of the plan?" the spiky haired saiyan asked with a sinker.

"Of cores I do and trust me it will be a pleasure" Zain chuckled.

"Good here take this" Turlas said as he bulled a bag from under his cloak and threw it to the larger man. Zain caught the sack with ease and looked at it curiously before opening it and taking a look inside.

"What are these?" Zain asked taking two red diamond-like crystals from the bag.

"Those are dimensional prisons that are used in HFIL for those who get to out of control. If either Kakarot or Vegeta start causing trouble while the next phase of our plan is being executed throw those at them and they will be imprisoned inside of the crystals. It is impossible to break the prison from the inside but the prison is very weak from the outside and can be easily ruptured if struck by any type of energy blast."

"I see and what would this be?" he asked taking a large gauntlet like device from the bag.

"It is a power amp. It will allow you to gain an extreme amount of power, comparable to the boost you would get if you could ascend to super sayain level 2. However the affects of wearing the gauntlet only last a short period of time before it must be recharged. Use it wisely. Just remember if you succeed this planet will end up being yours but fail me and you will be crushed. Am I clear?"

"Crystal"

"Good I'll be in touch" he said as he snapped his figures opening another portal back to earth.

"As you request lord Turlus" Zain said as Turlus disappeared though the portal.

**(There you go some more filler in on the sayain side. Thanks again to all who reviewed and for those who haven't yet PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how I'm doing. Thanks)**


	14. Trainings end

**(Hey guys, here is the next part. I don't own anything)**

Back in Konoha

Things weren't looking good for the guys. They had been fighting Goku for what seemed to be an eternity, and had yet to even land a single punch. Currently they were all standing a good few yards away from Goku trying to catch their breath, while Goku was just standing there with his arms cross looking somewhat disappointed.

"awh come on guys, you can't be tired already we just started" Goku whined as he saw all three of the boys bent over breathing heavily.

"_What is he talking about? We have been going at this pace for nearly an hour. He just won't quit, man this is such a drag_." Shikamaru thought to himself. For the young genius this entire situation was completely frustrating. He had tried numerous times to come up with a strategy to get the bells but this guy was just too fast and too strong for any of them to work. And to top it all off he still had no idea what any of this guys weaknesses where. Usually an opponent would slip up somewhere and make a mistake that could be exploited against but so far neither Shikamaru nor Neji had found any. Sure Naruto had had a few ideas but all they did was prove that he really no talent in strategies. This whole thing was starting to give him a headache.

"Hey guys I have another idea" Naruto suddenly chimed in.

"No offence Naruto but I think we have had enough of your ideas for today" Neji said

"No I'm serious I can take him out with one hit if you two can just distract him for me"

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Shikamaru asked skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see just distract him ok"

"(sigh) alright Naruto we'll give it a try" Shikamaru said.

"Thanks Shikamaru"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Neji asked doubtfully.

"Yeah why not besides this gives me a chance to try one of my new techniques" he snickered as he grabbed a handful of explosive tags from his pouch and threw them into the air. "Ninja art shadow explosion jutsu" he said as several dozen shadow tentacles began to fly up from his feet puncturing all of the tags that he had just thrown into the air. After that was done they all did a loop and shot right for where Goku was standing.

"What the heck is that?" Goku asked as the mass of shadow and bomb flew at him before the tags went off. As predicted though Goku managed to get away before the tags detonated and teleported right behind Shikamaru and Neji.

"Man you guys really like using explosives don't you? But I will say that it makes you attacks original" Goku said.

"How did he…?" Neji and Shikimaru thought before all three of them felt the wind begin to pick up in the direction Naruto was standing. At the moment he had two clones on either side of him charging what looked like an odd looking rasengan.

"Now I've got you!" Naruto yelled as the two clones vanished "My ultimate Justsu the Rasen Shuriken!" he yelled lifting his hand into the air to reveal a large spinning vortex of chakra.

"_What in the world is that? I've seen Naruto do his rasengan before but that thing looks much different and has a much higher concentration of chackra in it. If he isn't carful he could end up hurting himself more than anyone else_" Shikamaru thought to himself as he looked at the spinning ball in Naruto's hand.

"Now take thi…" He said as he began to charge. But he was stopped in mid move by Kakashi as he poofed from out of nowhere and grabbed Naruto by the arm making him cancel the jutsu.

"Sorry Naruto but you know good and well that, that jutsu is forbidden." He said calmly while still giving his former student a stern look.

"Aw come on Kakashi sensei it's not fair to interrupt a fight like that." He whined as Kakashi let go of his arm.

"Well it doesn't really matter anyway. Your time is up"

"(sigh) thank goodness" Shikamaru said as he fell backwards onto his back and cast his gaze onto the clouds in the sky. "This whole thing was way too much work anyway".

"Well I think it's safe to say that you all failed in the sparing match. But since it was only a practice fight I guess you all get away with just the bumps and burses" Kakashi said as the girls began to walk in the direction of the guys. "We're done for the day feel free to leave. But don't forget that we leave first thing tomorrow morning so get some rest." Kakashi said as he began to walk away (taking his book out of course).

"Sakura I think out of all the sensei you have one of the weirdest ones" Ino whispered to the pinkette.

"(sigh) tell me about it." Sakura responded as she dropped her head.

"Well I'm just glad that's over" Naruto sighed.

"Aw come on it wasn't that bad and you guys all did better than I thought you would" Goku said trying to sound as encouraging as possible.

"Oh Goku before I leave I was wondering what are you doing later tonight?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh well nothing I guess why?" Goku asked scratching his head.

"Well being that you are new here and you are going to be kind enough to train some of our villages shinobi I thought it only good manners to treat you to dinner before our training starts" he said with another one of his patented eye smiles.

"Really I would love to!" Goku said as pictures of his favorite food flashed through his head.

"Alight I will see you later then" Kakashi said as he turned to leave again.

"Hey Kakashi sensei can I come to?" Naruto chimed in excitedly hoping to score a free meal.

"Sorry not this time Naruto" Kakashi said simply.

"Aw why not?"

"Because you have been training and you need your rest, besides were not going to the ramen shop so I doubt you would be interested" Kakashi said with a shrug.

"Hump fine" Naruto said now completely cheesed off.

"Awh what's the matter is the big shinobi sad about being left out?" came a feminine voice from behind Naruto that made his skin crawl. It was a voice he had only heard a few times but it was one that always made him nervous.

"_Oh no please tell me it's not her_" he thought as sweat began to pore from his head. He slowly started backing up, trying to get away before the person the voice belonged to caught up to him.

"What aren't you even going to say hello to your favorite special jounin?" the voice asked as she put him in a playful headlock making Naruto's entire body go rigid. "I haven't seen you in over two years and this is the greeting I get? I'm hurt" Naruto took big gulp before he began to turned his head, only to be greeted by the pouting face of the craziest purple haired kunoichi in the entire village, Anko Mitarashi. As soon as he saw that it was her he immediately (and spastically) broke away from the head lock, fell flat on his butt and quickly scouted a good few feet away from her.

"Wha-wha-wha-what the heck are you doing here?" He yelled pointing and shaking all at the same time.

"Now is that any way to greet me? I thought that somewhere you would have at least picked up a few manners. Oh well I guess I will just have to teach you some myself wont I?" she said as a sadistic smile spread across her face making Naruto shake even more.

Kakashi chuckled mentally as he turned and saw what was going on. He had to admit it was pretty funny watching Naruto nearly wet himself at the sight of the older purple hair kunoichi, even though he knew that the loud mouthed blond would be going on about being tortured by her again for at least the next couple of days. He then cast his gaze back to Anko who seemed to be having a little too much fun making Naruto sweat. Not that he could really talk, since he too liked to scare Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke when they were younger. Thankfully though he knew that even though Anko had a reputation for her torture techniques, she wouldn't go too far with Naruto. He had gotten to know her a bit after his gennins first chunin exams. Originally he just wanted help with dealing Sasukes curse mark, but when Anko found out he knew of a counter seal to the curse mark she almost forced him to put it on her as payment for her help. In the end he had to get Kurinai to help put the markings on her while he only did the sealing portion, for the simple reason that he didn't want to be castrated if he let his eyes wander too much on her unclothed body. But in the end it had worked and since then she has been a bit more manageable and overall happier. They both had even gone on some missions together and have since then become pretty good friends. He suddenly popped out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto scream again. Apparently he had tried to run and Anko now had him pinned up against a tree by several snakes coming out of her trench coat. The one eyed ninja sighed and decided it was time to intervene.

"Anko don't you think that the snakes are a bit much?" Kakashi asked as he walked over getting the kunoichis attention.

"Hey there cyclops, no I don't think this is too much, you know I can do a lot worse than this especially after that fun mission to the Tea country last month." She said with a grin before releasing the panicked blond.

"Yes well…" he said trying not to remember that particular mission "not that I'm not glad to see you or anything but what are you doing here?" He asked as Naruto scampered away to hide behind Goku who really wasn't paying attention to his predicament and was still thinking about food.

Anko shrugged "I was at the Hokage tower when I heard all the ruckus going on out here so I decided to check it out. And from the looks of this place you guys where having one heck of a fight. I'm just hurt that you didn't invite me, you know how much I like a good brawl." She said with a fake pout on her face.

"Or did you just come out here because you wanted to get out of doing one of the Hokage's errand mission again?" he asked smiling.

"…No of cores not, whatever gave you that idea?" she asked with a fake laugh while waving her hand in front of her face "_man I hate it when he does that_" she thought to herself.

"Well regardless you're a little late, we just finished."

"What already (sigh) oh well guess I have to catch you guys next time. By the way the Hokage mentioned that you where given a new trainer, where is he" she questioned looking around.

"Yeah we do he is standing right over there" Kakashi pointed behind her. Goku was still standing in the same position he was when Kakashi had first mentioned food, even drooling a bit.

"Hey Goku!" Kakashi yelled making Goku snap out of his trance.

"Huh what, did I miss something?" Goku asked a bit dazed.

"Did you miss something?" Naruto yelled. "You mean you didn't see that phyco nearly kill me?" he asked getting a confused look from the spiky haired warrior.

"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently only to see Naruto throw his arms in the air and walk away grumbling about stupid people and crazy women.

"Don't worry about it Goku, he gets like that sometimes." Kakashi said as he and a shorter purple haired woman walked up to him. "Anyway I just wanted to introduce you to someone" he said "this is Anko Mitarashi. Anko this is Goku"

"So you're the new trainer huh?" She asked looking him over.

"Yep that's me" Goku said smiling.

"Hmm interesting. So what are you guys doing now that you're done training?" She asked.

"Well actually the training hasn't even started yet. This was just a friendly spar, the real training starts tomorrow" Kakashi told her.

"Yeah and Kakashi is treating me to dinner tonight" Goku added energetically.

"Oh really that's oddly generous of you Kakashi what's going on?" Anko asked inquisitively, crossing her arms and cocking one eyebrow.

"Nothing why do you ask?" Kakashi asked back as calmly as ever.

"Oh no reason it's just that last I heard Gai had challenged you to another one of his competitions tonight and I think you are just looking for a good excuse to get out of it again."

"Well even if I was what difference does that make to you?" Kakashi asked again still not fully answering the question.

"I just think that if I were to tell Gai that his greatest rival is trying to get out of a match with him for the fourth time this week he may flip out, track you down and harass you until you caved in. But…I'm not going to" Anko finished with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Nope,because I'm going to dinner with you two. I kinda ran out of money due to my dumpling obsession and a free meal sounds perfect to me. Besides it's the only way to keep me from telling Gai and everyone knows how much you like him dogging you all day so I think this is a fair trade. See you two later." She said before jumping away.

"Huh well she seemed nice" Goku said as innocently as usual.

"_Yeah about as nice as a conniving barracuda_" Kakashi thought to himself "Oh well looks like it couldn't have been helped anyway" he sighed.

"Well I guess I should get going, I have to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow. Oh hey everybody!" Goku called back before everyone headed home "Just to let you guys know you may want to bring a few changes of cloths for tomorrow"

"What for, were only going to be gone for three days aren't we?" Sakura questioned.

"Well…yes and no. Just trust me on this one. Ok I think that's everything I have to tell you guys for now, so I guess I'll pay Vegeta another visit. See you guys later" Goku waved as he put his fingers on his forehead and disappeared.

"Well that was odd" Shikamaru said.

"You could act a little more surprised yah know. The guy just disappeared into thin air!" Ino said spastically.

"Well in retrospect it's not any stranger than half of the other things he has been doing" he shrugged as he began to walk off.

"Give it up Ino, I think he's too zoned out to be amazed by much at this point." Sakura said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. So…what are you doing for the rest of the afternoon?" Ino asked with a sinister look on her face.

"Nothing…why?" she answered cautiously.

"Great cause you're going to help me come on" Ino said as she grabbed Sakuras arm "Hey Hinata wait up!"

"Y-yes Ino what is it" Hinata asked in her usual timid tone.

"Sakura and I have discovered your problem and are here to help"

"Problem…wh-what problem?" Hinata asked obviously confused.

"I'll explain everything later come on" She said as she grabbed Hinata by the arm and took off dragging both kunoichies behind her.

* * *

In a hidden cave

"So what do we do about them?" a grey eyed cloaked figure asked.

"Their addition into this group is irrelevant once we have located the remaining containers our mission will be complete" another says in a monotone voice.

"It might be but I heard a rumor that someone has been removing the containers from their village systematically." Another said in a rough scratchy voice.

"Who?" one with grey eyes asked

"According to my informant it's Jiraiya of the legendary sannin"

"Then your informant is mistaken. I killed him with my own hands a few weeks ago"

"Well you must have missed, here is a photo of him in the land of lightning yesterday" the rough voiced man said as he tossed a photo at the leader.

"_Well, well my old master must have had one more trick up his sleeve after all_" he thought to himself "If this is truly the case we need to increase our efforts in obtaining the containers. Zetsu what information do we have on these three that have caused such a stir?"

"They seem to be three separate men attacking villages in the stone, lightning and water countries. They are described as one very large bald man, one very long haired man, and one that usually is seen wearing a white cape. According to a report in the earth country the bald one destroyed a platoon of rock shinobi and destroyed an entire town simply by raising two fingers. Other villages have reports resembling the same devastation." Zetsu finished.

"If they are really that strong they may be of help to us given that our numbers have died off quite a bit lately." A man wearing an orange swirly mask said

"Very well then, given that these men are strong I want Tobi, Itachi, and Kisame to intercept these men one at a time and get them to join us. Zetsu will continue to search for more of the containers. Top priority right now is obtaining the containers; if one is found obtain it first understood." They all nodded "Then go"

**(There you go, hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Also I just want to clear something up that I should have mentioned last time. In the last chapter when Zain called Tahki a low level he wasn't referring to her class rank like the original sayains did. When Vegeta reinvented the sayain race he got rid of that and started training them in power increase training (the same training he and Goku underwent to increase their power, making the ranks irrelevant). Even with this switch however, some sayains still use the term as a very demining insult. That is why Zain called her that. If anything is still unclear just let me know and I will make it more clear)**

Return to Top


	15. Sayain plans

**(It's finally Friday. Anyway I had a little extra time on my hands this week so I was able to make this one a bit longer enjoy. I own nothing)**

On New Vegeta

Vegeta was sitting on a stool in one of the rooms in his palace. This room had a fully stocked bar on one side, a couch on one wall, the door opposite that and a window at the far end. Normally Vegeta would only come to this room after an intense training session but after the whole fiasco with the gravity chamber, then with Tahki and that strange energy he sensed he needed to be alone to think.

"_There was something odd about that energy I sensed, it was dark yet familiar somehow. But the strangest thing was just a few seconds after I sensed it; it disappeared like it never existed. Hmm oh well I'll let Reagon handle that problem I have more pressing concerns to think about, like Kakarott."_ He thought to himself looking at the glass of water in his hand before he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter". As the door slid open Nola stepped in and bowed.

"Please excuse my intrusion my lord but I have the status report for you."

"Well?" Vegeta asked not facing her.

"Yes sir, all efforts have thus far proved inconclusive. Even with the use of the high powered scanners, we were not able to find any energy trails at all. Whoever it was who tried to sabotage the gravity chamber knew how the scanners worked and was able to dampen their energy trail somehow. Also no physical evidence was left behind either, not even a footprint. And along with that the data logs that keep track of all of the information on your gravity machine were whipped clean before the incident. Whoever did this either had help or really knew what they were doing."

"Any idea who is capable of doing something like this?"

"Well I do have a theory but I usually like to make conclusions on what I know, not what I think I know" she told him.

"I see. Nola I have something to tell you" Vegeta started as he turned to face her "Your talents are being wasted as leader of the royal guard so you are going to be promoted"

"What?…promoted but I haven't done…" she started to say before Vegeta lifted his hand for her to stop.

"Your skills are superior to most ranked officers around here. The incident this afternoon made that fact clear. You showed sound judgment in handling Tahki and Zain. Your mission record is nothing short of miraculous; you lead your squad even better than some of our army's best commanders and most of all you have their respect, and aside from that Tahki seems to like it when you're around. So as of today I am personally reliving you from your duties as head of the royal guard and placing you directly under my command, understand?" He said with smug smile. At this point Nola could think of anything to say (which didn't happen very often). This was the job any saiyan on the planet would kill for. Not having to worry about rank or command rights and having the freedom to get the job done and the idea of hanging around to torment her best friend didn't hurt either. All she could do was move some of her blue hair from her face and stammer.

"Uh… Yes, thank you my lord I will not let you down, but…what about my squad?"

"They are yours to command, lead them as you will" Vegeta shrugged.

"And the King?"

"He has already been notified of the change, someone else will take your place on the royal guard."

"Thank you sir" she said again bowing.

"Now that that is done, tell me how Tahki is doing." He asked as he turned his back to her again.

"Well…I returned her to her quarters as you instructed but when I returned after the investigation was completed she was gone. After tracking her energy signature I found her at one of the abandoned arenas outside of the city. From the looks of it, she was training but not in any way I've seen. Anyway I didn't bother her, ha…I don't think she'll want to talk to me for awhile anyway but…" all of the sudden she was cut off by a man popping in from out of nowhere into the middle of the room. The man was tall about 5.7, had black spiky hair, was very well built as far as his physic was concerned, and was wearing a sky blue Gi.

"Hey nice room" the newcomer said as he looked around.

"Identify yourself before I …" She said getting into a defensive stance. That was of course before Vegeta cut her off again.

"Relax this clown is harmless" Vegeta said finishing his drink.

"_Clown, why would he call this man a clown_?" she wondered as she reluctantly did as she was told.

"I don't see you in over ten years. Now I see you every other day." Vegeta chuckled "So what is it this time"

"Just wanted to let you know that everything is set, our fight will be tomorrow"

"Hmpf well that didn't take you long Kakarott"

"_What? This guy is Kakarott?_" Nola thought as her eyes widened in surprise at the realization of who she was just about ready to attack. For being one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe, he didn't look outstandingly strong to her though. He didn't carry himself like Vegeta did either. He seemed much more care free and relaxed than most people she knew.

"Well once I found out who I was training things started going faster. As a matter of fact I just got done with a training match with them."

"Them? As in more than one?" Vegeta questioned lifting an eyebrow.

"Kinda there are seven all together"

"Really and just how exactly do you expect to train seven people in just three days?"

"Well actually that part is a little bit of a secret but don't worry I have everything planned out" Goku said smiling proudly.

"Well that's a first usually whenever you say that you need me to bail you out." Vegeta said mockingly.

"Ha I wouldn't talk if I were you Vegeta there have been several times where your plans didn't work either. You do remember the time when you let Cell become complete because you thought you could still beat him and Trunks had to bail you out, and the time when you attacked Cell after I died and Gohan had to save you, And there was the time you let Babidi control your mind and you ended up dying due to that one, Oh and then there was the time…"

"NEVER MIND IT KAKAROTT!" Vegeta yelled back angrily.

"Ok Ok I'm sorry" Goku chuckled "Anyway what were we talking about?" he asked trying to remember how they had gotten on that subject anyway.

"We we talking about how you are planning this training" Vegeta responded still visibly mad about Goku pointing out his faults.

"Oh yeah well you don't have to worry about them, the training I have in mind for them will whip them into shape. Hey I have an idea how about you take the girl your training along so she could help them train?" Goku asked eagerly.

"What are the power levels of those that you are training?" Vegeta asked abruptly.

"What?...well most of them aren't that powerful yet. I'd say that at best they may be as strong as I was when I fought Raditz the first time." He said scratching his head.

"Then I refuse to let Tahki fight with them"

"But why?"

"Right now Tahki is as strong as I was when I fought Freeza's final form on Namak. If she were to fight all out it may end up badly for you trainees" he said.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. I'm taking them all to planet Namak before we start training." Goku said smiling.

"And why would you do that?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm surprised you don't remember. Think back to what happened to Gohan and Krillin while they were there."

"Grrr. ENOUGH GAMES KAKAROTT JUST SPIT IT OUT!" Vegeta demanded getting more and more irritated.

"Hahaa. Ok fine. You know Vegeta you really need to learn how to have some fun. Anyway I plan on having them visit the eldest Namak and give them a little power boost before we start."

"Hmpf so you're referring to the Namekian potential release huh." Vegeta said folding his arms.

"Yep"

"Taking the easy way out huh very well I'll let her fight but you will probably have to ask her yourself if she will fight or not. She tends to be more stubborn then she usually is when I make too many decisions for her."

"Ok where is she?" Goku asked looking around expecting to see her somewhere.

"Nola, take Kakarott to where Tahki is training"  
"As you command" she said putting her fist to her chest and bowing slightly.

"While you do that I will complete my own training." Vegeta said as he walked to the door. "You had better prepare yourself Kakarott. This battle will prove much tougher for you to win then last time. In fact you won't be winning at all" he smirked.

"Ha we'll see, if I remember right last time you were having as much trouble standing up as I was. Just don't let an evil wizard take over your mind this time." Goku smiled.

"Hmpf very funny Kakarott" Vegeta said as he left, still a little irritated.

"Man this is going to be so much fun; I'm so excited I think I'm going to pop" Goku said to himself letting a large grin grow across his face.

"Um…excuse me Kakarott but if you are ready I can take you to Tahki now." Nola asked.

"Huh…oh right sure lets go" Goku said popping out of his trance. As they left Vegeta's rec. room, Nola couldn't help but notice how different Goku was. His persona and energy seemed drastically different from Vegeta's. Vegeta always seemed tense and part way agitated, like a wild cat that had been caged up for too long. Kakarott on the other hand was so relaxed; he was just walking with his hands locked behind his head looking at everything that they walked by like a little kid in a candy store.

"Hey are you ok you've been awfully quite" Goku asked jogging Nola from her analysis.

"My apologies Kakarot I did mean to be rude"

"Hey don't worry about it but how did you know my sayain name"

"_Well Vegeta did say your name several times not more than ten minutes ago_" she thought to herself mentally rolling her eyes. "Everyone knows the names Kakarott and Vegeta as the two most powerful sayains to ever live. You could say that you are somewhat of a legend around here." She told him.

"A legend huh…never thought I would be that famous. Well you seem to know about me but I don't think I have every meet you before."

"My name is Nola I am part of the royal gau…I mean Vegeta's special task force."

"Well it's nice to meet you. Oh and you don't have to call me Kakarott my friends call me Goku." He told her smiling.

"If your friends call you Goku then why does Vegeta still call you Kakarott?" She asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I really don't know. It's just what he has always called me I guess" He shrugged.

"I see" she said as they finally reached the outside of the palace "Alright we'll fly from here follow me" she said as she took off.

"Right behind you" Goku said as he took off as well.

* * *

Not far away

"What the heck is he doing here?" Zain asked with a growl as he watched Goku and Nola fly off from a balcony nearby.

"Things are going to be tough enough with Vegeta around but with Kakarott here it's going to be next to impossible" a shorter man said from behind him.

"Relax Gorg, just keep an eye on him but stay out of sight we need to know what he is up to" he told him.

"Right I'll let you know what I find out" he said before flying after the two.

"This whole operation just got a lot more complicated" Zain fumed.

"General Zain" a low ranked messenger called out.

"What is it!" Zain yelled still obviously stewing over the most current turn of events.

"M-my apologies for disturbing you sir but the Red Fangs space pod has just landed" the messenger said nervously.

"Good I want an audience as soon as possible if not sooner is that understood!" The large sayain boomed.

"R-right away sir" the nervous messenger said as he took off leaving Zain alone to think.

"_Well, maybe with the Red Fangs help we could make this work after all but first_" he thought as he tapped the button on his scouter "Turlus this is Zain come in"

"What is it" a voice came from his ear piece.

"I have news. Kakarott is on new Vegeta"

* * *

Elsewhere

Tahki stood in the center of a circular plot of land with her eyes closed as dust whipped around her legs. She had been standing there like this for a few minutes already, just trying to focus on her own energy. She then suddenly widened her stance and began summoning her energy.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr" Tahki grunted as she clenched her teeth and her fists while a mass of swirling pink energy began to surround her body causing the ground to shake and a fast wind to begin to blow. "_Come on, come on, I have to push through_" she thought to herself as the energy began to move faster and faster lifting parts of the ground skyward. "_I…wont…quit I can s-still push out more_" she thought as the energy sphere burst outward and her energy began to spark and crackle around her striking the ground and up heaving it as it hit. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHH!" she yelled as she raised her arms in opposite directions, releasing all of her energy outward creating an intense white light and wind to be generated from her body. The blast was powerful enough to bend and snap trees nearby and blow huge boulders a few dozen feet in every direction before they shattered. This display only lasted a few minutes and once she had released as much energy as she could the wind and light died down and she collapsed onto her hands and knees sweating and panting hard.

"Grrrrah, why can't I do it?" she yelled frustrated "I've been at this for so long and I still can't transform?" She asked herself nearly breaking down. "I am a pure blooded sayain, a member of the ultimate race in the entire universe so why…why can't I do it!" she yelled as she slammed her fist into the ground causing it to crack.

"Wait a minute you're a pure blooded sayain?" a voice from above her asked. She immediately shot her head up to see who it was but didn't expect him to be so close and ended up slamming her head into his.

"Yeowww! That hurt" the intruder said.

"Well you think it feels any better for me?" she yelled as she held her head "what the heck are you doing…Wha…Kakarott!" she asked getting a good view of her visitor.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to startle you" he said still rubbing his head.

"Haahaha…it's a good thing you're so hard headed Tahki or that may have knocked you out" came a voice from behind her that Tahki recognized immediately.  
"Nola that's not funny! What are you doing here anyway?" Tahki fumed at her laughing friend.

"Oh relax, Vegeta told me to show Kakarott where you were." She told her folding her arms across her chest.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked looking back and forth at the two.

"Well" Goku started as he stood up "I have a group of earthlings that I am training for an upcoming battle and I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me by getting them used to using their new energy."

"You want me to help you?" she asked blinking a few times "Well I am honored that you would ask but…I don't know if I'm really the one you want training anyone. I still haven't even reached supersayain yet" she told him as she looked down at her feet with a look of disappointed and disgust on her face.

"Hey don't worry about that you'll get there sooner or later. I mean, it took Vegeta forever to reach supersayain level and trust me he did a lot of wacky things to try and get there. You are close though, we both sensed your power level on the way here when you let it burst. I'd say you just need the right motivation and you will have it. Anyway none of the earthlings you would be fighting against would be anywhere near that level." He told her.

"Even so…Nola is probably much more qualified than me to train someone"

"Hey don't get me caught up in this. I'm too busy as it is given my promotion" she said with one eye open to see what Tahki's reaction would be.

"A promotion? To what?"

"Vegeta decided to up my status so I only have to take orders from him so I will be too busy to train anyone but…if I were you I'd take him up on it" Nola said "if nothing else it will be good combat training for you. Besides Vegeta has already said you have his permission to fight".

Tahki stood there weighing out her options for a minute. She was still a bit unsure of herself given everything that had happened in the last few hours (the training, the revelation of her past and origin and her encounter with Zain) but in the end her sayain desire to fight outweighed everything else. "…alright I'll do it when do we leave?" she asked getting to the point.

"Well, me and Vegeta are having a fight against each other tomorrow and after that we will start the training" he said smiling.

"Alright" Tahki said with a nod.

"Good, since that's taking care of I better head back. One of the earthlings coming for the training is treating me to dinner tonight and I'm STARVING. But before I take off here's a little advice when it comes to ascending to supersayain." He said instantly getting Tahki's attention. "The power to attain supersaiyan doesn't come in response to a desire but in response to a need. For you to attain that power you must create that need and the easiest way to create that need is to use the pain of loss. Think about that and you should be able to ascend in no time. Anyway I better get going before I starve to death. Later" He said as he put his fingers to his head and disappeared.

"The power comes in response to a need huh…?" she said under her breath trying to digest what he had just said. But then the rest of what Goku had said hit her and she turned to look at Nola with a confused look on her face "Starve…to death?" Tahki asked

"Don't ask me, I just met him less than ten minutes ago" Nola shrugged "Anyway you should probably head back to the palace and get ready for tomorrow if you plan on going"

"Yeah" Tahki said "hey Nola I wanted to…apologies for earlier, you were right I wasn't…" she started but was cut off when Nola put her hand on her head.

"There's no need for that, as long as you ended up getting something out of the experience we'll call it even" Nola said giving Taki a big smile "Now get going before we start hugging and blubbering all over each other. Besides knowing Vegeta he will be leaving early tomorrow morning so we don't have time to be standing here getting overly sentimental"

"Right" Tahki said as she began to fly "hey aren't you coming?" she questioned when Nola didn't follow.

"Not right now, I have someone I have to talk to I will catch up with you later"

"Alright see yeah" Tahki said taking off.

Not too far off

"So Kakarott and Vegeta are both going to be away fighting tomorrow huh? This may be our lucky break." Gorg snickered as he watched Tahki fly off. He had been ease dropping on the entire conversation from behind a large bolder a few feet away. "I had better report back before…hey where did Nola go she was right there?" he asked out loud.

"So you were the one ease dropping huh Gorg?" came a voice from behind him causing the shorter saiyan to jump.

"Gaww! Oh hello Nola nice day huh?" the obviously weaker man asked nervously.

"Don't give me that crap you worm. What the heck are you doing back here? And I will just warn you I haven't been in a good fight in a while so I wouldn't recommend lying to me" she said popping her knuckles.

"What? I would never do that to you. I just felt an odd power burst earlier and came to see who it was that's all." He said trying to sound convincing.

"Really. Somehow I find it hard to believe that Zain's little weasel would be interested in something like that" she said rising an eyebrow.

"Well it's the truth now if you will excuse me I have some important business to attend to" he said as he started to fly off but before he could get very far Nola grabbed him by the ankle and flung him into the bolder he was hiding behind and grabbed his throat.

"Listen worm. I don't know what you are trying to pull and frankly I really don't care but you tell Zain that I've got my eye on him and if he tries to pull anything funny I will take care of him myself." She told him menacingly.

"You…you can't do that you're only a royal guardsman" he managed to wheeze out.

"Not anymore, now I only take orders from Vegeta himself and know that if he pulls anything he will not get off easy." She said as she let Gorg go. "Now beat it" and with that Gorg flew off as fast as he could.

**(There you go, more sayain stuff. Anyway now for my clear up thing for the last chapter. The reason that I didn't let Goku get hit by the Naruto's rasin shuriken was because like Kakashi said was because it was forbidden. While I suppose it is true that Naruto could have sent a clone with the Rasen shuriken to go through with the attack, the way I took it fom the sources I used, was that given that it takes so much concentration to get the normal rasengon to combine with wind manipulation and the fact that this technique would be above hokage level (since rasengan is already hokage level) it would be too hard to send it with a clone and keep it together in the heat of battle. Right now for Naruto anyway**

**Ok I think that's it. If anything is still unclear please review and I will clear it up. Thanks)**


	16. A Date?

**(Hey guys, here is the next one. And for all of you that want some pairings to start it happens now. Enjoy. I own nothing.)**

Back in Konoha

"Alright Hinata I want you to say it" Ino said putting her hands on her hips, staring down the Hyuuga sitting in the chair in front of her.

"I-I really don't know what you're talking about Ino" Hinata said as timidly as usual and still a bit confused. After Goku had left, Ino had literally dragged Hinata and Sakura to her house, got them both in her room and locked the door in hopes of (in her mind) helping Hinata with her boy problem.

"Oh come on Hinata we both already know it, you saying it with your own mouth will make you feel better." Ino said getting a little exasperated.

"But honestly Ino…I really don't know what you mean" She said trying to convince Ino of her confusion.

"(sigh) Ok fine I guess we'll do this your way. Hinata we both know that you like Naruto" Ino said. And as soon as she said it Hinata's face turned as red as a ripe tomato and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"Wh-wh-what I-I don't know what y-you mean?" Hinata managed to half stammer half laugh, but unfortunately for her Ino didn't buy it.

"Oh yes you do, I saw you earlier today talking to him and you were blushing and stammering just as much as you are right now. And I'm not letting you leave until you admit it" Ino said as she jumped in front of the door ready to block the girl if she tried to make a run for it. Feeling that the jig was up and her charade had failed Hinata nodded.

"Ok…I do" she almost whispered as she lowered her head to look at her knees.

"Ok you do what?" Ino asked trying to get her to say it.

"I…" she started taking a big gulp before saying "like N-Naruto." She finally chocked out.

"See there you go, doesn't it feel better to get that off your chest. And now that we know about it we can help you get him. But first we are going to need you to tell us what you see in that knuckle head. I mean I suppose he is a little better looking since he came back and he isn't wearing as much orange, but you have been acting this way whenever you have been around him since our days at the academy. So if you want us to help you we need to know why you like him." Ino said crossing her arms and waiting for a response. For awhile Hinata didn't say anything and just continued to fidget, but after a few moments she took a deep breath and started.

"Well…t-tthere are a lot of things I-I like about him. He is sweet…and kind….h-he cares about others more than he does himself sometimes; he always tries his best even if the odds of him winning are very small. He i-is very determined and persistent to learn more and improve his skills no matter how hard it may be, and even if he can't he never doubts himself and just pushes harder to succeed." he said blushing as she remembered how she used to watch him train when they were younger. "And he always follows his own ninja way, to never go back on his word no matter what."

After the Hyuuga heiress had finished Ino didn't quite know what to say. She really didn't know the other blond all that well but out of what she did know the indigo haired girl was probably right on most points. Sakura on the other hand just smiled as she listened and sat on Ino's bed, she had to agree that aside from her teammate's loud, obnoxious and hyperactive nature he could be kind of charming. Not that she would ever try and seek a romantic relationship with the blond that is. If anything Sakura saw Naruto as a goofy younger brother most of the time even with his constant requests for dates. But in the end he was still one of her best friends.

"Wow Hinata you have it pretty bad for him don't you?" Ino said with a slight giggle. "Well don't you worry if that is really how you feel then I put it as my top non mission/training priority to help" Hinata gave a small smile at the other girls antics thinking it was kind of nice to have another girl to talk to about this with, especially since the only other person who even knew about her crush was her younger sister Hanabi.

"Thank you Ino but I don't know what you can do? I don't think he has even really noticed me very much before." The Hyuuga heiress said with a sad look on her face.

"And that is what I am her for, all you have to do is think of a way to get him to notice you and I have to perfect way to do it" Ino said putting her hand on her chin.

"And just how do you plan on doing that Ino, last I heard you thought that Naruto was nothing more than a complete idiot" Sakura said.

"What? I have never said that about Naruto." The blond said defensively.

"Oh yes you did several times in fact, after you two went on that mission together to impersonate the daimyo princess remember?"

"Eh?" she muttered thinking for a second "Oh yeah I remember that, well the only reason that I said that was because I thought he is rash and juvenile and while we were on that mission he did something really disgusting that I refuse to talk about right now." she said shivering at the memory.

"So if you think he is an idiot how on earth are you going to get him to date Hinata?"

"Date?" Hinata squeaked.

"Well he is a guy and most guys are fairly predictable" she shrugged.

"Yeah predictable enough that you haven't had a date in over month" Sakura mocked.

"I've been too busy with missions to go on dates, besides it's not like you've been on any dates either" Ino shot back.

"I could if I wanted to"

"A date?" Hinata questioned again turning even redder.

"Yeah right who would want to go out with a forehead like you?"

"More people then would want to go out with an Ino pig" Sakura said as the two kunoichies entered one of their typical stare down matches.

"A date with…Naruto" Hinata said again as her heart began beating faster and faster. Just the thought of it was almost too much for her brain too handle and within a few minutes she had passed out, leaned out of her chair and hit the ground hard. Once Ino and Sakura heard the thud the instantly stopped there grudge match and looked at the now unconscious Hyuuga lying face down on the floor.

"Oh good job Ino now look what you did" Sakura said as she went to sit Hinata up.

"What I did! You're the one who said 'date'" Ino said trying to defend herself again.

"Never mind, could you just get some cold water for me" she asked turning her full attention to the young Hyuuga.

"(sigh) yeah whatever you're the doctor after all" she said leaving the room. As Ino left, Sakura laid Hinata onto her back and began creating several hand signs that ended in her hands being surrounded by a green chakra. Once it was stable she put one hand on the Hyugas forehead and released some of the chakra into her. A few seconds later Hinata's eyes began to flutter open

"Huh…what happened?" She asked trying to sit up.

"Whoa hold on, you don't want to sit up to fast you might end up passing out again" Sakura said holding her down.

"Alright thank you Sakura" she said complying with what she was told. The next few minutes were silent. Hinata was replaying everything that had been said before she blacked out. Naruto, a date, Ino going crazy. It was all just too much too fast. "Um…Sakura"

"Yes"

"…How long…um…have you know….t-that I…I"

"Liked Naruto?" she said finishing her thought.

Hinata nodded and blushed a little.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't think I ever noticed it up until this morning, but I think that is mostly due to the fact that other than some missions now and then we have never really done much together. Over the past two years I have spent most of my time with Tsunade and you have been training with your father or Neji. So, me not knowing too much about your personal life isn't too surprising. Although I have heard Kiba and Shino talking about how you always fall over when Naruto is around. Ino has probably had suspicions for awhile now but I think that's just because she reads too many romance novels and likes to try and pair up couples in her mind. But if you are worried about Naruto having any clue about this I won't be concerned. He may be a decent ninja but he is a total block head about everything else." Sakura said causing both girls to giggle.

"Alright I have the water" Ino said as she came back into the room handing a glass of water to Hinata.

"Thank you Ino" Hinata said gratefully.

"Alright now that, that is taken care of let's talk about how we can get the ball rolling with you two and I have the perfect plan to do it." Ino said sitting down.

"Oh this should be good" Sakura thought sarcastically.

"So here it is, do you guys remember how Kakashi invited Goku to a meal tonight and Naruto wanted to go along but Kakashi wouldn't let him?" The two kunoichies nodded "Well all we have to do is get Hinata to offer to treat Naruto a meal of some kind, that should get things started at least. All we need to figure out now is what type of food he likes to eat"

"Ramen" Sakura said matter of factly.

"Ramen? He eats that stuff?" Ino asked surprised.

"All the time, he even collects it" Sakura said with a somewhat disgusted look on her face remembering his cluttered mess of a room.

"Well there you go, all you have to do is invite Naruto to have some ramen with you tonight and you should be good."

"But…I-I don't know what I w-would say" Hinata said timidly, obviously nervous about what she was potentially being asked to do.

"That's easy, all you do is tell him that it's a treat for being on the same squad for this training thing we're doing. Knowing Naruto he won't object to much if some kind of food is involved" Ino said reassuringly "And besides we will help you, with this" she said as she pulled out a small ear piece "we will be looking on from some were out of sight giving you advice if you need it, all you have to do is put this into your ear and you will hear every word I say" she said putting the ear piece in Hinata's hand.

"Bu-but even with this I-I still don't know if I'm ready for this" Hinata said.

"Just relax and you will do fine, now come on lets go find Naruto!" she yelled excitedly as she once again grabbed Sakura and Hinata by the wrist and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hokage mansion

"And that's about it" Kakashi said after he had finished explaining the day's events to the Hokage .

"Wow he really wasn't kidding when he said he was strong was he?" Tsunade said still finding it a little hard to believe everything she had just been told.

"But is it even possible? To be able to counter and dodge all of their attacks is inconceivable; I don't even think a sannin could do that." Shizune said shocked.

"I know it sounds farfetched but it really happened, and trust me I was surprised when I saw him do what he did. Especially when Sakura nailed him in the head the way she did. But anyway I tried tracking his movements but my sharingan wasn't able to keep up, and apparently Naji and Hinata's byakugan wasn't doing much better." Kakashi said putting his hands in his pockets "He still hasn't said too much about the nature of our training yet but I am going to try to get some details later this evening."

"Whats going on then?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I am treating him to dinner; hopefully I will be able to learn a little more about him and this training then." He said with a shrug.

"Sounds like you have things under control then. Keep me informed over the next three days on what goes on. I'm very curious about how things will go"

"Right" Kakashi said as he turned to leave.

"Oh Kakashi one more thing" Shizune piped up.

"Hm?"

"I just thought I should tell you Goku is a very big eater"

"What do you mean?"

"Well how can I put this…You know how much Chouza Akimichi (Choji's dad) can eat in one sitting don't you?" she asked trying to find the right words to say what she had seen.

"Yes"

"Well for Goku multiply that time's ten and you should be good" She said laughing a bit.

"What!" both Kakashi and Tsunade said at the same time.

"But how is that possible he looks to be in perfect shape, if he were to eat that much he would be as big as a house" Tsunade said wide eyed.

"If you both want proof here is the order list from the buffet Goku ate at yesterday" She said pulling out a folded piece of paper from her pocket.

"Oh well that doesn't look so bad" Kakashi said looking at the dozen orders found on the sheet. That was of cores Shizune let the sheet unfold tumbling all the way to the floor.

"Holy Cow he ate all of that!" Tsunade asked amazed. Shizune simply nodded.

"Well maybe it would be safer to just order take out instead" Kakashi said as a sweat drop rolled down the back of his head.

* * *

A few hours later in an area south of Konoha

Turles sat down on a log lying next to a stream. "Well that was fun but I think that should be enough for now" he said to himself completely satisfied with his work. Earlier that day he had managed to destroy several small villages on the outskirts of the water country. Given the situation he was now dressed in regular water ninja attire, with a black arm cut undershirt and a grey vest covering it. He was also wearing black pants and matching shoes and had the mist headband wrapped around his arm to finish the look. "Everything is so far falling right into place, with all three of us causing mass destruction like this it is only a matter of time before that group shows up and invites us in. And then we will be one step closer in find Broly and destroying Vegeta and Kakarot once and for all." He said to himself laughing sinisterly. "Hmm? Well what do we have here?" He said as his scouter began to flicker and beep. "A few larger power levels heading this way, looks like they finally found me, three of them to, well it looks like it's show time." he thought to himself as the three men suddenly appearing in front of him. All three of them were dressed in black cloaks with several red clouds patched across them. "Well, well who might you three be?" Turlus asked trying to act like he really didn't know.

"We are members of a group known as the Akaustki. We have been watching you and your skills may be of use to us. Due to that fact you are given the opportunity to join with us." The black haired, red eyed one said in a very monotone voice.

"And just why should I join? I know nothing about this organization of yours. What do I get out of the deal?" Turlus asked as he stood up with a smirk on his face.

"Soon we will be in a position to control the entire known world. Join us and a portion of the spoils will become yours" the same man said.

"Hmm…a portion of the known worlds you say. You make quite the enticing offer but I have one more question for you, how do you intend to accomplish such a feet?"

"If you come with us, all will be explained to you in time"

"_Hmp… so much for milking them for information right now. Oh well looks like I'll have to play along for a bit longer_." Turlus thought to himself. "Alright I'm game, where do we go now" he said.

"Follow us and you will see" the black haired man said as the all took off jumping from tree to tree in the direction of their hideout

"_And know the game gets interesting_" Turlus thought snickering

**(There you go. Thanks to all who have been reviewing and to those that haven't yet please review and tell me how I'm doing or if something is unclear so I can clear it up Thanks.)**


	17. Pasts Reveiled

**(Hey everyone. I managed to get a hold of a friends computer and got this new chap. up. Unfortunetly my laptop is still out so my updates may be abit random for awhile. Anyway here is the newest one. I own nothing)**

Around that same time on New Vegeta

Gorg had just returned from his little trip and reported everything that he had seen to his superior. Needless to say Zain was less than thrilled to hear about Nola and her threats. However the news that both Vegeta and Kakarott would be off world for at least a few days did please him and played well into his master plan. None the less, he pushed those feelings aside for the moment because he had bigger fish to fry.

"Hey boss where are we going?" The shorter sayain asked as the two walked down the streets of the capital city of New Vegeta. Zain didn't reply he was too caught up in his own thoughts to pay attention to his subordinates chatter. "_Man he really creeps me out when he gets like this. The last time he acted like this he destroyed half of his own men just for asking what was wrong. Better keep quiet so I don't meet the same fate_" Gorg gulped. They walked a bit farther in silence until they reached a large citadel type building in the center of town. "_What are we doing here? This is the base for the sayain special ops division_" he thought {(Just FYI the special op sayains are in the same status and position as konoha anbu)}

"Gorg!" Zain boomed causing the smaller sayain to jump about a foot before standing at attention uneasily.

"Y-yes ssssir" he nervously replied.

"Return to the men and tell them to prepare. Our plan will be put into motion soon"

"Of course sir but what are you going to do?" he asked curiously.

"That is none of your concern. Now do as you're commanded or die your choice!" he yelled as a purple energy ball formed in his hand and he pointed it directly at his lieutenant.

"Right, of course, my mistake, I'm going" he stammered before falling over himself and flying away.

"_Good now that he's gone I can proceed"_ Zain thought to himself as he proceeded into the building. As he walked inside he noticed something peculiar. The base was empty, the halls and main lobby area were completely lifeless. Not that it really mattered to him and in the end he simply shrugged it off. However even with the base seemingly empty he remained silent and heavily focusing on what he was doing. He continued up a large flight of stairs and through another empty hallway before reaching his destination. A giant door with the image of a red wolf engraved on it "_So here it is, the red fangs command chamber, I must remember to stay calm and level headed or things may end badly like last time_" he thought as he touched the large scar on his face. However as soon as he touched the massive door two armed guards tackled him from behind and restrained him in a matter of just a few seconds.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" The gaud that had his knee in Zains back asked.

"I am General Zain of the 4th combat division, I have come to ask an audience with the Red Fang" He said as he tried to struggle out of the guards grip.

"Fool only members of the council of five or the King himself get to have an audience with our commander without a proper authorization not some low level general." The other guard said.

"I'll show you low level" Zain growled through his clenched teeth.

"That is enough" a man from behind the group said in a monotone voice. They all turned to see a lone man appear from the dark hallway.

"Lieutenant Kane!" both of the guards said in surprise. The man in front of them was tall, very tall he was probably near 7 foot tall as far as Zain could tell from his position on the floor. Physically this man was built like a rock, but he wasn't bulgingly big muscularly like most sayains his size. He had long white straight hair, grey eyes and wore black spandex with the traditional sayain armor over it; the only difference was his armor was a dark red color. "Our apologies lieutenant but this low ranked general tried to get into the command chamber without proper authorization" the guard on top of Zain explained.

"The commander has already cleared him so stand down and return to your posts" the lieutenant said with no emotion in his voice.

"Sir!" both guard said before disappearing as quickly as they had appeared.

"My apologies for the mix up general, I can assure you that under normal circumstances this kind of thing wouldn't happen. But with our current status with the Icejinn hoards we must be careful. Commander Maddox already had an Icejinn spy attempt to assassinate him earlier this week. As a result security has been raised for all acting commanders" he explained.

"Humf I'm just surprised your unit hasn't eliminated the Icejinn hoards by now" Zain scoffed

"As I'm sure your well aware general the king has specified, after the attack on Maddox that we are not to proceed in any aggressive action against the Icejinn unless attacked first. Technically we would have imprisoned some of them if the king hadn't summand some of us back so soon" he replied.

"Yeah yeah whatever can I see your commander now" he asked in a mocked tone obviously getting very impatient.

"Of course" Kane said as he walked forward and placed his hand on a small panel.

"Commander, General Zain is here to speak with you" he said through the comm.

"Enter" a voice responded.

"Right this way" Kane said as he motioned for Zain to enter. As the general entered he took a quick look at the room. The first thing he noticed was that the room was fairly large, easily twice the size of his own office. It was also mostly painted in a dark red color with jet black marble floors. The room was highly ornate for any sayain, with a desk in the center and a small flight of stairs that lead up to a large window that overlooked the city. It was then that he noticed a lone figure standing in the center of the window looking out.

"Well, well well, general Zain it has been a long time hasn't it?" the figure asked in a female voice.

"Yes it has been a few years" Zain replayed.

"Yes well" she sighed "As much as I would enjoy reveling over the past I am sure you can see I am very busy, so if you don't mind please get to the point of why you're here" the figure said with her back still to him.

"Yes of course but I was hoping for a private meeting" he said looking back at lieutenant Kane. Who, by this point, was standing behind Zain with his hands behind his back and was looking straight ahead, as if he were ignoring his master and himself.

"Don't worry about him, just get on with it" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Very well." He said unwillingly "I have been presented with a golden opportunity and I decided before the time comes I would give you the same opportunity. Besides family are the only ones you can really trust my dear Aphara." He said with a slight smile. She didn't respond and allowed him to continue "Due to a chance encounter with a certain individual I have been presented with the opportunity to aid in the destruction of both Kakarott and Vegeta, along with bringing down that weakling King Reagon and gain control of the entire planet. And rule our people like they always should have been, as the warrior people that fear nothing and have no equal anywhere in the universe!" He said probably getting a little too exited.

"Is that so Father?" she asked as she turned to face him. It was then that he got a good look at her face. She was much younger then he was, only about 22 years old and only stood about 5.4 feet tall but even at her young age her face and mannerisms held great authority. She had fair white skin and black hair that had two bangs on either side of her face hanging low past her chin. The rest of her hair was pinned up in a small tight top knot. Her most distinguishing feature however was her eyes. Unlike most sayains that usually share the same dark brown to black eyes (unless going to supersayin) Aphara had deep golden eyes that gave her gaze even more authority than even the most seasoned commanders. Currently she was wearing what appeared to be a new type of sayain battle armor that resembled light plate armor, shaded in dark reds and blacks. No sooner had he started taking a good look at her however she snapped her figures. As soon as she did three heavily armed guards wearing similar plate armor as her own appeared out of nowhere and restrained Zain bringing him to his knees. Two of them also drew their swords and crisscrossed them across the restrained general's neck. "So you are planning to attempt a royal assassination and a cu along with the assassination of two of the greatest hero's in all of sayain history. You realize that what you are proposing is nothing short of royal treason and as a member of the council of five and the commanding officer of the special ops unit I have full authority to have you executed right here and now." she said with no hint of hesitation in her voice as she approached him. Zain only looked up at her defiantly as if to say he truly didn't fear her. However the fact was that he did fear her. Even though Aphara was his daughter, she was much more powerful then he was. As far back as he could remember Aphara was nothing short of a protégée. Reaching supersayain level at a mere eight years of age and coming in command of the prestige special ops at the age of 16. She also managed to not only learn but master almost every advanced sayain combat technique that was ever put in front of her. However that wasn't the part that worried him. In public she put on a façade as a loyal, intelligent and courageous sayain commander that would do anything for her king and people. But he knew all too well her real side. She was ruthless, conniving, and cunning and possessed the skills of a master manipulator and tactician that would make any sayain father proud. But more often than not she used those gifts to gain the upper hand in whatever situation she saw fit, militarily or otherwise, and brought down anyone or anything that ever stood in her way, quickly and usually without mercy. Even with all of this in mind Zain didn't move or speak, he just kept the same defiant look on his face, even when she stood right in front of him. And that is when he began to sweat. Her unwavering, intimidating gaze would have broken a lesser man within seconds but he knew that if he snapped it would be all over.

"Hmpf…release him." Aphara chuckled.

"Ma'am" The three guards said in unison before disappearing as quickly as they had appeared. Zain was clearly surprised by this move. He more than expected her to have him dragged away and put in chains before getting severely beaten or scarred like last time.

"Don't look so surprised. If anyone is going to kill you it's going to be me" she said as she turned and walked over to her desk. He then nodded and stood to his feet "However I wouldn't become too comfortable if I were you, that little idea of yours is still a preemptive act of treason and the only reason that I am letting you live a little longer is to find out where you got such an ambitious idea from."

"Very well I will tell you." He said taking a deep breath to collect himself before starting. "About a month ago I was sent on a mission to a planet in the eastern quadrant that was said to herald Icejinn rebels that were formulating a plan to attack Planet Vegeta. I believe the planet was called Kanassa. Anyway we never found any Icejinn however while everyone was on patrol I noticed a strange energy signature coming from a large building not far away from our base camp."

Flashback

"Ha this place is nothing but a dump, looks like this place hasn't been inhabited for centuries" Zain scoffed as he walked over some of the ruble from his units newly formed base camp on Kanassa. After receiving orders to search for any Icejinn resistance his entire 150 men combat division was sent out to investigate. About two hours before arrival it was decided that it would be more effective to split the unit into two half's to effectively search the planet. One group scouts one half of the planet while keeping in constant contact with the group searching the other side. They landed a few hours ago and with no confirmed word of anything so far Zain was quickly getting into one of his usual bad moods.

"Sir we have a status report from our reconnaissance unit and another from group two" one of his officers yelled.

"And!" he bombed back.

"The high powered scanners are showing no life forms on team two's side of the planet. Also the recon team on our side has just reported that they have found no evidence that anyone has been here for at least the past few months. There is a good chance that either the information we received was mistaken or the rebels fled long before word got out." The officer said.

"So you mean to tell me that we came all the way out to this stinking back water planet FOR NOTHING!" Zain yelled rising his own energy level in the process. Due to his obvious bad mood most of the men around him immediately took cover and got a good distance away from their fuming general. "FINE contact his Royal Idiot and tell him that whoever his informant is should be obliterated and that there is nothing here!" He roared again before taking off in a fit of rage to nowhere in particular. This type of action wasn't uncommon for Zain. Almost every time he was sent on what he would consider a wild goose chase (which was technically anything that didn't involve high risk combat) he would end up getting really mad and take off for hours at a time before coming back to his unit. So his men followed his orders and thought nothing more about it.  
"I can't believe this!" Zain shouted as he flew looking for something to blowup. "That Royal idiot of a King sends me on another goose chase. That is the fourth one this month. I swear if I ever get my hands on that sayains neck I will…" he said before being cut off by the beeping of his scouter. "Well well, looks like there is something on this decrepit old rock after all. This may be a perfect chance to let off a little steam." He said as he sped off for the unknown signature, hopefully getting there before anyone else detected the signature and left to investigate. Luckily the signature wasn't too far off from where Zain was when he picked it up. It ended up being in what looked to be a large old stone temple of some sort. But being the sayain Zain was he didn't pay too much attention to the building other than to note it was old. He was more focused on finding whatever or whoever was in there and blow them to kingdom come. "Well this looks like it's the place now to head in and crush some skulls." Zain smirked as he entered. After letting his eyes adjust to the darkness he found that the building looked much bigger on the inside then it did on the outside as the room he was now standing in had a very high domed ceiling covered in art from whoever used the building last. As he continued to observe his surroundings he noticed as small purple glow coming from a corridor to his right. "Ah so there you are" he whispered as he proceeded down a small hallway following the light to its source. Before long though he noticed that the hallway he was traveling down ended in a dead end and the light was coming from cracks coming from the top and bottom of what appeared to be a large stone slab blocking the remainder of the hallway. "_So you are trying to hide huh, well you'll have to do better than that._" He thought to himself before winding up and blasting the slab away with a single strike of his massive fist. "Alright maggot you have led me on long enough now it's time to…" He started before he trailed off as he witness what was in front of him. It was a man with jet black spiky hair and was covered in a white cloak. In front of him however was a spinning purple energy vortex.

"So I have finally been found out huh. Unfortunately it appears that the person who discovered my portal is nothing more than an over sized gorilla" the cloaked man smirked without turning to face the now infuriated Zain.

"How dare you, you little runt do you have any idea who I am?" Zain yelled.

"Obviously someone who takes a little too much pride in their overly inflated ego" the man smirked again.

"WHY YOU… I am general Zain of the 4th sayain combat division and you best remember that if you don't want to be destroyed."

"Ah a sayain huh, you know I've always wondered what these new half breaded imposters were capable of." The man said turning around showing a devious grin.

"Well…ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU!" Zain boomed as he charged at the man, fully intending to cream the guy in the head. But before Zain knew what was happening the man disappeared and appeared right behind him.

"Well it looks like you degenerates are definitely slow"

"GRRRRR I WILL KILL YOU!" Zain yelled swinging his arm around to catch this person with a side swipe to the head. But the man simply lifted his arm and blocked Zain's mammoth arm and didn't even budge from where he was standing. He just continued to smirk.

"And your weaklings to boot." The man mocked again "Well fortunately for you I have no time to waist with the likes of you so." He said before flipping around and landing a full forced knee in the Zains gut bringing the mammoth sayain to the ground gasping for air.

"Who…are…you" Zain asked in-between gasps for air.

"Well you are certainly persistent aren't you; I had fully expected that lone strike to render you unconscious." The man said before taking off his white cloak revealing his light grey sayain armor and his brown tail wiggling behind him. "I believe that this is all you need to see to determine who I am." The man said crossing his arms over his chest.

"A…sayian?" Zain gasped out.

"That is correct however I am not one of you half breaded weaklings. I am a pure blooded sayain."

"But how?" Zain asked clearly confused.

"That my dear General is a long and complicated story that I truly have no reason to tell you at this point. But I can tell that you are a man that craves the power of the old ways, of the original sayains. Your overly inflated bravado is proof enough of that. Tell me what do you think of how things are for the sayains right now?" He asked.

"Tsk…why should I tell you anything?" Zain spat back.

"Because I can give you what you want. I am very well aware of what Vegeta has done. How he changed the sayain race into something far less than they should be. Sayains were originally born to rule, to have no equals in the galaxy, to be the ultimate warriors and conquer and destroy anything that sands in our way. However Vegeta has changed that to suit what he thinks is right, making you a literal laughing stock, unable to attain your true birthright." The man looked down at Zain and could easily tell that he hit the nail on the head with what he was saying. "I can offer you a chance to take back what should have always been yours. All I ask for in return is the fulfillment of my wishes and full loyalty to my cause. For your loyalty I will give you the power to take the thrown of New Vegeta and rule the sayains as they were always meant to be ruled as conquerors not weak protectors." The man finished looking the still hunched over Zain

"And how do I know I can trust you?" Zain asked clearly interested in what the man was saying.

"Allow me to demonstrate" he said as he placed his hand on Zain shoulder. Moments later an energy that Zain had never felt before began to flood his entire body. He then involuntarily ascended to supersayain. But he amazingly didn't stop there, his power continued to increase until he ascended to a form he had never gone to before. He ascended to supersayain 2. That is before the man removed his hand from the generals shoulder and he reverted back to his original form.

"How…how did you do that?" Zain asked dumbfounded.

"That my friend is the power Vegeta has denied you and your people, the power to ascend to levels far beyond mere supersayin levels. For your loyalty you will be crowned king and have powers greatly shadowing what you have just experienced."

"Yes…YES I will join you just give me that power!" Zain yelled as he stood up.

"Very well then but know this I am far more powerful then you" he said lifting his arm to face the wall to his right. Then in an instant he blasted a massive energy beam through the wall, but this was no ordinary shot, it was huge, big enough to easily be seen from anyone orbiting the planet. "If you ever even think of double crossing me or saying a word of what I have offered you to anyone like Vegeta or that meddler Kakkarot, you will find being destroyed by an attack like that to be merciful, am I clear." The man said menessingly.

After witnessing an attack of such magnitude coming from a non supersayain all Zain could do was nod with his mouth hanging open.

"Good and just so that we are on a name basis my name is Turlus. I must go now but I will be in touch with the plans for later. Until then farewell." He said as he walked into his purple vortex disappearing leaving a very shocked Zain alone.

End flashback

"After that we talked a few more times bringing us to about a week ago when he put his plans into motion on his end on earth, even though he still hasn't told me what he plans on doing there or how he plans to destroy Kakkarott or Vegeta. However he has given me the tools needed to defeat Reagon and take the thrown while Vegeta and Kakkarott are off fighting. We strike as soon as Vegeta is gone. I have spies watching him and they will contact me when it is time to strike" Zain said finishing his explanation.

"My my, that's quite the story and it does explain a few things. So you are going to overthrow the King while Vegeta and Kakkarott are off training and I am assuming that you came to me for the added man power and support of the special ops unit, am I right?"

Zain nodded not knowing what would happen next.

"And what do I get out of agreeing to help you?" she asked.

"Half of the planet would be yours to do as you see fit."

"Hmm, half the planet huh?" She said thinking for a moment "Very well you have me and my units support. Bring your men here before the attack, I will handle the rest and leave you to take the Kings life."

"Thank you Aphara you will not regret this and will be dually rewarded in the end" Zain said as he stood up and left. After a moment of silence Kane (who had been listening to the entire conversation) spoke.

"So are you truly planning on helping him." He asked in a monotone voice.

"Partially but not fully, my father is a blind and foolhardy idiot who couldn't hope to do something as intricate as ruling a planet. However I do have to agree that getting Reagon off the thrown wouldn't be a bad idea anyway." She said with a small smile on her face.

"I see, so I am to assume you have a plan of your own then?" Kane asked.

"Of course I do. You should know more than anyone that I never make a decision without planning a few steps ahead." She chuckled "We will let my Father have his precious thrown but only for a short time. Thanks to our last trip to planet Namak I now have almost a permanent upper hand." She said as she walked back up to the window chuckling evilly.

**(There you go. Thanks to all that have already Reviewed and i ask that those who havent yet please do. i like to learn how i can keep improving. Also if anything is unclear please let me know so i can clarify)**


	18. The Date kinda

**(Hey guys. managed to get on another computer to put another chap. Up. My computer should be fixed soon so I can start posting regularly again. Anyway enjoy. I own nothing).**

Later that evening in Konoha

Goku had just teleported himself back to the streets of konoha and was as usually very hungry. He looked at the sky and noticed that it was already starting to get dark so he decided it was at least close enough to be dinner time.

"OK...now that I'm back I suppose the next step would be to find out where Kakashi is" He said to himself as he closed his eyes to focus in on the copy ninja's energy. "Ah there he is!" he exclaimed happily as he again put his figures to his forehead and teleported to Kakashi's location.

"Thank you" Kakashi said to the delivery guy as he closed the door with his foot. He had decided to take Shizune's advice and treat Goku to a "limited" take out dinner at his place instead of going out. "Man I hope this is enough, if what Shizune said was right I should at least be close." He said looking at a table full of Chinese folding boxes filled with almost every kind of food imaginable. "Ha…it's just a good thing that, that restaurant manager owed me a favor or this would have cost me a small fortune" he laughed as he went to the kitchen. Kakashi's apartment was normal for your average ninja. It was fairly big with a couch, table and T.V. making up a living area right next to the front door, with a small apartment style kitchen right behind that. It also had a bedroom in the back and a bathroom to the left of that. "Well I better get the rest of the food ready I just hope Genma doesn't mind that I borrowed some of his knifes to do this" he thought to himself as he pull out some fruit from the fridge. Kakashi wasn't much of a cook to speak of; most of the time he went out or made something simple to eat when he was hungry. Genma was a much better s chief then he was and occasionally had even shown Kakashi a thing or two. But since he was gone on a mission Kakashi had to fend for himself. After making sure the knife he was using was sharp he tossed it between his hands once or twice, threw the fruit in the air and sliced horizontally cutting all of it in one pass. However, as soon as he did Goku transmitted himself in direct line of Kakashi's swing and barley managed to avoid the blade.

"Jeez I have to remember that you ninja like playing with sharp objects" Goku said holding onto his head.

"Sorry about that Goku I didn't think you would be warping in like that" Kakashi apologized as he put down the knife and wiped off his hands.

"It's ok, in the long run I have dodged larger, sharper blades then that before." Goku said remembering his encounter with Janimba.

"Well anyway all the food is ready so you can…" Kakashi started but before he could finish what he was saying Goku made a mad dash for the food and was already stuffing his face. "_Wow from the way he's going Shizune wasn't exaggerating at all_" he thought as he sweat dropped.

"Hey Kakashi wasn't that Anko lady supposed to be here?" Goku asked with his mouth already stuffed with food.

"Well she was going to but she ended up having a last minuet mission to do" he told him chuckling a little

Flashback

A few hours ago

"Oh by the way lord Hokage before I leave I have a question I wanted to ask" Kakashi said after they had all recovered from see just how much Goku could eat.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Was Anko here earlier?"

"Yes, before she decided to cut out on her mission and leave to who knows where. I swear the next time I see her she is getting double the missions for a week for that little stunt." The Hokage fumed. And that was just what Kakashi wanted to hear. He didn't necessarily want to get her in trouble but after being blackmailed again by the conniving kunoichi he thought it was time for a little pay back.

"Well I just may be able to help you with that" he said smirking.

"Oh really and how is that?" she asked intently.

"After she left here she met up with me and my new team and blackmailed me into treating her to dinner. Now normally I don't like playing the snitch but given the fact that she has done this type of thing before I think she needs to learn her lesson. She is planning on meeting us at the restaurant south of the ram men shop later this evening."

"So you're suggesting that I meet her there instead of you for revenge for the blackmail huh?"

"I'm just giving you the information, you can do whatever you want with it" Kakashi smiled.

"Well thank you very much Kakashi, I will be sure it isn't wasted" the Hokage smiled back now completely set on making Anko's life miserable.

End of flashback

"Anyway" Kakahsi started coming back from his trance and sitting opposite from Goku "The reason that I invited you here was because I wanted to ask you a few questions" he said as he sat down in a chair across the table from the spiky haired saiyan.

"Questions?" Goku asked his mouth still full of food "Alright just give me a minuet" he said as he swallowed what was in his mouth, popped his knuckles and commenced in the speedy consumption of all the food that Kakashi had put out. Within a span of five minuets he had consumed all of the food and was sitting back on the couch rubbing his stomach "AH that was good. The people in this village make some pretty good food" he said before noticing that Kakashi was looking at him funny "Hey what's the matter?"

"_Jeez, h-he ate it all…in five minutes, none of the Acimichi clan can do that. Uggh I'm just glad I ate what I ordered for me before he got here_" he thought to himself. "Oh it's nothing" he told him rubbing the back of his head.

"If you say so." Goku shrugged "Anyway was there something you still wanted to ask me?"

"uh…yes I did" Kakashi said fully coming out of his stupor. "I wanted to ask you about our training, you haven't really told us anything about it yet and I was a little curious"

"Well I was going to save it for a surprise but I guess I can tell you a little." Goku said getting a bit more serious "I won't lie to you, this training isn't going to be easy, it will probably be one of the hardest things that any of you have ever done. Some of the ninja that are coming may end up breaking on the first day and quite. But if you all stick it out you will be amazed at the results" he told him "Tomorrow we start with a test to gage your skills in action. After that you get a little break and get to see a real fight" He said smiling.

"What do you mean a real fight?" Kakashi asked as he arched his brow.

"Well I don't know if the Hokegi told you any real details about me yet but I am a universal guardian, other than me there is only one other one, he is my friend and long time rival Vegeta. I have been in contact with him over the past few days and he has agreed to have an all out battle with me tomorrow. This way you will all get to see what my style of fighting is like."

"Well that sounds interesting but one thing still bothers me, just how do you expect to get us all that strong in just three days?"

"Well, at our first stop there is a room that will give you special training conditions that will make the training go faster" Goku told him trying to choose his words carefully.

"Hmm…well I guess that leaves some things to look forward to. I just have one more question for you; if you are a guardian that is supposed to protect the universe why not just deal with this problem yourself. By simply observing you earlier I'm sure you are more than capable of taking care of the situation without our assistance." Kakashi pointed out.

"Your right, if I wanted to I could finish this without too much effort at all and normally when a situation is potentially as bad as this one I would but…." He said as he lifted his head with a soft genuine smile on his face "This was my home once, this place is special to me, and given that I can't stay here and protect it from everything that may go wrong anymore the only way to insure the earth's long term safety is to train up those who can." Kakashi really wasn't expecting an answer like that, but in the end it was an answer that he could easily accept.

"Well that answers that. Anyway this wasn't the only reason I asked you to come. I also wanted to give you a better idea of who you are training" Kakashi said as he pulled out a manila file folder.

"What's this?" Goku asked not sure what to think about a folder full of papers. To him it just looked like the homework ChiChi always made Gohan do.

"It is a profile on all the shinobi going along on this little adventure. Even though you have met them all I thought it may be helpful to know a bit more about them. I will explain as we go" he said reassuringly as he opened the folder.

* * *

Meanwhile

"I-I'm still not sure I ca-can do this" Hinata chocked out as Ino pushed her forward down the street outside her house.

"Sure you can, it's all a matter of conquering your fear and now is a perfect time to do it" Ino said still pushing "Besides its just Naruto what's the worst that could happen" even thought that statement was supposed to make Hinata feel better it really only made her think of all the things that could go wrong. Ino had been trying to get Hinata going for the past hour, which included several pep talks, locating her fellow blond and getting the shy Huugya to wear something other than her oversized coat. Even though in the end the shy heiress all out refused to go out without it. And know after all of that Hinata seemed to be freezing up again so Ino decided to take matters into her own hands and literally push her down the street. "Now listen he is only a block away all you have to do is say "Hey Naruto would you like to get some ramen with me" and you will be in. And knowing Naruto he will be dragging you there the rest of the way"

"But what if he asks why, I-I don't know wwhat I would say to him" She said clearly beginning to panic.

"Would you relax already I will be talking through the earpiece if you blank out so all you have to do is repeat what I say" she said struggling to get her moving.

"I-I'm sorry I just really don't think I can do this" Hinata said pulling away from Ino and causing her to fall on her face, signifying that she had had enough. Unfortunately for her so had Ino and given the fact that she was putting so much effort into this she wasn't about to let Hinata's cold feet stop her.

"I am sorry to Hinata" she said as she raised her arms and began getting ready for a justsu "Mind transfer Justsu" she called out as her mind flew from her body and slammed into Hinata's, taking it over.

"Hey Ino I got the batteries for the…" Sakura said coming out of the house holding the batteries and the two head pieces for the ear piece. However seeing Ino's lifeless body lying on the ground and Hinata still standing without a hint of panic on her face, only lead her to one conclusion "Oh Ino please tell me you're not going to…" Ino/Hinata crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Well I wouldn't have to if she would just do it herself" Ino said from inside Hinata "Besides all I'm going to do is ask Naruto to the ramen stand for her and then cancel the justu"

"You know hearing Hinata be this devious is really creepy" She said as her face became distorted.

"Oh well at least this way we can definitely make sure it happens. Now come on, take my body and hide on a roof top somewhere. As soon as I get Naruto to the Ramen stand I will cancel the jutsu and leave Hinata to do the rest" Ino (in Hinata's body) said.

"(sigh) I think this is going to be a very long night" Sakura said as she put Ino's body over her sholder and jumped onto a roof top not far away.

* * *

A few blocks away

"Come on Naruto tell me what happened?" Kiba pleaded as he and Akamaru followed behind an obviously frustrated Naruto. For the past hour Kiba had been following Naruto everywhere trying to get any information he could about what happened during his training earlier that day. However since Naruto saw the whole event as a failure (given that they got their butts handed to them) he refused to tell Kiba anything.

"Will you get off my back about it already? All I'm telling you is that it was training for a mission I have tomorrow alright" Naruto said getting extremely exasperated.

"(Sigh) fine I'll quit, anyway when are you leaving tomorrow?" he asked changing the subject.

"First thing in the morning" Naruto answered.

"Huh…well I guess that works. I just think it's weird that the Hokage is letting an outsider train you guys. Especially one that people say she hasn't met until just recently." Kiba pointed out.

"Yeah it is, but if this guy is as strong as he seems, training under him will put me one step closer to becoming the next Hokage!" Naruot said throwing his fist into the air triumphantly. Kiba could only chuckle at the blonds antics.

"You blockhead you act as though the elders have already offered you the position. But if the guy your training with was the one that created that chakra burst yesterday, someday they just might. I just wish me and Akamaru would have been chosen to go to right boy." He asked the large white dog he was riding.

"WOOF" Akamaru barked loudly.

"You know I still think it's weird how you can understand him Kiba. It just sounded like a bark to me" Naruto said looking skeptically at the duo.

"Well that's because you don't spend all your time with animals like I do. If you did you would…oh hey Hinata what are you doing here" Kiba asked noticing the young Hyuuga as he and Naruto turned the corner.

"_Oh great what the heck is he doing here?_" Ino thought to herself as she noticed Kiba "_this could make things tricky_"

"Oh hey Hinata how are you doing?" Naruto asked in his usual flamboyant greeting.

"Hello Kiba and you to Naurto" Ino said bowing trying her best to imitate Hinata's movements. "What are you both doing out here?" she asked.

"Ah nothing much just talking, how about you? It's not like you to be out by yourself this late" Kiba pointed out.

"Actually I was looking for Naruto" she said with a smile.

"Looking for me? What for?" Naruto asked clueless as usual.

"I have something that I want to ask you. Come with me" she said as she wrapped her arms around one of his and drug him off "Bye Kiba and Akamaru" she called back.

"Akamaru did you see that? I don't think I have ever seen her so forward before. Not to mention with Naruto. I think this is the first time I have even seen her talk to him without turning red and fainting." He said watching the two disappear.

"Woof woof bark."

"What do you mean what time is it, how could you be thinking of that when…she is…" Kiba trailed off looking at his watch "Holy crap mom is going to kill me I was supposed to be home before dark to feed the pack and it's already 9:00. Hurry Akamaru lets boogie" he said as the giant dog took off at top speed.

* * *

Back to Naruto and Hinata

At this point Naruto was becoming more and more confused by the second about what was going on. First of all Hinata had never really talked to him without stuttering, turning red, fidgeting or fainting before. He really didn't know why and in the past just assumed it was some kind of medical condition or that maybe she was allergic to him or something, but now she had actually wanted to talk to him. And second in all the years he had known her she had never latched herself to his arm before and forced him to go anywhere. Heck the last time he could ever remember them making physical contact with her was in the hospital when he was hanging from the ceiling and surprised her, making her turn red when he touched her forehead to see if she had a fever. But that encounter ended with him being head butted off the ceiling and smashing into a wall. They had been running in the same direction for a while now and Naruto now felt as though he needed some answers before his head exploded.

"Hey Hinata where are you taking me?" Naruto asked.

"Just over here Naruto" she said as she stopped and turned to face him "I just wanted to ask you something" she said shyly (or at least Ino was trying to make it sound shy).

"Uh…ok what is it?" he asked rubbing the back of his head and giving his patented grin.

"Well I got this ticket in the mail the other day; it's for the Ichiraku Ramen shop. It's a coupon for two free meals and since we are now both on the same team for training…I thought I would ask you if you wanted to join me" she said as Ino tried to fake a blush.

"You wanted to go with me?" a very surprised Naruto asked "Wow that's really nice of you Hinata. Yeah I would love to go with you" a now excited Naruto exclaimed.

"_Got him hook line and sinker_" Ino thought giving herself a mental pat on the back "Great then let's go Naruto" Ino/Hinata said smiling.

As they walk to the ramen shop Sakura looked on in stark amazement that a plan that Ino had devised was so far working. Not that she really doubted her friend; it's just that whenever she went into her overly romantic mode things rarely turned out this well.

"Well so far so good I guess but the real test will come later when Ino bails out of Hinata's body. Ha…there's a good chance that she will just end up fainting like the always does. I just don't know how Ino is able to keep a straight face while being that close to Naruto, she is definitely getting an earful about that later." Sakura chuckled as she jumped from roof top to roof top keeping ahead of the two. When they finally got to the ramen shop Naruto was, true to form, ready to start stuffing food down his mouth.

"Hey old man I will have the usual!" he said excitedly.

"Well Naruto I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon I haven't restocked from the last time" Teuchi joked "And you even brought another girlfriend along"

"Hahaa she isn't my girlfriend she is just a friend who had an extra ticket for free ramen right Hinata?"

"Yes that's right I have them right here" she said as she handed them to the owner.

"Hmm… well this looks good ok so it's the regular for you and what would you like young lady?"

"_Oh crap I have no idea what Hinata likes to eat_" Ino said panicking a bit before coming up with something to say "Um well I have never eaten much ramen before so why don't you order for me Naruto"

"Alright um…how about you get her the shio ramen. Does that sound alight to you Hinata?" he asked trying to be polite.

"Yes that sounds very nice" she said with a smile.

"Alright the regular and the shio, it will just take me a few minutes to get it ready since Ayame is already gone." The Teuchi said as he got to work.

"Where did she go?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Ah she just had some errands to run and once she is done with those I gave her the rest of the night off"

As the two men engaged in small talk Ino was trying to find the perfect time to release her jutsu. The only problem was that as soon as she released it Hinata's body would go limp for a few seconds as she regained control. So she had to wait for the perfect moment to pull the switch.

"_Alright this looks to be as good a time as any to get out of here. Ok Hinata I did the hard part now it's up to you to take care of the rest_." Ino though as she made a subtle hand sign and whispered "Release" and with that her mind flew out of Hinata's body and landed back in her body.

"Welcome back" Sakura said as she noticed Ino's body begin to sit up "Hey are you ok?" she asked with genuine concern. It seemed that Ino was fairly weak after her little transaction which was odd given the fact that, as far as Sakura knew, once the mind transfer jutsu was negated the users body almost immediately regains full strength.

"I'm ok I just don't usually prolong that jutsu that long. But that's not important now, what's happening with Hinata?" she asked looking down at where the two were sitting. Naruto hadn't even noticed that Hinata had slumped in her seat and simply continued talking to the store owner as if nothing happened.

"Well at the very least Naruto hasn't picked up on anything suspicious yet" Sakura told her.

"Good let's just hope Hinata can keep it together long enough to actually get something accomplished." Ino said keeping her full attention on what was going on.

"_Ugh what happened, the last thing I remember was…talking with Ino_." Hinata thought to herself as she began to come to "_Where exactly am I and is that…Naruto's voice?_". Realizing who it was she immediately opened her eyes and looked around "_The ramen shop. What am I doing here and why am I sitting next…to…_" she asked herself before remembering what Ino's plan was

Flashback

"So here it is, do you guys remember how Kakashi invited Goku to a meal tonight and Naruto wanted to go along but Kakashi wouldn't let him?" The two kunoichies nodded "Well all we have is get Hinata to offer to treat Naruto a meal of some kind, that should get things started at least. All we need to figure out now is what type of food he likes to eat"

"Ramen" Sakura said

"Ramen? He eats that stuff?" Ino asked surprised

"All the time, he even collects it" Sakura said with a somewhat disgusted look on her face

"Well there you go, all you have to do is invite Naruto to have some ramen with you tonight and you should be good."

End of flashback

"_But that still doesn't explain how I got…"_ she thought before Naruto put his hand on her shoulder making her stiffen a bit.

"Hey Hinata are you ok? It looks like you were dazing off or something" Naruto asked noticing how she wasn't talking anymore. She turned her head slowly to face him. Once she was sure it was him she turned a deep shade of red.

"N-Nar…u…to" were the only syllables she could get out before passing out (again).

"NOOOOO!" Ino yelled at seeing the young Hyuuga hit the floor "After all of that she just ends up passing out again! Ugggh all my hard work for nothing." She said dropping her head that is before she noticed that her pink haired friend was no longer on the roof with her. "Hey Sakura…where did you go?" she asked looking around. What Ino didn't know was that Sakura had seen this outcome coming and had planned ahead. By the time Ino had seen Hinata fall off the stool. Sakura had jumped down to the ground and was trying her best to walk by the ramen shop as casually as possible.

"Oh hey Naruto what…are you doing?" she asked looking down at the unconscious Hyuuga on the ground and a spazzing out Naruto trying to wake her up.

"Sakura thank goodness, I don't know what is going on! First Hinata actually talks to me without fainting, then she partway treats me to dinner and then she turns red and falls over." He told her clearly freaking out.

"Alright calm down Naruto let me take a look" she said bending down to look at Hinata "I think she'll be fine, she just needs some rest. I will take her back to her house so she can relax" she told him as she picked her up.

"But she hasn't even gotten her ramen yet" Naruto said causing Sakura to roll her eyes

"_No matter how you may change on the outside you are still a ramen obsessed goof sometimes_" She thought to herself "Well…put it in a bowl and you can give it to her for lunch tomorrow"

"Oh ok do you need any help Sakura?"

"No thanks I'll be fine see you in the morning" she told him as she walked off.

"Ok bye Sakura" he said as he sat back down in the ramen booth.

After a few minutes of walking Ino jumped off the roof and joined Sakura on the main road.

"You know if you were planning on doing that you could have told me" she said with a put out expression on her face.

"You're not the only one who can put on an act you know" Sakura said with a shrug.

"Oh well…I guess we can go back to my house and…" Ino started before being cut off.

"Oh no I think Hinata has been through enough of your schemes for one day. Besides its already late and we start training tomorrow remember. So I am taking her back to her house and then I'm going to bed." She told Ino in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Ok, ok fine we can call it a night don't get your giant forehead in a knot. I guess I had forgotten about the training. Hey you spend a lot of time with the Hokage, any idea what kind of training this is going to be?" she asked trying to stay on Sakura's good side.

"No, not even Lady Tsunade knows the nature of the training for sure. All I know is that Kakashi was going to talk to Goku about it tonight or at least that's what Shizune told me" she shrugged.

"Hmpf…well that figures everything is always so hush hush around here. Oh well it can't be helped I guess. Anyway here is my stop I will see you in the morning." Ino said as they passed her house.

"Yep see yah Ino" Sakura called back still carrying the unconscious Hyuga

* * *

Not too far away

Goku yawned as he walked down the empty streets of Konoha back to his apartment. He had just spent the last few hours with Kakashi talking about all six of the ninja (in great detail) going along for tomorrows training. It seemed that Kakashi had gone to great lengths to gather just about every shred of information about the ninja as he could due to how long it took to go through the entire folder. But given his rank and position as a high level ninja Goku figured it wasn't that big of a deal. Even though he was never known for being interested in things as far as learning or retaining information went (other than for training or combat purposes), Goku had put forth a good effort in trying to keep up with the one eyed ninja. While at this point most of the information had already leaked out of his head, Goku had nabbed a few nuggets that he mulled over in his head as he walked.

"I was originally planning on training them all in the same way but maybe I should try a different approach" he thought to himself putting his hands behind his head. He continued to think about what Kakashi had told him about six young ninja. Goku remember that he said the two Hyugas were probably the best at using chakra in forms of close and long range attacks. Thinking back to the sparing that day Goku had notice that, while their attacks weren't the strongest he had ever encountered, they did seem better at using pure energy as a weapon instead of molding it internally like the others. As he continued to think of the days sparing he recall how the one named Sakura seemed much stronger than the others in the form of brute strength. Kakashi did tell him that due to her training with the Hokage and due to her talent for controlling chakra she had the ability to focus a mass amount of chakra into her hand and release it in one large burst causing her almost monstrous strength. He continued to think about these kinds of things for awhile before reaching the door of his apartment "Oh well I guess I will deal with it later. If I want any hope of beating Vegeta I had better go and try to get some sleep" he yawned as he went in shut the door and instantly feel asleep on the couch.

**(There you have it Naruto and Hinata first (kinda) date. Anyway to all those who have reviewed thanks, and to those that haven't yet please review and tell me what you think. Anyway here is my recap spiel over the last chapter.**

**-The reason I spent a whole chap. On new and supporting characters was because it will help build up for future confrontations (you'll just have to wait and see)**

**-And as far as the new namekians are concerned, that is another case of wait and see, but most of that should be reveled in the next few chapters. **

**Thanks again for reading and please stay with it because coming up soon will be Goku's training and his fight with Vegeta)**


	19. So these are the Akatsuki

**(Hey guys, here is another chap. I managed to get done (since I once again was able to use my buds computer.) anyway enjoy. I own nothing)**

Near midnight on the boarder of the fire and river country

A group made up of Itachi, Tobi, Kisame and Turlus arrive at a hidden base ready to induct their newest member. The group had traveled all day in silence, that's not to say however that Turlus wasn't taking in everything that happened on the way. He was paying particular attention to the power levels of his three new traveling companions. And, with the aid of his scouter, he deduced that while they may be strong by most human standards, compared to a sayain they would be nothing less than a nuisance in a fight. Even though the idea of having to submit and follow orders from a group of earthlings with such low power levels almost made him sick, for the sake of the greater goal he decided to hold his pride back and play along. As they approached a rather large cliff face Turlus was beginning to think that these worthless earthlings had done nothing but get them lost. That is until they all started creating hand signs to release a sealing justu on a hidden entrance.

"_What is this?_" Turlus asked himself watching the Akatsuki members go though their hand signs "_It appears that these earthlings are unable to summon their power without controlling it through those ridicules looking hand signs. Ha…that information could prove very useful later on_." He snickered.

Once they were done going through there seals a large portion of the cliff wall began to slide to the side revealing a large dark cave. Once the door was all the way open they all headed inside. Immediately Turlus could sense that there were several other people in the room, at least three or four others in this base already. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light he saw that three of the powers he sensed were human one male one female and one…plant or something, all three of them standing about ten feet back from the entrance and dressed in the same black robs as the others. The fourth power was leaning up against the right wall of the cave. It took a second but Turlus soon recognized who it was. Raditz had his back to the wall with his arms crossed and looked half asleep as usual. The two sayains locked eyes for barley a second before a slight and subtle nod was given and Turlus returned his attention to the humans in front of him.

"What is your name?" the man with grey circled eyes in the center of the room asked.

"I don't believe it's customary to give your name if your host hasn't given his" he said with a smug expression on his face.

"You are in no position to demand anything here now answer the question" he same man said in the same monotone voice.

"hmp…its Turlus" he said with no hint of emotion.

"By the appearance of your uniform it is obvious that you're from the mist village. However I have never heard of anyone from that village with the kind of strength you possess." The blue haired women standing next to the leader said as she looked the newcomer over.

"Well that means I have been doing my job doesn't it princess." Turlus said back.

"Regardless of your standing or origin you are a man of obvious power and could become useful to our organization." The grey eyed man said.

"Yeah I gathered that from your red eyed friend when he told me the same thing. I already said I would join you so mind telling me who you people are and what you're up to?" the spiky haired saiyan said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"We are the Akatsuki, Our mission is to collect all of the tail beasts of legend. Once in our possession we will use their power to plunge to world into chaos and we in turn will become its masters. " The leader explained in.

"Interesting but how do you plan on using the beasts? Are you going to put giant collars on them or something?"

"Not at all. We use a special jutsu that allows us to separate the beast from its container. Once the two have been separated we become the masters of the beast's chakra and place it in a holding container."

"Really…may I see this container?" Turlus asked

"All in good time" The leader said closing his eyes "First you must pass a test to see if you are truly worthy of becoming one of us. Kisame" he said. And as soon as he did the large blue haired man standing behind Turlus grabbed the hilt of his sword from his back and swung it at full force attempting to cut the saiyan in half. To the large man surprise however Turlus had disappeared right before his sword made contact.

"So you want to gage my skills huh? That's fine with me I haven't been in a good fight in a long time" Turlus said from behind Kisame.

"Well you are pretty fast for someone with such a big mouth but I wouldn't be so over confident if I were you" Kisame said as he prepared for his next attack.

"_Hmpf that muscle head doesn't know what he is getting into. Turlus will tear him apart_" Raditz chuckled from his corner of the room.

"Here we go water style water expansion jutsu!" Kisame boomed as he expelled a massive amount of water from his mouth. It didn't take long for the water coming out of Kisame's stomach to fill the cave half way with water forcing all of the other members to jump up on a higher ledge near the back end of the cave. Turlus wasn't easily fazed by this unusual attack and simply jumped out of the way of the water that rushed in his direction and landed on a bolder that was still above the fast flowing water.

"_So he intends to change the terrain to work in his favor. Not a bad strategy really… unless you're fighting a saiyan._" Turlus thought to himself as he gave a sinister smile "So what is your next move? Are you going to break out the pool toys?" he mocked.

"I'm surprised that one from the hidden mist village would be so bold when he knows that he faces one of the legendary swordsmen of the hidden mist, you are either very brave or vary stupid" Kisame said with a snicker.

"All you are is a big blue blowhard now attack me already!" Turlus demanded becoming impatient.

"Well if that's the way you want it then so be it" he said as he took his giant sword from his back and thrust it downwards into the surface of the water, however instead of sinking like any other weapon would it stood straight up. He then began making a series of hand signs that cause a large pillar of water to raise the sword about 10 feet into the air

"Try this on for size big shot, water style clinging grand whirlpool!" The larger man shouted as he jumped into the air, grabbed the hilt of the sword and swung causing the sword and the pillar of water that raised it to be hurled and crash right into where Turlus was standing. The impact sent shock waves throughout the cave and caused water and rock to fly in every direction. Once all the debris had cleared Kisame was fairly happy with the results of his destructive jutsu now the only question was where did Turlus disappear to?

"You looking for me big guy?" a voice came from Kisame's left. Turlus was standing on the water a few feet off with his arms crossed and a crooked smile across his face. (Even though he was really just floating a few inches above it to make it look like he was)

"So you were able to dodge it huh? That's quite the technique you have there, to be able to speed up your body to the point where it almost becomes invisible. However" he said as he began doing a few more hand signs "To neutralize such a foe as you all one has to do is restrict your mobility and then its game over. Water style water binding jutsu!" he yelled as two water tentacles rose from below Turlus and warped around his ankles "Now let's see you dodge this water style water shark missile!" he said as he slammed his hand onto the surface of the water casing a water shark to burst into the air and dive at incredible speed straight at Turlus.

"Not bad, but if you really want to restrict an opponent's movements it's better to totally bind them, not just their legs" he smirked as he brought his right arm across his body. Right before the shark bomb made contact Turlus swatted the projectile as he brought his right arm back across his body causing it to burst. However this move was only a distraction on Kisame's part. As soon as the water shark was destroyed he grabbed his sword and propelled himself across the water at breakneck speed. He held his sword diagonally across his body ready to either send Turlus flying or cut him in two.

"Not bad you little rooster by try and swat this away!" he yelled as he began to bring his sword. However right before it made contact with Turlus's side, the sayain put out his left hand and caught the mammoth sword without showing any sign of strain.

"Hmm so this is what you are slinging around huh. A giant stump with serrated scales on it" He said as he pulled away some of the cloth covering the sword. "Quite the unique weapon but ultimately it's as worthless as the man welding it" he mocked.

"Why you little…" Kisame growled as he tried to pull his sword out of the sayain grip, but try as he might he couldn't even get the sword to budge

"Oh I'm sorry I'm assuming you want your little stick back don't you" Turlus chucked "Well here" he said as he let go of the sword making Kisame stumble backwards "All you had to do was ask. While this has been fun I have to put an end to this. I'm sure that at this point you have noticed that I have done nothing but defend myself so now it's time for me to show you what I'm made of" he said smiling menacingly as he surged some energy into his legs causing the water tentacles that had been restraining him to burst. He then slowly began to submerge himself until he reached the floor of the cave.

"So he planes to attack me from below does he? Very typical of someone from the mist village but it will be his ultimate downfall." He said as he started to make more hand signs. "Let's see you deal with this you little rooster water style ultimate shark bomb wave!" he called out as he slammed his palms on the surface of the water causing a large bubble to form and slowly descend into the water. Once it descended a safe distance away from Kisame it burst into a few hundred individual shark missiles and set their sights directly on Turlus.

"_So he planes to bombard me with an overwhelming attack huh? That's fine I'll show them all what it means to fight a true sayain warrior_" he thought as he crouched down and crossed his arms in front of his body and began to summon his energy. Once the shark missiles were a few feet away Turlus extended his arms out and let all of his energy burst vaporizing all of Kisame's projectiles in a instant. The blast of energy was so powerful that all of the water in the cave exploded in every direction causing all kinds of debris to fly everywhere. The blast even caused Kisame to fly uncontrollably through the air.

"_What's going on? How did he manage such an upsurge of chakra so quickly? There is no way he can be that powerful_." He thought to himself as he regained control and brought his body to an upright position again.

"So are you ready to get started?" a voice came from behind the larger man. Before he could turn around to see who it was, a fist came and plowed into his face sending him careening in through the air. After flying for a few seconds Kisame managed to open his eyes only to see Turlus with his fingers locked and both arms over his head ready to bash him again. Unfortunately the attack came quicker than the blue beast had predicted and sent him plummet at an extremely fast speed straight down. Right before he made contact with the ground Turlus appeared out of nowhere again and kneed him in the gut. Then hammer punched him face first into the ground.

"So was that enough for you blubber boy?" Turlus asked as he grabbed Kisame by the hair and lifted him up to eye level. "_Wait a minute something is off here_" The sayain thought to himself before extending all of the figures in one of his hand and thrusting it through the shark mutant's torso. Once all the way through Kisame's body suddenly turned into water and splashed onto the ground "so he used a water duplicate to insure his own safety, tch what cowardice"

"Is it cowardice or self preservation? I never underestimate my opponents so to test your strength I sent one of my ultimate water clone to do the job for me. I never expected you to actually cause enough damage to dissipate it though" Kisame chucked as he appeared from the shadows.

"So does this mean you are ready to fight me face to face then?

"My pleasure but I am much stronger then that clone was" Kisame chucked again.

"That won't be necessary I have seen all I need to" Pain said as he hopped down from his perch and began walking over to the two. "It is quite clear that this man has the strength and skill needed to be one of us so here" he said as he tossed a black robe and a small ring with an odd kanji on it to Turlus "This will be a symbol of your abilities and your acceptance into this organization. Weir it always."

"Right…so what happens now?" Turlus asked.

"I am placing you with are latest recruit Raditz to go on a mission to prove yourself." He said turning his grey gaze to the man resting on the wall "there is another man who is showing himself worthy of becoming one of us. You are to go to the rock country and track him down and make him join us by any means necessary." He then turned his gaze to the men standing behind Turlus "Itachi and Kisame, Zetsu has found the location of the seven tailed beast. I want you two to go after it. Tobi you head to the land of lightning to find the eight tailed beast there with Zetsu" all four of them nodded.

"Fine…but before we all part ways, it's obvious you are the leader of this little band, if I am truly going to be working with you I should at least know what to call my fearless leader" Turlus said in an almost mocking tone.

"My name is Pain, be sure to remember it" he said before turning and walking farther back into the cave followed by the blue haired women.

Without a word all four of the other members disappeared in clouds of smoke, heading to their respective destinations leaving Raditz and Turlus alone in the cave. They looked at each other and walked out of the cave in silence and headed to the location dictated to them. They traveled over a mile away from the cave before one of them spoke.

"What can you tell me about this group?" Turlus asked breaking the silence

"Not much. I was approached in much the same way you were yesterday. So far they haven't told me anymore then they have told you just now. I would assume that all three of us were targeted due to our spree of destruction." Raditz told him.

"Of cores we were, it's not every day that humans go around leveling villages at a rate that we were." Turlus scoffed as he put on the robe "I am positive that the container that ring eyed freak was talking about is the seal Broly is being held in. Once I know for sure we will make our move. In the mean time we had better focus on finding Nappa."

"If he's still the impulsive dunderhead he usually is that shouldn't be hard" Raditz chuckled.

"Well let's just see" Turlus said pulling out his scouter. After a few seconds of beeping the scouter focused in on the larger sayains energy signal. "He is about 100 miles to the north west of here. We had better get moving." He said taking off.

"Right behind you" Raditz called back as they both flew (higher than normal so not to be seen) to their comrade's location.

**(There you go another fight and more info about Turlus's group. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**The only clear up I have this time is on chap one. The reason Jeiraya said Goku had a higher power level then the sanin was all a matter of comparisons. To most ninja the strongest individuals are the Kages, while the sannin are necessarily Kages (excluding Tsunade) all of them are at Kage level, so by saying Goku was stronger than them (and later stronger than all the Kages combined) he is simply making as good of a comparison of strength levels to what he already knew. **

**Thanks for reading)**


	20. The Flame of Youth

**(Hey guys, here's another chap. Sorry it took me longer than usual to get it up but I couldn't get a hold of a computer in time. Anyway in this chapter I have done what I promised I would, I have finally found a way to get Rock Lee in on the training enjoy. I own nothing)**

Early that morning in Konoha

Sakura yawned and stretched as she closed the door to her apartment and stepped out to go meet everyone for their first day of training. Even though she felt somewhat groggy, which wasn't too surprising given the previous nights escapades, she felt pretty good and ready to start training again. She was wearing her usual cloths but also had a full pack filled with some extra cloths, a few scrolls Tsunade had lent her, regular ninja tools and a few other essentials. As she locked the door she looked up at the sky as the night was beginning to give way to morning and the last few stars twinkled in the sky before the sun came up and began to wonder what the day had in store for them.

"Well, well your sure up early Sakura and all ready to go as usual" A voice from behind her said. She quickly turned around to see a very familiar white haired masked shinobi walking up the path that went past her apartment.

"Huh…oh hey Kakashi sensei what are you doing here?" Sakura asked walking up to her old master. He was wearing his usual jonnin outfit but also had a full back pack on.

"Not much just getting lost on the path of life" he told her smiling.

Sakura simply sighed and shook her head "Yah now Kakashi sensei those excuses were never that funny" she commented.

"Hmm I thought some of them were quite creative but anyway I was just heading to the main gate to meet up with Goku, if he is awake this time that is."

"But we aren't supposed to meet up at the gate for another hour; it's not like you to want to be so early." She noted remembering all the times that her sensei left her and Naruto waiting for hours for him to show up.

"Yes well I just thought it might be a good idea to make sure he is there before everyone shows up. Yesterday before the meeting I had to literally blast him out of bed. In a lot of ways he is almost like Naruto." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah it sounds like it. Knowing Naruto he is probably still asleep."

"Speaking of Naruto, why don't you go make sure he is up and ready to go." He suggested earning a scowl from the pinkette.

"What for he's a big boy he should be able to get himself up in the morning" she said crossing her arms giving the white haired jonnin a clear sign that she didn't like the idea.

"That may be true but given the fact that Nartuo has never been a good early morning riser, it might not be a bad idea just to check up on him anyway." Kakashi shrugged "Besides the sooner we all meet up and get going the sooner we can start training"

"(sigh) fine I'll go… but if he is hugging that stuffed animal thing again or tries anything funny he will be limping to the main gate." She fumed as she turned around and started walking in the direction of Naruto's apartment.

"_(Sigh) poor Naruto. Oh well I'm sure he will be fine_." Kakashi thought to himself as he turned and headed in the direction of Konoha's large metal gates. The walk there took awhile but Kakashi didn't mind. In reality moving around town this early meant that he wouldn't have to deal with the noise and annoying distractions that came with traveling once everyone in the village woke up. Like Sakura constantly bashing Naruto for one reason or another, or Gai's predictable and relentless attempt to settle the whole rival thing. He continued to walk and enjoy the peace and quiet for a bit longer until he began to get closer to the gate and the sound of someone counting broke his train of thought.

"_Hmm what's this_?" He asked himself as he continued walking towards the gate. To his surprise it was Goku doing what looked like a series of stretches. "_So he actually decided to get himself up huh. Saves me a trip I guess" _he thought to himself shrugging. He watched the saiyan for a bit to see what he was doing and notice that something was different. Goku had changed his cloths. He was no longer wearing the sky blue outfit but had changed into an almost completely orange one. His shirt and pants were both a very dark orange color that reminded Kakashi of Naruto's old outfit. He also wore a dark blue undershirt, blue wristbands, and dark black boots.

"One, two, three, four." Goku called out loud as he did his typical leg stretches completely oblivious to the leaf shinobi approaching him.

"Good morning Goku" Kakashi said as he walked up somewhat surprising the saiyan who had his back turned.

"Huh…Oh Kakashi what's up I didn't think anyone would be here for awhile yet" Goku said as he turned around to face Kakashi.

"I just decided to come a little early I guess" he said with a shrug. "So what are you doing?"

"Oh just some warm up exercises to get ready for my match later" he said as he continued to stretch.

"You mean the one against that Vegeta guy?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep I'm so excited it has been years since we had a full out match against each other, this is going to be a blast" he said as a goofy grin road onto his face and his eyes began to bulge.

"Yeah I'm sure it will be" Kakashi said as he took a step back from the overly exited saiyan "Anyway we might as well make ourselves comfortable it may be a bit before everyone shows up." He said as he took his pack off and set it on the ground.

"What do you mean, aren't they awake yet?" Goku asked.

"Well I did see Sakura and Neji on the way here. Sakura had just woken up and left her apartment and I had asked her to check on Naruto. Neji is usually up by now; he usually goes off and meditates for awhile before doing his daily training. Other than them I don't know." He said as he walked to a nearby tree and proceeded to lean against it.

"Ok then while we wait I'm going to get a small workout in. You can join me if you want" Goku invited.

"No thanks I will just do a little reading instead" he said as he pulled one of his books from a pouch in his vest.

"Alright suit yourself." Goku said as he flipped over and began doing vertical pushups while balancing on just one figure.

"Man this is bound to be one interesting trip" Kakashi said as he returned to his book.

As time went on, people started to gather at the main gate. Neji and Hinata were the first to arrive and after their initial greeting they both sat down on a patch of grass and began meditating. Next was Ino who was practically dragging a sleepy Shikamaru behind her while he was complaining how troublesome women are.

"Well it looks like almost everyone is here all that is left are Sakura and…" Kakashi started but was cut off.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" Sakura booming yell echoed across the village. A few moments later more yelling was heard and the forms of Naruto and Sakura began to become visible up the road. It didn't take long for everyone to realize what was going on.

"Jeez what did that block head do now?" Shikamaru asked seeing Naruto running for dear life towards them.

"I don't know but whatever he did he sure made Sakura mad." Ino replied.

When Naruto finally reached the group he immediately went and tried hiding behind Kakashi while Hinata and Ino rushed in and tried to restrain the obviously livid kunoichi.

"(sigh) Naruto what did you do?" Kakashi asked in an exasperated tone.

"I didn't mean to, she snuck up on me and then, and we, and she and…." Naruto sputtered out still obviously panicking

"Alright it's ok I'm sure I don't need to know anyway Neji would you mind taking care of Sakura for me" Kakashi asked calmly. The elder Hyuuga opened his eyes from his trance like state and sighed in announce at being interrupted. He then walked over to the flailing Sakura, did a few hands signs causing his hand to glow and placed it on Sakura's shoulder. As the seconds went on Sakura slowly began to calm down and almost go into a trance herself. But before she went under Neji removed his hand and walked back to where he was meditating.

"Ugh…what happened" Sakura groaned as she looked around. That was of course before she saw Naruto from behind Kakashi's leg and began getting mad again.

"Hold on Sakura now isn't the time to kill Naruto you can do that during training ok."

"Hmpf fine" she huffed as he walked off.

"_Well there's one disaster averted_" Kakashi thought to himself.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei I thought she was really going to kill me" Naurto said.

"That's ok Naruto but just be careful, given her current mood she may try to beat you senseless during today's training. Anyway since we are all here I guess we should be getting started." He said turning to Goku.

"Right, Hey everyone gather around I want to tell you guys something before we leave." Goku called out. Once everyone had assembled Goku started. "First off I want to thank all of you for doing this. I can promise you that this training will not be easy and may even seem unbearable at times but if you guys stick it out I know you will be pleased with the results. I'm sure that you guys have dozens of questions about and how this training will work but for the moment I am going to ask that you trust me, everything will be explained in full once we reach our first destination. Alright I think that's all I have to say for now so…hey what is that?" Goku asked as he leaned over to see past the group in front of him. A green blur was heading directly for Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi isn't that…" he started before the figure called out.

"DYNAMIC ENTERY!" It yelled before slamming a flying kick into Kakashi's head and sending him flying into a building.

"HA AH. You're slipping my old rival. But it's no great shock with my youthful spirit there is no man nor beast that can best me HAHAHAHAHA" Gai laughed.

"That's right Gai Sensei, no one can defeat you" Lee cheered on not far away.

"Hey Neji what's your sensei doing here?" Naruto asked.

"(sigh) I gave up trying to figure out why he does what he does years ago" he said with a discussed look on his face.

"_Man with the way this guy is acting he really reminds me of Hurcule_" Goku thought to himself picturing the overly flamboyant man from his past.

"It's good to see you to Gai but for the record I'm not the one slipping" Kakashi called out from a nearby tree.

"Not bad Kakashi able to use the substitution jutsu with only mere seconds to make the seals. I would expect nothing less form my rival!" Gai said as he shot his rival a thumbs up.

"Well" Kakashi started as he hopped out of the tree "I would love to start another superiority determining match with you but we all have a mission to start"

"Ah yes I am well aware of your mission, as I also have a mission to complete but before we part ways I wanted to have a word with Goku"

"With me?" Goku asked a little confused.

"Yes you, I have a few things I would like to discuss with you before you depart" Gai said putting his arm around Goku's neck as he led him away.

"Hey Lee what's going on?" Sakura asked Lee as everyone else began discussing Gai's predictably odd behavior.

"Ah good morning Sakura I hope you are experiencing the springtime of youth in its fullest in preparation of your upcoming training." Lee said smiling.

"Yeah well…Wait you know about that?" she asked a little surprised.

"Well, word has actually spread quite quickly that you six are about to undergo some intense training. Personally I have to admit I am a bit disappointed that I can not accompany you but I am also very excited for you in your attempt to let the flames of youth burn as brightly as you can" He said getting a little teary eyed.

"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised with all the commotion we caused yesterday, anyway what are you and Gai sensei doing here?"

"To tell you the truth Sakura I really don't know. Gai sensei woke me up early this morning and told me to start packing for a long journey and lead me to the Hokage tower. Once we got there he told me to wait outside while he got information on a mission he has to go one. The only peculiar part is that his mission is it's only a one person recon mission. When I tried asked him why I was with him he told me all would be explained in due time." Lee explained.

"Weird but I suppose Gai sensei has his reasons for what he does." Sakura shrugged.

* * *

Not too far away with Goku and Gai.

"So what's up Gai?" Goku asked curiously as they got a good distance away from the group.

"Well Goku I will not mince words with you as we are both men short on time and have a burning desire to impart the springtime of youth on those we train. In short I have an important favor to ask you." Gai said with his back turned to Goku.

"A favor?"

"Yes. As I am sure you know I am Lee's teacher and to this point have done all I can to help him achieve his dream, the dream of becoming an accomplished ninja without the use of genjutsu or ninjustu. He is already a very strong ninja but I believe I have taught him all that I possibly can. So the favor that I wish to ask to you, one who understands the meaning of hard work and intense training and is stronger than any individual I have ever met is…" Gai paused a second before whirling around, grabbing Goku's hand, taking a knee and look Goku in the eyes as tears ran down his face "WOULD YOU PLEASE ACCEPT ROCK LEE AS ANOUTHER ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS!"

"What?"

"You are the only person other than myself that I feel can appreciate Lee's predicament" Gai said standing up and getting right in Goku's face "I saw most of you fight yesterday with the others and by that simple display you showed me that you are an individual that has fully partaken of the springtime of youth and captured the essence of life to the fullest extent, even greater then myself" Gai said as tears filled his eyes again.

"_What on earth is he talking about_?" Goku asked himself as he anime sweat dropped.

"So by seeing this fact as clear as day I knew then and there that for Lee to get stronger and reach his ultimate dream he must learn from someone who knows what it means to let the flames of youth engulf their entire being and never let the springtime of youth leave them no matter the age. So I ask again will you do me this favor and teach Lee the ways of the ultimate springtime of youth and make his wishes come true!" he asked again getting into Goku's face.

"Well gosh Gai if it means that much to you I don't mind taking Lee along" Goku said smiling.

"Really…you mean it?" Gai said as even more tears began to flow down his face.

"Sure why not" Goku said as he tried taking a step back.

"Oh my friend, my gratitude for what you have done for me and my student can never be expressed in mere words!" He said as he put Goku in a giant bear huge and lifted the now completely confused saiyan off the ground (really creepy) "Goku I am forever in you dept if you ever need help with anything it will be done" Gai said as he released him and ran off to tell Lee.

"_Ok I take it back he isn't anything like Hercule._" Goku thought to himself as he regained his composer.

* * *

Back with the main group

"Hey guys look Bushier Brows sensei is coming back" Naruto said causing everyone to look as Gai sped past all of them and screeched to a halt right in front of his pupil who at this point was sitting on the ground talking with Neji.

"On your feet Lee I have very important news!" Gai yelled in his usual flamboyant manner.

"Yes Gai sensei!" Lee yelled back, immediately standing at attention and pulling out his pad and paper in the event his sensei said anything note worthy.

"First off I want you to know that out of all the people I know you are one of the few who have grasped the flame of youth the most, however I'm sure you have noticed that to get even higher levels of youth requires even more intense training then you have been enduring to this point. Even more intense then I can provide so I have arranged it so that you will be accompanying Goku and the others on their training so that you will be able to possibly reach the ultimate level of the springtime of youth and burn brighter than any have before!" Gai said as he began to get teary eyed again.

"What? You mean…I am going to?" Lee asked surprised.

"That's right Lee you are going to" Gai said giving Lee a thumbs up.

"Oh…sensei…you are…so good to me" Lee said as he started getting teary eyed himself.

"Think nothing of it Lee"

"Sensei…"

"Lee…"

"Sensei!" Lee yelled as he burst into tears and ran into the open embrace of his sensei.

"_Jeez do those two always have to do that?_" Neji asked himself with a clear look of disgust on his face.

"No matter how many times I see this it is still creepy" Sakura said under her breath.

"So does he hug everyone?" Goku asked as he finally got back to the group.

"Not usually just bushy brows but he is still one of the creepiest people I know" Naruto said.

"Alright Lee I want you to remember what you have learned and work hard" Gai said standing up and giving Lee a sparkly smile and another thumbs up.

"Right Guy sensei"

"While I hate to break up these…moments of yours Gai, I think you have overlooked one thing" Kakashi said "The Hokage is the one who organized this group and without her approval Lee isn't allowed to go anywhere"

"Ah a sharp eye as usual my rival, don't worry about it I went and talked with the Hokage this morning before coming here. And she gave me this" he said taking a piece of paper out of his vest pocket and handing it to Kakashi. The paper was a note with the Hokage seal on it that stated that if Goku agreed to it Rock Lee had her permission to go along.

"Hmm well I guess that does away with my argument." Kakashi said handing the paper back to guy.

"Right anyway, good luck my eternal rival. I am greatly anticipating your return to see which of us is truly the best" Gaisaid giving the white haired ninja another good guy pose.

"Gee…thanks Gai"

"Alright everyone, gather around and put your hands on my shoulders and we will be off" Goku said as the group of ninja curiously did what they were told "Alright everyone ready? Here we go" he said as he placed his figure on his forehead and before anyone knew what was happening they were gone.

"_Good luck Lee_" Gai said to himself once they had all disappeared. Then suddenly Gai felt like there was danger coming and started looking around frantically to see what was wrong. Then out of nowhere a purple blur flew past him and stopped right where the group of ninjas were mere moments ago.

"Anko what are you doing here?" Gai asked recognizing the female ninja.

"Kakashi, Where is KAKASHI!" she yelled as she spun around and grabbing Gai by the scruff of his vest and started shaking him.

"He…he already left with Goku and the others and won't be back for a few days. Why what's wrong?" he asked as the clearly enraged kunoichi let him loose.

"When I get my hands on that one eyed, bleach headed excuse for a ninja he will wish he was never born!" she yelled as she stormed off .

"_Whatever you did Kakashi I hope for your sake that this training works_" Gai thought to himself as he sweat dropped.

**(Finally enough with the setup and on with the training. But first my clear up spiel. **

**-the reason I took 21 chapters to get things set up was because for the scope of what I have planed I thought it was necessary to at least take that long. Besides if you look at some anime (like DBZ) there have been times when several episodes have been added for setup (for example the number of episodes it took for Goku to actually fight Freeza**

**So there you go please remember to review and tell me how I am doing.**

**One more thing, I have had a few of my buddies read this story so far and they have pointed out that while I have done ok so far it seems that I have done more with the sayains as far as OC's then with the ninja. So I propose this question to you guys. **

"**Do you guys think I should add an OC ninja in the next few chaps. or just keep going on the way I am?" **

**Let me know and I will continue accordingly. thanks**


	21. Coup d'états

**(Hey guys, here is the next chap. Sorry it has taken me so long to get this up. But unfortunately I still don't have a computer to use (being that mine is still broken) and with finals, performances and projects all happening at the same time it has been hard to get anything written. But since I am finally on break I will do better on getting stuff out. I own nothing)**

Around that same time on New Vegeta

Tahki was just about finished packing for her training trip with Vegeta. Once she got back to the palace after her encounter with Goku, she found that nearly all of her energy was just about gone due to here failed attempts at ascending to supersayian and ended up passing out on her bed and sleeping through most of the night. She had just woken up a few hours ago after realizing what time it was and proceeded to get her belongings together for the three days she would be gone. Fortunately since this wasn't going to be a long trip she didn't have to pack too much, she had three spare sets of cloths and battle armor, a spare gravity chamber, and a few training weights all neatly placed inside their respected capsules.

"_Well I think that should do it_" she thought to herself as she placed the capsules in her carrying case and set it aside before hearing a knock on her door. "It's open" she called out not bothering to turn around (being that she already knew who it was).

"Good morning sleepy head, I was wondering when you would decide to get yourself up." Nola said with a smirk as she leaned against the door frame. This was exactly what Tahki didn't need right now. She was already flustered given the fact that she had almost slept to late but now she had to have Nola harassing her about it.

"Since when are you my keeper, I wake up when I am good and ready." She huffed back turning around to continue arguing. That was of course before Tahki noticed something different about her friend. "Hey…you're not wearing your uniform anymore" she noted.

It was true, while Nola was still wearing her skin tight black spandex and boots and had her hair in its regular long pony tail; she was now sporting a black leather jacket with the sleeves half way rolled up her forearms, a pair of black figureless gloves and a long white scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Nope I'm not part of the royal guard anymore so I thought I would sport a new look. So what do you think?" the taller female asked striking a pose.

"Tch…I think you have been doing patrol work for too long, you look like some of the gang members you usually pick up. And what's with the scarf, it looks ridicules." Tahki said folding her arms over her chest.

"Well as for you first statement I haven't been gang busting in years and besides most of the gang members I picked up wished they looked as good as me, you would be surprised how many heads I turned just walking over here." She said with a shrug " and as per you second statement this is actually a special weighted scarf, after doing a little digging I found out that Kakarott wears weighted cloths so he can train his body more effectively, so I figured I would give it a try. At least what I've got is better then what you're wearing." She teased. Right now Tahki was wearing a pair of red baggy pants, black boots and a black tank top.

"What's wrong with this, I will have you know that Vegeta wears something close to this when he is training!" she said becoming very defensive.

"Ah I see, trying to idolize your teacher again huh. Ha and here I though you said you didn't like him. You know copying is the sincerest form of flattery. Even though I think if you really wanted to get him to like you, you might have to give him a present or something." She said putting her hand to her chin, completely ignoring the smoke coming out of Tahki's ears. "Maybe a new training suit or some new boots or how about…" she said but was cut off as Tahki had reached her teasing limit.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALRADY! I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE HIM THAT WAY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs making Nola cover her ears.

"Jeez would you relax, I think out of all the people I know you are the easiest one to get riled up. I was only kidding" she said giving the shorter saiyan a cheesy smile.

"Humpf well it wasn't funny!" Tahki said crossing here arms "what are you doing here anyway, I figured that with you new promotion you would be out with your squad all day"

"Nope I am tagging along with you and Vegeta" she smiled.

"What? Why?"

"Well for a few reasons I guess" she shrugged as she walked into the room and sat on Tahki's bed. "One obvious one would be that up until just this last week or so I haven't really worked with Vegeta very much. So since I am now the leader of his special task force I thought it may be a good idea to tag along on this trip to see how he operates."

"I guess that makes sense but you know I have trained with him for over ten years now, you could have just asked me" Tahki pointed out.

"No offence Tahki but almost every single time I can remember you talking about him you always describe him in a…negative way"

"No I don't" she said getting defensive again.

"Oh really well does this ring a bell "that pointy haired stooge doesn't know anything" or how about this one "I hate that emotionless, psychotic, antisocial little…"

"Alright I get it!" Tahki yelled cutting her off earning a little chuckle from the blue hair saiyan.

"Anyway another reason that I decided to tag along was out of pure curiosity. Before I led Kakarott to where you were training yesterday I found out that he and Vegeta are planning on having an all out match against each other and I want to watch."

"Yeah well I guess I can't argue with that reason. I am kinda curious about the match to. In all the years I have known him I can't remember a single time where Vegeta has ever ascended above supersayain during a fight, at least not around me anyway. So any other reasons?" At hearing this Nola let a big mischievous grin ride across her face again.

"Just one more but it should be easily for you to figure out. It's to keep an eye on my favorite hot tempered knuckle head of course." She said as she jumped up and grabed Tahki, put her in a headlock and started giving her a noogie.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean!" she yelled back as a large vein began to bulge from her forehead as she struggled to get away.

"Hey you two!" a gruff voice yelled from the hallway making both the sayain females to flinch a little and slowly turn towards the voice. There in the door way stood Vegeta wearing his old blue spandex suit, had a gym bag over his shoulder and had a scowl that could kill on his face "If you two idiots are finished I am ready to leave, if either of you wish to go I suggest that you stop acting like children and get a move on!" Vegeta yelled.

"Right coming" they both said at the same time running out of Tahki's room to catch up to their now fuming leader. The group walked down a long hallway in silence before anyone had the courage to say anything given Vegeta's obviously foul mood.

"Hey Nola" Tahki whispered.

"Yeah"

"Just out of curiosity is your entire squad coming along?"

"Nah I left Norg in charge" she shrugged.

"Your lieutenant? Well I suppose that works but I don't think I could see him in charge. At least as long as I have known him Norg has always been the big silent type"

"Most of the time he is but don't let that façade fool you, if needed he can command an entire sayain brigade even better than I can. But I wouldn't worry about that, I left them with a list of things to do while I'm gone"

"What kinds of things" she asked curiously.

"Nothing you would be interested in, just a few training exercises and patrol duty"

Flashback

A few hours earlier, Nola was leaning against the outer wall of Vegeta's palace. She was waiting for her lieutenant to show up so she could give him a rundown of what was going on. Currently she was deep in thought thinking over several things she was beginning to find troubling. "_First the event with the training room, then Gorgs little spy attempt, and then the trip to the special ops center. Something in my gut is telling me that Zain is up to something but what? He isn't smart or influential enough to do anything that incredibly drastic or dangerous on his own. Nothing that couldn't be stopped easy enough by any high ranking sayian officer_" she thought to herself as a large, appeared in front of her.

"You summoned me ma'am." The man said in a low rumbly voice. This man was big, well muscled and stood about 6.11 ft tall and had brown spiky hair that fell to his shoulders. He also wore regular blue sayain armor and had an eye patch over his left eye.

"Yes I did Norg. I wanted to tell you that I will be leaving on a trip for awhile. Vegeta is going to be leaving in a few hours to go participate in a fight and I am going to tag along. As a result I am leaving you in charge of the rest of our squad. However I want you all to stay on your toes, something in the pit of my stomach is telling me that something is wrong." She said in a serious voice.

"Understood, anything in particular?" he asked

"Zain, while there are several things that I cannot prove quite yet, I feel that he is at the center of it. I want all of you to keep a close eye on him and his movements. If you feel that for any reason he is up to something that may be dangerous you have my permission to take him out on the spot. Remember since we are no longer part of the Kings forces we have special privileges that can be exercised if need be. Anyway this trip will be short, only about 3 days or so I am told, so I should be back if an emergency should come up. Also feel free to contact me through the emergency channel on the scouters if something should come up understood?"

"Yes ma'am but with all due respect, do you really think that General Zain is worth of such worry?"

"I know that he isn't one of the strongest sayains on the planet right now and that apart from basic front lines tactics he isn't too big of a problem but still something doesn't feel right. Anyway for a little background take this." She said handing the larger sayain a manila folder. "This folder contains Zain's notable movements over the past few days use them at your own discretion"

"Yes ma'am I will take care of things while you are away"

End of flashback

"Nola…hey Nola what's wrong?" Takhi asked waving her hand in her friends face.

"Huh…oh sorry I guess I got distracted, did you say something?" she asked popping out of her trance.

"No but you may want to work on that spacing out thing. If Vegeta is talking to you and you do that he gets really mad, trust me" she whispered.

"Oh really you talk as one who knows that first hand"

"tsk…well duh I train with him all the time yah know." Takhi said as she began walking in front of Nola.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it" Nola shrugged "I only do that when you are talking"

"What was that?" Tahki asked as a vain began to bulge on her forehead again. She didn't have long to fume however as the three had finally made it outside the palace door and Vegeta stopped. "Alright you two place your hands on my shoulders and let's get going"

"What? Why?" Tahki asked.

"Because it is the only way to get to where we are going now do it or I am leaving you behind" Vegeta said clearly becoming more irritated.

"Ok, ok sorry" she replied under her breath as she and Nola did as they were told. And as soon as they did Vegeta placed his first two fingers on his forehead and they all disappeared.

* * *

Not far away two men sat on a nearby cliff side

"That's it their energy signature has disappeared, they have all gone" one of them said

"Right I will send the word to lieutenant Gorg immediately" the other said pressing a button on his scouter

* * *

Back at Zain's headquarters

"Right message received." Gorg said "Zain they have all left and it appears that Nola has left with them"

"Really, well that is an added bonus then. Tell the men to halt whatever they are doing and head for the special ops headquarters immediately. It's time to get this show on the road." He chuckled as he headed towards the door. Within a few minutes all of Zains men, about 250 strong, had come together and were all heading to the special ops headquarters, with Zain at the front. On the way there, Zain and many of his men began to notice that the military distract that lay in-between their barracks and the special ops headquarters was completely empty. Not a single officer or cadet was seen anywhere. It was like a ghost town but as usual Zain paid little attention to the absence of people in an otherwise bustling sector of town and focused solely on the issue at hand. Once they reached the entrance to Apharas headquarters they noticed that there was only one person outside the base waiting for them. It was Aphara's lieutenant Bain, standing in front of the door with his usual stoic expression on his face.

"Welcome general, we have been expecting you" he said with a small bow.

"Cut the pleasantries and tell us where we are meeting." Zain said wanting to get things started as soon as possible.

"Of course" he said as he turned around and signaled for the rest of them to follow. They all walked down a set of long hallways in utter silence. Mostly due to the fact that other than for special training, business solely for the special ops or interrogation, this building was off limits to most unauthorized personnel. They walked until they reached a large empty hanger like area where the large group of sayains was halted by Bain as he turned to face them.

"We will be meeting in the room behind this door" he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "But before we go any further I must ask that your men remove their sayain armor and put on the battle suits found in these lockers." He said as he walked over to one of the lockers on the far wall and opened one of them revealing a very odd looking suit. It had the regular black spandex but also had a white chest plate, gloves and boots and a white helmet that had a black visor in the front. (Kind of like the suits Lord Slugs men wore in the 4th DBZ movie)

"What the heck are those for?" Zain asked getting even more impatient.

"It was a request made by commander Aphara, of course you don't need to wear one general. The meaning behind the suits will be reviled at the debriefing in a few minutes. Once you are done please enter and await further instructions" he said as he turned and went through the door he had designated as the meeting room

"Well what do we do?" Gorg asked as he took the suit from one of the lockers.

"What do you think you idiot put it on! And that goes for the rest of you!" he bellowed to his men. They all did as they were told and before long all of them, excluding Zain himself, were all dressed in the new battle suits.

"Alright I think that's everyone" Gorg reported.

"Good now let's go and get this briefing thing over with so we can get started" he said as he and his men entered the door specified to them by Bain. The first thing Zain noticed as he entered the room was how big it was, this room was easily as long as the entire ops headquarters was. It also had what looked like a small stage like area with a door behind that. Then he noticed that several of what looked like Aphara's men were already there, about 60 of them all lined up in very uniform lines and standing at attention in front of the small stage, awaiting their commanders entrance. Then he made another observation, all of Apharas men were wearing the same type of armor as his men but instead of the white helmet, gloves, chest plate and boots, they were all wearing dark red versions. For what purpose Zain didn't know but he was sure that Aphara probably did it for a reason.

"Gorg get the men in lines like Aphara's men. The less reason we give Aphara to get mad the better." Zain told his lieutenant.

"Right. Alright you miserable excuses for fighters file in and stand ready!" the shorter sayain yelled. The men complied and waited for whatever was supposed to happen next. A few moments later Aphara and Bain both walked out of the door on the other side of the stage. At this point Bain was wearing the same style armor as the rest of the men except his was a dark gold color, Aphara on the other had was just wearing her usual red and black battle armor. Bain stayed back and assumed his usual attention stance while Aphara walked forward and looked at all the men before she began speaking.

"King Reagon has brought shame to all of us. He is weak and unfit to rule the strongest and most powerful people in history. Along with Vegeta they have taken away our right as conquers and replaced it with the role of meaningless defenders and upholders of their laws. With the King gone we will be able to rightfully establish our place in the universe as the ultimate race, as we always should have been. Make no mistake, our seizing victory today is a matter of life and death" She said as she walked down the stairs of the stage and walked in front of the men. "You may be wondering the purpose of the new uniforms. As I am sure you have noticed my men are wearing red armor. Each one of them will be leading squads of ten white armored soldiers and will attack key points at the same time causing the distraction needed for the main force to enter the palace and deliver the finishing blow. This coup must be swift and decisive, the King and each of his remaining four commanders must be eliminated simultaneously. General Zain has placed all of you who aren't already part of the ops forces under my command while we take control." She said as she continued to pace in front of the lines of men "You may have mixed feelings about attacking the head of the royal house, believe me I understand but know this, if I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all" she said stopping in front of one of Zains men, looking at him in the eye "I will not hesitate to bring you down personally. And if that happens, you will find more mercy from the demons of the underworld then from me." She finished menacingly "Now all of you form up and get into ranks. You have all been given designated squads to be in. I need the lead squad to form up with lieutenant Bain. We strike in 30 minutes. General Zain if you please follow me" she said as she signaled for the general to follow her.

"_That is why I fear her, I only told her about the idea yesterday and in a matter of one day she established everything right down to the most minute detail. Not to mention that little speech of hers, inspirational and terrifying all at the same time_" Zain thought to himself as he nodded and followed Aphara. They both exited the conference area and into a small lounge with a bar and a few chairs in the corners of the room

"Is there something you needed from me?" he asked while hiding his nervousness

"I needed to talk to you about the rest of the plan. As you may have guessed I will not be taking part in the takeover physically, just as a spectator." She said as she went to the bar and poured herself a glass of water.

"And why is that?" Zain asked curiously.

"Simple, should something go wrong I will not be tied to any of this. In other words if this operation goes down, you're going down alone." She smiled.

"What are you talking about? Over 300 men just heard you unveil your plan about the takeover. If interrogated my men will deluge any information about this and they are more loyal to me then you. Face it you have miscalculated, if I go down your going with me." He said with a small sinker.

"Hm. An interesting thought but first and foremost I never miscalculate, and second all the suits have detonation equipment on them powerful enough to disintegrate your average soldier. The suits have audio microphones that are tapped so all that is said while the suits are on is instantly transmitted to a team of special ops who hold the switch for suit detonation. So if any of them are captured the suits are simply detonated, effectively hiding the source of the plot."

"So are you telling me that the only purpose for those battle suits is for your own self preservation?" he ask trying to keep his temper in check.

"Well partially, the other reason for them is so the palace defenses won't see this as a sayain coup but an invasion."

"What do you mean?"

"(sigh) well if you must know these suits closely resemble those worn by some of the Ice-jin soldiers. This way anyone trying to fight us off will simply think that this is an Ice-jin attempt for dominance and will not think to tie things back to you or me. So think of it as added insurance that punishment won't come to either of us. Anyway back to the matters at hand as I said earlier the individual squads will be used as a distraction drawing out the remaining four generals and eliminating them, while the main force moves a short time later and makes their way into the citadel and attack the King when his defenses are weakest, that's where you come in you will accompany the main force and kill the king with your own hands. Once that is done all the men in the Ice-jin suits will break off and retreat, leaving you as the hero who drove off the invasion and me as the only living commander who can back up your story. With all the high commanders and the king out of the way your new rule should go mostly unopposed." She shrugged as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"You seem rather confident but you have over looked something. The remaining generals all have squads as big if not bigger than yours. You think that one of your men and ten of mine are enough to stop an entire fleet on their own?"

"Of cores not, that's why I got rid of them." She said taking another sip of her drink.

"What do you mean got rid of them?"

"I'm sure you noticed how empty the military district was on your way over here." Zain nodded. "Well last night I made it look like my fleet went off world on a mission by sending a small number of soldiers on the Leviathan (the capital ship of the special ops fleet) and I had them take a few dozen ships with them, mostly operated by remote control and had them all leave the sector heading to the southern quadrant. Then this morning I had them send a class one emergency alert telling of a large unknown Ice-jinn fleet that had annulated my fleet and was heading to New Vegeta. Once received the King predictably sent out all fleets and had his most trusted commander's stay on world to aid in coordinating the defensive strike." She said sounding board "However the signal that was sent out by my men was seen by those on world as if it had originated in the far reaches of the west quadrant and given that the fleet only left about six hours ago, it may take them another four to reach the destination and realize that there is nothing there. By then this operation should be all but over and you should be sitting on the thrown." She said drinking the rest of her drink and standing up. "Anyway you should get going, Bain should be waiting for you and given how edgy you have been I can tell you're eager to get going"

"Right" Zain said getting up and walking to the door.

"Oh and general one more thing" she called out as he turned "Good luck"

"Hmpf" Zain grunted as he left.

"Bain, Zain has just left once he is with you commence operations" she said as she talked into an intercom on the wall

"At your word commander" the com answered back.

"_And as they do that I should get going to watch the fireworks_" she said chuckling.

**(There you go, hope you liked it. Anyway I appreciate the responses back about my previous question and thusly will not be adding any more OC's to the mix. But I do have one more idea I want to throw at you guys. I have been thinking about the techniques that the konoha ninjas will be learning with Goku and if any of you have any suggestions about what they could learn let me know. I have already come up with a few but if you guys have any techniques that you would like to see learnt by the nin then let me know. Oh and just some teaser I am planning on getting Saskue into the mix with things coming up. So keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.)**


	22. Training Begins

**(Hey guys, here is anouther chap. sorry once again that it took so long to get out. Vacations with the family and work took alittle more time then i thought they would. anyway enjoy. I own nothing.)**

Out on Kami's lookout

Dende was enjoying a hot cup of tea provided by his loyal assistant out in the main courtyard of the tower as the sun slowly began to peak over the horizon. For Dende this was the best part of the day, watching the sun come up ushering in a new day with limitless new possibilities. It had been a fairly quiet morning so far, nothing out of the ordinary but given his time with the other Z warriors he knew that things could spiral from normal to abnormal very quickly. So it really was no great shock to the guardian when he felt a very familiar energy signal heading towards the tower.

"May I get you anything else" his chubby assistant asked politely.

"No thank you Mr. Popo, this is more than enough" he said as he took another sip of his tea. "Actually, if you wouldn't mind can you make room for our guests?"

"Guests? What guest?" Mr. Popo asked curiously. But before Dende could answer Goku and eight other people appeared out of nowhere not far from where they were sitting. The only peculiar thing was that as soon as they all materialized everyone except for Goku fell over and began looking somewhat ill.

"What the heck was that!" Naruto yelled as he tried to stand up which didn't go over so well as he almost immediately fell back over.

"Oops sorry you guys, I kinda forgot to warn you that the first trip is a doozy hahaha" Goku laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Well whether that was the first or the last time I don't think my stomach will let me do that again" Shikamaru said holding his stomach.

"Yeah same here" Ino agreed the rest of the group nodded in agreement, all except for Rock Lee that is.

"Whoooo lets go again!" Lee shouted excitedly.

"What are you talking about bushy brows all of us are laying here trying to keep our breakfast down and you want to go again?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Of course I do, I have trained my body to move at high speeds but I have never moved that fast before. It was such a rush!" he yelled.

"(sigh) whatever anyway where the heck are we now?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot to tell you guys that to, we are one earth's lookout tower" Goku said simply.

"Lookout tower?" everyone asked in unison.

"Yep this is where you guys are going to start your training. That is as soon as I find Dende"

"As alert as always huh Goku?" Came a voice from behind the group. They all turned around to see (for most of them) the strangest sight they have ever seen.

"GWAAHHHH aliens!" Naruto screamed at the sight of the tall green man and his black chunky assistant. That was of course before both Sakura and Ino smacked him upside the head.

"Naruto don't be rude, they're not aliens" Sakura whispered sternly.

"What do you mean not aliens? The tall one has green skin, pointy ears and antenna sticking out of his forhead; he looks just like an alien. And the little one is…..well… he doesn't look like any alien I have ever seen but I bet he is one. It's exactly like the aliens from that horror movie I watched last week where the aliens land on earth and start out nice and friendly but end up studying them , finding their weak points and when the people least expect it they suck out their brains" he whimpered holding his head.

"Seriously you watch way too many of those dorky movies. You know they are fake don't you?" Shikamaru asked amazed that anyone would actually take those ridicules movies seriously.

"Actually guys Naruto is right they are aliens but they don't eat brains" Goku said as he approached the two strangers.

"Ha told you" Naruto said triumphantly before getting wacked in the head again.

"Well Goku it seems that this time you have brought an entire procession with you" Dende said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess it kinda looks like it doesn't it. Anyway let me introduce you" Goku said getting ready to attempt at the role that is before Dende stopped him.

"There is no need Goku I already know who all of these people are" he said as he stepped in front of Goku to face the group. "Greeting and welcome to my lookout tower Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Lee, Hinata and Kakashi. My name is Dende and I am the guardian of the earth" he said giving them a small bow.

"See how would he have known that if he couldn't ready minds? I tell yeah their after our brains" Naruto asked nobody in particular. That is before Kakashi grabbed the back of Naruto's head and forced him to bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Guardian" Kakashi replied as the rest of the Konoha ninja bowed as well.

"Please just call me Dende, Mr. Guardian sounds way to formal for my liking." He told them before turning back to Goku "So I overheard you saying that you wished for them to start their training here?" he asked.

"Yeah if you don't mind that is" Goku said sleepily.

"No, of course not, you know that in retrospect you have always been more of a guardian then I have. But I thought that you were heading to the Kia planet to train"

"We will be heading there later this afternoon but there are some things I wanted to do here first." Goku said.

"Of course, what did you have in mind?"

"Well is the room of spirit and time still usable?" Goku asked earning a very surprised look form Dende and Mr. Popo.

"The room of spirit and time? Well it hasn't been used since before I became a guardian but yes is still on the lookout. Does it still work Mr. Popo?" Dende asked.

"Since it hasn't been activated since Yamcha, Tien and the others used it, it may take about an half an hour to get running again and to set it to the desired time period but yes it will work." The genie answered in his usually monotone voice.

"Great, do you think we can get it set up right now?" Goku asked energetically.

"Sure no problem, come Mr. Popo let's get busy. Oh and you may want to come to Goku, so we can set it to the date you want them to train at."

"I would but I wanted to bring all of them up to speed before we got started. Just set it to before I landed on planet Namek for the first time."

"What?" Dende asked surprised "But the only one for them to fight of any significance at that time would be…" the guardian said before truly realizing who Goku had planned for his new trainees to fight. Flashbacks of his youth began flooding through his mind as that same fear seemed to crawl back from the far reaches of his mind. But he shook it off and put a very serious look on his face before speaking "I understand just make sure you prepare them or this phase of your training may be very short." He said as he turned to go get the chamber set up with Mr. Popo not far behind.

"Alright guys" Goku said as turned to the Konoha nin, care free as usual. "While they get the room set up I think this is a perfect time to answer any questions that you may have for me so far." this got everyone's attention.

"I have one" Neji asked. To this point the older Hyuuga had stayed in the back of the group and had until now not said a word. After hearing his voice however, everyone immediately turned around to see what he would ask. "What exactly are you?" he asked in his usual serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked back a little confused.

"Ever since yesterday I have been watching you, and I have noticed that many of the things you do could almost be seen as superhuman. Your speed, reflexes, defensive style and level of skill come to and easily exceed even that of a Kage. Add on to that your chakra reserves are impossibly high and your chakra network is completely different than anything else I have ever seen, I can only assume you aren't human."

"Wow your very perceptive aren't you" Goku chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head "But you're right I am not human. I kind of explained this a few days ago but what I am is known as a saiyan. Humans and saiyans look a lot alike but differ in two very big ways. One way is like Neji just pointed out is the fact that saiyans are capable of possessing and attaining much higher amounts of energy to use then humans can. Another way that the two differ is really kind of easy to find if you look, saiyans have tails." He said as he uncoiled his brown tail from around his waist letting it wiggle freely.

"_What? I thought that it was just a furry belt_" Ino screamed in her head.

"_Well…didn't see that coming_" thought Skikamaru.

"So does that mean you are part monkey or something?" Naruto asked.

"Actually in a way I guess it does." Goku chuckled "You see sayains have an ability to transform into giant apes during a full moon. However for most sayains transforming into the ape or Oozuro state causes them to lose control of themselves and go into a very primal state of mind, attacking anything and everything that moves." Goku explained.

"So…have you ever transformed?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well…I have a few times I guess but like I said most of the time the transformation causes the individual to lose control of themselves and usually they don't remember the event at all. To be honest I can't remember ever doing it, but people have told me that I have at least a few times" he said.

"So how long do you stay that way?" Ino asked.

"Until the moon sets or the individual gets there tail cut off. Once either of those two conditions is met the person will revert back to their original form."

"I have a question" Kakashi asked "If saiyans aren't from earth, where do you and your people come from?"

"Well…I was born on a planet called Vegeta, but not long after I was born the planet was destroyed by an evil villain named Frieza. Only I and about 6 or 7 other saiyans were able to get away before the planet was destroyed."

"How did you escape?" Lee asked hanging on Goku's every word.

"That's a part I am glade happened, but the reasoning for it happening I can't say I'm particularly proud of. You see before they were destroyed the saiyans were involved in what was known as the interplanetary trade. In short it involved the hostile takeover of certain worlds and the imprisonment or eradication of whatever people lived on them. Then those planets would be sold to whoever would pay the highest for them. The saiyans were a warrior race that would enlist even its infants into this galactic trade as soon as possible. And I was no exception. Out of what I have been able to gather I was sent to level the earth not more than a week after I was born. And not more than an hour after my space pod had launched the planet was destroyed." He explained.

"B-but…how could they do that? Didn't your mother or father try and stop them?" Hinata asked timidly, as even hearing of the saiyans past cruelty made her nervous.

"Yes they could and many times did. Like I said the saiyans were and still are to an extent are a warrior race. The infants were sent to planets deemed as easier targets while the adults or groups of adults were sent to higher risk planets. As far as the infants themselves went, the desire to fight and kill was hard wired into their way of thinking. All they knew and were bread to do was fight. And again I was no exception. Luckily a kind old man named Gohan took me in and raised me and thanks to a small concussion I managed to forget everything about the saiyans and live a very good life for many years. As for my mother though, I never knew her or my father. However I did hear that right at the end my father tried to stop Frieza and his entire army alone in an attempt to save the saiyans."

"Hang on a second." Shikamaru piped up "you said that the saiyans are still a warrior race. I thought they all died when the planet blew up."

"Yep there still are saiyans but not the same kind that existed at the beginning. You see after becoming immortal my friend Vegeta ended up using Namaks dragonballs to wish the saiyan home world and the sayains back into existence. However he also wished that they couldn't pass a certain threshold of power and has reformed the culture to be an intergalactic police force." By the end of that statement almost everyone was sporting a very confused look as, to them, almost nothing in that last statement really made any sense.

"Ok let's move onto something pertaining a little more to our current situation." Kakashi said scratching his head. "Why don't you tell us why you are training us in the first place Goku." He suggested.

"Ok, well not long ago I found out that a group of earthlings were attempting to do something very dangerous. I can't remember the name of the group but think it started with an "A" or something.

"I think the group that you are referring to is the Akatsuki Goku" Kakashi said.

"Right that's it, anyway these people are hunting creatures that contain mass amounts of energy and storing them in a giant statue in the goal of possessing a weapon that can aid them in their twisted venture of world conquest. But what they don't realize that the statue that they are using for the storage of these creatures isn't a weapon but a seal. Inside that seal is a man that I fought a long time ago that goes by the name Broly and is what is known as a legendary supersaiyan." By this point all of them had the same thoughts rolling through their heads. All of them had fought a member of the Akatsuki at least once and knew for a fact that the only thing that they wanted was to attain the tailed beast. But until now the reason for their relentless hunt could only be guessed at.

"(sigh) well I guess I will ask…what is a legendary supersayain" Shikamaru asked in a lazy tone

"Well it's kind of complicated but out of what I remember hearing, the legendary supersaiyan is supposed to be the panicle of the saiyan race that possessed unlimited and unmatched power. It was also said that one was born only once every millennia. The real difference between a saiyan and the legendary supersaiyan is how the two gather energy. You see a saiyan is able to gain twice his own energy after he or she is hit by a near fatal wound and recovers. But when the person who has the legendary powers ascends to the ultimate form they are able to gather massive amounts of power exponentially making that person even more dangerous. Luckily though, as legend says anyway, most legendary supersaiyans end up being corrupted by their own power and destroy themselves along with whatever planet they happen to be on at the time. Anyway Broly fits that description to a "T". When I fought him last he was able to defeat me at supersaiyan level and three other supersaiyan's at the same time. It was only due to an energy combination technique that we beat him the first time. And later my sons ended up fighting him but that time he was able to hold off two supersayain and one ascended sayain at the same time. The only reason he never self districted was his pure hatred for me. You see we were both born on the same day and I guess my constant crying somewhat tormented him to the point where his saiyan instincts to kill were directed at me and he never forgot it." he explained.

"So let me see if I understand correctly" Neji said "The reason you are training us is to get us strong enough to stop the Akaktsuki so that this Broly guy isn't released. Correct?"

"Yep that's pretty much it" Goku said nodding.

"So…what type of training are we going to do? Are we going to learn a bunch of cool techniques?" Naruto asked showing off his more hyperactive side.

"Oh trust me by the end of these three days you will all be much stronger, possibly the strongest humans alive. As far as the training itself we will start out here then go to planet Namak to get you guys a power boost and then we head for the Kia planet so you guys can watch a true fight. Then tomorrow we are going to come back here and do some more training." He said smiling.

"Hang on what exactly do you mean when you say we get to watch a real fight?" Sakura asked.

"That part is a surprise but I will tell you that my biggest rival and I will be the ones fighting" he told them.

"Excuse me Goku" a monotone voice called out from behind the group.

"Oh hi Mr. Popo is everything set up?"

"Yes everything is ready" he replied.

"Alright you guys, it's time for you to start the training. For this first part you will put into a match against someone from the past. I already know who it is and to even stand a chance of winning you will have to work together. I'm not telling you anymore about your enemy except for don't underestimate him because of his appearance. If you do it may end badly. Oh and one other piece of advice that may come in handy, your opponents greatest weakness is his ego. Now follow me and we will get started." Goku said as he turned to go into the main entrance of the lookout. They all walked in silence as they traveled down a flight of stairs and into a rather dark and spooky hallway.

"I-it sure is d-dark down here" Hinata said timidly.

"Don't worry Hinata, I will make sure nothing happens to you or anyone else while we are doing this training. I won't let things go the way they did on our last mission." Naruto said as he hit his hand in his fist with a very determined look on his face. "It's time to show all of you guys what I am really made of"

"_That's what I like about you Naruto, even in the face of the unknown you are still willing to give it your all, no matter what._" Hinata thought as she blushed slightly.

"That was a very nice speech Naruto but don't get to full of yourself. Pride always comes before the fall" Neji said in his usual emotionless tone, getting a very ugly look from Naruto.

"While Neji has a harsh way of putting it, he is right Naruto." Kakashi said getting the hyperactive ninja's attention. "For this to be effective we all need to work together, individual efforts could end up being more damaging then helpful so just keep your head and we should be fine." He said putting his hand on Naurto's shoulder.

"Hey guys do you do you hear that?" Sakura asked as they continued down the dark hallway "It sound like a faint ticking"

"No I don't hear anything" Naruto said putting his hand to his ear.

"No wait…Sakura is right there is a faint ticking and it is getting louder as we go" Shikamaru said. Before long they were all able to hear the odd sound. Almost like the pendulum of a clock swinging back and forth but much bigger and louder than any clock any of them had ever heard. As they reached the end of the hallway they walked into a large dome looking room that did indeed have a large pendulum swinging from the ceiling. The room also had a glowing circle in the center of it.

"Ok guys I am going to let Mr. Popo tell you what to do from here, good luck." Goku said as he walked to the outer part of the room where Dende was standing. Once he had gone all eyes drifted to the guardian's short fat assistant.

"In this room the past, present and future are mixed." He said as he gestured to the circle in the center of the room "You all will start you time trip from here. All of you who wish to go please step inside the circle and close your eyes. When you open them again you will find yourselves over 2000 years into the past."

"What…you mean like time travel?" Naruto asked excitedly. The short genie simply nodded in response.

"_Hmm…what kind of training could they have in store that would require us to travel that far into the past_" Kakashi thought. He looked to his left at Neji and Shikimaru who had very curious looks on their faces, obviously wondering the same thing he was.

**(So there you go, hope you guys are liking it so far. thanks for all of the ideas for attacks, and if anyone has anymore ideas be sure to let me know. I have also come up with some cool origonal techniques for them to learn as well, kinda combos of both DBZ and Naruto attacks. keep reading to see what they are. Oh and just to let you guys know Goku and Vegeta's fight will be coming up soon. anyway please review. later)**


	23. Battle in the past 1

**Hey guys, Sorry it has once again taken so long to get anouther part up, but the combination of presentations, and midterms kept me busier then i thought i would be. anyway In the event that you think this is just the same chapter i posted last time, it is i just decided to tweek it alittle to make it go better with the rest of the fight. Also since i did such a bad job keeping up with update i am posting two more chapters after this one. and i am still working on more and since i am on spring break (finally) i will more out soon. anyway enjoy.** **and dont forget to review**.

"I wish you all luck" he said as they did as they were told. A few moments later they felt a strange energy envelope the area that they were standing and an odd static sound become to get louder and louder.

Then suddenly it became very quiet, the buzzing stopped, the ticking of the pendulum faded away, and the odd energy that they felt around there bodies seemed to disappear.

"Hey Mr. Popo how long do we have to keep our eyes shut" Naruto asked anxiously. But no response ever came. "Hey stubby are you listening?" He called out again, and again he got no answer.

"Go ahead and open them Naruto. I think you will want to see this anyway" Kakashi said.

"Huh…what fo…" he asked before he and the rest of the Konoha ninja opened their eyes and began to look around. Before them was a sight that none of them were expecting to see. From what they could tell they were no longer standing in that dark clock room on the lookout tower. Now they were standing in an almost serine grassy field. To their left was a 30 foot cliff and to their right, about 20 feet away, was a large body of water. There were also a few thin odd looking trees scattered around but the strange thing was the sky. It wasn't blue anymore but a light green.

"Wow this place is beautiful" Hinata said softly asked as she looked around.

"Yeah no kidding, I don't think I have ever been in a field that looks like this before. Even though it could use some flowers but oh well"

"While I hate to break up discussions about flowers I think it is more important that we find out where exactly we are." Shikamaru interjected lazily.

"Shikamaru is right. So this is what we are going to do. Right now we need an idea of the type of terrain we are dealing with since it is pretty clear we aren't in the fire country anymore. Hinata, Neji head up the cliff and use your byakugans to tell me what the area looks like." The white haired ninja said. The two Hyuugas nodded and took off up the cliff. "Alright while those to do that, Shikamaru I need you to come up with some kind of strategy for us. More than likely we are going up against a Kage level opponent or higher so I need whatever plan you can come up with"

"Right but how can you be so sure. Goku really didn't say anything about the person we are supposed to be fighting except that he has a big ego and possibly looks funny."

"I realize that, but in this kind situation it is better to be too prepared then not prepared enough"

"(sigh) fine I'll do it" he said as he took a knee and assumed his meditation pose.

"Hey Kakashi sennsi what do you want the rest of us to do?" Naruto asked.

"For the moment I want you all to sit tight until Neji and Hinata come back." He said. About five minutes later both Hyuugas came back down from the cliff.

"So what did you guys see?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently we are sitting on one of several islands that are in the area. This particular island isn't very big, only about two square miles wide. The nearest island to us is about 5 miles to the north east so it looks like whatever fighting we are going to be doing is going to be done here" said Hinata.

"The strange part is the life around here. From what I can gather there are no villages or towns of any kind within the ten mile radius of my byakugan. However there are some traces of indigenous life but none of which I could properly identify." Neji added.

"Alright then" Kakashi said before opening one of the pockets of his jacket, allowing a small scroll to slide out. He then opened it up and undid the seal inside it, forming eight headset walky-talkies. "Ok everyone take one. Since this place isn't very big I want you all to create a perimeter to keep watch for anything suspicious until we have a plan to work with." He said as everyone took a headset and put them on.

"That won't be necessary Kakashi, I already have a pretty good plan" Shikamaru said as he stood up from where he was thinking.

"Good, then let's have it" Kakashi said.

"Alright, since we will be fighting a very strong opponent we will be splitting up into teams and use ambushing tactics to tip the scales in our favor. The teams will go as follows; Lee will be paired up with Sakura, Ino and Neji and Naruto and Hinata. Each group of two will travel to different corners of the island and wait there until the enemy shows himself. Once he does, notify the other teams and stall the enemy until the others get into an ambush positions once ready Ino, try to catch the enemy in your mind derangementjutsu and hold him still for as long as you can, once there I want the rest of you to converge on the target and hit him with all you got. If he really is kage level Ino won't be able to hold him for very long once he realizes the jutsu has taken effect. If and when that fails Ino will put in to effect the #7 genjutsu and she will take it from there. If we are lucky the enemy won't be able to break through the illusion." He said looking at his old teammate.

"What is the #7 genjutsu" Sakura asked looking at both Shikamaru and Ino.

"It is a special technique that Shikamaru and I developed, anyway what are you and Kakashi going to do Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"We are going to be the backup if we need it. While you all are fighting I will be taking a position somewhere and analyze the situation and make a new strategy if need be. Given the fact that the terrain and enemy are unknown it is hard for me to come up with too much, so until I know more we will go with this plan. But if this enemy proves too much to handle pull back and retreat, if you can't Kakashi and I will step in. Also Neji and Hinata keep your byakugans on and extend the range as far as you can. Given the fact that we are on an island and the enemy isn't here yet, I can only assume that he will either come by sea or air. Having your kekegenki's activated from the start may give us an edge on converging on the target. That's about it until I can learn more."

"Alright everyone, move out" Kakashi said as they all nodded and began to pair off.

"Well, well well what do we have here?" An odd voice called out. All the ninja turned around to find a very odd looking figure standing at the top of the cliff where Neji and Hinata stood just moments ago. Needless to say all of them where a bit taken aback to this creatures appearance. Just like Goku had said it was small, only standing about four feet tall. It had a large white and purple, almond shaped head and two black horns sticking out at a 45 degree angle. Most of its arms and legs were pink and it had a long pink tail with a purple tip. Its chest was covered by a very odd looking armor that was a light shade of purple and had long shoulder pads on it. At the moment he was standing with an inquisitive look on its face and its arms crossed across his chest. "It appears that there are a few more maggots running around then I had originally expected. And here I was hoping to find Vegeta but it seems I will have to deal with his marry band before I get to him."

"Neji did you see him there a minuet ago when you and Hinata were off looking around?" Shinkamaru whispered.

"No, I can assure you that neither I nor Hinata saw anything that even resembled that thing." Said the Hyuuga as he reactivated his byakugan

"_Well that's great it seems that either it has an ability that blocks their kekegenki or he moved fast enough to get here undetected. This is such a drag_" the ninja genius said to himself.

"So who might you be? I don't believe until now we have ever met before" Kakashi said looking as calm as ever.

"HAhahahaha." the creature chuckled "Oh you must forgive me; it isn't often that I find someone who hasn't heard of me. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Frieza" he said bowing. Then it clicked, all of them immediately remembered what Goku had told them right before entering the chamber.

Group flashback

"I have a question" Kakashi asked "If sayains aren't from earth, where do you and your people come from?"

"Well…I was born on a planet called Vegeta, but not long after I was born the planet was destroyed by an evil villain named Frieza. Only I and about 6 or 7 other sayains were able to get away before the planet was destroyed"

End of flashback

"What a minuet you're the guy who blew up Goku's home planet?" Naruto blurted out.

"Well my friend I really can't say I know a Goku but it is more than likely. I have destroyed more planets then the total amount of years you all have been alive combined" he said chuckling.

"_This is bad I didn't think we would be fighting someone who could blow up planets_" Shikamaru thought as he began to sweat.

"Now that the introductions are over it's time to get down to business, where has Vegeta disappeared to. I know he is working with the other earthlings that fought the Ginyu Force and given that you are all earthlings you must be with them." Frieza said as he floated down from his perch on the cliff

"I can assure you that we don't know a Vegeta or any other people that may be here." Kakashi said staying calm.

"Well pardon me if I don't believe you my friend but if you refuse to tell me when I ask nicely I suppose the only thing left for me to do is beat the information out of you. But I am in a somewhat good mood. Seeing as your power levels aren't very high I won't use my full power to defeat you." He snickered as all the ninja got into their various fighting stances.

"Everyone keep your guard up things just got a lot more complicated. For the moment stick with the plan. Now move" Kakashi said as he pull three white balls from his pouch and threw them onto the ground, causing them to explode and a large cloud of smoke to rise up.

"Well it appears that you all have been expecting my arrival, I must say I am flattered, but it will do you little good." He said as he watched the smoke dissipate "I suppose now that the pieces are in place it's time to let the games begin." He chuckled before he began to walk forward but oddly he found that he was unable to. "What is this…I…can't move" the tyrant grunted.

"Now guys get him, and hurry…I can't hold him for long!" Ino yelled as she stepped out from behind a bolder about 10 feet away from Frieza.

"What have you done you little brat." Frieza yelled continuing to struggle.

"If I were you…I would be more concerned about what we will do to you!" Rock Lee cried as he and Sakura charged at Frieza. Currently Lee had already released 3 for his chakra gates and had focused as much of his chakra into his left fist making it glow yellow. While Sakura had done much the same as Lee, charging all the energy she could into her right fist. They both hit their mark with incredible force sending Frieza flying.

"That's not it. Fourth gate, gate of wound OPEN!" he cried as he gained even more power and flew at breakneck speed and ended up in front of where Frieza was flying. With as much force as he could muster Lee struck a kick to the tyrant straight up sending him fly into the air.

"Alright it looks like it's my turn shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called as about fifty clones were formed. "Ok guys, slingshot maneuver." He called out as all but two of the clones form a line behind the real naruto. While they were doing this the real Naruto and one of his clones began forming his signature rasengan. He then backed up into the line of shadow clones and pushed them back until the clones were stretched out as far as they would go. "Ok guys…let er rip!" Naruto called out as the clones let the real Naruto fly forward into the air. As he went Naruto continued to add chakra into his rasengan until it was massive. Not more than a few seconds later he met up with Frieza "Alright horn head eat this GIANT RASENGAN!" he yelled as he plowed the massive chakra ball into Frieza's back sending him flying to the ground where Hinata and Neji where waiting for him.

"Are you ready Hinata?" Neji asked as he got into position, standing about 40 feet away from his cousin. They currently stood 20 feet out from where Frieza was going to land.

"Yes I am ready" responded getting into her own position.

"Here he comes. Now. Hyuuga style grand eight trigrams palm rotation!" Neji called out as he began to spin. Creating a swirling ball of chakra around his body extending to exactly 19 feet

"Alright Hyuuga style grand reverse eight trigrams palm rotation!" Hinata called out as she did the same thing as her cousin except that she started rotating in the opposite direction. She then extended her rotation exactly 19 feet, leaving only one foot of space in between her rotation and Neji's. But right before the flailing Frieza hit and got ripped apart by the combined force of the Hyuugas rotation he disappeared.

"What!" Neji and Hinata said at the same time as the each canceled their rotations.

"Where did he go?" Neji asked looking around with his byakugan activated

"NEJI BEHIND YOU!" Hinata called out but it was too late. Before Neji could even turn around Frieza landed a bone breaking strike with his tail to the young Hyuuga's side, sending him flying through the cliff and into the dark abyss of the water behind it.

"Holy cow… Neji!" Naruto yelled as he took off for the area where Neji was but didn't get to far because as soon as he hit the water Frieza extended his hand and through a huge ki blast at the place where he was last seen causing the entire area to explode violently. The explosion was massive sending all kinds of debris flying in every direction sending some of the ninja, including Naruto, flying.

"_This is really bad. He sent Neji flying so fast I don't even think he saw what was coming, and to top it off he somehow managed to focus his chakra into a beam and blast it at him. If this is what he is truly capable of we are in serious trouble_." Shikamaru thought to himself as he shielded himself from the wind and debris.

"Oh my, it looks like I don't know my own strength but by the size of the hole I am sure he does. HAHAHAAHA." The evil tyrant laughed as the dust settled revealing the massive crater that the blast had created

"NEJI!" Hinata cried out frantically looking for her cousin with her byakugan, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Now my dear it's your turn" Frieza said as he slowly walked over to where Hinata stood. But instead of shrinking down and shaking like Hinata had been known to do in the past she simple stood there and gave the evil tyrant a very Hyuuga like glare.

"For what you have done to Neji, I will never forgive you" she said getting into her fighting stace.

"Brave words coming from someone with such a low power level, but if you are truly that eager to die I will be glad to oblige. Death just happens to be my specialty." Frieza smirked.

"I don't think so! Leaf Hurrican!" Rock Lee yelled as he appeared out of nowhere and landed a powerful kick to Frieza's neck but unlike the last time Freiza just stood there unfazed by the attack.

"My, my aren't we the energetic one" he said as Lee jumped back and stood at the ready next to Hinata "I can assume by the shocked look on your face that you wondering how that attack didn't work and your last one did. I will give you this much, most of the attacks you and your cohorts launched at me were somewhat impressive but none of them even touched me. I just made it look like it did up until I decided to let loose on your little friend."

"_This is bad. Gai sensei it looks like I will have to use that technique in order to protect the others. I am sorry Neji that I wasn't able to act quickly enough to save you. But I will not make that same mistake again."_ Lee said to himself as he pulled the weights out of the socks on his ankles and dropped them on the ground creating large craters to form. "Hinata would you please stand back. From here on I will handle this"

"Lee if this is about protecting me you don't have to. I am more than capable of defending myself. Besides you already tried attacking him with four of your chakra gates unlocked and it didn't even do anything. You can't expect to defeat him all by yourself" she told him while giving a determined look.

"He won't be" Naruto growled as he landed in front of the two leaf nin on all fours and Sakura appeared from behind but what surprised Lee and Hinata at was Naruto's appearance. After seeing one of his friends killed Naruto had let some of the foxes chakra leak out. In much the same way he did during his mission to the land of waves when he thought Saskue had died. Red chakra was swirling around his body; his eyes had changed from the calm and playful blue to an angry red color resembling that of a feral beast. He whisker marks had deepened in color and his nails and teeth had elongated and sharpened into claws and fangs "You scum bag…for what you did to Neji…I'm gonna KILL YOU!" the blond hissed.

"It appears that I have done something to upset you my friend. And while I find it amusing how you all are trying to come up with some way to defeat me I should let you know that I am not someone who should ever be taken lightly." Frieza said as he lifted his figure and shot a narrow, purple beam at the group. None of them even saw the beam coming and it ended up finding its mark right in Rock Lee's thigh.

"GRAAHHHH!" he cried as blood started to seep through the wound.

"Lee are you ok?" Hinata asked before looking a Naruto again. He hadn't moved at all but it was easy to tell that at this point he was seething. The slits that now made up his pupils had shrunk, he was now bearing his teeth/fangs and he clenched his fists so hard that they started to bleed.

"Don't worry about him you two, I will take care of Lee, you worry about the white dwarf over there" Sakura said. She then grabbed Lee and started to take off as fast as she could in the opposite direction. At that very same moment Naruto burst from where he was standing in an effort to drive the small alien into the dirt

"And just where do they think they are going" Frieza said to himself before vanishing.

"_I have to get Lee out of here and heal his wound fast; I doubt that Hinata and Naruto can hold that weirdo off for long and right now we need all the able fighters we have_" she thought to herself before seeing Frieza appear out of nowhere right in front of her.

"I do so hate it when my guests leave without saying goodbye." He said as he started to chuckle.

"What the…but how" where the only words she managed to get out before Frieza launched forward and delivered a knee straight to her gut, sending her tumbling on the ground for a few feet. But before she could even sit up to catch her breath, Frieza stretched out his tail and wrapped it around the kunoichies neck and lifted her off the ground.

"Oh look I caught another one. It seems like the fish are really biting today." He said chuckling again.

"LET GO OF HER!" Lee yelled as he started unleashing his chakra gates again "I have had enough of you fifth gate, gate of limit OPEN!" he yelled as his own green chakra swirled around him before it exploded in several powerful shockwaves that even caught Frieza's attention.


	24. Battle in the past 2

_"I do so hate it when my guests leave without saying goodbye." He said as he started to chuckle_

_"What the…but how" where the only words she managed to get out before Frieza launched forward and delivered a knee straight to her gut, sending her tumbling on the ground for a few feet. But before she could even sit up to catch her breath, Frieza stretched out his tail and wrapped it around the kunoichies neck and lifted her off the ground_

_"Oh look I caught another one. It seems like the fish are really biting today." He said chuckling again_

_"LET GO OF HER!" Lee yelled as he started unleashing his chakra gates again "I have had enough of you fifth gate, gate of limit OPEN!" he yelled as his own green chakra swirled around him before it exploded in several powerful shockwaves that even caught Frieza's attention_

* * *

"Oh my, it appears I have done something to make you angry as well. It seems that today just isn't my day for making friends. Could it possibly have something to with her?" He asked cockily as he pointed to the still struggling Sakura.

"If you will not comply….THEN I WILL SIMPLY FORCE YOU TO!" Lee yelled as he disappeared.

"What's this?" Frieza asked as out of nowhere Lee appeared behind the small tyrant and struck his tail with a powerful kick, causing him to lose his grip on Sakura's neck, dropping the kunoichi on the ground. As soon as he was sure she was free, Lee grabbed her and got her a fair distance away from Freiza before returning to face off with his alien opponent.

"I must admit that whatever that trick was, was impressive but you still pale in comparison to me. The only reason you got that girl away from me was because you got lucky." Frieza scowled

"Well then. If that is truly the case then let us see how strong you really are" but before Lee could act, Naruto came screaming out of the air and landed right where Frieza was standing. Of course due to Freiza's superior speed he easily dodged the attack. But what did surprise him was the force of the strike.

"Hmm there's something different about this bunch then those maggots that somehow managed to defeat the Ginyus, especially these two. This could be more fun than I had originally thought" the dark lord chucked under his breath as he watched Naruto pull his arm out of the ground where his fist had landed.

"Hang on Bushy brows you're not taking him alone I don't tolerate people hurting my friends. This freak has already killed Neji and hurt Sakura and I will tear him limb from limb." Naruto growled as the red chakra that was already swirling around his body began to bubble.

"I'm here too Lee, we will take him together" Hinata said standing behind Naruto.

"No I will finish him off myself." Lee said firmly "After what he has done to Sakura and Neji I will never forgive him and will use the full extent of the power Gai sensei has given me to stop him from hurting anyone ELSE! Sixth gate, gate of Viewing OPEN!" Lee yelled as his body began to radiate a bright white light, before exploding with an upsurge of incredible power. The chakra burst was powerful enough to blow both Naruto and Hinata back several feet along with a lot of other debris. But to everyone's shock Freiza didn't even flinch.

* * *

A few yards away

"What is he doing? I've never seen Lee unleash a gate any higher than five." Shikamaru said surprised. At this point both he and Kakashi were crouched down on a hill not far away from the battle watching on intently. As to their plan they were standing at the ready in the event something bad occurred.

"Just because you have never seen him do it doesn't me he can't. I just hope he doesn't take this too far. If he unleashes any more of his gates the upsurge of power may be too much for him to handle and could end up killing him. To my knowledge Gai has only gone as far as to open the seventh gate once, and when he did he ended up spending two weeks in the hospital recovering." Kakahsi said as he lifted his headband revealing his sharingan. "_Also Naruto has me worried. If he gets much madder he may end up letting lose more of the fox's chakra and if that happens we may have an even bigger problem on our hands. Since Yamato isn't here I will have to try another method of getting Naruto to calm down."_ He thought to himself. Right then Ino, who was carrying Sakura, came and joined the two.

"Hey Ino, how is Sakura doing?" Kakashi asked as Ino laid the pinkette on the ground gently.

"She should be ok, she only pasted out due to lack of oxygen since that freak had her by the neck. I have already healed most of her wounds otherwise." Ino said as she did a few hand signs and placed her hand on Sakuras forehead which after a few seconds woke her up.

"Uhh…what happened?" Sakura asked rubbing her neck.

"That midget grabbed your neck with his tail and Lee managed to make him drop you and got you to a place where Ino could pick you up." Shikamaru said not letting his eyes leave the battle

"Lee did?" She asked before a huge explosion caught all of their attentions.

* * *

Back on the battle field

"This is the END!" Lee yelled as he let all of his energy burst once again, this time even making Frieza jump back.

"Well it looks like this one is stronger then I originally gave him credit for." Frieza said as he shielded himself from the debris. Then Lee disappeared in a flash of yellow light and began to land numerous strikes on the small tyrant so quickly no one watching could keep up.

"Take this my Mad Dance of Infinity!" Lee yelled, quickly picking up the speed of his strikes to the point that he almost turned invisible. Then the yellow energy trail that covered his body shot high into the air, by this point Lee was moving so fast that, to those watching, it looked like he had managed to copy himself so that three Lee's could now be seen. "Take this!" he yelled as each of the three Lee's shot down and slammed a fist into Frieza's gut, causing a large crater to form underneath him.

"I'm not DONE!" He yelled as he suddenly grabbed Frieza by the tail and flung him as hard as he could straight up "_I'm sorry Gai sensei I know I had promised never to use THAT technique but in order to put this monster down for good I must us it._ "Seventh gate GATE OF WONDER OPEEENN!" Lee yelled as his body began to glow white again but instead of his chakra covering him like it had before it now looked as if it had turned into a white fire, licking a whipping around his body. Then Lee flew into the air after Frieza

"No…he can't be serious!" Kakashi said out loud.

"What is it Kakashi sensei what is he going to do?" Sakura asked with a very worried expression on her face.

"From the looks of it he is using Gai's ultimate attack and as I feared he has opened up the seventh gate, this is the same attack that Gai used when he first opened up the seventh gate but like I said earlier he ended up having to stay in the hospital for two weeks afterwards. The dangerous part is that the upsurge of power in that state is so great that usually only Jonnin at me and Gai's level can handle it. If Lee's body can't take the stress it could end up ripping itself apart." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"Alright Frieza have a taste my BUINGING SPIRET!" Lee yelled again as he finally got ahead of Freiza and prepared for his attack. He then pulled his left arm back and gathered every ounce of energy that he had left into it, causing his hand to glow a very brilliant white. "NOW DIE!" he yelled as he plowed his arm into Frieza's head. The strike caused Frieza to tumble to the ground at increasable speed carrying the white glow from Lee's blow with him. The blow was so powerful that when the small tyrant reached the ground, it exploded and destroyed everything within a one mile radios.

"Ha…take…that" Lee said weakly, as he lost consciousness and began to fall. But before he hit the ground Kakashi jumped into the air and caught him. He then jumped a few feet away from the giant crater and laid him down so Sakura and Ino could take a look at him.

"Well I will say this much, if that thing is mortal he shouldn't be coming back again." The white haired jonin said.

"Yeah no kidding, just look at the size of that crater, to be honest I didn't think Lee had that much power in him." Shikamaru said as he landed next to Kakahsi. A few moments later Hinata came and joined the group carrying Naruto on her shoulder.

"Hinata what happened to Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he went and took him off of her shoulder

"I'm really not sure, but if I had to guess I think he may have hit his head after we both flew backwards when Lee unleashed his last gate." She replied as she sat down.

"Speaking of Lee, hey Ino how is Lee doing?" Shikamaru asked his blond teammate. She and Sakura both had their hand running up and down Lee's body while using their diagnostic jutsu and if the looks on their faces were any indication on Lee's condition it wasn't good. After afew moments of silence Ino sat back and siged.

"Not good, like Kakahsi said it looks like almost every muscle and tendon in his entire body has either stretched to its limit or has snapped, he is also suffering from severe chakra exhaustion." She said as she started going through some hand signs to start a healing jutsu.

"Along with that he has a very sever chakra burn on his left arm, it looks almost like a sever third degree burn. He also has numerous broken bones and burses along with the wound he suffered before on his left leg. Thankfully though, all of his internal organs seem to be stable." Sakura said "Ino I'm going to leave the rest of Lee's healing to you, I'm going to check on Naruto"

"Right" Ino nodded. As Sakura began to look Naruto over she noticed something disturbing. Chakra burns had formed on his hands. Seeing this again brought back memories of the last time she had healed him, when he had transformed into his four tailed fox form. But given the situation she pushed those memories aside and placed her hand on his head and pumped some charkra through to wake him up.

"Ughhh what happened?" Naruto said as his eyes fluttered open "and why does my head hurt so bad?" he said as he grabbed his head.

"You're lucky, I'm sure that if you had landed on another part of your body you would have broken something. Fortunately you landed on that thick head yours" Sakura said.

"Hey what happened to bushy brows?" Naruto asked as he noticed Lee's rough shape.

"He ended up releasing his seventh gate and pounded that Frieza guy into that crater" Shikamaru said as he walked up to Naruto.

"WHAT? Bushy brows did that?" Naruto asked stunned.

"Yep he did but he is in pretty bad shape and will likely not be moving for about a month unless Lady Tsunade can do something" Ino called out.

"Well regardless it looks like we are done here, lets head out you guys" Kakashi said as he turned and started walking off.

"Awh…don't tell me that the party is over already, things were just starting to get interesting." A voice said from behind the group. They all immediately turned around to see non other then Frieza standing at the rim of the crater no more than 20 feet away. Amazingly he wasn't injured at all. It appeared that almost all of the damage done by Lee's attacks was absorbed by his armor, even though by this point the armor had cracks all over it and part of the shoulder guards were missing. "I must say that your green friend is definitely impressive. It has been some time since I have been hit that hard. That last hit almost knocked the wind out of me" the tyrant snickered.

"_How…how is that possible, Lee hit him with everything he had and this thing is standing there like it was no big deal. This is really bad_" Shikamaru thought as he began to sweat "Ino hurry and hit him with the genjutsu!" He yelled back at his partner.

"Right!" she yelled back as she proceeded to do the proper hand signs, ending in her hands forming a triangle pointed directly at Frieza (Think of Tien's Tri-beam hand sign) "Mind penetration prison!" As she said that an ominous darkness seemed to form from behind the kunoichi and envelope everything within Frieza's line of sight.


	25. Battle in the past 3

"_How…how is that possible, Lee hit him with everything he had and this thing is standing there like it was no big deal. This is really bad" Shikamaru thought as he began to sweat "Ino hurry and hit him with the genjutsu!" He yelled back at his partner _

"_Right!" she yelled back as she proceeded to do the proper hand signs, ending in her hands forming a triangle pointed directly at Frieza (Think of Tien's Tri-beam hand sign) "Mind penetration prison!"_

* * *

As she said that an ominous darkness seemed to form from behind the kunoichi and envelope everything within Frieza's line of sight

"Hump…an interesting technique but do you really think you can defeat me just be turning out the lights?" he asked still not impressed by this new attack.

"No but I can find out how" said a voice from behind him. Frieza immediately spun around to face his opponent only to see a floating Ino hovering right in front of him. But something was different. Her hair and skin were now a pale white color, her eyes where now dark black. "Now let's see what makes you tick" she said as she put her palms together. Then several white circles began to glow in a large circle around Frieza, then without warning white spires shot up at diagonal angles from each of the circles, pinching the tyrant in the center. "Now let's take a look" Ino said as she reached forward and touched Frieza's purple head.

* * *

Outside the genjutsu

"So Shikamaru what does this genjutsu actually do?" Kakashi asked after seeing that Freiza wasn't moving anymore.

"It's actually pretty complicated but in short it is a combination of several A ranked genjutsus and a special mental sealing technique created by the Yamanaka clan." He said still focusing on what was going on with Ino and Frieza.

"Whatya mean there just standing there not moving." Naruto pointed out.

"Would you be quiet Naruto! Of course there not moving it's a genjutsu, they don't have to move." Sakura said clearly frustrated by how dumb Naruto could be "Anyway when did she learn that? She never told me she was developing a new genjutsu"

"Actually she finished this jutsus development the day Goku first arrived in the village, not long before he made it stop raining. Ino said she ran into you before joining up with me and Choji"

"Oh yeah, I remember she said she was doing some kind of simulation with you guys" Sakura said as she remembered her conversation with Ino.

Flashback

"Well I better get going, knowing Naruto he doesn't have the common scene to get out of the rain" Sakura said in Ino's family flower shop.

"Yeah I have to get going soon to, me and the boys are running through some training exercises Shikamaru set up for us. Normally I'd find an excuse not to go but were going to be practicing at our old training grounds. (sigh) it will be so nostalgic. Even though I don't think Shikamaru was expecting it to rain."

End Flashback

"Well that's all interesting but you still haven't answered my question yet" Kakshi interrupted.

"If you really want to know this genjutsu is Ino's method of penetrating and probing her opponents mind for weaknesses, while the opponents mind is distracted by the genjutsu she goes in and finds those weakness. And once she has found them she uses her sealing jutsu to bind the person in their own mind. Originally it was a technique created to solve the problems of her mind transfer jutsu. With this jutsu she doesn't end up leaving her body to enter the person's mind."

"Alright, that makes enough sense but you said that to create this technique she combines several "A" ranked jutsu, which ones is she using?" Kakashi asked.

"The first one is a variation of the second Hokages infant darkness jutsu, her version allows her opponent to see only what she wants them to see in an effort to make them panic." Shikamaru said surprising the older jonnin.

"But that is a jutsu that most jonin don't even know, how on earth did she learn it?" Kakashi asked.

"Well that much is mostly my fault, after looking over the reports of the fight the third Hokage had with Oorchimaru during the first Konoha invasion, I found that the imitation Nindame Hokage used the infinite darkness jutsu just before the Third used his finishing jutsu. So I ended up researching that jutsu in particular and found the seals for it the Konoha archives. But that is beside the point. The second genjutsu that is used in Ino's jutsu is actually one that you have experienced firsthand Kakashi sensei. It is actually a very watered down version of the Uchiha clans Tsukuyomi." He finished with a smirk.

"What!" almost all of them said in unison.

"Shikamaru you can't be serious, only those with the sharingan can use that genjutsu, besides that it is an S class jutsu there is no way Ino could perform it" Kakashi said.

"You seem to be forgetting that I helped her develop this jutsu and when I actually set my mind to do something there is very little that I can't figure out." The young guinus smirked. "Anyway all the information that I was able to gather about the Tsukuyomi came from the report of when Itachi and Kisame first entered the village about two and a half years ago. In the original Tsukuyomi the victim is more or less trapped in a world of the wielders choosing, the person casting the jutsu has complete control over every aspect of what goes on, even space and time are affected. Right Kakashi sensei?"

"Yeah that's right, when Itachi had me trapped inside of it he made it seem that I was trapped in it for 72 hours but it was really only a few seconds." He said wishing he could forget that particular incounter.

"Well Ino's version isn't nearly that potent since she isn't an Uchiha, for her, time and space aren't effected at all but other than that everything that goes on inside is up to her. And by combining that jutsu with the infinite darkness jutsu she is able to disorient and restrain her opponent so that she can perform the sealing. So far we haven't found anyone who can break out of it so since it looks like she managed to catch Frieza in the jutsu we may be safe." He finished. But just a few seconds later they all heard a faint noise from where Ino was standing.

"no…." Ino whispered. Currently she was still standing in the same position she was when she had first cast the jutsu. Only now her body was beginning to tremble.

"_Oh please no. You can't be serious_" Shikamaru thought as his eyes got wide.

"No….GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino screamed as she fell to her knees holding her head. As soon as she feel the small tyrant was released and able to move again.

"Well, I must say it isn't every day that I get trapped in a technique like that, I really must give you an A for effort but do you really think that you could destroy me mentally? This isn't the first time I have been attacked in that way. I have been the ruler of this side of space for decades and in that time I have come across many who have tried things like that and just like you had failed." He chuckled evilly.

"Ino!" Shikamaru called out as he went to his teammates side "Hey are you ok?"

"SsSShikamaru…run…wwwe….have…tto run…we have to…get away…from him" she chocked out clearly beginning to panic.

"What? What are you talking about? What happened?" he asked.

"You know you really should have listened to your friend. It was probably the best piece of advice you could have ever received" Frieza's voice said from behind Shikamaru.

"What the…?" he said before Frieza thrust his fist though the young genius's back. All Shikamaru could do was look down dumbfound at Frieza's red and white hand that was now sticking out through his stomach.

"Shikamaru NO!" Ino screamed as the boy genius slowly began to fall forwards and landed face first on the ground. Ino immediately flipped him over and instinctively put her hands over the gaping hole in his stomach and started healing his wounds but to no avail. His face had already become pale and his eyes had become glossed over "Come on Shikamaru don't die…You can't die on me…come on!" she screamed as she began to panic again. Unfortunately it was already too late

"My my, what a sentimental moment. I must say I am almost touched. Fortunately such emotions pass quickly." Frieza said as he stretched out his tail again and wrapped it around Ino's neck and began to squeeze, in much the same way that he did to Sakura earlier. "Awh don't look so scared my dear, I promise you won't feel a thing" he said menacingly to the struggling kunoichi as he began to apply more pressure but before he could finish her off something odd began to happen. Currently Frieza had stretched his tail out about 10 feet to wrap around Ino's neck but the area in between started to change. A small black dot formed in the center of his tail and the space around that area was beginning to become distorted and warped. A few seconds later everything near the small dot began to fall into it.

"What the…what is happening?" a surprised Frieza asked. But as soon as he said that his tail split in two, with one large chunk of tail completely gone. "AHHHHHHH!" the tyrant screamed as his tail returned to its regular length.

Needless to say the konoha nin were all very surprised to see the tyrant's tail almost instantly implode on itself that is until they took a look at Kakashi. He had already lifted up his head band to revile his sharingan but it was currently in a different form then any of them had seen it.

"Kakashi sennsi what did you just do?" Hinata asked the panting sensei.

"It's a technique I acquired awhile ago. I call it Kamui. With my makengekio sharingan I can transport anything I want to a different location. The only problem is it uses up a lot of chakra. I think I could do it one more time before I run out." He said as he picked himself up and started to breath normally again.

"So it was you. You are the one who did this to me!" Frieza yelled angrily pointing to the white haired ninja "You will pay dearly for what you have done. I have had enough of these games. Tell me where Vegeta has gone and I will give you all a quick death." The small alien seethed

"Get ready you guys it looks like things have just gotten even more dangerous. Sakura, Hinata you get to Ino and get her out of here. It looks like she is still a little shaken up from that last attack. Naruto I want you to…" Kakashi started to say before he noticed an intense red glow coming from behind the group. Kakashi quickly spun around to see Naruto who had already transformed into his two tailed fox form. "_Oh no. I was too focused on what Frieza was doing I completely forgot to pay attention to Naruto."_ He thought "Everybody Scatter!"

Everyone, excluding Naruto did as they were commanded

"You creep….for what….you have done…I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU TO SHEADS!" Naruto roared. The roar was so powerful it snapped many of the trees in the area in front of him. This obvious display of raw power was even enough to make Frieza take notice.

"Very well my friend, let's see if you can back that up" Frieza taunted.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward at lightning speed. Before Frieza even knew what was going on Naruto planted his fist hard in his face, sending him skidding across the ground for a few yards. But Frieza quickly regained control and managed to slow himself down by digging his feet into the ground.

"My my, it appears that you actually have some strength in you. Let's see how strong you really are" he said as he whipped some blood from his lip. He then flew at full speed at the blond, far exceeding Naruto's speed and drilled his fist right into Naruto's face sending him tumbling across the ground. When Naruto finally stopped he barely had two seconds before Frieza grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and proceeded to continuously pummel his face.

"HAHAHA what's the matter blondy, I thought you were going to tear me to shreds. This is a very lousy way of doing it HAHAHA" Frieza taunted as he continued his pummeling. The small alien then rotated his whole body and threw the beaten Naruto high into the air, before he vanished. He then appeared right above Naruto in the air, crossed his arms across his chest, turned his body horizontally and began to spin at a very high speed and slapped Naruto with what was left of his tail, causing him to tumble out of control to the ground.

"Hmph I was really expecting more out of someone who was actually able to make me bleed, even if it was only a little." Frieza said as he descended into the crater that Naruto had created when he landed "But you know what my friend I think I have finally figured you out" he said as he pulled Naruto out of the dirt by the scruff of the neck again "I would dare to venture that this power of yours is activated only when you get angry."

"GRAAAH!" Naruto yelled as he thrust his red chakra claws at Frieza's head but amazingly the tyrant simply swatted it away. He then threw Naruto over his shoulder and out of the crater.

"Now that wasn't very nice. But I guess at this point we are done being nice aren't we." Frieza chuckled as he slowly floated out of the crater. "So how about we play a little game, it's called pop the weasel, it's really easy to play, all we have to do is find a willing participant." He said, rising even higher in the sky. "Now who should we play with? Ah you will do fine" he said looking directly at Ino who at this point was still kneeling over Shikamarus dead body. Frieza then extended figure and shot a pin sized energy ball at her.

"NO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Naurto yelled menacingly and he began to lift his body off the ground. Ino hadn't even noticed what was going on until she began to be lifted off the ground

"Wha…whats going on?" Ino cried out in surprise.

"Don't worry my dear you won't feel a thing" Frieza said as he lifted his hand above his head, causing Ino to be flung into the air. He then began to squeeze his figures into a fist.

"Naruto, Sakura, Somebody help ME!" Ino cried out before her body blew up.

"See what I mean, pop goes the weasel. HAHAHAHA" Frieza laughed. And while he was doing that a strong wind began to blow. "Hm? What is this?" Friesa asked himself as looked down at where Naruto was standing. A black cloud slowly covered his entire body until it formed a perfect dark sphere. A few moments later a smile black trail of smoke began to rise from the center.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled from inside the sphere, then without warning the sphere blew up sending debris, trees and boulders flying in every direction.

"Well it appears that I have finally managed to wake the beast form his slumber" Frieza said as he slowly descended to the ground. "And what a beast he is" he said as he got his first good look at the new Naruto crouched in front of him. Naruto now had four swinging tails behind him, his skin had turned red and his eyes were now a ghostly white.

"GRAAAAAAAAAHHAHHA" Naruto roared as he saw the figure standing in front of him.

* * *

A little ways off from the battle

"Oh no…it's just like last time" Sakura said covering her mouth with her hand.

"Sakura" a soft voice came from behind her "Whats wrong with him…wwhat has happened tto Naruto?" Hinata asked timidly as she looked at the fox incarnate Naruto had turned into.

"Hinata…"

"I suppose that since you have seen him in that state you deserve to know." Kakashi said as he walked up behind the two with Lee over his shoulder.

"Know what?" the Hyuuga asked.

"Sakura will you please look after Lee, thankfully he is still breathing but he is still in pretty rough shape, try and heal him up as best you can we may need his help later on" Kakashi said as he set Lee's limp body down on the ground.

"Ok" Sakura replied as she quickly got to work healing him.

Kakashi then let out a sigh as he turned and faced the Hyuuga heiress, who at this point looked like she was almost in tears at not knowing what was going on with Naruto.

"Ok Hinata I am going to make this short and sweet since I don't know how long Naruto can keep Frieza occupied. Do you remember learning about the nine tailed fox during your time in the academy?" he asked.

"Well…a little bit. I remember being told that the Kyuubi attacked the village and the Fourth Hokage destroyed it. But what does that have to do with Naruto?" she asked still confused.

"It really has everything to do with Naruto, you see the Fourth Hokage didn't destroy the Kyuubi but sealed it away. You see the Kyuubi was to powerful to outright destroy and the only way to make sure that it didn't come back and threaten the village later was to seal it. But the only sealing jutsu strong enough to seal that much chakra required a living person to harbor the seal, it also required that the recipient of the seal to be an infant because an older person with a well developed chakra coil system would have died from the infusion of that much chakra. They needed an infant and as it turns out Naruto was the infant chosen to harbor the seal."

"So…Naruto has the nine tailed fox sealed inside him?"

"Yes he does and whenever he gets really mad or his life is threatened, the seal that Forth put on him weakens letting some of the demon fox's chakra leak out, and that is what that thing is." He said pointing to the four tail fox/Naruto. "So now you know"

After hearing all of this Hinata just stood there dumbfounded as everything she remembered about Naruto seemed to make sense. The villagers hating him, the odd whisker marks on his face, the fast rate at which he healed from injuries, how when he got mad his eyes turned red. It all suddenly made perfect sense.

"So…if that's all true then what do we do now?" she asked looking up at the white haired ninja.

"At the moment there isn't anything we can do, when Naruto goes that far in his Kyuubi state he sees everyone as an enemy. Jiriaya even told me that Naruto attacked him once when he was in this form. So for us to go down there now would be nothing short of suicide." He said looking at the battle.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered as she too turned at watched.

**WHOO! Hows that for an update. Anyway I hope you enjoyed having three of them at the same time. And as usual please review and tell me how I am doing. And again I plan on getting a lot more out since I am on spring break, so if everything goes right we could have some old faces coming in this thing by the end of the week. Anyway thanks for reading **


	26. Battle in the past 4

(**Hey guys. Sorry it has once again been so long since I last updated, but a combination of being busy and having sever writers block didn't help. So once again since I was so late I am updating twice. That's right two chapters for the price of one (really corny I know but oh well). Also to all of those who thought that the first few chapters in the fic wasn't written very well I have good news, I have fixed and rewritten the first five chapters. I didn't change anything huge with the rewrite so if you don't go back and read it you won't miss anything but it now flows much better and the spelling and grammar mess that was there is fixed. Anyway here is the next chap. And remember to review**.)

Back on the battlefield

Frieza stood watching the newly formed foe in front of him

"I must say you are quite the interesting figure. You have the ability to change your entire form to increase your power. Such a skill is quite rare in the universe." He said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Naruto just sat there, not responding to any of the tyrant's taunts. Then without any warning Naruto threw his head back and let out a loud feral roar. The shock wave from the blast was extremely powerful, causing trees bend and splinter into a million pieces. But just as last time Frieza didn't budge from his position, resembling a tall unwavering mountain in the face of a hurricane.

"Well it appears that whatever intellectual power you had, you gave up for this increased power. You are truly no better than a crazed beast. However I am still curious to see how strong you truly are so how bout we get this under way!" Frieza yelled as he powered up a little and flew full bore at Naruto. But as Frieza got close Naruto quickly and effortlessly shifted his body to the left and dodged the strike and quickly spun his body around and landed two earth shattering blows to Frieza with his tails. Frieza just barely managed to block the strikes with his left forearm but the force of the blow still caused him to fly back a few feet before he straitened himself and skidding to a stop.

"Well I must say that was unexpected" he said looking at his arm. The part of his arm that had made contact with Naruto's tails actually had a black burn mark on it. Due to his thick armor the wound wasn't deep enough to bleed but it still was enough to cause a great amount of discomfort to the small alien. But just then Naruto launched forward at the tyrant extremely quickly. When he was within striking distance Naruto simply raised his arm and with an insane amount of force slashed at Frieza's midsection. This simple action caused another high energy shockwave to form and blasted the small alien back a few more feet before he was actually able to stop himself. To the shock of everyone watching Frieza actually fell on one knee after the attack.

"You little brat! How dare you lay your dirty hands on me!" He yelled. It wasn't until he stood up completely that the extent of the blow was seen. Three huge claw marks were now clearly visible on the monsters chest, oozing an odd purple liquid through his armor which the konoha ninja assumed was blood. But Naruto still wasn't done because at that moment he threw his head back again and roared but this time small bubbles of red and blue were ejected from his body. He then sat his body in an almost vertical position with is head pointing towards the sky and his tails moving up over his head and pointing towards his mouth. As he did this the small bubbles of charkra began to converge together to form a concentrated ball of chakra right above Naruto's mouth.

"So it appears that he is finally going to unleash a decent attack huh, well bring it on you multi tailed freak!" Frieza yelled tauntingly. When the last bubble of chakra had melded into the large ball Naruto began to condense it to the size of a marble. Then his upper jaw began to rip and tear unnaturally increasing his gape until it almost reached the back of his head. He then leaned forward and swallowed the chakra ball. And as soon as he did the ground underneath him cracked as he sank into it.

"What is he doing?" Frieza asked confused at the feat unfolding in front of him.

"_Oh no don't tell me that's what he did last time but it has to be its just like Yamato described it_" Sakura thought as she began to panic "Guys we have to get out of here now!"

"Why? Sakura what is he doing?" Kakashi asked.

"He did this the last time he transformed in his fight with Orochimaru. He is going to blast Frieza with an intense chakra blast. Last time Orochimaru summoned three Rashumon shields to protect himself but Naruto's blast destroyed them all and injured Orochimaru. If we stay here we risk getting hit by the backlash" she said quickly picking up the still unconscious Lee and jumping away, followed closely by Hinata and Kakashi.

Suddenly Naruto's body bulged out resembling an inflated beach ball. A small trail of steam then began to leak out of his mouth right before.

BAAAANG.

All of the energy erupted from his body at once sending a blast of concentrated chakra hurling at Frieza, who to everyone's amazement just stood there.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Frieza yelled as he began to summon his energy. The slowly brought his right arm across his body and waited for the ball of chakra to reach him. Once it was close enough he quickly brought his arm back across his body and slapped the ball away and sent it flying. It ended up landing on an island a few miles away but when it hit the entire island blew up, sending a considerable amount of debris flying in every direction.

"Wow that was some attack kid, you actually made my arm go numb." The tyrant chucked as he started flexing his arm.

"I…I don't believe it h…he just swatted it away like it was nothing." Sakura said now clearly rethinking the possibility of them coming out of this experience alive.

"_This_ _is really bad especially if the only effect that Naruto's attack did was numb his arm_" Kakashi thought to himself.

"I must admit my friend that you are impressive in your own way, but I think it's about time we got serious. And I will let you in on a little secret; you're not the only one who can transform their body to give them more power. You should feel privileged it's not every day that I feel the need to transform during a fight." He said cackling.

"Transform…what does he mean by that?" Hinata asked out loud.

"What did you say?" Kakashi asked.

"Frieza just said something about transforming but I'm not sure what he means by that" she answered.

"You don't think it's anything like Naruto's transformations do you?" Sakura asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I really don't know Sakura but if he has waited this long to do it, it is more than likely that it will give him some advantage. All we can do is hope that Naruto will be able to take care of it"

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered.

"Are you ready my friend?" Freiza asked the red beast in front of him as he pulled off his scouter. The only response the tyrant got was another load roar followed by a large shockwave. "Hmm…I will take that as a yes so here we go. HaaaaaaahhhaaAAAHH!" Frieza yelled as his muscles bulged to the point that his chest plate armor blew off, sending shrapnel flying in every direction. Some of the pieces even hit Naruto but due to the fox cloak that now covered his body they all simply fell to the ground harmlessly.

"_Well that wasn't much of a transformation, he just got a few inches taller_" Sakura thought to herself as she continued to heal Lee.

"Ahh that's much better now than let's start the show. GrrrrrAHHHHHHHHH!" Frieza yelled again, but this time a bright flash burst forth and then streams of red energy began to radiate from his body. And then all of the sudden the upsurge of energy increased dramatically as a strong wind began to blow. The energy continued to pour out of his body as his torso all of the sudden popped out to three times its normal size, followed by his arms and legs. Then his head began to change, the horns that where on his head began to get longer and point upwards. Then the monster fell down, catching himself with his left hand and taking a knee as his shoulders followed suit with the rest of his increasing body by bulging to extreme proportions. After that the tyrant stopped yelling and stood up. What now stood before them could only be described as a monster. The once small alien now stood over 10 feet tall and almost tripled his muscle mass.

"Well there you have it. I truly hope that you are not disappointed" he said in a much deeper sounding voice.

"WHa…what on earth is he!" Sakura asked as her body began to shake.

"_No way, his transformation caused him to alter his own physical appearance. I can't tell for certain but if I had to guess I would assume his power is now hundreds of times above ours_." Kakashi thought to himself as he too began to sweat.

"Now my red little friend shall we continue our little game." Frieza called out tauntingly.

And once again all Naruto did was roar in response. He then bent down and charged at full speed at the tyrant, moving at such a high speed that nobody saw where he went. Naruto then appeared a few feet to Frieza's left and launched a long red arm at him. But before the extended limb made contact with the large alien he disappeared, leaving a bewildered Naruto looking around trying to find him.

"What's the matter? Looking for me?" a voice from above called out causing everyone to look up. Frieza then plowed a knee right in Naruto's face sending him skidding a few yards before righting himself again. When the Naruto/fox looked up again Frieza was gone.

"Back here" he taunted again from behind. Naruto quickly spun around in an effort to prepare for the next attack but found that Frieza was just standing there with his back turned.

"You know I thought you were much stronger then this so how bout I give you a little freebee, you can attack me while I have my back turned, how does that sound?" The tall alien chuckled. Naruto growled in response and charged right at him. But before he could even land one blow Frieza quickly lifted his forearm and smacked Naruto in the face with the back of his hand. The blow only stunned Naruto for a second and as soon as he regained control of his body's momentum he flipped over and charged for a second attack from a different angle. But this time Frieza completely disappeared only to reappear right above the still forward moving Naruto and drop an elbow right on top of his head. Naruto dropped to the ground so hard and fast that a huge crater formed from the impact, completely burying his body with debris.

"Oh my, it looks like I hit him just a little too hard. But we aren't near done yet" he chuckled evilly as he grabbed Naruto by the scruff of the neck and hurled him into the air he then zipped away and reappeared right behind where Naruto was flying with his fists together, held over his head. When Naruto got close enough Frieza brought his arms forward and clobbered him, sending him careening back down to the ground. Due to the force of the blow Naruto ended up hitting the ground and skidding across it creating a long cracked line in it. Then Frieza dropped straight down from the sky himself and began to hover above the water, laughing as he did.

"My my, it looks like you really aren't as powerful as you thought, rip me to shreds that's a good one HAHAHAAHA" he said laughing even harder. Then Naruto began to stand back up. "So you still have a little fight left in you huh?" Without warning Naruto threw his head back again and belched out another giant energy blast pointed directly at the large alien. "Alright then" Frieza said to himself as he charged forward at the beam.

"What is he doing?" Sakura asked out loud.

"I have no idea but let's just hope that this mistake on his part does him in" Kakashi said. Then something completely unexpected happened. Instead of the beam hitting Frieza or Frieza deflecting it, the tyrant ended up traveling through the beam.

"What?" they all thought at the same time clearly surprised by what they were seeing. When he was close enough Frieza popped out of the beam right in Naruto's face and threw a bone breaking punch to the young ninja's head sending him tumbling into the cliff. Before he could pry himself out of the wall of the cliff Frieza appeared right in front of him and delivered another power strike to the young ninja's midsection, sending him even deeper into the cliff.

"Now let's see how you fair against my energy beam" the tyrant chuckled again. He then put his right hand just a few inches in front of Naruto's face right before it began to glow a dark purple. Then a very large energy blast erupted from his hand, reducing the entire cliff to rubble and sending a massive shock wave out that was felt by everyone nearby.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed as activated her byakugan again, frantically looking for Naruto. But it didn't help, at this point there was too much debris flying everywhere to see anything.

"Well it looks like that was all the fight he had left in him." Frieza said after all the debris had stopped falling and the dust cleared. The sight in front of him was one of complete destruction. The entire cliff was now reduced to nothing more than rubble. But suddenly the rubble started to shake, then from out of nowhere the stray rocks exploded and Naruto came flying out right towards Frieza.

"Look there he is!" yelled Sakura as relief swept over her at see her friend at least alive. But the feeling was very short lived when she noticed that Naruto now was sporting five fox tails and what looked like a white backbone that seemed to be forming on Naruto's back. "Oh no Kakashi sensei look there's another one!" she yelled pointing at the new appendage

"_Oh no now this is really bad, I don't even know if Yamato could revert the transformation at this stage_" Kakashi thought as his eyes widened.

"What, what does that extra tail mean?" Hinta asked.

"It means that he is one step closer to letting the Kyuubi take complete control" Kakashi said seriously.

"What…?"

BOOOM!

A huge explosion went off and all the remaining Konoha nin could see was a huge black cloud of smoke billowing from where Frieza and Naruto had just been standing.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked as she shielded herself from flying debris

"I'm not sure" Kakashi said back. Then all of the sudden Frieza burst out of the dust cloud, flew a few feet out and stopped in mid air.

"Hmfp that was a lucky hit brat…now try this!" he yelled as he pulled his arms back and began to rapidly fire bolt after bolt of energy at the epicenter of the dust cloud. As the multiple beams struck, the plum of dust began to grow even lager, until finally the whole area exploded again. But then another red energy beam flew through the air and barely missed the tall alien.

"Hmm…still alive huh? While this has been fun I have had enough!" he yelled as he flew into the smoke so fast that most of it dispersed almost instantly. A few seconds later a horrible yell/roar could be heard from the center of the remaining smoke. For the next few seconds Kakashi and the girls looked on anxiously, not being able to see what was going on. But once all of the smoke had cleared it was easy to see what had happened. Naruto now lay face first one the ground and Frieza now had his large foot planted firmly in Naruto's back.

"You know I just realized something, your powers somewhat resemble those of the sayains. They also had a tail that they use to transform into huge apelike beasts. The only thing is if you remove the tail those monkeys would transform back. It seems to me that with each tail you grow you get substantially stronger so how about we see what would happen if you were to lose one." He said as he pumped some of his purple energy into his hand and grabbed one of Naruto's tails. Then using his immense strength he heaved.

"!" Naruto screamed/roared as the tyrant continued to pull. He tried to get away and save his tail but whenever Naruto would struggle, Frieza would simply push down harder with his foot causing the young jinchuuriki to sink deeper into the ground. A few seconds later the sheer force of Frieza's pulling became too great and the tail that he had hold of ripped off of Naruto's backside. As he did so a large shockwave of energy was let loose as Naruto reverted back into his four tailed state.

"Ah so I was right that is your great Achilles heel. But one thing you should know about me my friend once I discover my opponents weak point I exploit it to its fullest." He whispered sinisterly as he quickly grabbed all four of Naruto's remaining tails. This time he didn't waste any time and formed a small distruto disk and quickly sliced the remaining tails off. The chain reaction that followed was much more dynamic then when only one tail was cut off. Red chakra began to quickly swirl around Naruto and small sparks began to dance across his body as he howled in pain. At the sight of all that energy discharging Frieza leapt off and got a good distance away. The chakra around Naruto continued to swirl around him but as time passed the magnitude and speed of the moving chakra began to increase. Then without any warning the red chakra exploded sending Naruto's charred and burnt body flying into the air, landing with a loud thud about 20 feet away.

"Well looks like that is the end of that" Frieza said as he slowly floated down to where Naruto was lying. By this point Naruto looked terrible. Every inch of his body was now covered in red burn marks (Just like when Yamato reverted Naruto back from his fourth tail form the first time). But this obviously bad state didn't stop Frieza from grabbing the young blond by the scruff of the neck so that he was eye level with him. "I will say this much my friend it was a noble effort, but in the end it seems that you just couldn't keep your word." However saying this had the exact opposite effect on Naruto then what Frieza was intending. Even though at this point the young jinchuuriki was barely conscious, the phrase "couldn't keep your word" seemed to ring out in his head. Up until now he had always done what he had said he would (excluding Saskue) and he would be darned if he were to stop now. So with all the effort he could muster he managed to lift his arm and grab the mammoth wrist of the white alien.

"I…always keep…m-my word" he said in as he gritted his teeth in pain

"What was that?"

"I-I always…keep my word" he said again as locked eyes with the towering giant "That…is my nindo…my ninja way."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You ninja way huh? Well that is a very cute ideal but how are you going to carry it out in your condition? You can barely lift you own arms. Besides even if you could, do you really think you have the strength to fight me. You were hardly a challenge when you had you tails, and now you are nothing but a blond insect whose luck has just run out" he said as he pulled back his arm to finish Naruto off.

"I don't think so" said a voice from behind the giant alien. Before Frieza could turn around to see who it was Kakashi flew forward, chidori already activated, and aiming straight for the tyrants back. But before his famous ninjutsu could make contact Frieza threw Naruto to the side, spun around and caught the copy ninja by the neck himself.

"So another cockroach finally comes out of hiding, I was beginning to think that you and the others got wise and left. But as with all those who stick to a fool's notion of honor, loyalty to your friends is your greatest weakness." He snickered as he began to squeeze.

"One thing you should keep in mind when fighting those from the hidden leaf, we are always full of surprises." Kakashi managed to say.

"Oh really and just what do you plan on doing my friend?" the tyrant asked.

"This" as soon as he said that Kakashi exploded but instead of going up in a ball of flames, he went up in a ball of lightning. When he exploded 100's of volts of electricity instantly coursed through Frieza's body.

"GGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAHH!" Frieza yelled as the lightning surged through his body as it slowly went numb. Once the charge had faded the tyrant fell and took a knee to balance himself.

"What was that?" Frieza panted.

"That "my friend" was just a taste of what is in store for you. The clone was only a diversion to get you to let go of Naruto and now that you have I will show you what Konoha ninja are really made of. Lightning style wolfs bain jutsu!" the white hair ninja called out as he formed a raikiri in his hand. Then he thrust his hand forward and allowed the lightning in his hand to fly forwards. As it did the lighting formed into a large wolf that charged with its mouth open right at Frieza.

"And you think I am just going to sit and let it hit me?" Frieza asked as he started to move. But due to the lightning clones shock he could barely move and only manage to stand all the way up before the lightning wolf struck his chest. The force of the blow ended up knocking Frieza back a few feet before he leaned forward and dug his fingers into the ground to slow himself down.

"Why you…How dare you, you little insect I will kill you!" yelled a very angry Frieza as he held his new smoldering wound.

"Kakashi sensei we have Naruto" Sakura called out as she and Hinata landed right behind the white haired ninja.

"Good where did you leave Lee?" he asked not taking his eyes off Frieza

"I left him back where we were, but he is still unconscious"

"Alright then, Sakura you fall back and do what you can with Naruto. Hinata you are going to be my backup. I have a new jutsu that I am going to try but if something goes wrong I want you and Sakura to get as far away from here as possible. There is a good possibility that we may all end up dead before too long given how strong he obviously is."

"Even if we could I don't think we would get very far." Hinata said as she activated her byakugan again "He is much faster now then even Lee, besides we have no idea where we are. And given how things have been going it would probably be safe to assume that he knows his way around here better than we do." She said as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"_My my when did you grow up_?" he thought to himself but quickly refocused his attention to the matter at hand. "Alright then here is what we are going to do, I am going to try my jutsu first, it has more power than most of my other copied ninjutsu do so I want you both to get a good distance back. If it turns out that it doesn't stop him I want Hinata to come in with everything she's got. Sakura will act as the emergency medic healing us if something should go wrong." He said getting an affirmative nod from the two kunoichi. "Alright then get going" he told them as he saw Frieza get up. As soon as they were both clear he began making the needed seals before creating two shadow clones. The clones took off and took positions on either side of the still stunned tyrant. Then all three of them jumped into the air and began making more seals.

"Fire style giant fire ball jutsu" one called out.

"Water style double water dragon jutsu" another said.

"Wind style wind scythe jutsu" the final one called out. All three attacks hit their targets at the same time exploding into a giant twister of elemental chakra. The chakra continued twisting and spiraling around each other for a few seconds before they all combined and exploded blasting everything in the surrounding area into a million pieces. As soon as the jutsu was done the other two Kakashi clones disappeared leaving the original kneeling on the ground panting hard after using such a powerful jutsu.

"_ha…I forgot how much chakra that move actually uses. I really don't know how much more I can do if that wasn't enough to finish him off_." He thought. Not more than a second later Hinata landed right behind the white haired ninja just like she was supposed to.

"Kakashi sensei, are you alright?"

"Yeah I will be fine just keep your eyes open, we still don't know if he is still alive or not." He told her as he stood up.

"Right" she said as she focused her byakugan into the still swirling dust cloud. "I think it worked Kakashi sensei. While I can't confirm his death, I can't see anything in there."

"Extend the range of your byakugan as far as it goes we have to make sure he really is gone." He told her as he himself continued to search the area as best as he could.

"Ok" she said as she pumped as much chakra as she could into her dojutsu, causing the veins around her eyes to increase in size a little. But after a minuet of looking she turned to Kakashi and shook her head.

"(sigh) well that's good." He said relaxing a bit "We should probably get back to Sakura and try and figure out what to do next" He told her as he turned around to regroup with the rest of the survivors.

"Awh leaving so soon and things were just getting good" a low voice said from behind making both ninja to stop dead in their tracks and slowly turn around in pure shock and horror. About twenty feet in front of them was the tyrant standing at full height with his arms crossed and an evil smile on his face. "I will say this though, for a single person that last attack was pretty impressive. But I would assume an attack like that has left you rather drained, and I would even go as far to say that you really don't have much energy left at all."

"_Darn it he is right I have almost reached my limit_" he thought to himself "Hinata I thought you said he was gone"

"He was, I extended my byakugan as far as it would go but it didn't pick him up." She told him.

"Well while this is all well and good I think I am going to end this" Frieza said. Then suddenly he whipped his arm around, extended his index finger and pointed it right at Hinata as a small purple orb began to form around it. And within a fraction of a second it fired flying at incredible speed at the Hyuuga heiress. But right before it hit Kakashi pushed her out of the way right before being hit square in the chest by the small beam. At that point time seemed to stand still as the beam traveled right through Kakashi's torso. The famous copy ninja only stood for another few seconds before his body started to lean forward and he began to fall to the ground.

"KAKASHI NO!" Hinata screamed as she ran up and caught him in mid fall and laid him down on the ground gently.

"A-are you alright?" he asked weakly.

"Yes but…why did you do that?" She asked shakily looking at his wound trying to figure out what to do.

"It's a sensei's job to protect their students…b-besides those who abandon their friends are worse than scum…listen you have to get out of here and get to Sakura, Lee and Naruto and come up with some way to stop him. I know y-you can do it."

"Don't talk like that, I'll get Sakura she'll know what to do" she said getting up and looking for the pink haired shinobi.

"Forget it Hinata. I have been in more…fights then you and I know that this kind of wound would be difficult for even the Hokage to heal…he hit to many vital organs…I just need you to do me a favor." He said at barely a whisper.

"What?" she asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I-I need you to…tell Naruto and Sakura something…tell them that I am proud of both of them and that I believe in them but most importantly tell them…don't give up…no matter what" He said softly.

"Yes I will" she replied trying to keep her tears back.

"Thank you…now get going" he told here as the mighty sharingan Kakashi took one last deep breath before giving up the ghost.

"Oh how poetic, the teacher taking the hit for the pupil. It never ceases to amaze me how emotional you all are. It definitely makes my job much more entertaining." The tall alien snickered.

"_What should I do? I could try to fight but…if Kakashi sensei couldn't beat him what chance do I have?_" she thought trying to figure out what to do. _"It looks like my best shot is to do what Kakashi said and get to Sakura." _

"So what are you going to do now? Attack me like your blond friend did or run like a coward?" Frieza taunted.

"Hyuuga style eight divisions air palm!" she yelled as she bulled her arm back and thrust her open palm straight down causing a dust cloud to form. As soon as it did she turned around and took off towards where Sakura was patching up Naruto. It only took her a few seconds of high speed sprinting to get to where the pink haired kunoichi was.


	27. The battles end

"_What should I do? I could try to fight but…if Kakashi sensei couldn't beat him what chance do I have?" she thought trying to figure out what to do. "It looks like my best shot is to do what Kakashi said and get to Sakura." _

"_So what are you going to do now? Attack me like your blond friend did or run like a coward?" Frieza taunted _

"_Hyuuga style eight divisions air palm!" she yelled as she bulled her arm back and thrust her open palm straight down causing a dust cloud to form. As soon as it did she turned around and took off towards where Sakura was patching up Naruto. It only took her a few seconds of high speed sprinting to get to where the pink kunoichi was._

* * *

"Sakura hurry we have to get out of here!" she said hurriedly as she finally cought up to her and Naruto.

"What do you mean what's going on?" Naruto asked as he was finally able to stand again.

"Frieza is still alive, Kakashi's attack didn't work and he said for all of us to get away from here fast."

"Alright then but where is Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked as she picked Lee up. Hinata simply shook her head in response. At seeing this response Sakura gasped quickly and covered her mouth.

"No" she whispered.

"What you don't mean…." Naruto said as he slowly comprehended what was going on.  
"Yeah…I am really sorry Naruto. Frieza was aiming for me and Kakashi sensei pushed me out of the way and took the hit. But we don't have time to morn yet Frieza is right behind me and none of us are any match for him, we have to run." Hinata told them.

"You could run at the speed of light and it still wouldn't be fast enough" a voice said from behind them. The all spun around to see non other then the snickering Frieza standing not more the 10 feet away.

"You…you kill our sensei didn't you?" Sakura asked softly as she set Lee back down.

"Well if you referring to that rotting piece of flesh I left about a mile back then yeah I did." He snickered. Sakura lowered her head and clenched her fists at hearing this before she spoke again.

"First Neji, then Shikimaru and Ino and now Kakashi…I won't let you hurt anyone else. I AM GOING TO STOP YOU!" she yelled lifting her head showing off her now intense emerald eyes. Then she took off.

"Sakura NO!" Hinata called out but it was already too late. Sakura leapt high into the air, surging as much chakra into each of her fists before dive bombing the evil alien.

"Out of all the possible attacks and that's all you come up with?" Frieza asked out loud not moving from where he was standing as Sakura got closer. But before she could make contact Frieza quickly pull his arm back and slapped the young kunoichi to the ground causing her to tumble end over end for about a yard.

"Now it's time for you to die" the tyrant said as he extended his arm and blasted a large energy beam aimed at the pink haired kunoichi.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he started to run, but given his injuries and low chakra level he collapsed and fell to the ground.

"_So this is it_." She thought to herself as she shut her eyes awaiting the end. But right before it hit a green blur flew at incredible speed and stopped right in front of Sakura.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the figure in front of her screamed as the deadly purple beam made connected. As the beam passed a combination of clothing and blood flew along with it. When light from the beam died down and the dust settled Sakura opened her eyes to see what had happened and was shocked by what she saw. In front of her was a chard, bleeding Rock Lee. He was standing with his arms and legs stretched out in order to block as much of the deadly beam as he could. His green chunin vest was now completely blown off and the spandex underneath was thoroughly ripped and revealing almost his entire upper torso.

"I…will…never let you…harm…her" he struggled to say as his body gave out and he fell on his face.

"Lee what are you doing, why did you do that you idiot!" Sakura screamed as she got to where he had fallen.

"Don't…you remember…I…made a promise…that I would protect you even if it cost me…my life. And it…looks like I…have done just…that. Goodbye…Sakura." Lee said before he died.

"Lee no please…come on, don't die just for me…you can't die….you just can't." Sakura said frantically as she continued in her attempt to heal the fallen warrior but to no avail.

"Oh my, doesn't this scene look familiar. It's almost exactly how that blond girl acted d right before I killed her. So to break away from the norm how about I teach this one how to fly?" the tyrant said with a smirk.

"I will never give you the chance!" Hinata said as she rushed forward to attack him. Her hands were now covered in a white glowing chakra the left a trail as she rushed forwards. "Take this Heavens dance of Hazy white!" she called out. But before her strikes landed he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Sakura.

"Sorry to disturb such a sentimental moment but I believe you have a flying lesson" he smirked. Then he quickly grabbed the pink haired kunoichi by the arm and flung her into the air. Not more than a second later he powered up and flew at top speed right after her. What happened next was the most gruesome sight that either Naruto or Hinata to watch so far to say the least. Frieza flew right at the tumbling kunoichi as she flew high through the air. When the tyrant finally caught up with her he simply lowered his huge head and jammed one of his long black horns straight threw Sakura's abdomen. Amazingly enough Sakura didn't scream after being impaled, she simply looked down at her abdomen and the horn now sticking in it with a look of pure shock on her face.

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed as he tried to think of some way to help his teammate. But being that they were very high in the air and he didn't have enough chakra even to create a decent army of shadow clones his hands were somewhat tied.

"Ooh I'm sorry did that hurt?" the tyrant asked mockingly before forcing the horn deeper into Sakura's stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain as blood started to flow freely from the wound. Sakura tried to get away by repeatedly dropping her elbow into the aliens head but none of her blows had any affect.

"Ah why thank you my dear I had a terrible itch right there and you just got it." He chuckled again. Then he started to shake his head back and forth increasing the severity of the wound and the pain that was inflicted. Sakura continued to struggle only for a few more seconds until her body began to go numb and her body became limp.

"How disappointing, you didn't last very long at all did you? Oh well" he said before twisting his head to the side and flinging the pink haired kunoichi off of his head. But instead of simply letting her hit the ground he brought his left hand forward and launch another huge ki blast at her. The blast inevitably hit its target, incinerating her body almost instantly.

"HAHAH and then there were two." Frieza laughed evilly as he looked down at the two remaining konoha shinobi. He then powered up some more and blasted himself to the ground right where Naruto and Hinata were standing. Using what little energy they had left the two managed to jump out of the way of the fast flying alien just before he hit the ground. But that wasn't the end of the attack. Using his superior reach and speed the giant alien managed to plant a solid elbow into the Hyuuga heiress's gut, sending her flying. And then he quickly spun around and managed to grab Naruto by the neck.

"You know I have to give you maggot's credit. You lasted much longer than most who oppose me. I'm actually somewhat impressed, but also very annoyed." He growled as he began to squeeze the blond's neck. But before he was able to snap the blonds' spine Hinata rushed in and while using her juuken technique managed to plant a precise strike to the arm that held Naruto up in the air. She then rotated her body and charged as much chakra into her hands for her next attack.

"Eight trigrams destructive mountain fist!" she called out shoving a chakra powered palm into Frieza's gut. The strike in and of itself wasn't enough to send the giant flying out of control, but it was enough to push him back a few feet, giving the Hyuuga enough time to think of a plan.

"(Cough) Hinata…what are you (cough) doing" Naruto choked out trying to regain his breath after almost having his windpipe crushed. "You have to get out of here (cough) you're no match for him."

"I know" she responded softly "but you are one of my precious people and just like you I refuse to leave you to fight him by yourself even if the odds of coming out alive is small. Besides…" she said turning her head to face him smiling. "As long as I am with you I'm not afraid of dying."

"Hinata…"

"HAHAHAHA oh isn't that sweet, professing your feelings right before you die. I have to say you humans sure are a sappy bunch. Anyway what do you say we finish this little game?" Frieza snickered.

"Naruto I have an idea" Hinata whispered.

"Ok what do you got?" Naruto asked.

"I think we should try to hit him with a combo attack instead of fighting individually."  
"That's a good thought I guess but all of your stronger attacks are close range juuken strikes, while the only close range attacks I have are like my rasengan. If you were caught in the middle you could be severely hurt." He pointed out.

"I know that but look, Sakura told me that when you went to save Shikamaru's team against those two Akasuki members that you and captain Yamato combined a water jutsu and your wind style rasengan to form a jointed attack."

"Yeah we did but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…while I am not an expert at using it yet I have an affinity towards water style jutsus" she told him not taking her eyes off of Frieza.

"Really when did you do that?" he asked surprised.

"A while ago but we can talk about that later. What is your strongest wind jutsu?"

"It's the rasen-shuriken but I don't think I have enough control yet to even try to combine it with another element." He stated thinking of the injuries he sustained from using the jutsu the last time.

"Then let me help you. Given my proficiency in juuken I have much more chakra control then you do. We will work together and hopefully finish this fight with one attack." She told him. At this point Naruto was very impressed. Not only had Hinata been able to at least get a good grasp of her own water element, but she was able to come up with a plan to form what easily could be the strongest attack any of the rookie nine had preformed to date.

"Ok let's give it a try. Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto called out after making the necessary hand sign. The two clones that appeared immediately got to work on their task, quickly forming the desired rasen-shuriken in Naruto's right hand.

"Alright Naruto, just hold still and focus on keeping your attack together while I do my part." She told him. She then closed her eyes and put her left hand near the swirling mass on wind, while at the same time she lifted her right arm and began to pull water from the ocean that surrounded what was left of the island to her. Slowly and carefully she began to combine the needed water into the rasen-shuriken until instead of just a swirling torrent of wind, a now churning and rotating blue and white mass with several large fully formed rings rotating around it now sat in Naruto's hand.

"Ok it's done but we will have to strike together so that this thing doesn't detonate too soon."

"Right, think you can keep up with me?" he asked with a smug smile on his face. Hinata smiled back and nodded. She then gently put her hand right under the hand that held the new jutsu in order to keep it under control before facing Frieza again. Who at this point was surprisingly just standing there seemingly waiting for them.

"Ok here we go" Naruto called out as he and Hinata charged.

"Hmpf…and interesting attack but do you really think your fast enough to hit me with it?" the tyrant asked still not moving but then the area around him exploded with white smoke as all of the sudden a vast magnitude of Naruto's seemed to spring up from the ground. "What the heck is this?"

"We are the back up now take this!" All the Naruto clones said at once before lunging at the tall alien. It really didn't take much effort on Frieza's part to get rid of the clones. However by the time he had dispensed with most of them a thick cloud of smoke was left on the battlefield. Then from what seemed out of nowhere Naruto and Hinata came flying through the smoke cloud aiming their new attack right at the Alien's torso.

"Now take this, the new RASEN-HURRICAN!" Naruto yelled as the orb made contact. What happened next surprised everyone. When the new rasen-hurrican jutsu made contact the orb flew forwards, using the forward momentum of Naruto and Hinata's charge to keep going. But the sheer force that it was pushing was unreal; Frieza actually couldn't hold the orb back.

"WHAT…IS…THIS!" he yelled in frustration right before he lost control and was thrust back a good 30 feet before the orb detonated. But unlike when just the rasen-shuriken detonates, this attack exploded much more violently. The rotating blast expanded outwards to about 50 feet from where Frieza was now being struck. But as it continued to turn black clouds began to form around the outside of the central explosion.

"Hinata whats going on!" Naruto yelled over the blasting winds that had continued to pick up.

"Oh my…the attack is actually using the water around it as fuel. I think this attack is becoming self sustaining!" she yelled back. And Hinata couldn't be more dead on. The jutsu (now closely resembling the look of a real hurricane) was now drawing water from the surrounding area and sucking it into its epicenter. The result was an ever growing, intensifying and expanding wall of clouds, wind and rain at least on the outside. For Naruto and Hinata the sight was incredible. They really couldn't tell what was happening to Frieza in the center of the maelstrom because of all of the clouds and rain but they could only imagine that it wasn't pleasant. Amazingly the attack lasted for a long time, it took about 10 minutes before the rotation mass began to slow down and dissipate. The sight in front of them when the jutsu had totally disappeared was shocking. A huge creator was left where the epicenter of the attack was but that wasn't all. All of the surrounding land that was covered up by the black clouds earlier was pulverized. Scar marks from what they assumed was the high winds could be seen everywhere.

"Oh my…" Hinata said shocked at the devastation the jutsu left.

"Yeah no kidding, it's a good thing that we were just outside of that cloud. It looks like everything that was inside of it was effected in a similar way to that Akasuki guy I hit with my rasen-shuriken last time." Naruto commented "but I don't think anyone could have survived that"

"I really hope so. After that I really don't have much chakra left."

"Yeah me neither" he said as he let his legs give out and fell on his butt to try and rest a bit. "I just can't believe how strong that guy was. I mean he contended with Lee, Ino's genjutsu, Kakashi's super jutsu, and me…with the fox without sustaining much more than a few scratches. How can anyone be that strong?" he asked no one in particular.

"I really don't know Naruto but at least I think its over."

"Yeah now let's get out of here" he told her before he noticed that she was looking forward with her byakugan activated and had a somewhat panicked look on her face.

"Hinata what's wrong?" he asked looking around.

"Naruto…he…is still…alive" she told him.

"What…?" he asked before feeling a strong wind blow from behind them. Both of the Konoha nin spun around to see non other the Frieza standing there obviously not in a good mood. But amazingly he looked injured. He had countless lacerations covering most of his body with streams of purple blood leaking out everywhere. But that wasn't all, his left horn had been completely cut off and a large cut crossed right over his right eye. Along with that he had a large scar over his chest where the attack had originally hit.

"You brats are dead. DO YOU HEAR ME YOU ARE BOTH DEAD!" he roared. He then flew up high into the air and raised both of his arms above his head. Slowly a ball of black and orange energy began to from between his hands and began to grow in size until it was the size of a large beach ball. "You little whelps have tried my patients for the last time. Now DIE!" he yelled as he heaved the giant energy ball at the two ninja. The two of the tried to get away from the blast but given their extreme exhaustion and the balls speed they had no chance. It hit the ground with incredible force and then detonated. Both ninja were caught in the blast and the last thing either of them could remember was a bright white flash before everything went black.

After a few seconds Naruto started to hear an odd sound, it was faint but it was definitely a sound he had heard before. It sounded like a clock with a pendulum tick tocking back and forth. He slowly opened his eyes to see what was going on. To his shock he saw Goku and Dende standing a few feet from where he was. And the room was the same room that they had started their time travel training from. He quickly turned around to see that the rest of his friends where there to, all opening their eyes and looking just as confused as Naruto was.

"Guys? Your ALIVE!" Naruto whooped jumping up and down.

"It would appear so but I don't know how that could even be possible." Neji said flexing his hands.

"Yeah no kidding the whole experience sure seemed pretty real." Shikimaru commented rubbing his chest where Frieza's arm had gone through.

"KAKASHI SENSEI YOU'RE ALIVE TO!" Naruto yelled as he noticed his sensei in the back.

"Yeah…I guess I am." He said looking himself over "But we have something else much more important to talk about. First of all how is it that we are all still alive?" Kakashi asked looking at Goku.

"Oh that well, I'm not all that sure how it works really I just know its good training." He replied while looking at Mr. Popo for a little help.

"Your physical bodies stayed here while with the help of this room your spirits created dream bodies that were able to travel back into the dream like past" he said in his usual monotone voice.

"So it was all like a very real genjutsu." Sakura concluded.

"Yes that is probably the best way to describe it" Dende said still standing by Goku.

"Ok then how about answering this, what the whole point of putting us through that?" the white haired jonin asked.

"There actually was a very good reason why I had you all do that." Goku started with a very serious look on his face. "But before I reveal that what did Freiza look like when you fought him?" he asked. All of the ninja looked rather confused at hearing Goku's seemingly random question.

"After Neji, Lee, Ino, and Shikimaru were killed he transformed into his full powered form. He had to large horns and increased his the size of his body by about three times. But what does that have to do with anything?" Kakashi asked.

"I see. Well I hate to tell you all this but that wasn't his strongest form. He still had two more transformations he could have gone through before he would have been at 100% power." He told them. To say that everyone in the room was simply shocked would have been an understatement. To think that, that monster could have still put out even more power was insane.

"Wait a second so you are telling me that we didn't stand any chance from the very beginning?" Shikimaru asked.

"How bout I put it this way. If I were to take your power levels and give them a number value I would say that each of you are somewhere around 1,000. The Freiza that most of you fought at the end was probably somewhere around 1,000,000. If he really would have let loose and actually shown his full power his energy level would have been somewhere around 12,000,000." Goku said shrugging.

"Are you serious, he really was that strong?" Naruto asked.

"Probably" Goku replied.

"So what was the point then if we went in there not having a chance of winning?" Ino asked starting to get mad.

"The point of this exercise was to let you all know what you could be potentially up against. Compared to you all Freiza was obviously a very powerful opponent but compared to Broly, the legendary super sayain, Freiza is nothing more than a nascence. Like I said Freiza's full power level was around 12,000,000. When Broly was finally defeated by me and my two sons, his power level must have been somewhere around 400,000,000."

"What…400,000,000…?" Hinata whispered in shock.

"That's why this training is so important. The overall goal is to get you guys strong enough to defeat this Akatsuki group so that they don't accidentally release him. However the training only gets harder from here so right now I am going to give you all a choice. I am not going to force any of you into this so if you would rather go back home, now is the time to say so. There won't be any hard feelings if you decide to leave; the choice is completely up to you." He told them. There was a long silence after that. The idea of a being that could be so much stronger than any of them was definitely on all of their minds. On top of that the memories of what they had just gone through and seeing each other die was definitely weighing heavily as well.

"I want to stay" a soft voice said. Everyone immediately turned to see the source of the voice. It was Hinata standing there with her hands clenched and her eyes full of determination.

"Are you sure Hinata?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I know that the thought of fighting someone that strong is…daunting. But if we don't do this then our friends and family could be hurt and I don't want that to happen." She said with a small smile.

"Alright then if Hinata is going then so am I" Naruto called out flamboyantly.

"And if Naruto is going then I will as well and let my flames of youth burn brighter then the sun!" Lee exclaimed.

"Well if you two are going then I will have to go so I can patch you guys up when you inevitably hurt yourselves." Sakura said sighing at their over exited nature.

"If forehead is going then I will have to go to, can't have her beat me out yah know."

"It's a drag but it will probably be even more of a drag if I don't go so I guess I'm in" Shikimaru said with a lazy shrug.

"As am I" Neji said simply.

"Well there you have it, it looks like we are all going" Kakashi said.

"Great, I really appreciate this guys, I thought I might have scared some of you away with that time trip. Anyway we have a few more stops to make before the day is over but the good thing is for you guys is that there will be no more training to do." Goku said smiling.

"But if we aren't going to be training what are we going to be doing" Naruto asked.

"Going on a little road trip. Now everyone grab on and we can go" he said pointing to his shoulder

"You mean on another transmition trip?" Sakura asked remembering how unpleasant the last one was.

"Yep it's the only way to get there."

"This is going to be great!" Lee exclaimed clearly overly excited.

"You know bushy brows sometimes I wonder if you are even human." Naruto said with a deadpanned look on his face.

"Alright let's just get this over with." Shikamaru grumble as he put his hand on Goku's shoulder followed by everyone else.

"Ok let's go, see you in awhile Dende." Goku said as he put his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

(**There you go. Hoped you liked it. And before anyone says anything about Naruto's fox powers turning off when his tails are pulled out, that was my own creative spin. As far as I know the manga doesn't say anything about repressing fox powers other then Yamato's "SIT" jutsu. Anyway please review and tell me how I am doing.**)


	28. New confrontation

**(Hey guys. Sorry it has once again been so long since I last updated, I ended up being extreamly busy with end of the year school work. But anyway I have decided to add a little twist to this fic. Read and find out.)**

Meanwhile deep in the rock country Radiz and Turlus flew high in the air quickly approaching the area where they suspected Nappa to be. The trip was taking awhile given the fact that they weren't using all of their power to fly in an effort to stay undetected but if the signal from their scouters was correct they were getting close. So far they flew in total silence until Raditz decided to ask a few questions about Turlus's plan.

"Hey Turlus what are we going to do once we get Nappa?" Raditz asked as they continued getting closer to their target.

"At this point we are going to play along with this Akatsuki group and do what they ask us to do." He said with a tone of indifference.

"And how long are we going to do that?"

"Until I get a good look at the so called beast container, once I verify if it is Broly's seal we will strike and kill anyone who gets in our way."

"But why don't we just kill them all off and see for ourselves if it is the seal or not. I mean what is the point of playing around for so long?" Raditz asked earning a growl and a very saiyan glare from his spiky haired leader.

"Let me ask you something, did you see that container anywhere in that cave?"

"No"

"Exactly, I would assume that Pain has the container hidden somewhere. And if we were to kill him it would take us longer to find it since I doubt he trusts any of his minions with that kind of information. But other than that it gives us a good place to hide. As far as I have been able to tell Kakarott is still lingering around somewhere so as long as we stay hidden in this organization the better our chances of us not being discovered go up."

"Alright then but what about…" Raditz started to ask before a huge fire ball exploded beneath them. They were too high for the blaze to reach them but it was easily noticeable over the brown rocky backdrop of the area.

"Hmpf it looks like Nappa has once again gotten himself involved in a fight." Raditz commented

"That's not too surprising I suppose. Well let's go see what trouble he has gotten himself into now." Turlus said as he and Raditz began to descend.

* * *

On the ground.

Nappa barely managed to dodge another large fire ball that was aimed at his torso. Normally this type of attack would be easily dodged or deflected by the large saiyan but since Turlus took away a good chunk of his power he was having a little trouble keeping this new group of earthlings at bay. They weren't all that strong but he did have to admit that this group was pretty good by human standards anyway. So far only two boys had done any attacking. One of them was tall and had black hair with long bangs hanging down the front. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that was left open in the front, reveling his defined chest and abs. The other guy was just as tall as the first but had very straight white hair that drooped over his face. He was wearing a tight sleeveless black shirt and was sporting a very odd shark like grin. He was carrying around a very large sword as well. The other two that weren't fighting were standing a good ten feet behind the other two. One was a red headed girl wearing glasses and the other was a very tall boy with white spiky hair.

"You little punks do you have any idea who I am? I am a saiyan elite, you don't stand a chance of beating me." The giant saiyan roared.

"Jeez he is a cocky one isn't he?" the ninja with the sword said.

"I really don't care who you are just tell me what you know about Itachi Uchiha or I will force you to tell me." The black haired one said as he drew a katana from its sheath located on his hip.

"HA even if I did know something about your Itachi Uchiha what makes you think I would tell you runts anything. You earthlings make me sick; I will take out the lot of you with one shot." Nappa yelled back as he began to gather his energy into his left hand. He then wound up and prepared to launch his ki attack but before he could a hand grabbed his huge wriest and held it back.

"What the…"

"Now now Nappa there isn't any reason to destroy this bunch, at least not yet." Turlus said with a smirk as his scouter beeped with the groups power level.

"Turlus what the heck are you doing here?" Nappa yelled in frustration as he tried to free his hand from the other sayains grip.

"Hmm…weaker than I thought, collectively this groups power level is only a little over 5,000." He said looking at the scouters readout.

"Well look at this we have been hunting Akatsuki all this time and finally they come to us" the ninja with the sword said grinning

"I will only say this once more, tell me what you know about my brother or I will force you to" the black haired one said again, but this time making his eyes turn a blood red color with three black dots around the center.

"_Hmm he has the same eyes as that guy who recruited me_" Turlus thought to himself smiling. "So you want to know about him do you? Well how about this if you can beat us then we will tell you everything we know."

"Ha sounds good to me, I've been itchin for a good fight anyway." The ninja with the sword said before he rushed the three sayains, dragging his large sword on the ground as he went. However he didn't get very far, as soon as he got into striking distance to Turlus Raditz appeared out of nowhere and caught the giant sword barehanded before it made contact.

"What the…" the swordsman said as he tried to get the sword out of the saiyan's iron grip.

"Well looks like we have a feisty one, hey Turlus how bout you let me take this one?" Raditz asked.

"Do whatever you want Raditz, Nappa you take care of the other two and to make things even more fun." He said taking a small remote out of his black cloak. "I will let you have some of you power back but don't kill them." He snickered.

"Alright now its play time now kiddies" Nappa grinned as he felt some of his energy return to him.

"And while you two do that I am going to have a nice little chat with their red eyed leader." Turlus said looking at the black haired nin.

"It was a bad idea to underestimate me." He said in a threatening tone and lowering into his fighting stance.

"Some goes for you little man" Turlus taunted back before he made his move. Before the younger nin could even blink Turlus charged forward and planted his fist directly in his gut causing the black haired ninja to double over in pain. But before he got a chance to really catch his breath Turlus placed his hand on the young ninja's back, flipped over him, gripped his shirt and used his saiyan strength to flip the boy and send him flying like a rocket into a clearing about a mile away before disappearing and following him.

"SASUKE!" the young redheaded women yelled as she turned around to chance after him. But before she got too far, Nappa appeared right in front of her with an evil grin on his face.

"And where do you think you are going little lady?" he chuckled as he popped his knuckles.

* * *

Off with Turlus and Sasuke

Sasuke was flying and tumbling threw the air not able to control his movements at all after Turlus's mighty throw. It took a while but he finally managed to plant his sword into the ground and after some well executed flips managed to bring his body to a full stop.

"_What the heck was that? There is no way he could have been that fast, I didn't even see him move_" he thought to himself as tried to catch his breath.

"Not too bad kid, I full expected you to end up buried in a pile of rocks." A voice said from behind him. The young Uchiha quickly spun around to see non other then Turlus standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked in a threatening tone.

"Hmpf, well if you must know my name is Turlus and if I remember correctly you are none other than Sasuke Uchiha. I remember seeing your face in that bingo book. So now that the introductions are over how about we see what you're made of before I kill you." Turlus said

"Like I told you before don't underestimate me!" Sasuke said as he grabbed his sword and charged using all of the speed he could muster to smilingly disappear. The sword strike that followed was precise, fast and powerful and on any other opponent would have hit its mark almost indefinitely but somehow Turlus effortlessly manage to move even faster than Sasuke's slash and duck underneath it. After the slash passed over his head Turlus thrust his fist upwards and planted it right into Sasuke's face and sent the Uchiha flying again.

"Come now you must be better than that" Turlus taunted as Sasuke managed to land on his feet a few yards away.

"Hmpf. Don't worry about me I'm just getting warmed up." He said quickly forming a few hand signs and letting loose his next attack. "Fire style giant fire ball jutsu!" He called out as the giant ball of fire flew towards Turlus.

"Hmm not too shabby." Turlus said as he raised one arm and shot a ki blast at the fireball causing it to explode. Then from the smoke a straight line of electricity shot forward aimed right for the saiyans head. But as with the last attack Turlus effortlessly shifted his head to the left and let the beam fly right past him. Before Sasuke could react to his failed attack Turlus disappeared moving at super speed and plowed his knee into the Uchiha's gut sending him flying into a stone face not too far away. The force of Turlus's blow actually made Sasuke's body travel a good foot into the hard rock effectively trapping him in it.

"And to make double sure you don't get out" the saiyan said as he lifted his arm with two figure extended and shot five purple energy rings at the trapped Uchiha. Each ring connected to a different part of Sasuke's body, one went around each arm, another two traveled and attached themselves to his legs and the last one went around his neck completely cementing him to the rock.

"I would love to let this game continue but I have some information I would like to get from you and since it looks like you will be hanging around for a while this seems like the perfect time to ask." He said chuckling as he approached. Sasuke tried to struggle out of his new bonds but nothing he did seemed to weaken it. Whatever they were made of, they were stronger than anything that the young Uchiha had been bound by before. But what surprised him the most is that his sharingan wasn't able to register what technique this man used to create these bonds. In almost every case before now his sharingan was able to read any technique and find a way to copy it. But this one and the odd chakra blast he used to destroy his giant fireball were oddities; even with his sharingan he couldn't figure out how they were performed or how to copy them.

"I wouldn't struggle too much if I were you. If you do they will tighten and I'm sure you can figure out what would happen then. And besides if you die you won't be able to save your friends back there from my accomplices"

"They aren't my friend's just tools to get what I want" Sasuke said glaring at Turlus.

"Well that wasn't the response I was expecting. I thought all you humans shared the same pathetic sentiment for friendship that Kakarott did but I guess I was wrong. Now tell me something, what is the thing that you want?"

"Ha…you think I will tell you everything just because you have me bound up. I thought I told you don't underestimate me!" Sasuke yelled as two large snakes suddenly appeared from his sleeves and lunged at Turlus.

"Hmm…that's a resourceful little trick, but it isn't going to help you much." He said as the snakes got closer. When they were within striking distance Turlus used his super speed to grab both snakes by the head and instantly snap their necks.

"_Perfect._" Sasuke said as he began to build up chakra for another attack. Just then an intense current of electricity began surging through the snakes, breaking them apart as it went. When the electric currents hit Turlus it exploded.

"Now to get out of these" Sasuke said turning his attention to the purple bonds as the dust began to settle.

"My, that was hot and spicy." A voice in the smoke said. Sasuke immediately stared into the smoke in disbelief to see Turlus standing there almost completely unscathed. The only damage that it looked like he sustained at all were parts of his black robe had blown off but other than that he was fine.

"I would guess by that shocked look on your face that you though that last attack did me in. Well I am sorry to say that all that little static shock did was make my hands smoke a little." He said smirking. "Now how about answering my earlier question, what is it that you want?"

"Why the heck do you want to know?"

"Let's just say that I am curious. According to the bingo book you turned traitor for your own ambitions and I am just interested to learn what those ambitions are."

"I want my brothers head." He said clenching his teeth.

"And why do you want that?"

"Because he destroyed my clan, he killed my entire family and made me watch, then he left me alive to suffer for eight years, for that I will kill him and avenge that my clan." Said Sasuke. Hearing this Turlus began to react in a completely different way than he expected him to, he began to laugh.

"HAHAHHAHAH so you think that just because your family died you think you truly know what suffering or being alone is?" he asked still laughing which only made the young Uchiha madder.

"What do you know about it! Let me kill all of those close to you and then you'll know what it feels like!" he yelled

"Really kid you crack me up. I suppose that having your entire family killed wouldn't be the best scenario to live in, especially for you weak minded humans but at the very least you still had your species."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the still angry Uchiha asked.

"Tell me how many people were killed when your brother destroyed your family?" he asked in a calm even tone.

"About 40 people why?" Sasuke answered getting more curious where this was going.

"Try an entire planet of people and then we will talk about what revenge and suffering really is"

"What…a planet…but how?" he asked a bit stunned by this idea.

"My people were all killed by one galactic overlord who saw us as a treat and in the end decided to blow up the entire planet, killing all but about 10 individuals out of a few hundred million."

"What are you talking about another planet? You look just like everyone else?" Sasuke asked trying to piece everything together.

"So you haven't figured it out yet have you. Not too surprising I suppose given how dimwitted you earthlings usually are. I am what is known as a saiyan. Mine is part of a warrior heritage spanning hundreds of generations. For a time we were the most feared race in our side of the cosmos before most of us met our unfortunate end. You know, you and I aren't that different. In the long run the thing we desire most is power. We both desire the power to fulfill our goals and we don't let anything stand in our way. And we are willing to get that power at whatever cost, am I right?" he asked. Sasuke didn't answer but lowered his head in thought which Turlus took as a yes.

"Listen kid, what if I told you I could give you the power you need to kill your brother and then some?"

"And why would you be willing to help me?"

"I am always on the look for new talent to help me in my endeavors. If you swear your allegiance to me I will grant you the power to destroy legions of ninja with a simple stroke of your hand. Allow me to demonstrate." Turlus said turning around to face another rock formation not too far away. He then lifted his arm so that it was aimed right at it. "Now witness what true power is" He said as he let loose a huge purple energy beam that hit the rock head on. The explosion that followed was huge and sent dust and debris flying in every direction. A few moments later when all of dust had settled the sight that was left was defiantly not what the young Uchiha had expected.

"What the…" he asked seeing an absolutely leveled terrain in front of him. The entire rock structure that once stood at least 20 feet in the air was now nothing but rubble.

"And that was just a fraction of what I am capable of. Join me and I will teach you how to harness that same power to use as you see fit." He asked grinning slyly.

"Ha you think you are so smart don't you? Any idiot could see what you are doing; you're trying to get me to let my guard down by promising power so you can take me out easier. Granted I don't know how you did that little trick just now but if what you're saying is true I would guess that only you saiyans can to that. My sharingan allows me to read and interoperate any jutsu other then kekegenki, and given that my eyes can't tell what you just did I am assuming that, that blast was a blood line trait that only you saiyans have. But it doesn't really matter because I have all the power I need." He said as black flame like marks slowly began to crawl across his face. "Now take a look at my ultimate form" he said as the turned red and began to merge together, turning the young Uchihas skin a sickly grey color. But that wasn't all that changed, his hair began to grow longer and more spiky, a large four pronged star mark appeared above his nose and the white part of his eyes changed to a dark black color.

"My my so you can transform huh. Quite the ability especially for a human but I still doubt that you have the power to stop me." He said crossing his arms waiting to see what Sasuke would do next.

"Well then we will just have to find out huh?" he said as suddenly the rock that had him trapped began to crack and crumble, until finally the entire thing burst open. Turlus wasn't too surprised by anything this human had done so far, heck after seeing an Icejinn transform it was hard to be shocked by too much, but what he saw once all of the rubble and dust had cleared did surprise him a little. Sasuke had broken the rock and gotten rid of the energy bonds that held him connected to it but the odd thing was that now he had to giant hands/wings sticking out of his back. "Now let's see if you can keep up now" Sasuke snickered.

**(There you go Sasuke and the rest of team snake are now added in this thing. Tell me what you think and as always please Review. )**


	29. Accepting the offer

**(Hey guys, here is the next one. Enjoy)**

"_My my so you can transform huh. Quite the ability especially for a human but I still doubt that you have the power to stop me." He said crossing his arms waiting to see what Sasuke would do next._

"_Well then we will just have to find out huh?" he said as suddenly the rock that had him trapped began to crack and crumble, until finally the entire thing burst open. Turlus wasn't too surprised by anything this human had done so far, heck after seeing an Icejinn transform it was hard to be shocked by too much, but what he saw once all of the rubble and dust had cleared did surprise him a little. Sasuke had broken the rock and gotten rid of the energy bonds that held him connected to it but the odd thing was that now he had to giant hands/wings sticking out of his back. "Now let's see if you can keep up now" Sasuke snickered. _

* * *

He then disappeared obviously moving much faster than he had been before. He first went and appeared next to his dropped sword and grabbed it then he disappeared again going in for another strike. But this time he was keeping his body much lower to the ground and intended to get as close as he could and thrust the sword up into Turlus's head. But just as with Sasukes previous attempts, Turlus saw this coming and simply jumped high into the air to avoid the strike. However what surprised the young Uchiha was the fact that he wasn't coming back down. Turlus was literally floating in the air about 20 feet above him.

"So whats next? I am interested to see how you intend to attack me now"

"Well trust me I won't disappoint you!" Sasuke called back as he began going through various hand signs. "I was planning on using this jutsu on my brother but it looks like you are going to be the lab rat for the trial run. Fire style great dragon fire jutsu!" He called out as three giant dragon headed fireball shot out of Sasuke's mouth and quickly flew right at Turlus. But once again the sayain simply used his superior speed and easily dodge all three of the blazing fireballs. Not long after missing their target the fireball dissipated higher in the sky. After seeing his attack fail Sasuke's fell to his knees panting hard as his cures seal began to recede and he returned back to normal.

"Well well it looks like you made the mistake of putting all of your energy into that last attack. So tell me, what are you planning to do now because it looks like you are all out of ideas?" Turlus chuckled as he descended back onto the ground. However as he was taunting the young Uchiha a small drop of water fell on his face. "What is this?" he asked himself as he looked up only to see large black storm clouds begin to form.

"Trust me Tulus I am not anywhere near done yet." Sasuke said as he began to stand up

"Bold words boy. But in reality that's all they are, just words. You expect me to believe that you can still fight you are barely able to stand up." He said as a bolt of lightning struck the ground causing the deafening sound of thunder to roll across the area.

"First rule of war, never underestimate your opponent. It's obvious that you have underestimated my abilities from the very start. So now I am going to show you the one attack that no person or sayain could ever hope to walk away from." He told him as a heavy rain began to fall and more lightning struck the area around them.

"Well then let's see this ultimate attack of yours, even though I highly doubt that any human is capable of doing anything that impressive" Turlus said calmly.

"As you wish" the Uchiha said as lightning began to crackle around his hand. Then he quickly jump up onto the highest point around, which just happened to be another tall rock formation, and began his attack. "This jutsu's power is lightning itself; all I have to do is direct it straight through your skull. I call this technique kirin." He said cockily as he lifted his hand to the sky. All of the sudden another huge lightning bolt flew down from the sky but it was quickly changing. The single lightning bolt began to bend high above Sasuke's head and by pulling dozens of other bolts to it and began to quickly increase in size. Then as the numerous bolts churned together a huge feral looking beast began to form and looked directly at the lone sayain before letting loose a loud roar. "Now disappear with the thunder" Sasuke said and he quickly lowered his hand. Following the Uchihas movements the electric beast in the sky dove to the ground at lightning speed, charging directly at Turlus. What follow was the most intense electric explosion that Sasuke had ever seen. It was so strong that everything that was near the epicenter of the blast was instantly blown apart and incinerated. Granted he had done this jutsu before but he had never done it with this much lightning. Debris flew in every direction and the wind was threatening to blow every tall standing object in the area away causing Sasuke to grab onto his sword that he had instinctively shoved into the ground after he launched his attack. The torrent of electricity continued to churn and snap for a few minutes before the entire attack had extinguished itself, leaving nothing but rubble and scorched earth in its wake. Sasuke, finally feeling like he could relax dropped onto the ground panting hard. Even though the kirin attack didn't use any of his personal chakra, the amount of precise control that was required to do the technique was insane. There were probably only a handful of other people in the entirety of the ninja world that would be able to do it without being severely shocked or killed themselves. He turned and looked at the result of the attack and really wasn't very surprised by what he saw. Rubble in all shapes and sizes were everywhere, and all of the tall stone structures that littered the area only minutes ago where now reduced to nothing. Dark black burn marks also littered the terrain, signifying where large lightning bolts had actually hit the ground. He then turned to look at the spot where only moment ago a very cocky man once stood and mocked him. But the man was no longer there and in Sasukes mind was probably either smoldering somewhere or reduced to ashes. That is before he began to hear a slow clapping noise from behind him. He quickly turned around to see non other then Turlus standing there clapping.

"That was quite impressive kid, and here I thought that the ability to control the elements was a dead art in the universe. It has been years since I have seen a technique like that used in a fight and it wasn't even in this side of space." He said as he removed what was left of his black robe and removed what looked like some odd kind of arm bracers. "Now then I should let you know that I don't appreciate you attacking me like that, especially after my extremely generous offer to train you. So since words are obviously not going to cut it with you how about some action. Let me show you the true power of a sayian". Turlus chuckled before phasing out of Sasuke's vision. Then in the span of just a few seconds Sasuke felt he body fly backwards as a blunt object made contact with his face, sending him skidding out of control across the ground. Then from out of nowhere Trulus appeared behind the out of control Uchiha and thrust his knee into his back, causing the young ninja to cough up a considerable amount of blood before the sayain took his foot and kick him high into the air. Sasuke tried to straighten himself and regain whatever amount of control he could, but the damage done to his body due to his previous attacks and Turlus's relentless beatings was starting to take their toll. Sasuke barley manage to open one of his eyes before seeing the powerful sayain appear right above him and plant a devastating heel drop right to the right side of his body, instantly breaking several ribs. He cried out in pain as his body was sent hurtling down towards the ground.

"Now take this!" Turlus called out as he extended his arm and pointed it directly at the flailing youth. He quickly gathered his energy and let loose a flurry of ki bolts that flew at an incredible speed at Sasuke. With no way to defend himself the young Uchiha could only watch in horror as the several bolts flew towards him. When they hit the only thing Sasuke knew was that it felt like his flesh was on fire, it felt the same as being burned alive. The blast also had another affect. Given their speed the bolt actually increased the speed that Sasuke fell as they made contact causing him to plummet even faster. The young ninja hit the ground extremely hard, causing a huge creator to form underneath him. Sasuke had never felt pain like this before, sure he had been hurt pretty bad in the past like in the mission to the land of waves when he was a genin or after the chunin exams were over. But in both of those instances he had never felt such extreme pain that he was now. As he laid face first in the dirt he could tell that he had several broken bones; including several ribs, one broken arm and probably the majority of his left leg, along with several sever burn marks all over his body. After assessing his injuries he tried getting up but was brutally pushed back down when Turlus's foot stomped on the back of the his head causing him to eat dirt once more.

"I will admit kid you are really something, most earthlings would have passed out or died after an assault like that but here you are trying to get back up and go at it some more. If fate had been different you would have made one heck of a sayain. Anyway I tire of this game, but I am in a good mood so I will give you yet another chance to join me."

"Bite me" Sasuke spat back earning him a swift kick in his already injured side.

"I wouldn't be so quick to decide that. Think of it this way, can you really afford to die here? If you shoot down my offer completely I will simply kill you, and then how will you get your revenge on your brother? You will die and he will still be free to roam around doing as he pleases. And worst of all he will get away scot free for killing your family." Turlus chuckled. At hearing this Sasuke began to seethe with anger. It was bad enough having to be beating within an inch of his life, but even worse was the idea of his brother getting away with everything he did and never receive the revenge that he so deserved. He then began to reconsider Turlus's offer. So far Sasuke didn't trust this man anymore than he had Oorochimaru, but Turlus was on a completely different plane of power than his previous master.

"What do you want with me?" the Uchiha asked softly.

"My motives are my own and are of no real concern to you. And in retrospect it really doesn't matter to me if you live or die, however I like the way you think. You act more like a true sayain should then some sayains I know do. So for that reason I offer you my help. All I ask in return is your loyalty. I will even let you squad tag along and once we are done you will be able to defeat your brother and watch him squirm as you tear him apart." He said causing Sasuke to smile at the thought.

"Alright I will come with you and you have my loyalty as well as the loyalty of my squad." He said. After hearing this Turlus removed his foot from the Uchihas head and rolled him over so he could see his face.

"See now was that so hard? Now eat this" he said as he took a small seed out of a pouch on his waste.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked still unable to move very much.

"Eat it and find out." He told him. Sasuke nodded and ate the small seed. Suddenly he body began to get warm before every muscle in his body bulged by themselves. They didn't stay that way for long though, a few seconds later all of Sasuke's muscles returned to normal size. Sasuke looked down and found that somehow he felt fine, all of his wounds had somehow completely healed.

"What was that?"

"A remnant of a past failure. That was a seed from the fruit of a tree called the tree of might. The seeds inside the fruit have healing properties far exceeding those of anything you humans have here on earth. Now we had better get back to your friends before my companions kill them" he said as he started walking back to where Nappa and Raditz were still fighting. It didn't take long to get to where the other sayains were and it was also pretty obvious to what had been going on. Almost the entire area that Sasuke and Turlus had left was a charred cratered mess with boulders rocks and rubble were everywhere.

"It appears that my companions got a little carried away." Turlus said to himself as he noticed Raditz sitting on a boulder not too far away and the unconscious body of the ninja swordsmen lying on a rock not too far away.

"Hey looks like you are still in one piece. We saw the fireworks coming from over there and thought you might have your hands full." Raditz said as he walked over to Turlus and Sasuke. "So what's with the kid?"

"He is going to be joining us."Turlus said simply getting a very confused look from the other sayain "Relax I will explain later. Where is Nappa?"

"He's back there still toying with those other two earthlings" He replied pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"I see well we had better go stop him before he kills them off."

A little ways off, Nappa had as usual gone extremely overboard when it came to dealing with the last two ninja. After beating the big one to a messed up pulp he took his time in dealing with the girl whose only real defense were explosive tags and kunai. Currently Karin was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She had used up most of her chakra just to avoid his extremely fast attacks and with very little chakra left she was running out of options.

"HA you still think you even have a chance against me, you can barely stand up" Nappa yelled at her. While it was true, with all of the fighting she was now experiencing moderate chakra exhaustion.

"Jeez what is this guy made out of?" she asked herself

"Well this has been fun but I think it is time to end this." He said as he crouched down a bit and opened his mouth wide.

"What the heck is he doing?" she asked herself before she noticed a large yellow ball start to form in his mouth.

"Now take this GRAHHHHHH!" He yelled belching out a huge energy beam aimed directly at the young kunoichi.

"_This is it; I don't have time to dodge it."_ She thought closing her eyes and waiting for the enviable impact. But before it hit someone flew in front of her and simply swatted the beam away. She opened her eyes to see the last person she thought would save her. It was that same Akasuki guy that was fighting with Sasuke.

"Nappa what did I tell you about killing them?" Turlus asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Uh… Turlus I…" was all the giant sayain go to say before Turlus rushed over at super speed and planted his fist in the larger mans gut, causing him to double over in pain.

"What…was that…for" Nappa choked out

"Next time, take what I tell you to do to heart or else the repercussions for you may be even worse next time." He told him before turning his attention to the girl. "Here eat this" he said throwing her a seed.

"Uh…thanks" she said before she noticed Sasuke carrying Suigetsu over his shoulder. "SASUKE!" she yelled running over to him.

"Jeez it always 'Sasuke' with you isn't it?" Suigetsu asked weakly

"Oh you're here to?" She asked drolly "I thought you died but I guess I would never be that lucky fish face."

"Why you…" Suigetsu started but was cut off by Sasuke dropping him rather hard. "Hey what was that for?"

"Both of you be quite before I kill you both myself." He said as he began to walk over to Jango's unconscious form.

"Well it looks like Nappa went a little too far with this one." Came a voice from behind the young Uchiha as Turlus walked up. "But don't worry, just feed him this seed and he will be fine." Sasuke did as he was told and just like he said Jango's wounds instantly healed and he was fine.

"Now come on all of you we have a lot of work to do and an important deadline to keep." Turlus snickered as he began to walk away.

"hey Sasuke who is that guy?" Karin asked.

"The man who is going to give us all ultimate power." He said following after the sayains.

**(There you go guys, Sasuke is now under sayain training. Anyway the next chap. Is going to be more Goku training so keep an eye out. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and as usual I ask that you guys keep it up so that I know how I am doing. It also helps me get motivated if I get stuck or something. Later) **


	30. New Namek

**(Hey everyone, jeez I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update again. I ended up been extremely busy this last month, with final projects, exams, finals, reports, graduations, graduation parties and a very nasty case of writers block. Anyway I am finally on summer break so I should be able to keep up a little better. But since it took me so long to get this chap out I have decided to make it twice as long as usual. So take a look and don't forget to review.)**

Meanwhile a few thousand light-years from earth Goku and some fairly ill Konoha ninja appeared out of thin air onto the surface of a very familiar looking planet.

"Well here we are guys." Goku said cheerfully once they had all rematerialized, that is before he noticed that nearly all of the ninja that were with him were doubled over on the ground holding their stomachs again.

"That was worse than the last time" Shikamaru said holding his hand to his mouth, desperately trying to stop himself from puking.

"No kidding I don't think I will ever be able to eat anything ever again" Ino said in agreement as she curld up and held her stomach.

"What are you all talking about? What a rush, truly this technique is the pinnacle of expressing ones spring time of youth!" Lee called out. After that all the other ninja gave Lee a very ugly look. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Come on guys it wasn't that bad. We really didn't even go very far, only about 9048 light years." Goku told them shrugging.

"WHHHHAATTT?" They all asked at once.

"But how could we have gone that far?" Neji asked dumbfounded.

"Well that's the nature of the instant transmittion. You simply dematerialize your body into a beam of light and boom you instantly travel anywhere you want." He explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Well that explains why that jump was so much worse than the last one." Sakura added.

"Anyway we better get going; I have a very special surprise for you guys that will help your fighting almost tenfold." He said as he turned and started walking. The others were quick to follow him and were quietly taking in their new surroundings until Naruto spoke up.

"Hey guys I just noticed something, this place looks really familiar." Naruto said looking around.

"I think your right Naruto. It looks a lot like the planet Namek that we fought Frieza on." Kakashi said in agreement. And it was true, wherever they were now had many of the same characteristics that planet Namek had including the green sky, numerous islands and odd looking trees. Currently they were all walking across what looked like a very vast plain with the only real distinguishing feature was a very tall set of hills a good half a mile in front of them.

"I was wondering if anyone would catch onto that or not." Goku said looking over his shoulder. "This is New Namek. The original planet Namek was destroyed when I fought Frieza."

"How did it get destroyed?" Sakura asked.

"When Frieza learned that he couldn't beat me he decided to go for broke and used his planet killing technique. It was the same technique he used to kill all of the saiyans and blow up the original planet Vegeta." He explained "but even with that I still manage to beat him and get off the planet before it blew up"

"So Goku, where exactly are we going?" Kakashi asked.

"You'll see" Goku said with a smile. Suddenly from out of nowhere five huge Namekian warriors appeared and surrounded the group, holding them at bay with long sharp spears. Each of them stood a good eight feet tall and built like tanks. They were also wearing a black chest plates and baggy blue paints and looked like they were ready for a fight. Moving almost on pure instinct the Konoha ninja all moved into their various fighting stances ready to fight back. However to their surprise Goku didn't even move, in fact he was just standing there with his arms crossed and smile on his face.

"Goku who are these guys?" Kakashi asked in a whispered tone. But he got no response; Goku seemed to be focusing on something in front of him. Then out of nowhere another Namek showed up but this one was even bigger than the other five. He was a good foot taller than the others and was wearing a loose fitting blue shirt, baggy black pants and a yellow piece of cloth around his waist. He also wore a long white scarf that whipped around freely in the wind. But his most distinguishing characteristic was the three long scar marks that ran across the right side of his face right below his eye.

"By order of the United Namekian Alliance I order you to stand down and identify yourselves. And know that any resistance will be met with force." The large Namekian whom everyone now thought was their leader said in a deep serious voice.

"Kakashi sensei what do we do?" Naruto asked his teacher who was standing right next to him.

"I am not sure, at the moment get ready to fight but let's wait and see what Goku does." He said casting another glance at the spiky haired saiyan.

"Man you guys have gotten a lot stronger since the last time I was here. How have you been Crug?" Goku asked cheerfully.

"It appears you know my name stranger but who might you be?" he asked.

"Well I guess it's not too surprising that you don't remember me, you were pretty young when we last met. My name is Goku"

"What…Goku…?" Crug said in a surprised tone. He quickly gave the sayain another look over before a small smile creeper up across his face. "Well I'll be…it is you. Your right though it has been a long time." He then turned to his men "Everyone stand down and return to your posts I will be their shortly." He told them and with an affirmative nod they all disappeared just as fast as they appeared. "It is good to see you again Goku but I would assume you didn't travel all of this way just for a reunion."

"Haha There's no getting anything past you is there. Actually the reason I am here is I need to ask Moori a question."

"And I would assume that this question has something to do with the eight earthlings standing behind you." The tall Namake deduced.

"Yeah it does, let me introduce you. Crug this is Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata. Guys this is Commander Crug he is the leader of the entire Namekian army." Goku said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you commander" Kakashi said as he and the rest of the Konoha nin gave the Namekian a respectful bow.

"The pleasure is mine but I must ask what might eight earthlings doing traveling with him?" Crug asked pointing his thumb at Goku.

"He is training us for a big fight." Naruto answered smiling.

"Training?... I see, well then you should count yourselves lucky, kings would kill for the honor of training with this man."

"Hahaha, come on I am not that good" Goku said modestly rubbing the back of his head.

"Well regardless I would be happy to take you to Moori please follow me." He said as he began to walk up a tall hill that was nearby. When he and the group got to the top many of them were shocked by what they saw. About a mile away from the hill in a large valley was a huge city easily three times as big as Kohoha with many small buildings littering the outside of the circular city. As well as some very tall building closer to the center, the largest of which was a very tall white building with an odd insignia on the front.

"Welcome to the city of Piccolo, the capital city of New Namek." Crug said proudly.

"Holy…cow" Naruto said stunned.

"You said it Naruto" Shikamaru said in agreement.

"It's huge" Lee said getting an affirmative nod from Neji.

"_Well whoever these Namekians are they are far more advanced a civilization then I thought they were"_. Kakashi thought to himself as he too looked on in awe at the Namekian city.

"Man, I always get a kick out of how well you guys have been doing over the years, especially since Friezas and Coolers invasions." Goku said.

"Well we can't take all of the credit, Vegeta and the saiyans had a big part to play in many of our advancements. Anyway shall we." Crug said as he began to rise from the ground and into the air.  
"Actually Crug I haven't really taught them how to fly yet." Goku said.

"Oh my apologies, in that case we will get there this way." He said pushing a button on his belt. A few moments later a flying vehicle began to approach the group. It wasn't until the craft got closer that the Konoha nin could really tell what it was. This vehicle was about the size of a large bus but was much sleeker in design, with a tilted front and rounded edges. As far as how this craft was actually flying, they had no idea but they assumed it had something to do with the three large balls that setting on the underside of the craft. It circled above them once before it slowly began to descend.

"Hey what's that thing?" Naruto asked.

"This is one of our many civilian transport vehicles, since like you not all of the inhabitants of new Namek can fly we had many of these built to accommodate them. Now if you all hop on we can get going." He said pushing a button on the side of the craft causing a door to open. They all did as they were told and got on. Once the group had boarded the strange craft, Crug push a few buttons on the front of the craft and it began to lift off the ground and head towards the city.

"So Goku, who exactly is this Moori person we are going to see?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh I guess I forgot to mention that didn't I?" Goku said rubbing the back of his head "Well Moori is what is known as the eldest Namek. He's pretty much their leader."

"So then why are we going to see him?" Hinata asked softly.

"He is hopefully going to do you guys a favor. You see Nameks are experts in what is known as the ancient arts, which is a style that teaches how to use the mind, body and spirit as one. They also work on complete ki control in there fighting and are able to do very complex techniques. Currently there are three main masters of this art, Dende whom you met on the lookout, Piccolo who is the ruler of the underworld, and Moori. I use the Ancient arts as a base for my fighting style as well but I also draw on several other styles along with it. Anyway being that he is a master and the eldest Namek, Moori has the ability to do a very special technique call a potential release. What this technique does is take some of the latent energy found in a person and release it, causing the individual to become much stronger." Goku explained.

"Wait a minute." Shikamaru interrupted "You said that the ruler of the underworld was named Piccolo right?"

"Yeah"

"So is it really a good idea to be going to a city named after the lord of the dead?"

"I assure you all that this city is completely safe." Crug said "And just to put your minds at ease the reason this city was named after him is simply because he was and still is the most powerful Namek to ever live."

"So the king of the underworld is a Namek?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, he is actually a very good friend of mine. I will have to introduce you guys sometime"

"I hate to interrupt Goku but we are here" Crug said as they began to approach the tallest building in the city. The craft slowly and gently made its decent on what looked like a landing pad that was hanging on off near the top.

"Alright everyone follow me." Crug said as he exited the craft followed by everyone else. The group stayed pretty quiet, given the fact that up until now none of them had met anyone as important as this Moori evidently was. They walked through a set of very large doors at the end of the landing pad and into a very large hall. At the far end was another set of doors that seemed to be engraved with some sort of writing that none of them could read. Crug walked up to the doors and pushed them open, slowly revealing a large open room with a large figure sitting in what looked like a thrown. But this figure was much different than the other Nameks they had see up to this point. He was huge, even though he was sitting down his head still almost reached the ceiling. Another odd characteristic about this figure was his sheer girth; he was massive, probably weighing twice as much as the entire group did if not more. His skin was also a duller color of green and his muscles were almost a dull brown.

"Moori it's great to see you again." Goku said to the giant figure.

"Hmmm…Goku is that you, it has been far too long my friend." Moori said smiling a bit.

"Yeah I know but gee you haven't changed at all since the last time I was here."

"You flatter me Goku. And who is this that you have brought with you. Even to these old eyes they appear to be earthlings."

"Yep they are, I am training them. And that is kinda why I am here you see I was kinda wondering if…" Goku started to say before he was cut off by the giant Namek.

"Say no more old friend; I would be honored to use the potential release for this fine group, especially if you have deemed them worthy of your teachings. However I can only do one at a time so why don't you choose who will go first, the rest of you can wait your turns outside."

"Alright, so who what's to go first?" Goku asked the group of shinobi.

"Ohhh please allow me to go first Goku sensei!" Lee called out while raising his hand as high as he could.

"Ha alright Lee you can go first." Goku chuckled as the green clad ninja began jumping up and down happily

"Crug, would you please show the others to the hall and we will call them in one at a time for their unsealing." Moori suggested.

"As you wish" Crug responded as he turned around and left followed by the other Konoha nin.

"Kakashi sensei are you sure it's a good idea to leave Lee in there alone like that?" Sakura asked as they left the large Namek, Goku and Lee in the room.

"At this point I think our best bet is to trust Goku and see what happens. Technically this is still part of our training so we will just play along unless something goes wrong." He told her as the large doors closed shut. Inside the room Lee stood looking from Goku then to the elder Namek wondering just what it was he was expected to do.

"Now then tell me your name young one?" Moori asked.

"My name is Rock Lee"

"I see well Rock Lee I sense quite the fighters spirit within you, as well as an already impressive amount of Ki. I can also sense an incredible amount of determination within you that I have not felt for a very long time. Tell me, what are your reasons for wanting to become stronger?"

"My goal is to show the world that I can be an excellent ninja without the use of genjutsu or ninjutsu and to prove that hard work can overcome natural talent. When I was younger I was always seen as a failure because I don't have any talent in any form on of genjutsu or ninjutsu and was not accepted by many people my age. That was until I graduated the ninja academy and met Gai sensei, and with his help I have let my spring time of youth blossom more then I could have ever imagined. But even though I am a strong and an accomplished ninja at this point, I still feel I can become even stronger and show the world that even the most unskilled person can accomplish their grandest goal with hard work and dedication." He responded proudly as tears began to form around his eyes.

"Hmm…that's quite the admirable goal Rock Lee and with your fabulous attitude I have no doubt that one day you accomplish your goal. Now come over here please" the elder Namek asked motioning towards the left side of his large thrown. Lee quickly did what he was asked and stood patiently wondering why he had to stand there.

"Now my friend I am going to release some of the energy that lies dormant within your body. This may feel strange but I must ask that you stay still until it is complete." Moori said as he placed his huge hand onto of the bushy browed ninja's head. A few moments later the large Nameks arm began to emit a strange white glow. Then all of the sudden Lee felt an enormous surge of power erupt from his core as a white pillar of energy surrounded his body. After that Moori removed his hand and smiled at the expression that was now on the young ninja's face. Needless to say Lee was simply amazed at the new sensation that was now flooding every fiber of his being.

"So Lee how do you feel?" Goku asked.

"I…I feel strong, very strong. This power, this must be what Gai sensei was talking about, THE ULTIMATE FLAME OF YOUTH HAS FINALLY AWAKANED!" Lee yelled jumping up and down excitedly.

"hahaha well I don't know about that but you definitely are stronger" Moori chuckled.

"Yes but how did you do that?"

"That my friend is a Namekian secret now why don't you go to your friends, I am sure by now they are very curious to see what went on."

"Right" Lee said as he took off towards the door. Once he opened the door he was immediately rushed by the others who were at this point very curious about what was going on, especially after hearing Lee yelling.

"Hey Bushy Brows your alive, so what happened in there?" Naruto asked first.

"Oh Naruto it was amazing, the elder Namek put his hand on my head and awakened the dormant energy within me and now I have obtained a new plateau of youth. IT IS ALL THANKS TO YOU Gai SENSEI!" he yelled at the sky as even more tears streamed down his face.

"Really so let's see this great power of yours" Neji asked expectantly.

"Alright Neji I will show you the greatest explosion of youth you have ever witnessed." Lee said dropping into his fighting stance.

"While I am sure that it would be quite a site to see I must ask that you don't do that here. I am sure Goku will give you all plenty of time to try out your new powers later." Crug said as he put his hand on Lee's shoulder "In the mean time, who is going to go next?"

"Alright it looks like it time for Naruto Uzumaki to step up and do what I came here to do" Naruto said as flamboyantly as ever.

"Actually Naruto how bout we save you for last." Kakashi suggested putting his hand on the young teens shoulder.

"Huh…But how come?"

"Well" he said whispering in his ear so no one else could hear what he was saying.

"Oh…I see what you mean sensei, alright well just save the best for last." He said just as happy as ever.

"Kakashi sensei what did you say to him." Sakura whispered curiously.

"Oh nothing really, just something to inflate his ego enough to think he is the strongest." The white haired ninja responded smiling. "Anyway how bout you go next Sakura"

"Right" She said with a determined look on her face. She really didn't know what was going to happen but she did know that it must have been pretty radical for Lee to come out acting more energetic than usual, if that was even possible. She carefully opened the door and closed it behind her, only to see Goku and the old Namek in front of her.

"So you are the next one, please come here and tell me your name my dear." The old Namekian said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She said walking forward.

"Hmm…now answer this question for me, why do you wish to become stronger?"

"Huh…well…" She trailed off thinking of her response. "I suppose the reason I want to become stronger would be so that I can protect my friends and not be seen as dead weight. When I was younger I was always trailing behind everyone else and up until I trained with the Hokage to become a medic I was seen as dead last in our graduating class. I have gotten to the point where my skills are at the same level as the others, but with this new threat coming I don't think my current skills will be enough. So I suppose the reason why I want to get stronger is so that I to can fight at the same level as the others and truly make a difference." She responded.

"I see, you truly have a caring heart my dear and a strong rooted determination that may even be on par with Rock Lee, truly noble and honorable traits. Now then would you please stand over here and I will release some of your hidden potential." He told the young kunoichi. She did as she was asked and just like Lee didn't really know what to expect. The elder Namek gently put his large hand on her head and began to channel energy through it. Then all of the sudden her hidden power flooded forth just like Lees had.

"There you go my dear"

"Wow what is this...feeling?" she asked moving around a bit trying to figure out just what happened.

"That is just some of the extra energy your body had stored away. Now you have full access to it" Goku responded.

"And that isn't all Sakura, you said you are a medic correct?" Moori asked.

"Yes"  
"Well given the fact that in a fight a good medic can sometimes be the difference between victory and defeat I am also going to grant you the an ability that even Goku hasn't yet mastered. It is known as Kiafuku, it is the Namekian ability to heal wounds and restore the ki of others."

"Really?" Sakura asked, clearly taken aback by this.

"Yes now please hold still while I give you this power." He said placing his hand on her head again. Slowly a dark green aura began to surround the elder Nameks arm. Suddenly Sakura began to be covered by the same green light, but unlike the last time this energy wasn't like an eruption from deep inside her core. Instead it was more like a warm feeling that covered her entire body.

"There you are my dear. You are now the first human obtain this power. It will take some time before you fully master it but with some practice it will become almost second nature. Use it wisely."

"Yes sir I will" she told him smiling.

"Alright Sakura why don't you go send the next person in." Goku chimed in.

"Ok, thanks again for your help Moori"

"You are quite welcome my dear." He nodded back. Sakura quickly left after that. The next person to enter was Ino. When she first walked in she looked just as confused as Sakura had.

"There is no need to fear my dear, you are among friends." Moori said.

"Yeah I know…sorry" she replied back.

"No need for apologies my dear, now if you would be so kind as to tell me your name."

"Oh sure, my name is Ino Yamanaka"

"Good, now Ino let me ask you, why do you wish to become stronger?"

"Well…I suppose the reason I want to get stronger is to defend my friends and to be able to actually contribute something in a fight. Don't get me wrong I am not a weakling like a used to be, especially after going through training in the medic corps, but I don't want to be seen as someone who has to be saved all the time. I want to be able to prove that I can take care of myself. My other reason for wanting to get stronger is so I don't lose to my rival." She explained.

"Really and just who is your rival?" Moori asked intently.

"Sakura, we have been rivals for years over tons of stuff. Like boys, races, fights, and lots of other stuff. We are still really good friends but we still like to compete over who is the best"

"I see, well Ino I can definitely tell that you are a very self driven individual who has a true desire to be as much of an aid as possible. And because of that fact along with releasing your hidden potential, I will grant you the same power I gave to Sakura. The Namekian Kiafuku, our ultimate healing technique. Now if you would please step over here" He asked

"Oh ok." Ino responded doing as she was asked. And just like before Moori proceeded to place his hand on her head and awaken her latent power as well as grant her the power of the Kiafuku.

"There you are my dear, all done" the elder Namek said.

"Holy cow…this is amazing" Ino said to herself as she noticed the customary white aura that now surrounded her body.

"Indeed, you humans never cease to amaze me on how much latent power you often posses. Now then will you please send the next person in my dear?"

"Huh?... oh yeah sure" she answered popping out of her trance before taking off towards the door.

"My, it is truly interesting how similar Sakura and Ino really are. They both share the same desire to be useful in battle and posses the same ability for healing. As well as a strong rivalry that has the potential to make both of them stronger. Much the same as two saiyans I know" The old Namek commented after Ino had left.

"Yeah I know, trust me I have plans for those two." Goku commented back with a smile. A few minutes later the doors opened once again and Shikamaru made his way into the large chamber.

"Hello my friend please come forward and tell me your name" Moori said.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara" he responded lazily.

"Alright then, please tell me why you wish to become stronger."

"Why I want to be stronger huh?...well unlike most of the others I don't want to become stronger so I can fight. Personally I think getting into fights all the time is nothing but a drag. In fact I would enjoy just laying back watching the clouds go by more than fighting. Besides I have never been much of a fighter anyway. However I will fight to protect my friends and comrades from being hurt. So I suppose to answer your question the reason I train to get stronger is so that I can defend my friends, and to play my part as best I can so that no one gets hurt or worse on missions."

"I see, but when you say 'play your part' what exactly do you mean?"

"Usually my main role on a squad is either as leader or strategist. So the better I can do my job the higher the chances of everyone going home in one piece." He responded.

"I see, the heart of a true leader who cares for those that follow him. If only the rest of the universe had those same ideals fewer people would be killed during wars. Now if you would please come here I will unlock your hidden power." Like the others Shikamaru did as he was told and stood on the left side of the elder Nameks throne. Once he was in place Moori proceeded to place his hand on the young ninja's head and release his power the same way he had already.

"There you are young one, your hidden power is now yours to use as you see fit."

"Wow…you guys weren't kidding when you told us we would get stronger were yah?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope and this is only the tip of the ice berg. When these three days are done you guys will all be even stronger then you are now." Goku said smiling.

"Now Shikamaru would you please send the next person in." Moori asked kindly.

"Sure thing and thanks for the power boost"

"It was my pleasure my friend." Moori said as the young genius headed to the door. The next person to enter Moori's chamber was the Hyuuga genius himself Neji. He walked in with his usual blank expression on his face but it was clear that he was paying great attention to his surroundings and what was going on.

"Hello young one, please come in and tell me your name." The elder Namek said kindly.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga" He responded followed by a respectful bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Neji, now please tell me why you wish to become stronger."

"For me the response to that question is simple, I wish to become stronger so that I will never again loose a battle. And also to prove that fate and destiny play no role in what a person can or can't be, but that it is up to the individual on what they become."

"Hmm…tell me, why is it that you have this as your goal, sometimes we learn more from our failures then from our victories."

"I am well aware of that sir, however to prove that I am capable of leaving the restrictive mentality that I once tied myself to I feel that I must hold true to this goal. The reason for me thinking this way is due to how the one who once saved me from my own darkness acted in the face of adversity. For him loosing is never an option, no matter what the obstacle he always rises to the occasion and refuses to lie down and except defeat. Even though he was despised by our village and forced to live life alone for the majority of his young life he never stopped running after his dreams no matter how illogical it was. And ever since I fought him I also refuse to accept defeat especially when it comes to protecting what is important to me."

"I see… that is quite a goal. One that is filled with hardship and pitfalls that many who take that path fall into. But even with these old eyes I can see that you are well aware of the dangers and are willing to push forward regardless in an effort to find inner peace and completion. Let me ask one last question if I may, who is this individual whom you speak so highly of?" Moori asked curiously.

"Hn…he is the leaf villages number one hyperactive knuckle head, Naruto Uzumaki." He responded.

"I see he must truly be a person of merit to inspire you so much. Now if you would please step over here, I will grant you the power you need in your desire to never be defeated." He said as Neji did as he was asked and just as before Moori proceeded in awakening the protégée's hidden power.

"There you are all done" the elder Namek said as he removed his hand from the young ninja's head

"Incredible…the power is almost overwhelming…but it isn't chakra is it." Neji asked.

"No the power that is flooding through you now is called ki or physical energy. Goku will explain the difference later and teach you how to use it." Moori said turning to Goku who nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough" Neji said "If that is all I will go fetch the next person for you"

"Yes young one that is all and I wish you the best of luck." And with one final bow Neji left. A few moments later the next person entered. It was Kakashi.

"Hmm…you are a bit older then all of the others so far." Moori commented as Kakashi walked in.

"Yes well that because I am there teacher. I was sent along to keep an eye on them but I don't see why I can't get in on some of the training to. And by the way my name is Kakashi." He said smiling.

"Well I don't see any problem in helping you as well Kakashi. Now then please tell me why you wish to get stronger.

"Hmm…I guess I have two reasons for wanting to get stronger. Firstly I train so I can refine and develop my own skills so that if the time comes I can use them to their greatest extent possible. The second reason is so that I can defend my comrades from getting hurt. I have lived through war and have seen many people whom I considered great friends and allies die, even one on my own account. So in an effort to prevent the deaths of those people who I feel close to, I work to become as strong as I can." He told the older Namek.

"I see, you are definitely a wise a caring person Kakashi. And from talking with the others I can tell that you have instilled your own morals onto some of the younger generation. This coupled with your obvious fighting experience will defiantly give you all an edge in the battles to come. Now if you please step over here I will awaken your hidden energy." Moori said. Kakashi did as he was told and just like with the others his inner power erupted forth once Moori had began releasing it.

"There you are." Moori said as he removed his hand from the copy ninja's head.

"This power…it's amazing" he said before turning to Goku. "This is the same type of energy that you released on the roof of the Hokage mansion isn't it?"

"Kind of, super sayain power releases much more energy then what you are currently capable of but it is all the same type of energy." Goku responded.

"Now Kakashi would you please send in the next one?" Moori asked.

"Of course, and thank you for your aid in my teams training. We are forever in your debt." He said with a bow.

"Think nothing of it my friend. Please go and use your new power to save those in need and to protect those precious to you." And with that Kakashi left. The next person to enter the elder Namaks chamber was Hinata.

"Hello young one please come in and tell me your name." Moori asked as Hinata closed the large doors behind her and entered the large room.

"Yes of course, my name is Hinata Hyuuga." She said in her usual quiet tone as she bowed respectfully.

"Hyuuga you say, you wouldn't happen to be related to Neji by any chance?" The elder Namek asked catching the fact that this girl and the boy from earlier shared the same last name and the fact that they shared the same pale eyes.

"Yes sir he is my cousin."

"Hmm…very good then. Now if you please my dear tell me why you wish to become stronger." He asked once again.

"Well…the reasons I want to become stronger so that I will never have to run away from anything ever again and so that I will never have to go back on my word. For the longest time I was extremely timid and doubted my own skills to the point where I felt that I couldn't accomplish anything because I was too weak. But thanks to a certain someone I learned how to stand on my own two feet and to keep going no matter what happens or how bad things may seem. And now I like to think that I have changed and am much more able to help in times where it is needed and not be seen as a burden " She told him fidgeting with her fingers and blushing a little.

"_Hmm…I would assume that this person she is referring to is the same person that Neji mentioned earlier, Naruto Uzumaki._" Moori thought to himself. "I see it is a very commendable act to want to become stronger to improve your integrity and sense of self worth. And just from the little that you have told me I would assume that you truly have developed into someone others can truly count on. Now if you please come over here I will awaken your hidden potential." She nodded and quickly approached the Nameks throne. And as he had done several times already, Moori placed his hand on her head and began to summon forth her latent power. But this time he noticed something different that he hadn't noticed with the others. This girl had quite a bit of energy bottled up inside her. Not that it was at the same level as a sayain or anything but on human standards she had a considerably surprising amount.

"My, my…you have quite a bit of hidden energy inside you." He commented as he continued drawing it out. Suddenly ki surged out of the young kunoichi's body in small but clearly felt pulses. This only happened for a few seconds but by the looks on every ones faces that none of them were expecting it to happen. Once he was sure that he had awakened her latent energy Moori removed his hand from her head leaving Hinata surrounded in a bright white aura. To say Hinata was surprised by what she was feeling at this point would have been the understatement of the century. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that this much power could have been just sitting inside of her. All she could do was look at Goku and Moori with a shocked look on her face.

"Wow Hinata you're a lot stronger than I thought you were. I think right now you have just a little more energy than Kakashi and Neji do." Goku said smiling.

"B-but how? I mean I have never been that strong, especially compared to the others." She said truly not knowing what to think at this point.

"Well everyone is different. Some people have huge stores of energy lying dormant inside them and others don't. It really all depends on the person." Goku told her reassuringly.

"But still I-I…"

"Don't think of this as something to be feared or bad Hinata. You have a gift that comes naturally to you. Think of it as a chance to fulfill your dreams and do good for all those you care about." Moori told her with a smile.

"Well…ok" She said as a small smile crept across her lips.

"Now then would you please send the last person in"

"Y-yes sir"

"And Hinata if it makes you feel better we won't tell anyone about your high power level yet. We can wait until we need to, to tell everyone about it ok?" Goku told her.

"Alright...thank you both." she said bowing and walking out. A few moments past and the last of the Konoha ninja finally entered Moori's hall.

"Please come in and tell me your name." the elder Namek asked.

"Sure thing gramps, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said flashing one of his famous smiles.

"_Ah so this is Naruto Uzumaki." _Moori thought to himself while chuckling at the gramps nickname. "Well it is very nice to meet you Naruto. Now if you wouldn't mind answering a question for me. Why do you wish to get stronger?"

"Oh that's easy; I want to get stronger so that I can become the Hokage of my village and protect it and all my friends. And I need to get stronger so that I can fulfill a promise I made" He said.

"I see and might I ask what that promise was?"

"Well it was to bring my best friend Sasuke back to the village. You see he left the village and sided himself with this evil snake named Oorochimaru so that he could get strong enough to defeat his brother and avenge his clan. I tried to stop him from leaving and we ended up fighting each other, but even though I put everything I had into the fight I couldn't stop him from leaving. I have seen him only a few times since then and even though I have gotten a lot stronger I still couldn't get him to come back. So the reason why I have to keep training and get stronger is so that I can save Sasuke from himself and bring him back. And I will do it to, I never go back on my word cuz that's my nindo" Naruto finished with a look of pure determination on his face.

"Hmm…well it seems to me that you definitely have the qualities of being a great fighter Naruto. You're loyalty to your friends is impeccable and it is that loyalty that drives you to become stronger. That coupled with the desire to lead and protect that which is precious to you can aid you in attaining even higher plateaus of power." Moori said "now Naruto if you would please step over here I would like to unlock your hidden power." Naruto quickly did as he was asked and like the previous times Moori placed his hand on the young ninja's head and began to unlock Naruto's hidden energy. However as he started to unlock it something seemed off. He couldn't be sure of it yet but there almost seemed to be two distinct energies from within the boy. One of them was Naruto's own energy supply. That one was easy to find given the obvious positive energy that was felt. But the other was much more sinister. A very evil energy was radiating from somewhere deep within Naruto's body that was harboring a mass amount of energy.

"**WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING MESSING WITH THE KIDS ENERGY!"** A deep resonating voice asked from somewhere. Moori looked around and suddenly noticed that his surroundings had changed, he was still sitting down in his chair but he was now sitting in what looked like a sewer of some kind with leaking pipes everywhere and standing water at his feet. And in front of him was a huge caged door with a small piece of parchment on it that said seal.

"**I WILL ONLY ASK ONCE MORE WHO ARE YOU?" **The voice asked again in an even more threatening tone. Moori looked in front of him and finally caught a glimpse of who was speaking to him. On the other side of the huge door two red evil eyes were now staring at him. Slowly the rest of a body began to take shape and distinguish itself from the blackness.

"Ah so you must be the evil presence that I sensed inside this boy's body." Moori stated simply. "My name is Moori, I am the elder of the planet Namek."

"**I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF A NAMEK BEFORE. NOW GET OUT BEFORE I TEAR YOUR FEABLE OLD BODY INTO PEACES!" **The malevolent being roared.

"But I still haven't gotten your name yet. It would be rude to not now whom I am addressing before I depart."

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA…YOU HAVE SOME GAUL TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT NAMAK. BUT BECOUSE OF YOUR BRAVERY OR STUPIDITY I WILL TELL YOU WHO I AM. I AM THE KYUUBI THE NINE TAILED FOX, THE MOST POWERFUL OF ALL THE TAILED DEAMONS**." Kyuubi said.

"I see, well to answer your earlier question I am here so that I can unlock Naruto's hidden energy. I was never intending to meet an evil demon."

"**WELL REGAURDLESS OF YOUR INTENTIONS YOU FOUND ME AND IF IT IS REALLY JUST ENERGY YOU WANT THEN ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU MINE!" **He yelled as an incredible amount of his own chakra flooded out of the cage directly headed for Moori. But before he tainted red energy reached the old Namek a large green ki field flew up and around him, seamlessly deflecting the fox's chakra.

"**WHAT IS THIS?"**

"It usually isn't wise to attack someone without getting to know their own abilities first demon. We Namekians are experts at controlling our energy mentally and physically and since we are now in Naruto's mind it seems that I have the advantage." He said as he forcibly pushed all the evil energy right back at its owner.

"**WHAT THE**…!" the Kyuubi asked out loud as his demonic chakra blasted back and forcibly collided with him.

"Know this fox, I did not come here to disrupt you in any way. My one and only intention was to aid the boy in increasing his energy and that is exactly what I intend to do. What the boy does with you once he has gained his new power is up to him. And now if you don't mind I will be taking my leave." He said as he tilted his head forward and used his own power to remove himself from the demons realm.

"Moori…hey Moori are you alright?" a voice called out popping the large Namek out of his trance.

"Oh Goku what happened?"

"You tell me you were fine and then all the sudden you went into a trance or something. Have you been getting enough sleep?" Goku asked.

"Haha I can assure you Goku I will be fine now. Now then Naruto please allow me to try once more to awaken your energy."

"Ok" was Naruto's only response as he waited patiently for something to happen. Moori then concentrated again and began to pull the young ninja's latent power out again, this time making sure to steer clear of the Kyuubi's evil energy. Then all of the sudden a light blew aura began to envelope Naruto's body as he began to feel a large amount of energy being drawn out from his core. This wasn't like anything the Kyuubi ever did. Moori continued drawing more and more energy out of Naruto surprising the old Namek how much this small human had. Right now he was easily surpassing everyone who had come before including the Hyuuga girl from before. Then all of the sudden his energy exploded out of him, casing a small wind to start blowing around his body. After a few minutes the wind died down and Moori removed his hand from the young ninja's head.

"Well there you have it Naruto your bound up energy is now yours to use however you like."

"Wow this is unreal…you mean all this energy was just sitting inside me doing nothing all this time?" Naruto asked as the white aura around him died down and disappeared.

"That's right my friend it was but in all reality everyone dose. The only difference in your case was that you had me to unlock it for you. Most people use other methods like training for long periods of time to unlock their hidden potential." Moori explained.

"Yep this was just kinda like a short cut." Goku added.

"Well ok so what can I do with it and how come the energy cloud thing disappeared?" Naruto asked.

"I will explain that during the rest of the training. Now why don't you go out with everyone else while I get everything taken care of here."

"Alright and thanks for the extra energy Gramps." Naruto said smiling.

"It was my pleasure but remember I only unlocked your energy for you. You had the energy within you the whole time. Use it wisely."

"Ok See you later." He said as he turned to the door. Once the door closed Goku turned to Moori with a concerned look on his face.

"Alright Moori what happened?"

"There is something inside that boy that I wasn't expecting to deal with. Apparently a powerful demon has taken up residence inside Naruto's body. I can't say for sure how it got there but I can say that it may cause problems for you down the road if not dealt with."

"Alright well I'll have to deal with it later I suppose." Goku said crossing his arms and thinking "Do you have any good ideas on how to get rid of it?"

"The only thing I can tell you Goku is that you may have to forcibly separate the two of them to completely get rid of this Kyuubi. Unfortunately I have no idea how it can be done."

"That's alright I am sure I can come up with something. Anyway thanks for the help Moori I really owe you one." Goku said.

"It was my pleasure, believe me I don't usually have this many visitors. I was happy to do it. Now you best be off, I am sure your team is eagerly waiting to hear what they will be doing next."

"Alright I will, take it easy Moori" Goku said before he turned and left.

(**There you go guys, everyones had there ki released. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me over this little extended break I took. I will try to be more prompt in my post from now on. Anyway like I said earlier I was having some serious writers block on this fic the past few weeks so I started writing new ones. I really haven't written much on these other ones yet and right now I don't know if I will even stick with them but at the very least they give me something to do when I get stuck on this one. So anyway here are at least the summaries for the ones I have ideas for you can tell me what you think if you want.**

Tales of the sword of the soaring heavens

After saving the friends of his knucklehead of an apprentice the master of the Hiten Mistsurugi style Hiko Seijuro sucums to the injuries of his past and ends up passing from this world to the next. But what the heck are these weirdoes in black kimonos doing in his room and what the heck is the soul society? Follow Hiko's through his trek through the afterlife and see how his actions change the course of history. Kenshin Bleach crossover.

I should have stayed in bed this morning.

All Gaara wanted to do was have a peaceful day doing the things he was expected to do as the new Kazekage. But no Konkuro, Temari, and even Matsuri had to throw him a birthday party. But then one of the gifts explodes and sends them into a parallel dimension where they meet this crazy kid with an arrow tattoo on his head who is evidently trying to save the world and the only way to get back is to help him do it. He really should have stayed in bed this morning. A Naruto and Avatar the last airbender crossover.

This is War

It was just another day for Kenichi Shirihama. Well as normal as things could be living in the Ryōzanpaku dojo and being put through the worst possible torcher/training ever devised by mankind could be. That is of course until some lady comes to the dojo saying that the organization Yami is really being controlled by another organization called Shadaloo and that the world is going to go to war if something isn't done. A Street Fighter, Worlds Strongest Disciple Kenichi crossover.

**So there you go. Like I said I don't know if I am going to go through with these or not but this is at least proof that I wasn't sitting around not doing any writing this whole month. Anyways please review and tell me what questions you have or suggestions. Thanks.)**


	31. New Faces

**(Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I would have had it out yesterday but I got roped into painting my parents basement all day yesterday and couldn't get to it. Anyway here it is.)**

When Goku made it out of Moori's chambers he caught sight of something that really didn't surprise him all that much. All of the Konoha ninja's were talking with each other about their new powers. Lee was jumping up and down while trying to taunt Neji into a fight, while saying something about his youth exploding. Neji on the other hand was doing his best to ignore the green clad ninja, even though at the moment he looked like he was about ready to deck Lee just to make him be quite. It actually was pretty close to the same look Vegeta had given Goku whenever he was annoyed and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Naruto was yelling and pointing at Kakashi saying something about a chidori and training. Hinata was sitting by herself not too far away from Naruto and Kakashi and doing nothing but smiling at them. Shikamaru was sitting against a tree nearby looking half asleep. And Sakura and Ino were talking amongst themselves about their new healing abilities.

"_Man they all seem pretty excited. But that's not too surprising I guess, I mean with the amount of potential this group has they could easily become as strong as a regular saiyan in no time." _Goku thought to himself smiling. "Hey guys it's getting late, we better get a move on if we're going to make it to the next place on time!" he called out getting everyone's attention. All of the quickly stopped what they were doing and said their goodbyes to Crug before walking over to Goku.

"Ok guys it's time to get started on the next phase of your training." Goku said happily as the others gathered around him.

"So what are we going to do this time?" Naruto asked hoping that they wouldn't have to take another transmission trip.

"Well you guys aren't going to do anything but watch this time. See, I think that it is important that you guys get a good look at what real ki combat is like. So I pulled a few strings and arranged for me and my biggest rival to have an all out match against each other. But we will have to go to a special place to do it because of the fact that for us to fight at full power we almost need an entire planet it fight on."

"So then where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"We are going to the Supreme Kai's planet. It is much bigger then Namek or Earth and has already proven that it can take a great deal of punishment. I fought there one time against this evil creature call Buu and we tore the place up pretty good but it's still there. Anyway we had better get going so we can start, everyone grab hold." Goku said pointing at his shoulder.

"Hold on a second" Shikamaru interrupted "You said we are going to a Kai planet, what exactly is a Kai?"

"Oh yeah I guess I should explain that huh. Well a Kai is an upper level guardian that watches over a certain portion of the universe. There are five of them that rule over the main galaxy located in one of four quadrants that divide up the universe. And we just happen to be in the main galaxy for the eastern quadrant of the universe. There are four King Kai's that rule over an equal portion of this galaxy; the north, south, east and west Kai's. Then there is a Grand Kai, he is the one who rules over those four and who resides in the center of the galaxy. Then there are four Supreme Kai's who rule over four equal sectors of the universe and are also separated into north, south, east and west. And over them is the Grand Supreme Kai who pretty much rules over everything. The eastern Supreme Kai is the one who had me become a galactic guardian, and it's his planet we are going to so I can show you guys how I fight." Goku finished with a smile.

"So we are going to one of the rulers of the universe's planet?" Hinata asked a bit in awed.

"Yep pretty much but don't worry, he is a very good friend of mine and is really a nice guy. You girls might want to watch out of old Kai though." Goku said.

"And just who is old Kai?" Ino asked crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh well he was trapped in a sword in ancient times and was release by accident by my son. He is alright but he can be a little perverted sometimes."

"Great…" Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

"Anyway let's get a move on so I can fight. I haven't fought Vegeta in so long; I am so excited I think a am going to pop." Goku said as he began to act like Naruto did when he really wanted ramen.

"You seriously think that we are going to do that transmission thing again?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hey come on this is the last time you guys will have to do it today. Besides with your added power the trips shouldn't be as bad as they used to be. And on top of that the instant transmission is really the only practical way to get there. Well unless you die that is" Goku said with a shrug.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Neji asked.

"Oh well all the Kai's reside in other world which is the place where all living things naturally go when they die. With the instant transmission technique I can break through that barrier that separates the two worlds and easily pass back and forth between them. If I were dead it would be a different story since dead people can't leave otherworld without having their life energy restored or a giant hole forcibly breaking the barrier allowing them to escape. But anyway that is why we can only get there this way." He said getting mixed reactions from his audience.

"Well I guess we have little choice." Kakashi said with a shrug walking over to Goku and putting his hand on the saiyans shoulder. After seeing him do it the rest reluctantly followed suit and before long they were all ready to go.

"Ok then let's go, see you later Crug" Goku called out to the Namek who was standing not too far away.

"Farwell my friends" he said saluting them before they all disappeared.

Meanwhile on the Supreme Kai's planet.

"My look at them go elder they really are something aren't they?" The Supreme Kai asked his older counterpart.

"Yes I suppose so but really would you expect much less from those two?" he asked back.

"No I suppose not but still seeing anyone do half of what they can is still a rarity in the universe." He said returning to the fight that was going on above of them. Suddenly a load 'ZING' noise sounded behind the two Kai's and as they turned around to see what it was they were surprised to see eight people plus Goku standing there.

"Here we are guys the Supreme Kai Planet. And hey you guys are looking much less sick this trip; I told you it would get easier." Goku said happily.

"Just because we all didn't fall down this time doesn't mean we faired any better" Naruto said holding his stomach.

"My Goku when you say you are training a few people you don't mess around do you?" A voice came from behind the group. They all turned around to see two very odd looking figures standing there. The first one was pretty tall, just a little taller than Goku. He had light purple skin, pointy ears, long straight white hair, and some of the weirdest cloths that most of them had ever seen. The other one was much shorter and looked much older. He had the same light purple skin as the first guy and the same white hair except that this guy barely had any and what he had left looked like it was the remnants of a Mohawk. He also had a small white mustache and wore clothing similar to the tall guy did, his were just dark blue and black while the first guys were bright orange, red and blue.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Goku asked.

"Very well Goku we were just…" BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Three large shock waves shook everything in the area and immediately got everyone's attention.

"Hey where is all that thunder coming from its perfectly clear out here?" Ino asked looking up into the sky.

"Ha that's not thunder that's…" Goku said before he was also cut off by the sound of someone yelling.

It was then that they all finally saw who it was. In the sky about fifty feet up two men were seemingly floating in mid air a good twenty feet from each other. They were too high up for any of the ninja to really get a clear idea who they were or what they were doing but they could tell that they were there. One of them had a yellow aura around him and had sparks flying around him at the same time.

"Speciaaaaaaaaaaaal Beeaam Canon!" One of them yelled as he thrust one of his arm forward and a brilliant corkscrew beam flew from his finger tips. The other guy quickly went into a low stance, put his hands behind him and began to power up his own attack.

"KAAAMMMEEEHAAAMEEEEHHAAAAAA!" he called out as a huge blue beam shot out form his hands quickly engulfing the other beam and flying quickly at the other man. The guy didn't have time to dodge the beam and as it look to everyone on the ground had half of his body hit by the attack. But that wasn't the part everyone was nervous about. The giant blue beam was now headed directly towards them.

"Everyone Scatter!" Kakashi called out as everyone made a break for it, everyone except Goku and the two Kai's. Goku simply walked in front of them and waited for the attack to get close. He then went into a low stance and began doing the same thing the guy who shot the beam did.

"!" he called out as an even bigger blue beam shot out of his hands and slammed into the other beam, pushed it back and sent it flying. The sheer force and power that Goku used in his attack was definitely not what any of the Konoha ninja were expecting and most of them were just standing there with their mouths wide open not knowing exactly what to say.

"Wow that was a big one huh? But nothing I couldn't handle, hay are you guys all right?" The spiky haired saiyan asked noticing the state of his trainees.

"H-H-How did you do that?" Nauto managed to ask.

"Oh the Kamehameha wave, it's one of my specialty techniques I'll teach it to you guys later." He said with a light laugh.

"Hey Goku who are those two?" Kakashi asked as the two men that were fighting with each other in the air landed on the ground not too far away. One of them was dressed much the same way Goku was. He was wearing a bright orange gi with a blue under shirt, blue wrist bands, and black shoes. His hair was a little different thought. It stood almost straight up but had one strand come down across his face. The other guy was clearly Namekian with his green skin, antennae and pointy ears. But he was wearing a purple gi with brown shoes. But he was now sporting a very bad injury due to the blast that the other guy shot at him. His whole left arm was gone and reduced to a now oozing stub.

"Hey dad how's it going I was wondering when you would get here." The near Goku lookalike called out.

"DAD!" the ninja called out at once.

"Hey Gohan what are you doing here? I thought that Vegeta was going to be the only one here." He asked as his son walked up to the group.

"Well I found out about the fight and I decided to drop by to watch. The last time I saw you fight was during the battle with the shadow dragons. And since it has been so long there was no way I was going to pass up the chance to watch you in action again. Piccolo even decided to come and watch to."

"Well that makes sense but what were you do doing fighting each other?"

"We kind of got bored waiting for you so we decided to have a little match of our own to see if the student has surpassed the teacher yet." Gohan said as Piccolo walked up still holding his bleeding shoulder.

"I think we all knew you surpassed me years ago Gohan but it was still fun to actually have a decent match with someone other than Freiza and Cell." He said.

"Um…excuse me" a voice asked softly from behind the group. They all turned around to see Sakura and Ino standing there with concerned looks on their faces.

"Hey guys what's up?" Goku asked as lighthearted as ever.

"Well the injury that you have looks pretty bad, so if you want we can heal it up for you." She said directing the question Piccolo.

"Hm… there really isn't any need for that." He said taking his hand away from the wound. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" he began to yell as he focused some of his energy to the injury. A few seconds later a brand new arm came shooting out of the wound, clearly surprising the two girls. "There see" he said as he moved the new appendage around a bit.

"B-but how d-did you do that?" Ino asked.

"It is an ability that all Namekians have. All it takes is a little focus. Now then Goku, who exactly are all of these people?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot to introduce all you guys didn't I. Well these are all of my new students. There's Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Lee." He said pointing to each of them as he did before introducing the others. "And guys these are some of my old friends, the short old guy is the elder Kai, the taller one with the long white hair is the Eastern Supreme Kai, this guy who almost looks like me is my son Gohan, and the green guy over there is Piccolo." He told them as the two groups of warriors greeted each other.

"So guys where is Vegeta?" Goku asked looking around for his rival.

"Oh he is on the other side of the planet. Knowing him he is probably still fuming." Gohan said with a shrug.

"What about?"

"He is mad that you made him wait so long. Last time I saw him he was saying something about how he has been here since early this morning and you are forcing him to wait." The Supreme Kai said.

"Oops I guess I forgot to tell him what time we were going to fight." Goku said rubbing the back of his head. As the old Z warriors talked amongst themselves the Konoha ninja were having conversations of their own.

"So Ino what do you think of these guys?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, the two Kais don't look all that strong to me, that Namek looks like he may be stronger the Crug though. But that Gohan guy is a real hottie." She said looking at the oblivious half sayain, earning a large eye roll form the pink hair kunoichi.

"Jeez Ino are boys all you think about?" she asked.

"No only really cute ones." She said back. Not far away from the two girls Shikamaru, Neji and Kakashi were having their own discussion about these new fighters.

"So what do you guys think?" Shikamaru asked.

"At this point it's hard to say. But I can say that Gohan and Piccolo must be strong given those ki blast that they shot off." Kakashi said returning to his book.

"It would only make sense that Gohan is strong, especially if he is really Goku's son. And I think it is safe to say that this Piccolo is the same one that Crug said was the most powerful Namekian to ever live. But I am skeptical that these two Kai's are really as powerful as Goku made them seem." Neji said.

"I agree especially that old one." Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"That may be an alright analysis but don't underestimate him. Remember how powerful the third was before he died?" Kakashi warned.

"Yeah I know and I don't plan on underestimating any of these people. Right now I think it is safe to say that all of these people are in the same class as Goku. And even if they're not it is better to overestimate someone then underestimate them." He said with a yawn.

"So there you are Kakarott!" a voice yelled form a rock face not far off. Everyone immediately turned to see who it was. High up on one of the many jutting out rocks on the side of a cliff stood three people, a man with two women standing on either side of him. The man wasn't very tall, looked a little over 5.5 feet tall, but he did have one of the oddest hair cuts that most of them had ever seen. The man's black spiky hair stood straight up almost looking like a black flame on his head and he also had a very large widow's peak. He was wearing what looked like a dark blue jumpsuit with a sleeveless top, along with a pair of white gloves and boots. He was currently standing there with his arms crossed and a very angry glare directed at Goku. The woman on his right was about the same height he was but she had red hair that was tied back in a wild pony tail. She was wearing a tight black tank top, a pair of baggy red paints and a black sash around her waist. She was also wearing a pair of black boots and a pair of white gloves. The other woman was a little taller than the other two and looked to be about the same height as Kakashi. She had dark blue hair that was tied back in a long ponytail and also had fairly long bangs that went down to about her eyebrows. She was wearing a completely black, very formfitting jumpsuit similar to the one the shorter guy wore, but she also was wearing a dark leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of black boots and black figureless gloves. Suddenly all three of them disappeared and reappeared right in front of the group. The guy walked right up to Goku and glared him.

"Hey Vegeta what's up?" Goku asked cheerfully. Then out of nowhere the guy that everyone guessed was named Vegeta moved at lightning speed and planted his fist right in Goku's gut, causing the Goku to double over.

"That's what you get for making me wait all day." He said coldly.

"Sorry about that Vegeta I guess I forgot to tell you when to be here huh?" Goku said holding his stomach.

"Yes you did, now are we going to do this thing or not?" Vegeta asked.

"Sure thing and hey you brought Tahki and uhh….sorry I guess I forgot you name" Goku said apologetically to the blue hair saiyan.

"It's alright Kakarott my name is Nola" she waved him off.

"Anyway why don't I introduce you guys to everyone." He said leading them all to the group of ninja "Hey guys I have some more people for you to meet." He called out to the Konoha nin instantly getting their attention. "This is Vegeta, Nola and Tahki. They are saiyans just like me and are here to watch me and Vegeta fight." He said before turning to his fellow saiyans "and guys this is Lee, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata. They are the people from earth that I will be training."

"Hmpf…I don't see why, none of them have a very high power level. They're just a bunch of weaklings." Vegeta scoffed. This comment didn't sit well with some of them but royally ticked off one orange clad ninja.

"AND WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU SHORT, POINTY HAIRED FREAK!" Naruto yelled while pointing his figure at Vegeta.

"That was a mistake" Gohan whispered under his breath. Vegeta just turned and ignored the comment but Tahki didn't. As soon as Naruto said that she used her super speed and appeared right in front of Naruto, her face mere inches away from his just staring at him. Naruto didn't know what to do. He had never had a girl up in his face like this before. Well except Sakura that one time when he was disguised as Sasuke when they were gennin but that did count. Then from out of nowhere Tahki slammed her fist down on Naruto's head clearly surprising him and everyone else. But before he could spout of another comment she grabbed his head, put him into a headlock and began repeatedly beating him on the top of his head.

"Tahki what are you doing?" Nola sighed.

"What? This blond buffoon has to learn some respect." She said back clearly thinking her reasoning was perfectly justified. After about a minute of the beating Vegeta thought that he should probably step in before things go too far out of hand.

"Alright Tahki that's enough. You don't want to kill him before Kakarott gets a chance with his training." Vegeta chuckled. Tahki immediately dropped the blond ninja who now had several large goose egged bumps on his head.

"Man that hurt." Naruto said as he rubbed his head.

"Now then Kakarott no more distractions let's do this thing." Vegeta barked as he started walking away.

"Alright I'm coming." Goku said before turning to the ninja "Alright guys this is how this is going to work. You guys are going to stay here with Gohan and the others while me and Vegeta fight. I want you all to do what they tell you to. I am going to have to focus completely on Vegeta while we fight because we are almost equal in strength. So if things get to dangerous for you guys here, they will get you all out of here safely." He said momentarily looking up at Gohan, Piccolo and the Kai's who all gave him an affirmative nod.

"Sorry but you young whippier snappers will have to do that by yourself." The shorter old Kai said getting everyone's attention. "I for one don't like the idea of being bounced around this planet like a pin ball when you two go at it, so me and this young Kai will travel somewhere else until the fight is over." He said pointing at Kabito Kai.

"But elder why do I have to go? I am much stronger then I used to be." Kabito Kai said.

"Use your head young Kai, you may have been training but so have they and I would go as far to say that both Goku and Vegeta are multiple times stronger than the last time they fought here. Besides I have some lovely new literature to catch up on." The old Kai said with a smile as he held up a very familiar orange book.

"Hey isn't that one of Kakashi sensei's books?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I think it is, it even has the purvey sages signature on it like Kakashi's does" Naruto said. At hearing this Kakashi's eye shot open and his hand fly to his supply pouch only to find that his treasured book was gone.

"Hey that's my book. How did you get that?" Kakashi yelled pointing at the book.

"Yes it is and I am going to borrow it until this fight is over. I need to brush up on earthling culture since I haven't meet any earthlings in a very long time." he said trying to sound convincing.

"Ha… culture my foot, the only thing you want to do is read about barley clothed women" Kabito Kai said under his breath but still loud enough for the old Kai to hear it. The old Kai frowned for a moment and then quickly turned and kicked the younger Kai in the shin causing him to cry out in pain and hop up and down.

"Now then we are off, have fun Goku" he said as he grabbed Kabito Kai's hair and they both disappeared. After the two had disappeared everyone sweat dropped.

"Those two are the protectors of the universe? Suddenly I don't feel very safe anymore" Naruto said.

"Yeah me neither" Sakura said in agreement.

"Ok then I guess since that's all taken care of I off, enjoy the show" he said before flying off to catch up with his rival.

**(Well there you go. Now for a little answer time from the last chap. **

**-I know that removing the Kyuubi in most ways would kill Naruto but I have come up with a very creative way to do it that wouldn't. To see what it is you'll have to keep reading. **

**-I have also come up with some totally original attacks for all of the Konoha nin to learn with their new powers that will make them stronger. However nothing I have yet is set in stone so if anyone has any good ideas for unique Ki attacks let me know.**

**-I don't think I am going to make Naruto part sayain. While it is a great idea I have another way to make him super strong. I am not saying much but it has to do with him getting the Kyuubi removed, other than that I am not telling. Thanks for the thought though omegahurrican. **

**-I also apologies for the typos in the last chap. Like many of you noticed it was a bit rushed. I fully intend to go back and fix them in the rewrite. (which I am still working on).**

**-and as far as Sasuke's training goes you will have to wait and see but I will say that he is going to be almost as strong as Naruto by the time he is done. **

**Well there you go I think that is everything. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it. And as usual anyone with any good ideas or just want to tell me how I am doing feel free to review or pm and let me know. Oh and one more thing, my goal is to get the next chapter out soon but it may take me about two weeks to do it. The next part is going to be Goku and Vegeta's fight and I want to make it good so I am going to take a little more time to do it. Just to let you know. Later.**


	32. Sparks Fly

**(Hey guys, sorry I have been held up so long for this chapter. Here is the next part. Enjoy.)**

Gohan smiled as he watched his dad fly off after Vegeta. It had been ages since he had been able to see his dad fight, probably since he and Vegeta went up against Omega Shenron, and the half saiyan was looking forward to see what his dad could do after two thousand years of training. He then looked at the group of earthlings that his dad had brought with him. Specifically at the blond boy that had just mouthed off at Vegeta. The poor kid really had no idea what a mess he could have gotten himself into. Even though he didn't expect the red headed saiyan girl to hit him like that, but all things considered it was probably better for the kid that it was her and not the saiyan prince. He was currently still rubbing his head while a girl with indigo colored hair was trying to see if he was alright. "_I have to admit the kid does have spunk, even though that mouth of his might get him in trouble later. I should probably tell him why Tahki attacked him so at least he won't shoot his mouth off again._" He thought to himself as he walked up to the pair.

"A-are you sure you are alright Naruto…It looked like that really hurt." Hinata asked as she looked at the big bump on Naruto's head.

"Yeah it did, man I didn't think that there was another girl alive that could hit harder then Sakura. But don't worry I will get her back for that." Naruto said glaring at the red headed saiyan. But she wasn't even paying any attention to the blond; she was just standing there with her blue haired friend a little farther away from the group.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, at least not yet." A voice came from behind the two ninja. They quickly turned around to see the guy who was wearing the same cloths as Goku standing there smiling at them. "She is a lot stronger then you guys are"

"I don't care I just had my hidden energy released by the elder Namek so I'm not scared of her" Naruto said back.

"Hmm…so that's what dad was up to" Gohan thought to himself as he remembered the same technique being used on him during his first trip to Namek. "Well that may be true but do you know how to harness that power yet?" he asked.

"Uh…well…" Naruto stammered knowing full well that he didn't have any clue on how to even use the new powers he had.

"Hmm…that's what I thought. Until you learn how to harness that hidden power you wouldn't even be able to last two minutes in a real fight against her." Gohan said "Especially since she is Vegeta's student."

"That's kind of what I figured." Kakashi said as he walked up.

"How did you already know that Kakashi sensei?" Hinata asked.

"It was kind of obvious if you would have watched her face after Naruto shot his mouth off the way he did. It was either that or she was related to him." He said with a shrug.

"Yep, she has actually trained under him for the past ten years. In all reality you are lucky it was her that hit you and not Vegeta. If he had gone at you, you would have ended up at the bottom of a ten foot crater before you could blink."

"Is he really that strong?" Neji asked as he and the rest of the Konoha ninja walked up wanting to listen in.

"Yes he is. But to be honest I can't really say how strong he is. Most of the time Vegeta trains in private and I haven't seen him fight for a very long time. But I would imagine that he is at least as strong as my dad is." Gohan told them.

"If you all really want to know how much stronger those two are compared to you, it might be easier if you look at it this way." A deep voice said from the groups left. They all turned to see the Namek standing there but instead of just the purple gi, he was wearing a large white cape and turban on his head. "Think of your power levels as the size of marbles. Goku and Vegetas power levels would be closer to the size of a star in comparison." Piccolo said.

"WHAT!?…they are both really that strong?" Naruto asked with his mouth hanging open.

"Hmpf…I really doubt that the difference in our power is _that_ drastic. While I admit that they both appear to be quite strong I don't think that even with Goku's super saiyan powers would there be quite that big of a margin." Neji said as he looked to where Goku and Vegeta were heading.

"So dad already showed you guy's super saiyan huh?" Gohan asked.

"Yes once when he first arrived at our village. Just about everyone was shocked to see how powerful his super saiyan form was." Sakura said remembering just how close she and everyone else came to flying off the roof when Goku transformed.

"If you all think that super saiyan is Kakarott's ultimate form then you are in for a surprise." A female voice asked from the group's right. They all turned to notice the blue hair women that had arrived with Vegeta walking towards them with the red haired saiyan girl not far behind her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ease drop on you guys but I couldn't help but overhear." She said with a shrug.

"That's alright but what exactly did you mean by we are in for a surprise miss…Nola was it?" Kikashi asked.

"What I mean is that super saiyan form for those two is only the tip of the iceberg as far as their power is concerned. In all honesty the ascension to the level of super saiyan isn't that uncommon, almost every high level commanding officer in the sayain fleet is required to at least be at super saiyan level before they gain any type of formal command. But those two have the unique ability to ascend far beyond the level of super saiyan to the levels of super saiyan two, three, and four." She told them in a matter of fact tone.

"So there are higher levels of super saiyan that are stronger then what Goku showed off on earth?" Shikamaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, I would describe them to you but we will probably see most of, if not all of them before this fight is over." She said as she and everyone else looked out to see where the two saiyans had gone.

"So why exactly are you here Nola? Are you a pupil under Vegeta to?" Ino asked looking at the blue haired saiyan again.

"Who me? No I am the leader of his personal task force. My team and I just got promoted yesterday and I thought it would be a good idea to see him fight a little and get a good idea how he does things." She said with a shrug "and besides I am always up for watching a good fight, and with Vegeta and Kakarott fighting this is as good as it gets"

"So what were you and your team doing before yesterday?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think that is any of your business pinky." Tahki called out standing with her back turned to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Oh would you relax it's not like they are going to attack us in our sleep or anything. Besides the identities of all of the commanding officers of the saiyan fleets is public knowledge and is easily accessible to anyone within our jurisdiction. So just chill and don't let you're…tail get into a knot…_again_." The blue haired saiyan snickered. When the shorter saiyan heard that instantly stiffened and like a bolt of lightning appeared right in front of Nola.

"I told you never to bring that up again." Tahki growled threw her teeth "If you say one more word I will tell them about when you…" she trailed off from her threat trying to think of something she could use to blackmail her friend with.

"When I what?" she said leaning forward to be at eye level with her shorter friend with a grinning slyly.

"About…that time…" she said still trying to come up with something but unfortunately nothing at all was coming to mind and it was making the red headed saiyan furious. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! You are infuriating you know that!" she yelled before turning around and walking away.

"Ha…to easy as usual." Nola gloated.

"What do you think that was all about?" Ino asked her pink haired friend who only responded with a blank look and a shrug.

"Man how far are they going to go? If they keep going we won't be able to see them fight." Shikamaru commented watching the two figures get smaller and smaller and ignoring the female spat.

"They have to be at least that far away, otherwise the energy they put out while they power up may end up hurting us." Gohan said.

"Oh you mean that wind thing Goku did when he powered up?" Naruto asked.

"Well that's one way to put it. With each stage above their normal state the 'wind thing' gets stronger. If they end up going at full power, their powering up alone could be enough to kill most of you. But don't worry, like my dad said if things get to out of control we will get you all too safely." He said reassuringly

* * *

With Goku and Vegeta

The two saiyans had traveled a good two miles from the group of spectators before they began to descend. This new location was a huge open field with a large lake to the north. The two warriors landed about twenty feet apart and faced one another. There were a few moments of silence before either of the two said anything.

"Before we start there is one thing that I must know Kakarott?" Vegeta asked breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Goku asked in return.

"Tell me what it is about those earthlings that compels you to want to train them? The last person you trained was Majin Buu's reincarnation and he had obvious power. But no one in the group that you have brought has anywhere near that kind of power." Vegeta said looking back in the direction of the group of spectators. "In fact I highly doubt that any of them are any stronger than your son was when he fought the Ginyu Force on Namek. And even that could be a stretch."

"That may be true but to be honest I think it is a good idea to have a group of fighters to defend the planet other than Dende. Besides you remember all of the villains who tried to take over or destroy it, I think it's about time the earth had a new set of warriors to defend it. It's almost like a new earth special forces" He said with a smile.

"Hmpf…whatever, you have always been an overly nostalgic fool Kakarott." Vegeta smirked. "Anyway how is this fight going to work?"

"Well I have been helping all of them with their training all day so I could use a good warm up. How about we start where we left off the last time we fought. We can start at ascended saiyans and then power up higher from there." Goku suggested.

"Very well, let's do this" he said as he began summoning his power forcing rocks to begin to float around him.

"Alright this is going to be awesome." Goku said as he too began to summon his ki causing small sparks to pop along the ground. The two warriors continued to do this while smirking at each other until they simultaneously let their energy surge.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

They yelled as an intense yellow light exploded outwards, enveloping almost the entire open field that the saiyans were standing in. Along with the light an intense wind shot across the area blowing rocks, boulders, trees and just about anything else that was not fastened down . Bolts of electricity seemed to dance around the giant ball of light as well striking the ground randomly shooting up even more debris.

* * *

The group of ninjas and the others watched in awe at what was going on in front of them. While what the ninja had seen Goku do when he transformed was indeed impressive, what they were seeing now was almost mind boggling. Things were quiet on their end until they started hearing someone yelling, then seconds later a huge explosion of yellow light erupted from out of nowhere engulfing almost everything. The ground then began to shake and almost hurricane force winds began to pick up. Then the sky itself seemed to change, turning almost pitch black as yellow lightning began to strike the area where the two saiyans once stood. Luckily for them, Gohan had seen this coming and quickly put up a barrier around them to protect them from the chaos that was happening around them. He simply appeared in front of them and took a knee while placing his palm on the ground and suddenly a yellow transparent bubble appeared around them. Inside the sphere the winds died down and calmness fell around them but outside of it the crazy winds and debris continued to blow.

"Don't worry you guys; this should make things easier to bear until they are done." Gohan said not moving from where he was kneeling.

"Where did all of that come from?" Kakashi asked as he pulled his head band up revealing his sharingan.

"Just like I said earlier, when those two power up above their normal state the effects on the surrounding area get more sever. I should be able to hold this barrier up if they decide to fight at the level they are at but if they go at full super saiyan level four we may have to get you all out of here." He told them

"So what level are they going at now?" Lee asked as he and the rest of them watched wide eyed at the spectacle ahead of them.

"It's hard to say. It all depends on how far they intend to power up but I think they are going to at least super sayain 2." The half saiyan responded. Not far away from the ninja, the two female saiyans were standing outside the barrier watching the scene unfold. They had each decided not to stand in the barrier because they were a little more used to the affects of beings powering up to high levels. But this was more than either of them had ever experienced before, it was insane how much power each of the two fighters were putting out. It easily made super saiyan seem insignificant.

"So this is what an ascended saiyan is…this is crazy" Nola half yelled over the wind as she shielded her face from the flying debris.

"_So this is the power that a true saiyan has, the power that I will have_." Tahki thought to herself not taking her eyes off of the events unfolding. The kai storm only lasted for a few more moments before the ground stopped shaking and the wind began to die down. The yellow energy sphere also began to shrink until only two small dots were left, glowing brightly. Gohan then released his barrier and stood up.

"Is it over?" Ino asked not really knowing what to think at this point.

"No, in fact it is just about to begin." Gohan told her.

**(There you go, and just to let you guys know then next two chapters is only going to be Goku and Vegeta's fight. I would have posted it tonight to but I'm not done with it yet. With the 4****th**** last week I ended up at work more than I thought I would and didn't get as much done. But I should be finished and have a good chunk posted by this weekend. Anyway now for a few answers to some questions about the last chap.**

**On a very popular suggestion I will get Naruto to learn a Rasengan/Kamehameha wave move. I just have to come up with a way to make it work.**

**As far as Minato showing up in the fic I really had never thought about it but I'll see what I come up with.**

**Yes Turlus Nappa and Raditz are all 100% saiyan but it isn't clear yet if they can ascend to super saiyan or not yet. And to find out if the ninja will be a match for them you will have to keep reading.**

**Sasuke will be as strong as Naruto after the Kyuubi is removed.**

**Ok I think that is it, and again thanks for reading this far. Please feel free to comment and review. And like I said I will post the next part in a few days.**

**Later**


	33. Clash of the Titans 1

**(Hey guys. I once again apologies for the delay but after re-reading this chap. I decided that there were parts that I didn't like so I ended up going back and re writing most of it. But anyway here it is.)**

"Wow Vegeta even after all this time our power levels seems to be pretty even" Goku said as he stared down his rival. The two fighters were now floating over a giant crater that had formed due to them powering up. They had both ascended to super saiyan 2 and where staring each other down to see who would make the first move.

"That fact has yet to be proven Kakarott" Vegeta scoffed. "So are you ready to get this fight underway or do I have to get you another day to get ready?" he mocked as he gave his power a little boost causing his energy aura to get even bigger.

"Nope, I am as ready as you are." Goku said doing the same.

"Ha… glad to hear it." Vegeta said back with a small grin. They stayed like this for a few more seconds before they both shot at each other insanely fast, arms cocked back ready to strike. When they were both within striking distance the two warriors each thrust out an arm causing their fists to collide, creating a monstrous shockwave that shook everything nearby. The two fighters then began pushing on the other, testing the others strength causing sparks to fly around their fists. When neither of the two showed any sign of budging they both moved in and slammed there other fists together in an effort to overpower the other. When that didn't work they pushed back and moving a good distance away from each other. But they didn't stay apart for long. A few seconds after they separated Vegeta blasted forward at his rival and began to throw a flurry of punches at Goku. Goku managed to block the first few strikes and then started fighting back with numerous punches of his own. The two warriors began striking each other relentlessly with both their fists and feet, disappearing and re appearing whenever they used a burst of super speed. This continued for a few minutes until a shot Goku had aimed for Vegeta's gut was dodged, giving the saiyan prince a wide enough opening to deliver a devastating blow to Goku's head causing the taller saiyan to float backwards stunned. Not wanting to give his rival any chance to recover, the saiyan prince quickly pulled his leg back and thrust his knee forward to land another blow in Goku's gut but this time Goku managed to get his arm up in time to block it. He then swung his whole body around and managed to plant a hard kick to Vegeta's neck, sending the blue clad warrior flying towards the ground. But instead of just allowing his body to make contact with the ground, Vegeta managed to get control of his fall by doing a few rolls and effortlessly landed on his feet. He then whirled around and gathered a massive amount of energy in his right hand, thrust his arm forward and fire a huge gold beam back at Goku. At seeing this Goku followed suit by launching a yellow beam of his own. The two beams collided with extreme force causing pulses of energy to fly in every direction as the two warriors continued to pump more and more energy into them.

"Not bad Kakarott…but you are going to have to do better than that! RAAAAHH!!" Vegeta roared as he extended his other hand and pushed even more energy into his beam.

"What…ever you say Vegeta! HAAAAAAAH!" Goku yelled back as he too began throwing more energy into his beam. The giant ball in the center of their beams continued to increase in size but neither warrior gained any ground. The ball of energy began to shine even brighter and brighter with every passing second until it became too unstable and suddenly exploded. The blast sent debris flying everywhere and sent the two saiyans flying in opposite directions. Due to the blinding yellow light and the force of the blast no one could tell where the two fighters had landed.

* * *

"Holy cow how the heck did they do that?" Naruto asked once light and wind from the explosion had died down. Up until now the ninja really had no clear idea of what was going on. They had seen the two start fighting but when Vegeta charged the second time the two fighters seemed to move so fast it looked like they vanished into thin air, only reappearing once they started shooting energy beams at each other. And now the only thing that could be seen from where the crazy light show was a huge crater and an even larger mushroom cloud that stretched high into the air.

"Ah that's nothing. Right now it looks like they were just sparing with each other to get warmed up" Gohan said with a shrug.

"Impossible" Neji whispered underneath his breath in pure amazement.

"Just a warm up! But you have got to be kidding; the crater they just left is almost as big as half of our whole village." Ino said dumfounded.

"Nope it's no joke. Besides like I said they are only at super saiyan level 2 and still have two more levels they can ascend to before they actually peek out. So really if anything they are just toying with each other." The half saiyan replied back.

"But how is that possible they were moving so fast." Lee commented.

"Wait, you mean you were able to see them that whole time?" Naurto asked wondering if the green clad ninja was just pretending or not.

"Well no but it was obvious that they were moving faster than even me and Guy sensei do with six of the eight chakra gates open. The only problem is that when we open all of those gates we end up very tired afterwards and we can't sustain that high speed for very long either. If they were moving that fast and just toying with each other they are truly much more powerful than any ninja I've ever heard of." Lee said honestly.

"But what about the Fourth Hokage. I mean he was super fast wasn't he?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he was Naruto but the Fourth used a very advanced teleportation jutsu to increase his speed." Kakashi explained. "Out of what I can tell Goku and Vegeta are using nothing but their own power to move, not a jutsu. Am I right?" He asked looking at the half saiyan standing next to him.

"Yeah, your right. They are using a very advanced form of several techniques. One of them is called the zanzoken or afterimage technique. With it they are able to move their bodies so fast that it makes them almost untraceable unless you can sense ki that is. And the other is the bukujutsu or air dance. It is the technique that lets them fly. And top both of those off with their impressive speed and power this is the result you get. Anyway I am sure my dad will teach you guys both of those before too long."

"So he is really going to teach us how to flyeeeYAAH!?" Naruto jumped about a foot as a very loud booming sounded all the sudden echoed from above them. Everyone except for the Konoha ninja looked up knowing that this fight was far from over and began tracking the two combatants. The ninja on the other hand started looking around wondering what the heck was going on.

"_Whats this_?" Kakashi asked himself as he looked over at Gohan at Piccolo. Both of them were looking towards the sky like the others, but he noticed something odd. Their eyes were moving in random directions very quickly, as if they were watching something. Kakashi then looked up in the direction they were looking but saw nothing. "_Are they able to see what's going on even when they go that fast_?" He then looked at the other ninja to see if they had figured anything out. Both Neji and Hinata had already activated their kekei genkai's and were trying to pinpoint where the two fighters were. The others were just looking around seemingly baffled as they try to find them. But Shikamaru was doing something odd. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating on something. Then all of the sudden another boom sounded a little closer to the ground not more than a few yards away. It was then that Kakashi figured out what the young genius was up to. As each boom sounded off Shikamaru's head turned his head to face that boom, while he was unable to see where the two saiyans were, he was able to at least somewhat track where they had been with the sounds. "_ha… leave it to the genius to figure something out_." He chuckled to himself as he tried the same thing. After a few minutes of trying this method Kakashi learned that the two saiyans were indeed moving extremely fast. At some points consecutive booms would sound off almost a good mile away from each other within the span of a few seconds.

"Hey Gohan." Piccolo called out as he turned his head from the battle to face his old student.

"Yeah what's up?" the half saiyan asked as he met his old teachers gaze.

"I think you forgot about something" he said pointing to the group of ninja who where, as it looked anyway, trying their best to see what was going on.

"Oh yeah I guess I kinda forgot about that didn't I." Gohan said with a chuckled. "Hey guys I think I can help you all see what's going on." He said getting all of the ninja's attention.

"Wattya mean?" Ino asked.

"Well I know a technique that will let you guys see what we see." He said as three more loud booms went off "You see all of us have been watching high speed fights for years and our eyes have adapted to the speed and can keep up. Since this is the first time you guys have ever seen a fight this fast you probably can't see anything can you?" he asked getting nods from all of them "Well then I will help you out. Just hold still and keep your eyes open." He instructed as he lifted his arm and pointed all of his fingers straight out. Suddenly small blue orbs about the size of peas began to grow on his figure tips. He then quickly shot them off at the young ninjas eyes. And when those five had been used up more quickly formed and shot out just as fast. They all hit their targets and amazingly the ninja didn't feel anything. The only thing that any of them could tell was different was their eye color. They now all shared the same dark grey eye color with white irises in the center. All except of the two Hyuugas who with their blood limit activated had the colors reversed.

"There you go, that should take care of it" Gohan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"What did you do?" Hinata asked looking around to see if her sight was any different.

"I used a technique on you called omni eye. It is a technique that was developed by the people who live on the planet Yardrak. With it you will be able to visually process almost any high speed movement. It really is a pretty handy technique because the only other way for you to see anyone moving at super speed other than a lot of practice would be to forcibly open your third eye." He said pointing to the middle of his forehead.

"Third eye?!!" they all asked at once.

"Yeah it's a…"

"Hey!" A loud voice interrupted making them all turn to see a very irate Tahki staring at them. "Would you idiots just shut up already?! I mean seriously is this really the time to be reviewing every detail of your dim-witted technique?! Your own stupidity is really starting to get on my nerves. So just _stand_ there, be quiet and watch this fight before I get really mad!" the red haired saiyan girl yelled harshly before turning around again to watch the fight.

"Yeah sorry I guess I kinda got carried away there" Gohan apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

"So anyway how do we use this omni eye thing?" Sakura asked ignoring the other girl's outburst.

"Oh yeah you just have to watch the area without blinking and you will start to see them. It is really that simple." He said as he turned back to the fight himself. After giving each other confused and doubtful looks the ninja decided to do as they were told and look in the direction everyone else was without blinking. For a few seconds they really didn't see anything that different, just the same barren landscape. Then suddenly an orange blur zipped by their field of vision. A few seconds later the orange blur flew by again with a blue following it. The blurs then began appearing at a much more frequent rate until finally they began to take actual human like shapes.

"Hey guys I think I can see them" Naruto announced.

"Yeah so do I" Neji said still trying his best to track them. One by one the ninja were finally able to see what the others were seeing and were shocked by what they were seeing. While they couldn't see the two when they used their crazy busts of speed, they were able to at least see them when the popped out of their super speed. Goku and Vegeta were really going at it, seemingly punching each other like mad for a few seconds then disappearing, only to pop back into existence in a different location moments later. Then suddenly the two fighters stopped, pushed off of each other again and floated to the ground.

* * *

"Not bad Kakarott, it appears you haven't let _all_ of your skills get rusty." Vegeta said with a smirk once he had reached the ground, now standing a good 20 feet from his rival.

"I could say the same about you Vegeta. It looks like your grumpy antisocial personality hasn't hurt your fighting strength at all either." Goku mocked back.

"Ha ha very funny. So are you done showing off for your new students now or can we finally start the real fight." He asked.

"No not yet, I still want to see their faces hit the floor since it looks like Gohan used the omni eye technique on them." He said looking in the larger group's direction.

"Ha fine but this time I am coming at you with full super saiyan two, at least until you cry uncle" the prince said lowering into his usual fighting stance.

"Sounds good but there is no way I am crying uncle before you do" he said as he also went into his stance.

"We'll just see about that." Vegeta smirked before he began summoning his energy again. "GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!" he called out as his yellow aura once again surrounded his body, sparks randomly popping around him.

"Alright lets go" Goku said before he matched Vegeta's power level with his own power up. "HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" and just like that his energy aura match that of the prince's. The two wasted no time getting started as they once again flew forwards at incredible speeds, skimming the ground as they went. They pulled back ready to strike and once they were close enough Goku then swung his right elbow forward in an attempt to clip his rivals head. But Vegeta saw this coming and threw his left elbow forward. Within a fraction of a second the two met in the middle and ended up slamming their forearms together. The two then proceeded to push on the other, both of them gritting their teeth as they pushed.

"GRRAAAAA" Vegeta roared as he flared he power, gaining the upper hand in the struggle and pushing Goku back. The saiyan prince took up the advantage and proceeded to let loose another flurry of attacks that Goku had no choice but to defend against. The two continued exchanged blows, all the while Goku was forced back as each speedy blow hit. That is until he decided to push back. They both exchanged blows for a little longer then they suddenly broke apart jumped backwards away from each other. They each landed back on the ground a second later and jumped into the air, each flying straight for the other. Once they met again they began exchanging more high speed blows, neither one seeming to have the upper hand. Vegeta then broke away from the exchange to land a haymaker punch right in Goku's face. But the taller saiyan didn't let it faze him for more than a second and before the prince could move again Goku pulled his arm back and managed to land a hard hit of his own on Vegeta's face. Goku then wound up to strike again but before he could Vegeta used his super speed and vanished, only to reappear again right behind Goku with his leg already pulled back ready to strike. But before the strike hit the orange clad saiyan copied Vegeta's move and disappeared. A mere second later he appeared at Vegeta's right and attempted to land a blow on Vegeta's gut but again Vegeta used his super speed and dodged the attack, disappearing into thin air. The two warriors did this for awhile, disappearing in an attempt to avoid a strike and reappear moments later to hit the other where they were open. That is until Goku slipped up. After dodging another of Vegeta's kicks he disappeared again and appeared right behind him, but unfortunately for the taller saiyan Vegeta was expecting it this time and before Goku could land his intended punch Vegeta spun around and caught Goku right in the face with his elbow. The blow sent Goku flying through the air. Once he started flying out of control Vegeta used his super speed and vanish in preparation for his next attack. The saiyan prince appeared right above where Goku was flying and when taller saiyan got close, Vegeta slammed his foot right into his rivals back, causing him to cry out in pain as he began to plummet to the ground. Vegeta quickly summoned his power aura again and shot down after his rival. It looked like Goku was going to crash head first into the ground but right before he made contact he opened his eyes, did a quick roll and managed to plant his left foot onto the ground. He then pushed off his leg hard and shot forward for a good few feet. Moments later Vegeta made it to the ground, landed on his left foot as well and pushed off to chase his rival down. Once Goku was sure Vegeta was chasing him however he stuck his right foot into the ground and turned around in one fluid movement before pushing off that leg and shooting his body right at Vegeta. The two warriors simultaneously pull their arms back and shot them forward at lightning speed, each of them hitting their mark, the others face. Goku's left arm went right under Vegeta's left and sent his fist right into Vegeta's right cheek, while Vegeta did the same thing as he thrust his left arm forward to meet Goku's left cheek. The force of the strike not only stunned the two fighters and stopped their forward progression but sent out a large shockwave that shook everything around them. Time seemed to slow down as the two drifted away from each other, their faces distorted from the force of the others strike. But suddenly both fighters turned back to the other and without skipping a beat began once again throwing insanely fast punches at each other. And just like before neither fighter seemed to be able to get the edge over the other. They continued to fight at their insane pace for a little longer, randomly using burst of super speed to try to get the edge off of the other but neither one was able to land a clean hit on the other. Suddenly they both popped away from each other and began charging up another ki blast. A blue orb forming in Goku's hand and a Purple one forming in Vegeta's.

"Kaaaaaammmeeeeeehaaaameeeee…"

"Gallllliccc Guuuunn…."

They both yelled as sparks began to fly around their respective attacks. For a moment they both seemed to hold their attacks, making them as strong as they could and if the strained expression on their faces was any indication of anything they were not holding back.

"HAAAAAA!!!" Goku called out trusting his arms forward and launching a huge blue ki blast.

"FIREEEEEEE!" Vegeta yelled at the same time firing his own purple beam. The two blasts met half way and collided with each other much the same way as before. But this time instead of becoming a contest of who was stronger, the two beams exploded on impact sending the two warriors flying in opposite directions. Vegeta went flying like a rocket and ended up sailing right threw one high cliff and slamming into another one not far away. Goku on the other hand went sailing the other way and ended up hurtling into the large lake to the north. He hit the water at such a high speed that the splash that formed shot water a good 40 feet into the sky.

* * *

"T-This…is insane." Naruto said with his mouth hanging open. All the other ninja could do was nod in agreement. Sure what they had seen Goku and Vegeta do before Gohan used the eye technique on them was crazy, but what they were seeing them do now was simply mind boggling. Seeing them fly and fight at insane speeds, fire huge ki blasts at each other, and the sheer amount of power the two fighters had went against almost everything they thought they knew.

"Yeah it's pretty cool huh?" Gohan asked

"But…but how can they really do that?" Lee asked clearly shocked.

"Training has a lot to do with it. Up until now they have each trained almost nonstop for over 2,000 years. On top of that being pure blooded saiyans definitely helps." Gohan told them.

"But still there isn't anyone in any of the hidden villages that can do that." Sakura pointed out.

"Well in a lot of ways they type of fighting we all do is a lost art on earth. Even the knowledge on how to truly manipulate ones ki was erased from existence quite a while back. But just out of curiosity what kind of energy do you guys use?"

"We were all taught how to manipulate chakra. But why do you ask?" Neji asked.

"Oh no reason just curious." He said with a chuckle. "_Well that makes sense then. If they use chakra as an energy source then it isn't surprising at all that they are surprised at what they are seeing. I will have to remember to talk to dad about that_" he thought before he began to feel the ground start to rumble.

"Jeez now what?" Shikamaru asked out loud.

"What you guys didn't think it was over did you? Things have only just started." Nola yelled over to them. Then the distinct sound of someone yelling could be heard. It started off quietly at first but as time went on the yelling began to get louder. Suddenly two huge pillars of light shot high into the sky immediately getting everyone's attention. The mountain that Vegeta had been buried in exploded violently, sending rocks and boulders flying in every direction. And the water in the lake that was covering Goku shot up like a geysers. Slowly two intense ball of light began to rise from the rubble of the two areas, only stopping when they were both high in the air.

"_Well here we go again_" Kakashi thought to himself.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta were now floating in the air about 20 feet away from each other. Both saiyans had taken some damage due to their scuffle. Small bleeding cuts could be seen all over them. Goku was bleeding a little from his forehead and Vegeta had a small trickle of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. But even with the damage neither of them seemed to notice and just smiled.

"Well I think we have shown off enough, you ready to start round two Vegeta." Goku called out

"Hmpf… do you really need to ask?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ha…no I guess I just lost my head. How bout we go up to super saiyan three for awhile. You can ascend to that for cant you?" Goku asked playfully

"Of course I can you idiot, what do you think I have been doing for the past two millennia taking a nap!?" he yelled.

"No, no of course not!" he said waving his hands in front of him. "It's just the last time I saw you, you kinda just skipped it, how was I supposed to know if you had or not?"

"Oh never mind it Kakarott lets just get on with this already" he said preparing to power up.

"Ok, this is going to be great." He said as he let his power start to increase.

**(Well there you go another chapter done, sorry for the cliffhanger though. Anyway I hope you guys like the fight so far. Please review and tell me what you guys think. I will post again when I can. **

**Later)**


	34. Clash of the Titans 2

**(Hey guys, I am finally back. Like I said before I never intended it to take me this long to get this part out I just ended up getting sidetracked. So with that said I want to thank all of you for hanging tough and sticking with this fic. And now that I am fully focused on this fic again I will try to get stuff out some more. Anyway enjoy this part)**

_Goku and Vegeta were now floating in the air about 20 feet away from each other. Both saiyans had taken some damage due to their scuffle. Small bleeding cuts could be seen all over them. Goku was bleeding a little from his forehead and Vegeta had a small trickle of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. But even with the damage neither of them seemed to notice and just smiled._

_"Well I think we have shown off enough, you ready to start round two Vegeta." Goku called out._

_"Hmpf… do you really need to ask?" he asked with a smirk._

_"Ha…no I guess I just lost my head. How bout he go up to super saiyan three for awhile. You can ascend to that for cant you?" Goku asked playfully._

_"Of course I can you idiot, what do you think I have been doing for the past two millennia taking a nap!?" he yelled._

_"No of course not!" he said waving his hands in front of him. "It's just the last time I saw you, you kinda just skipped it, how was I supposed to know if you had or not?"_

_"Oh never mind it Kakarott lets just get on with this already" he said preparing to power up._

_"Ok, this is going to be great."_

They both let out a grunt and summoned forth their bright golden energy auras, causing more sparks to dance around them. The two then leaned forward a little and began summoning even more energy than they had before.

"HHHAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

The two saiyans yelled as a huge upsurge of energy began to pour out of their bodies. As they continued to yell the golden auras that surrounded their bodies began to intensify to the point where they tuned from their usual transparent yellow into an almost solid gold bubble.

* * *

"Hey guys, look. They're doing something weird again." Sakura pointed out as the group started hearing the two saiyans yelling again. They also quickly noticed that the aura's surrounding the two saiyans began to get brighter and along with that there was a small wind that was starting to pick up.

"What do you think they are doing now?" Ino asked to no one in particular.

"Alright everyone listen up." Piccolo called out suddenly gaining everyone's immediate attention. "Those two are leveling up to super saiyan level 3 and are going to be putting out a lot of power. For those of you who have never seen the transformation before, what is about to happen may seem overwhelming but as long as you stay with Gohan you should be fine. However, any of you who decide to stay outside of Gohan's shield will be on your own." He said direction his gaze at the two saiyan females.

"What are you talking about Namek, we were fine when they leveled up before, I don't think them going a little higher is going to be anything we can't handle." Tahki said arrogantly as the wind being created by Goku and Vegeta started getting stronger.

"Ha suit yourself." Piccolo smirked. He then gave Gohan a quick nod signaling him that it was time. Gohan nodded back and once again stood in front of the group of ninja and placed his hand on the ground, causing a transparent gold shield to cover them. While Piccolo, the two Kia's and the other two saiyans stayed outside. Not more than five seconds later a huge shockwave came out of nowhere causing the wind really kick up, as if a huge hurricane had just passed over them. Everyone outside the shield was hit with the full force of the wind and were nearly blasted off of their feet, all except Piccolo that is who somehow was just standing there as if he had seen this happen a million times. Tahki wasn't as fortunate, the burst of air was so strong she completely lost her footing and started flying away. Luckily for her Nola wasn't taking the situation nearly as lightly and before the wind kicked up had managed to get her feet firmly set in the ground. And as soon as she saw Tahki get blown off her feet she quickly reached her arm out and grabbed her red haired friends arm.

"You idiot, what have I told you about being over confident!?" She managed to yell over the wind. Then, as if that wasn't enough, the ground began to shake again. But it wasn't the same as the last time, this time the ground was shaking easily twice as bad as it had been when the two fighters ascended earlier.

"What the heck is happening?!" Naruto yelled as he attempted to keep his balance.

"I don't know but this definitely worse than last time!" Shikamaru yelled as he to tried to stay steady.

"I know this is going to sound obvious but just hold on" Gohan yelled over his shoulder "I think they have almost fully ascended, it shouldn't be much longer." But then things really started to get freaky. The two yelling saiyans began to scream even louder than before almost as if they were in pain, sending several huge waves of energy off in every direction. Suddenly small bolts of electricity began to dance across the landscape, cracking the ground around them and causing large chunks of earth to explode almost randomly as their energy began to peek.

* * *

A few thousand light years away on earth.

"Come on you maggots, you think you're going to get any stronger with weak attacks like that?!" Nappa yelled as he dodged yet another attack from Suigetsu's oversized blade. Not long after the group began traveling together Turlus had the rouge ninja have regular sparring matches with Raditz and Nappa in order to 'build up their strength'. Currently the group was in a small forest (or at least what was left of it) Raditz had already finished his match with Karin and Juugo and was now taking a nap while leaning against a tree. Karin and Juugo on the other hand were unconscious on the ground. Sasuke wasn't fighting, he had told Turlus that it would be more beneficial for him to just watch instead of actually fighting and since Turlus really didn't care what he did, for now, he let him get away with just observing. Turlus was currently sitting on a long with his eyes closed and his usual scowl on his face. Suddenly the spiky haired saiyans eyes shot open and he quickly stood up looking at the sky and instantly getting everyone's attention.

"Huh? What's wrong Turlus?" Nappa asked completely ignoring the panting Suigetsu behind him.

"What do you mean what's wrong you Neanderthal, cant you feel that?" he shot back not even looking at the larger saiyan. Nappa and the now somewhat conscious Raditz closed his eyes and began to fell for whatever it was that had Turlus so worked up. Then it hit them, like being smacked by a train, two enormous powers seemed to burst out of nowhere.

"Holy crap! What the heck is that?" Raditz asked as he finally stood up and looked up.

"I don't know…but it's huge" Nappa said back.

"Y-you don't think that's Vegeta and Kakarott do you?" Raditz asked now visibly shaken. That is until they all heard Trulus laughing.

"HAHAHAhaha….of course it's Vegeta and Kakarott you fools, who else has that kind of power?" Turlus asked as he sat back down, not even the slightest hint of worry on his face.

"You can't be serious. There is no way we can fight something like that!" Raditz yelled back as a sudden feeling of dread fell on him and his larger companion at the thought of fighting something that strong.

"Just relax you two. Those two aren't anywhere near us right now. In fact I would go as far to say that they are in otherworld right now. Besides everything is still progressing the way I thought it would. You didn't think I wouldn't take into account just how strong those two would get given all of this time did you? As long as you do as I say everything will be fine. Now get back to whatever you were doing. These grunt need to get stronger and we are heading out at sundown" He told them. Not really knowing what else to do at this point the two saiyans just looked at each other and returned to what they were doing.

"_Enjoy your superior power while you can Kakarott. Because once my plan is complete I will be the strongest warrior in the universe and you will be the one begging for mercy at my feet_." Turlus thought to himself smirking.

* * *

Not too far away on Kami's lookout

"Do you feel that Mr. Popo? It feels like Goku and Vegeta are really turning up the heat" Dende said to his chubby assistant.

"It would appear so"

"It's too bad we can't watch this time. I think the last time I saw them fight was against Majin Buu. I just hope that things don't get bad enough for them to have to fight at that level again." He said remembered that fight.

* * *

A few more thousand light years ways on planet Namek

"Oh my" Moori said out loud as he to noticed the lard spike in energy emanating from somewhere very far away.

"What is it sir, is something wrong?" Crug asked giving the elder Namek his full attention.

"No my son, nothing is wrong. It simply appears that Goku and Vegeta are fighting right now and I was simply surprised at how strong those two are." He told the younger namek.

"Hmm." Crug nodded as he closed his eyes and began to focus on the high energy his master sensed. "It is true they are amazingly powerful but do you really think it is necessary for them to ascend so high for just a sparring match?" Crug asked earning a chuckle from the elder namek.

"Truly you don't understand those two saiyans very well yet. For them it isn't truly a good match unless they put 100% effort into it. Anything less would simply be a waste of time for them. Besides if I don't miss my guess they are on the Supreme Kai's planet right now. I am sure they will be fine." He told his commander and he shut his eyes once more to see how the saiyans fight would turn out.

* * *

Back on the Kai planet.

The two saiyans continued to put out more and more energy blasting entire rock faces apart with the output of their power. The Konoha nin just held on and tried to ride out the storm while in the protection of Gohan's shield.

"How much longer are they going to do this!?" Sakura called out.

"They are almost…" Gohan called out before he was cut off as Goku and Vegeta let loose one final loud yell as a very bright yellow light exploded out from their bodies, causing all of the spectator to shield their eyes from the intense flare. And then just as suddenly as all of the weird things started, everything became eerily calm once more. The winds quickly died down, the ground stopped shaking, and the awesome light show faded away. However what the Konoha ninja saw when they opened their eyes was simply mindboggling. The two saiyan were still floating thing the same place they were when they started powering up but they looked like completely different people now. The first thing that most of them noticed was their hair. They still shared the same blond spiky hair but it was now three times longer, easily reaching their waist. There was also a noticeable increase in their muscles mass, along with the notable absence of their eyebrows.

"Whoa…what happened to them?" Rock Lee asked with his mouth hanging open.

"Pretty cool isn't it? That's a super saiyan 3" Gohan said as he stood up and his shield dissipated.

What!? That's a super saiyan 3?" Naruto asked in total amazement.

"Yes it is" Piccolo said as he folded his arms across his chest but keeping his gaze on the two supercharged saiyans. "_At our current distance I think we should be alright. However if those two have been training nonstop for the past 2,000 years they may be at the same level they were at when they were at super sayain four on earth as they are now_." He thought to himself. He then shot a glance at Gohan who shot him a similar look silently saying that he was thinking the same thing.

"Tahki I swear the next time you decide to be that stupid again I am going to knock you out and tie you to a rock" Nola yelled as she stood up and dusted herself off. While she and Tahki had managed to not get completely blown away by the awesome power of the two saiyans, they still ended up getting pushed back a good distance. Even though Nola did manage to fair a little better then Tahki did. Currently Tahki was half way buried in a pile of debris with only her legs sticking out. At seeing the state of her friend Nola couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Come on knot tail now is no time to be taking a nap." As soon as she said that a pink light began to shin in between the pile of debris until it suddenly exploded outwards revealing a near livid Tahki glaring dagger at the blue haired female.

"I told you NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!" Tahki yelled angrily earning another chuckle from her friend.

"Yes I know, and while I would love to engage in another verbal superiority match with you, it appears that there is something much more interesting going on" she said turning her back to her shorter friend and looking up into the sky. Tahki followed her gaze up and when she saw the two saiyans floating in the sky all signs of anger immediately left her face replaced with pure amazement.

"Whoa…" was the only thing that she could even think to say.

"That's definitely one word for it. I am just curious as to what they are capable of in that form." She said as she started walking back to the where the rest of the group was standing.

* * *

"Alright Vegeta, show me what you got." Goku said in a tone that was much lower than usual.

"Hmpf…if you insist Kakarott." Vegeta shot back. "But I would like to see something first" he said snickering.

"What? What do you mean?" Goku asked.

Vegeta suddenly pulled back his arms and quickly formed a small energy ball in each hand. "Let's see if you're still as agile as you used to be Kakarott! RAAAHHH!" The saiyan prince yelled as he began to thrust his arms forward repeatedly while firing a continuous stream of energy bolts at Goku.

"Gwah!" Goku yelped in surprise as the yellow energy balls flew towards him. His surprise didn't last long however as he quickly moved into a defensive stance and started swatting the incoming blasts away.

"Don't expect that to save you!" the saiyan prince roared as he began to fire even more bolts at an even faster rate. The bolts were flying so fast that Goku had no choice but to keep swatting away the relentless attack. But it seemed that no matter how he tried the attack was pushing him back.

"_Man I'm not going to get anywhere this way_." Goku thought to himself. "_I guess the only thing I can do from this position is try out one of my newer moves_" He thought with a smirk. With his great skill he slowly began to pump more energy into his left are causing it to glow a bright yellow while still defecting Vegeta's blasts. "Alrgith try this on for size Vegeta!" When it was full he swatted a few more blasts away and quickly spun all the way around and whipped his arm around, launching a large crescent of energy at the saiyan prince. Goku's blast was big enough to negate most of the energy bolts Vegeta had fired and went flying right at him.

Vegeta didn't have any time to dodge the attack since he was in mid fire himself and could only bring his arms up to block the yellow wave. It hit and seemed to engulf the saiyan prince in yellow light while causing him to fly backwards extremely fast. It didn't last long though, after a few seconds of sailing backwards in the blast Vegeta managed to get control again by bringing his arms across his body and violently summoning forth his energy aura. The force of his own aura managed to negate the energy of the wave and caused it to vanish.

"Ha not bad Kakarott, but think that I will be defeated that easily!" He yelled charging up once again, causing large sparks to dance around his body. He then leaned forward and suddenly disappeared; moving much faster than anyone could keep up with. Less than a second later the super charged saiyan prince appeared right in front of Goku and managed to land a hard right hook right in the taller saiyans face sending him flying. But Vegeta wasn't done there, as soon as Goku started moving back Vegeta quickly flew in an arch right over where Goku was flying and ended up right in front of him. He quickly put both of his hands together and pulled both arms over his head and as soon as Goku was close enough he dropped a bone shattering strike on his rivals head. The force of the blow caused Goku to plummet to the ground extremely fast. Goku hit the ground face first very hard, causing everyone who was watching to involuntarily wince in pain at the sight. The taller saiyan now lay in a crater that was a good 5 feet deep and had a good imprint of his body at the bottom. He tried to get up, but right before he could even get on all fours Vegeta came screaming out of the sky and landed right on Goku's back, causing him to go right back down. The force of Vegeta's strike was powerful enough to widen the diameter of the crater by at least ten feet. Vegeta then grabbed Goku's right leg and yanked him out of the ground and started spinning him around. Once he was at the speed he wanted he let Goku go and sent him flying straight into the side of a mountain causing it to explode on impact.

"I'm not done yet Kakarott!" He roared as drew both of his arms back and began summoning forth a huge amount of energy.

* * *

"Hey, what's he doing now?" Naruto asked at seeing all the sparks coming from the blue clad saiyan. The fight so far had been a very impressive spectacle to watch, even if for the most part the Konoha nin didn't really know what was going on or how the two combatants were doing all the things they were doing. But now it looked like Vegeta was just powering up again, but for what they had no idea.

"He is charging up one of his strongest attacks." A female voice said from behind the group. The all turned to see Nola and Tahki walking up to them again. But apparently it was the usually quiet (unless irritated) red haired female who spoke. "The Final Flash" she said with a very serious look on her face.

"What? Isn't that the move he used against the stray icejinn fleet 10 years ago?" Nola asked in surprise at what the saiyan prince may be getting ready to do. Tahki simply nodded in response.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"This is a very destructive move where Vegeta will actually gather an enormous amount of energy and discharge it all at once in one very large beam. Rumor has it that about ten years ago a rouge icejinn fleet of about 100 ships attacked one of our defense posts on planet Yaidion. Vegeta showed up and destroyed the entire fleet of ships with one attack. His final flash." The response that Nola got from the earthlings was expected, total and utter shock.

"But that was just a rumor right, I mean that can't really be possible can it?" Sakura asked.

"No that sounds like something Vegeta would do" Gohan said with a shrug as he continued to watch Vegeta power up.

"Whoa…he can defeated that many with just one move?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but why is he using it now? I thought this was just a sparring match, he could easily kill Kakarott with that" Nola said.

"I wouldn't worry too much, my dad has taken bigger attacks then Vegeta's final flash before and lived." Gohan said calmly. Suddenly Vegeta moved, he thrust both of his arms forward to the point were now both of his wrists were touching. Slowly a yellow energy ring began to form in his hands as the energy around him sparked wildly.

"Alright Kakarott, here it comes! Final Flash!!!" Vegeta yelled, and as soon as he did a huge explosion of yellow light launched forward from his hands. The beam was enormous, far larger than any beam the Konoha ninja had ever seen. The beam flew straight for the pile of rubble that used to be a mountain that Goku was under. When the mammoth beam hit it violently exploded giving off and intense white and yellow light while blasting debris in every direction. But the beam didn't stop, due to the amount of power that Vegeta had behind it the beam kept going completely leaving the planet's atmosphere and flying into space. It took a good five minutes for the bright light to die down from Vegeta's mega blast but as soon as it did almost all of the spectator's jaws dropped in amazement.

"Holy cow…" Ino said out loud. Thanks to the huge beam there was now a very long circler trench that cut a good 20 feet down and was easily a good few miles long until it reached where the destroyed mountain used to be. But it wasn't until the smoke and dust cleared that they really saw the odd structure that was left. Amazingly there was only a small crater left; the only thing was that it was much smaller then what should have been left after a blast that big. And dead center in the small hole stood Goku who was hunched over and seemed to be painting heavily.

"What…happened?" Lee asked still not sure what to make out of what he was seeing.

"He deflected it." Gohan said simply.

"WHAT!!?" They all said at once.

"But that thing was huge! There's no way he could have pushed something that did that to the ground away." Sakura said in disbelief.

"For once I agree with pinky, there is no way Kakarott could have deflected a fully charged final flash, especially when Vegeta sensei is at super saiyan 3!" Tahki shouted.

"Well normally that would be true but there are several things that you may not know. My dad actually achieved surper saiyan three a good while before Vegeta did so he has more practice fighting in the form even though it may only be by a little bit. Also Super saiyan three isn't like the other transformations of super saiyan. You don't need intense emotion to ascend to it. Super saiyan three was actually developed by my dad to forcibly expand his ki reserves. So along with the strain of transforming and fighting you also have the strain of actually maintaining your ki level. Think of it as a glass with a few small holes in it. The holes represent the obvious usage of ki like flying, attacks and stuff like that. The glass will only stay full if the amount of water put into it matches the amount of water exiting it. If the amount of water that is put in decreases or the holes get bigger the glass empties out. Same goes here; the transformation will only work if you can focus and keep the ki levels at a certain point otherwise it won't work. So since my dad wasn't attacking and only had to focus on redirecting the blast he was able to put the needed energy into the defense, even though the defensive move did use up a lot of power to pull off" Gohan explained "But did you see the technique my dad used at the last second?" he asked getting a shake no from everyone.

"Ha…well I guess that not too surprising since none of you can sense ki yet and he was buried in rocks. He used a power up move called the super Kao-ken. With it he was able to surpass the energy given off in the final flash and direct it up and away from himself." Gohan said.

"Hold on that move sounds familiar. He doesn't turn red when he uses it does he?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah but how did you know that?"

"Because that's the move he used it against me during our spar" Hinata said remembering the red ball of energy that canceled out her jutsu.

"I see well I guess it's only to be expected that he would use that one, he is really one of the only people in history to ever master it" Gohan shrugged. Suddenly all of them started hearing someone laughing. They all looked into the air and saw that it was Vegeta.

* * *

"HAhahah…Not too bad Kakarott, just as resourceful as ever" Vegeta scoffed.

"I suppose, but now it's my turn." He called out as he crouched down and cupped his hands at his side. "KaaaaaMeeeeeeHaaaaaaMeeeee…" Goku chanted slowly as a bright blue glowing ball formed in his hands.

"Ha you think that I am just going to float here and let you fire that? You are a bigger fool then I thought!" Vegeta yelled as summoned forth his aura again and dive bombed the taller saiyan.

"I had a feeling you'd say that Vegeta" Goku said with a smirk.

"What!?" was the only thing Vegeta could say before Goku made his move. He quickly raised his right hand, with the kamehameha ball still in it, and thrust it towards the ground before releasing it.

"HAAAAAAAA!!" he called out as the mighty blast pushed the orange clad saiyan skywards like a rocket. He then pulled back the same arm that had launched him into the air ready to strike. "Take this Vegeta" he called out. The only thing the prince could do was stair wide eyed at the saiyan rocketing towards him. And before he could get out of the way Goku thrust his arm forward and caught Vegeta right in the chin, the combined force of the strike and the forward momentum of the kamehameha wave caused the strike to hit incredibly hard. Vegeta's body snapped backwards and he began to violently tumble end over end in the air until his body collided with another tall rock outcrop, instantly reducing it to rubble when he hit. He didn't stay buried in it for long though. A few short seconds later he burst out of it and before Goku could dodge he managed to land a very hard kick to Goku's stomach sending him flying in the opposite direction. But before Goku could right him in the air Vegeta disappeared and reappeared right behind the taller warrior and landed a hard horizontal chop to the Goku's back, sending him head first into another mountain. But unlike last time Goku managed to flip over and plant his feet on the side of the mountain before he collided with it, he then used his great strength to push off and head right back into the fray. Goku tried to land another hard hook when he reach where the saiyan prince was but once again Vegeta managed to use his super speed at the last second, appear right above Goku and strike his back with his elbow causing the taller saiyan to plummet to the ground. Knowing that unless he did something quickly he was going to end up waist deep in rocks, Goku tucked his legs into his chest and wrapped his arms around them and did a few rolls before getting to the ground and landing on his feet. But mere seconds later Vegeta once again came out of nowhere and tried to land another hard kick from behind the orange clad warrior. But this time Goku manage to jump to the right before Vegeta could land it. After realizing that he had missed Vegeta quickly righted himself and skidded to a stop on the ground. But before he could ready another attack Goku launched into action and managed to land a massive head butt on the prince's forehead, sending the blue clad saiyan skidding backwards for a few feet. Goku then bolted forward to catch up with Vegeta and threw hard left at him. But this time Vegeta was ready and put up his right elbow and managed to block it. Vegeta then pulled his right arm back and shot it forward at Goku's head, but at that same moment Goku shot his right arm forward causing them to collide and a huge shockwave to shoot outwards. They then both pulled back and shot their knees out causing yet another shockwave to sound off. Suddenly they both disappeared again and proceeded to deliver a melee of attacks so fast that no one could follow them. After a few minutes of relentless attacking and defending they both plowed their knees together again before pushing off and summer salting in the air away from each other landing effortlessly on the ground about 20 feet apart. They didn't stay that way for long though. Suddenly Vegeta fly forward with amazing speed and appeared very low to the ground in front of Goku giving him the perfect opportunity to land a hard upward kick to the taller saiyans chest, sending him skyward. Goku did manage to right himself quick enough to see Vegeta bolt towards him again. So this time when Vegeta launched his arm forward Goku was ready and placed his palm up and in an almost Hyuuga fashion pushed the princes arm to the side. Right before Vegeta could strike again however, Goku spun around and launched a bone shattering kick to the blue clad warriors back sending him flying to the ground again. Vegeta did manage to flip over at the last second and land on his feet but before he could move, Goku appeared right behind him with his hand clasped together. Goku quickly slammed his clasped fists into Vegeta's head in an upwards arch sending the prince right back up into the air. Goku then summand his aura and bolted right after him. Vegeta did manage to stop a few second after being hit, but as soon as he did Goku was right there again and plowed his elbow right in the prince's face, once again sending him flying backwards. Goku once again gave chase and this time when he caught up with the blue clad saiyan he pulled his left arm back and landed another hard hit on Vegeta torso but this time instead of chasing after him Goku spun around in the air and gathered a bright yellow ball in his right hand and flung it at the prince. When the ball hit the saiyan prince it exploded violently and his limp body fell straight down, landing in the deep lake that Goku had already spent some time in. After seeing where he landed Goku slowly descends back to the ground and landed a good few feet away from the edge of the lake.

"Come on out Vegeta, I know that a little blast like that would take you out." Goku said to no one in particular as he waited for any sign of his opponent. However nothing happened and after about a minute Goku began to wonder if he had really injured his rival. Suddenly the water began to glow a distinct yellow color right before Vegeta exploded out of the water with a large yellow energy ball floating right in front of the open palm of his right hand.

"Eat this clown Big Bang Attack!!" he yelled as he launched the yellow ball at Goku.

Goku quickly planted his feet on the ground and thrust his arms forward. The ball then slammed into the saiyans hands but Vegeta had somehow managed to pump quite a bit of power in this one and it slowly began to push him backwards. He gritted his teeth as he continued to push with all he had against the ball of energy but no matter how hard he pushed the ball seemed to be pushing just as hard. After a few more seconds Goku looked behind himself and found the absolute last thing he really wanted to see. About 5 feet behind him was another high plateau and he was being pushed right at it. He eventually was pushed back against it but the solid structure didn't help him stop at all, slowly the rock began to crack against the saiyans back and he began to go through the hard rock. He continued backwards until he reached about halfway through the rock structure. Then with a final herculean push the orange clad saiyan managed to push the ball upwards and away from him.

EEEEEEEOOOWWWWHHH!!" Goku yelled as he started flapping his hands around trying to cool them off.. "Man did he have to put so much energy behind that? I was thinking my fingers were going to burn off." He whined as he continued to blow on them. At least that is before he noticed a bright yellow light heading right for him.

"Darn it!" he said quickly putting two of his fingers on his forehead and disappearing. A mere second later what was left of the plateau went up in a flash of light, exploding into a million pieces. Meanwhile Goku had managed to teleport himself back into the sky around the same area Vegeta was at.

"Not bad Vegeta, you almost had me that time." Goku said while trying to catch his breath.

"Yes well I would have had you if you went teleporting around like a coward" Vegeta shot back also trying to catch his own breath. "Anyway as much I love fighting you at the level I think it's about time we go full bore. Not to mention that I find it extremely irritating how much work it is to even stay in this blasted form." He growled.

"Yeah I know what you mean, even though I can stay at level three for about a few days now it is still much harder than any of the others." Goku agreed.

"So are you ready to give these weaklings a real show?" Vegeta smirked

"Ha royalty first." Goku shot back as they both began preparing for their final transformation.

**(Ok first that's for reading and I hope you liked it. Now it's time for a very overdue question answers session.**

**1. First off thanks a lot for those who really do like this fic. **

**2. As for Minoto's appearance I have it all planned out and he will definitely be in on things soon.**

**3. Thanks Snake-Born for the Chakra explanation. It really did help clear some things up.**

**4. and for those who want to see more of the training and less of Goku and Vegeta beating each other up just and tough, there is only one more chapter of fighting then its right back to training.**

**Ok I think that is everything. And as usually please review and tell me how I am doing or if you guys have and questions or suggestions. Later)**


	35. Clash of the Titans 3

**Hey guys long time no see huh? Listen I know there are probably some of you who are really mad at me since I kinda disappeared and didn't post anything for almost a year and all I can really say is that I am sorry, life just kinda got busy with work and all the other things that I tried to take on, but regaurdless of all of that I am back and will try to post something at least once a month if not sooner. Really I don't even know how many people even have this fic alerted anymore more but for those that do you get an extra treat, since I have been gone for so long this chapter is my longest one yet. Hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review **

Back with the spectators.

"Hey guys look, Goku just lost all of his long blond hair." Hinata said as she and everyone else noticed Goku powered down.

"Hey you're right and Vegeta just powered down to, but why did he do that? Are they done?" Sakura asked giving a questioning look to Gohan.

"I doubt it. They should still have plenty of power left to keep going. And on top of that they haven't even powered up to level four yet. I have no idea what they are doing." He said with a shrug

"Well maybe they are taking a break. All that flying around must make them tired." Naruto said.

"Don't be stupid blondy. Vegeta sensei can fight for days at level three, he doesn't need to take a break." Tahki shot back, instantly getting a very ugly glare from Naruto.

"But didn't you say you have never seen him transform above level one. If that's true how do you know how long he can stay at level 3?" Nola asked with another smug smile on her face.

"Yeah…well…..GRRAAHH…I'm just sure he can ok!" the red head yelled back.

"_Tahki!_" Vegeta's voice seemed to call from inside Tahki's head, instantly getting her attention. She then closed her eyes and focused on Vegeta's voice.

"_Yes what is it_?" She thought in her head.

"_I want you and Nola to put on your blutz wave visors right now_" he ordered.

"_But why? What are you going to do?"_ she asked a bit confused.

"_Grrr…just do it!_" he roared causing the red head to flinch. She then opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her. "What?"

"Are you ok? You all the sudden just shut your eyes and then started flinching?" Sakura pointed out.

"Relax pinky I was just talking with sensei that's all." Tahki said.

"But how, your lips weren't moving" Naruto said still confused.

"It's called telepathy Einstein" she told him rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Nola Vegeta says that we have to put on out blutz wave visors right now."

"What…the visors, but why? The only reason that we ever need to use those is to…" she began to say before the reality of what the two super warriors were really planning to do sunk in.

"What? What are they doing?" Kakashi asked after seeing the somewhat shocked expression on the blue haired saiayns face. But before she could answer him they all saw Vegeta charge a very bright energy ball in his left hand.

"There's no time to explain Tahki hurry up and put them on!" Nola said urgently as she and her shorter counterpart put on a pair of red lensed visors. A few seconds later Vegeta hurled the ball into the sky and let it sail. Once it was high enough he quickly closed his hand into a fist, causing the ball to explode. But unlike other energy blasts that the saiyans had faired up till now, this one seemed to glow in the sky sending rays of bright white light in every direction.

"What the heck? Are they trying to blind each other?" Shikamaru asked as he shielded his eyes from the light.

"No far from it. They are inducing the Oozaru transformation" Gohan said.

"Oozaru?" they all thought at the same time while remembering what Goku had told them earlier that day.

Flashback.

"Another way that Humans and Saiyans differ is really kind of easy to find if you look, sayains have tails." Goku said as he uncoiled his brown tail from around his waist letting it wiggle freely.

"_What? I thought that it was just a furry belt_" Ino screamed in her head.

"_Well didn't see that coming_" thought Skikamaru.

"So does that mean you are part monkey or something?" Naruto asked.

"Actually in a way I guess it does." Goku chuckled "You see sayains have an ability to transform into giant apes during a full moon. However, for most sayains transforming into the great ape or Oozuro state causes them to lose control of themselves and go into a very primal state of mind. And while in that state a transformed sayain will usually end up attacking anything that moves." Goku explained.

"So…have you ever transformed?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well…I have a few times I guess but like I said most of the time the transformation causes the individual to lose control of themselves and usually they don't remember the event at all. To be honest I can't remember ever doing it, but people have told me that I have at least a few times" he said.

End of Flashback

"Hang on, they are trying to transform into uncontrollable apes?" Shikamaru asked finally realizing what they were doing.

"Looks like it, even though I am not sure why they are doing it. Technically they only had to do it the first time." Gohan said seemingly loosing himself in thought.

"What do you mean the first time?" Kakashi asked.

"Well to transform into a super saiyan four you must fulfill two criteria. First you have to be a full blooded saiyan, so technically the newer capped saiyans or half saiyans like me wouldn't be able to ascend to this level. The other condition is you have to be able to keep conscious control of yourself in the golden Oozaru state. But after you complete the transformation the first time, you are able to transform into super saiyan four anytime you want so really transforming into the golden ape first is just an unnecessary step." Gohan explained.

"Ha you're just over thinking things Gohan." Piccolo said with a chuckle. "Those two aren't doing this because they have to; they are doing it to show off."

"So they are going to transform into crazy monkeys just because they think its fun?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"No trust me transforming into the giant ape state is anything but fun. Unless you like the feeling of popping out of your own skin and losing all conscious thought that is." Gohan told her.

"Um…guys" Hinata said quietly but still load enough to get everyone's attention. "I think something is wrong with them." They all quickly shifted their gazes back to the two saiyans and quickly noticed that in the span of a few minutes they had both moved a good half a mile away from each other and were both now standing on two high cliffs. That wasn't the only thing that the spectators noticed however. The two saiyans were looking directly at the brightly shinning ball high above them with a blank stared expression on both of their faces. Along with that it seemed that their bodies were spasming randomly. Visibly contracting and relaxing, almost as if they had lost control of their own muscles. Then all off the sudden their eyes turned blood red as they began to growl. Their fist quickly clenched and their teeth began to sharpen. They both then hunched over and let out a blood curtailing roar as their power exploded violently outwards sending chunks of rocks and debris flying everywhere. They then quickly lurched backwards as even more power began to fly out of their bodies, causing two huge columns of light to envelope them and shoot up into the sky. Lightning began to dance around them as the ground started to shake. And a few seconds later the ground underneath the two saiyans exploded sending a massive amount of rocks skywards. Then huge columns of the planet's surface began to distort and shoot upwards causing new mountains and cliffs to form all around them. Suddenly, without any warning an awesome yellow light burst from where the two saiyans were and two huge golden apes suddenly grew into existence.

"Holy crap…what the heck are those things?" Naruto yelled as the two apes continued to grow in size and roar menacingly.

"That's the saiyan ape that we were talking about earlier." Gohan told them in a matter of fact tone.

"Those things are huge!" Lee said in awe at the sheer size of the two beasts.

"Yep and they still aren't done growing yet." Nola commented getting a wide eyed look from everyone. A few moments later the ground exploded again as the two giant beasts let out one final roar as they finished their transformation. The Konoha ninja were in complete awe at what they were seeing. Goku and Vegeta had seemed like normal people when they had first met them, albeit a bit odd and far stronger than any of them but more or less normal, but now they didn't know what to think. A good two miles in front of them stood a sight that none of them would soon forget, two huge red eyed beasts that were easily bigger than even the boss toad Gababunta, were roaring like mad and pounding their chests at each other, almost like two guerillas fighting for dominance. Their golden fur was shinning in the sunlight as sparks crackled and popped randomly around their massive bodies.

"_Holy cow those things are even bigger than the fox is_" Naruto thought to himself as he watched in wide eyed amazement.

"So…that's a-a…Oozaru?" Ino asked a clear hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes it is, now everyone stay alert depending on how much control those two have gained in that form we may have to move very fast." Piccolo said with a very serious expression on his face.

"Are you nuts? We've got to get out of here right now!" Naruto yelled a bit panicked.

"For once I agree with Naruto." Neji said, clearly just as shaken as everyone else. "Goku said that it while saiyans are in that state they are unable to control themselves. If that is true and they see us we won't stand a chance."

"And since when do you know so much about saiyans?" Nola asked as she removed her visor. "Not all saiyans turn into crazy raging beasts when they transform, only those that are very weak minded or untrained do. With the proper training it is very easy to keep control of your mental state in that form. However in the golden ape state the process of gaining mental stability is much harder due to the increased power. Technically any saiyan that can transform into a super saiyan can also transform into the golden ape state since really all it is, is going super saiyan in great ape form. But it is very taboo for any capped saiyan to attempt the transformation since almost no one in our entire history has ever been able to master that form, other than Kakarott and Vegeta of course." She explained.

"So then they are in complete control right now?" Kakashi asked looking at the giant golden apes again.

"It looks like it." Gohan said as he walked back in front of the group again. "Nola Tahki, I suggest getting behind me when they start powering up, the power unleashed when they ascend may even be too much for me to stand up against." he told as he summand a clear white aura around himself and took off high into the air.

"Hey where is he going?" Naruto asked as he watched the half saiyan ascend higher and higher into the air.

"He is preparing himself" Piccolo said in his usual deep voice.

"Preparing for what?" Hinata asked getting no replay from the cryptic Namek. Suddenly they heard someone yelling again. Everyone quickly turned their attention to the two giant apes but quickly realized that they weren't doing any yelling. Then all of the sudden the wind started to pick up again but this time it wasn't blasting them in the face, it was blowing almost straight down on them. They all quickly looked back up to where Gohan had gone and saw a bright white ball high above them that was slowly getting bigger.

"!" the half sayain yelled as his power began to spike. His own white aura began to whip around his body almost as if it were a wild flame dancing around him. The Konoha ninja braced themselves for what most of them thought was going to be another insane storm inducing transformation. However a few seconds later the wind stopped and the half saiyans yelling died down. Then in an instant Gohan appeared right in front of the group again, everyone's eyes immediately fell on the transformed half saiyan expecting to see some crazy new form like the other super saiyan transformations had but they were all surprised to find that even with his back to them he really didn't look any different. Other than some subtle changes like his hair being a little spikier and his muscles being a bit bigger he looked much the same as he did before he powered up. Everyone remained silent for a few moments all thinking their own thoughts about what had just happened, until a certain blond shinobi let he curiosity get the better of him and broke the silence.

"Uhh…hey Gohan what did you do?" he asked as he inched closer to the half blooded saiyan.

"It's alright Naruto" he said as he turned to face the curious ninja "I just had to power up to my full powered state to be able to create a shield strong enough to withstand Vegeta and my dad's next transformation."

"Really? You don't look all that different to me" Naruto said.

"Are you serious?" Tahki almost yelled as everyone turned to look at her. "Can't you idiots feel his power level? It's…insane" she said with a very shocked look on her face.

"What are you talking about? What power level?" Shikamaru asked and this time Nola responded.

"I-I don't know how but…Gohan is now at the same power level that Goku and Vegeta were at after they transformed to level three." She said sharing the same shocked expression as her shorter friend.

"But his hair didn't change like theirs did." Lee pointed out.

"It's a long story" Gohan interrupted turning his attention back to the two roaring apes in the distance. "But the short version is that I had all of my hidden power released with the help of elder Kai. What you see now is what most people call my mystic state in which my power rivals that of a super saiyan three." He said in a much more serious sounding voice. "Anyway I can explain that later, what you guys should really paying attention to is happening right there" he said pointing to the two huge apes. They all turned to see what was going on only to be shocked at the fact that both of them were now floating a good distance from the ground and were radiating a very bright golden aura that seemed to be whipping around their bodies like a flame.

"What's happening to them?" Neji asked.

"They are ascending into their final forms" Gohan responded. The two apes suddenly threw their arms back and let out one more very loud roar before being engulfed in a new even brighter white light. All of the ninja covered their eyes from the blinding light wondering what the two warriors could possibly be doing now. A few seconds later the light faded away and the loud roaring of the apes died off, the ninja opened their eyes and stared in wide eyed shock at the newly transformed warriors that floated above them. The two saiyans looked drastically different now, aside from the obvious increase in muscle mass. Goku's black hair was much longer and spikier then it was in his normal state, reaching all the way down to his mid back. Most of his upper body was now almost completely covered in crimson red fur, along with a much longer red tail twitching behind him. He was also wearing a pair of yellow paints with blue wrist bands and black shoes. Vegeta looked very similar to Goku but sported some very noticeable differences. His black hair still stood straight up and had a very prominent widow's peak but like Goku's was much wilder and longer. Deep crimson fur covered the majority of his upper body as well. And like the taller saiyan, the prince also made a wardrobe change. He was wearing dark blue tight paints with light blue gloves and boots.

"Whoa…" Naruto said.

"So that is their ultimate form huh?" Kakashi commented.

"Incredible" Sakura said mouth agape.

"T-this is unreal. Their power…it's crazy. I have never felt a power this high before." Nola said in a tone that sounded like a mix of shock, surprise and fear. Tahki weakly nodded in agreement with her mouth hanging open. Even Piccolo and Gohan had surprised looks on their faces at the sheer mass of energy that was radiating off of the two saiyans.

"Man I had almost forgotten" Gohan said looking at the two warriors. The two fighters hadn't moved an inch since their transformation and just seemed to be staring at each other. That is until Goku slowly turned his head to look at the group. It was in that moment that almost all of them began to get nervous. Goku's eyes had changed from their usually playful kind look to a much sharper dangerous gaze, one of a seasoned and experienced fighter. Gohan quickly blinked once he saw his father looking at them and immediately knew what he was waiting for.

"Everyone get behind me!" Gohan yelled popping everyone out of their own thoughts. Everyone quickly complied and Gohan started preparing his new, stronger defense. He quickly powered up again causing a bright white aura to surround his body before extending both of his arms outwards.

"!" He yelled as a transparent bubble once again began to surround the group. As the half saiyan continued to yell the shield began to get thicker, almost to the point that it began to look solid. A few moments later, Gohan stopped yelling and slowly brought his hands back to his side, opened his eyes and looked at the energy sphere around them. After a moment to make sure everything was the way he wanted it the orange clad half saiyan extended his right arm in front of himself, so that his open hand stopped mere inches away from his energy sphere. Gohan then closed his eyes and began to focus on something. For awhile nothing happened but nobody dared to say a word. Then out of nowhere a loud crack was hear from the groups left. They all quickly looked to see that a large line now extended from the ground all the way to the top of the sphere. Then another crack to the right and a similar formation appeared then another and another. Soon the entire bubble seemed to be cracking under some invisible force as numerous lines seemed to shoot up from everywhere. The noise was defining and as more and more cracking began to sound off, more of the occupants of the bubble began putting their hands on their ears to dampen the sound. A few seconds later the cracking began to die down and everyone let their hands drop from their heads to see an almost breathtaking sight. The shield that they were standing in had changed from the once smooth surfaced bubble to a crystalline one. The sphere now appeared to be made of many interlocking hexagonal crystals, almost like a clear igloo.

"Whoa…what is this?" Sakura asked as she put her hand on the now solid energy shield. But as soon as she asked that Gohan fell to his knees panting very hard.

"Hey Gohan are you ok?" Naruto asked as he went to the half saiyans side.

"Yeah…I'll be ok…just give me a second." he said as he continued to catch his breath. After a few seconds of heavy panting the supercharged half saiyan finally stood back up and relaxed a bit. "Sorry about that guys but I had to put almost half of my energy into the technique to make this shield sturdy enough to hold off super saiyan 4 power." He explained.

"But what is it made of? It looks like some kind of crystal but I have never heard of any technique that uses ki to create crystals." Nola said tapping on the glass like wall.

"It's a technique I learned while helping out some people on planet Varluslia a while back. The planet is actually one giant block of ice and the people their use techniques like this to shield themselves from the bitter cold. And as to what this shield is made out of it is actually crystallized ki. The only thing is that the shield is only as strong as the amount of energy you put into it, so to make it strong enough to shield us from Vegeta and my dad powering up I had to put over half of my total energy supply into it, which as you could imagine can take it out of you pretty quick." He said.

"So what happens now?" Hinata asked returning her gaze to the super powered duo in the sky.

"Well now that they know we are at least somewhat safe I would assume they are going to start any time now." Gohan told her.

Back in the sky

Goku smiled as he watched his son's new crystal barrier form around him and his new students. Even though he himself didn't know the technique, he had been to the planet were Gohan had learned it several times before and knew that it would hold up. So with his concerns of the fights spectators relieved he turned and grinned at his long time rival. Goku simply sent the saiyan prince a small nod signaling to him that he was ready. Vegeta also nodded silently saying the same thing. The two saiyans then began summoning their energy again. Slowly yellow streaks of energy began to radiate off of their bodies, once again resembling yellow flames licking around them. Then suddenly they began to draw out an unbelievable about of energy.

"!"

"!"

The two warriors yelled as an intense yellow light began illuminating from their bodies. The ground quickly began to shake again but unlike the previous times it seemed as though the entire planet was shaking. The sky also changed, it quickly lost its bluish green tint and almost went totally black, as if some great storm was rolling in. Then a rapid serious of pulses of energy began to shoot outwards from the two fighters causing a rapid succession of shockwaves to rip the ground and anything else that wasn't secure apart. Boulders the size of elephants we tosses around like they were pebbles, a few even crashing into Gohans energy barrier. But luckily for the spectators the shield held fast and blocked the monstrous debris. A few seconds later the pulses stopped and many of the spectators thought that they were done but the two saiyans continued yelling and the ground had not stopped shaking. Suddenly the two began to be engulfed in a bright yellow light right before their immense power exploded outwards. However this time the backlash of the explosion was easily ten times worse than anything they had done before. The wind began to blow even stronger than it had been and the ground began to shake even worse. Most of the Konoha ninja had to shield their eyes from the immense light that was coming off of the two saiyans as they continued to throw quantum amounts of energy in every direction. Slowly though everything began to settle down again, the wild winds began to subside, the shaking stopped and the sky returned to its previous state. They all opened there eyes once again to see that the land around them was almost unrecognizable. Almost every tall standing structure for at least a few miles had been blown away. The green grasses that had covered the ground looked like it had been sand blasted out and was replaces by a barren dirt covered field.

"Whoa…they did all of this just by powering up?" Ino asked as she continued to survey the newly destroyed area.

"Now you know why I had to erect this barrier. I don't even think me or Piccolo could have stayed standing after that." Gohan said. "But that isn't important right now, take a look up there" he said pointing to the two small figures still floating in the sky. They all followed his figure upwards to see an awesome sight. The two warriors were now completely powered up with a very recognizable golden aura flashing around them. After a few minutes of just sitting up in the sky they both descended back down to the ground a good 50 feet away from each other.

"What do you say we get started Vegeta" Goku called out as a gentle breeze blew over the barren battlefield.

"I couldn't agree more Kakarott." Vegeta called back. A few moments later they both moved their arms forward and blasted and golden energy beam at each other. The beams traveled the distance separating the two warriors in a matter of seconds and when they collided a huge twisting ball of yellow energy enveloped the entire area between them, only stopping mere inches away from the two saiyans that were still pumping more energy into their attack.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"RRRAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They yelled as even more energy was put on both sides. But no matter what they did the two sides stay remarkably even. More dust and debris began to blow in every direction and the power struggle ragged on. The ground began to crack and giant slabs of rock began to shoot out form random points across the ground causing new mountains and plateaus to pop up. As the seconds ticked by, the churning yellow energy orb in the center of their blasts began to grow wider and wider until it bathed everything within a 10 mile radius of the battle in a bright yellow light before it exploded. As soon as the beam struggle had ended Goku and Vegeta disappeared and once again began to fight at ridiculously high speeds. The only thing that the spectators could make out was quickly moving blurs every now and then and the thunderous booming sound that they made whenever a strike landed. The two warriors continued to fight at their high speeds for a few moments longer before Vegeta attempted to land a powerful right hook into his rival's side. Goku saw this coming and quickly shot back a few feet to dodge the strike but Vegeta wasn't about to give the orange clad fighter a break, and quickly extended his right arm and fired a bright purple beam at Goku. Said saiyan managed to just barely duck underneath the blast and lurched forwards in an attempted to land a low strike on the prince's abdomen. But this time Vegeta managed to spin out of the way and put Goku in a tight head lock with is left arm and before the taller saiyan could struggle out of the lock, Vegeta put his right hand right in Goku's face and sent an invisible wall of energy flying at him. The force of the blast was strong enough to send Goku flying backwards a good distance before he ended up imbedded in a semi tall rock face. Vegeta wasted no time in catching up to his trapped rival and stopping a few feet away from him.

"What's the matter clown? That all the strength you have?" Vegeta mocked as Goku raised his head and glared at him. "I can't say I'm surprised though, you always were inferior to me."

"Ha you wish Vegeta" Goku shot back with a smirk.

"Hmpf confident to the end as usual." Vegeta said as he floated back a few feet and thrust his left arm out, finger tips up, creating a blue ball of energy in front of his palm.

"Big Bang Attack" he called out as the small blue orb quickly increased in size and launched out of his hand. Seeing the energy ball coming Goku quickly freed himself from the rock he was trapped in and used a burst of super speed to disappear with mere seconds to spare before Vegeta's attack hit, completely annihilating the rock face.

"What?" Vegeta asked when he saw that his point blank shot had missed. The saiyan prince quickly began to look around to see where his opponent had gone but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey Vegeta up here!" Goku's voice called out from above. Vegeta quickly turned and looked up to see Goku floating about 20 feet above him doing something that the saiyan prince had never seen him do before. Goku was floating with both hands over his head holding onto the end of a long yellow rod of energy. The rod was about 4 feet long, was no more than a few inches thick and was sparking wildly as the taller saiyan held it.

"What in the world…?" Vegeta asked himself clearly not recognizing the attack.

"Try this on for size Vegeta, Photon Wave!" Goku called out as he swung the light rod in a downward arc sending a huge golden energy wave rocketing at his shorter opponent. Vegeta held his left arm out in front of him, thinking he could simply swat the blast away but when his hand came in contact with the huge wave of energy he found that he couldn't. He struggled to push the mammoth blast back with his one arm but found that slowly the beam was pushing him back. In a last ditch effort not to be end up at the bottom of a crater, Vegeta bought his right hand close to his left so that his palms were close together and prepared an attack of his own.

"grRRRAAHH… Final Flash!" He called out as his own large beam blasted out of his hands and managed to split Goku's beam in half, sending both half's of the attack to the ground where they both exploded violently. He then used a burst of super speed to disappear and get to where Goku was still floating.

"Wow Vegeta I'm surprised, I thought I had you or sure that time. You're actually the first person that I have used that technique on who was able to get out of it." Goku said with a smirk on his face and the light rod still in his left hand.

"Well what did you expect, that I would be cut down that easily?" Vegeta shot back. "Anyway where did you learn that? I never figured you for a swordsman." He asked eyeing the energy rod.

"HA…no it's not a sword, it's a technique that I learned from the Grand Kai. It took me awhile to learn it because to even create this thing you have to have an incredible about of control and extreme skill be able to pump enough energy into it without it becoming unstable. I just wish he didn't make me wait 500 years to teach it to me. It would have come in handy against Majin Buu. Anyway I will tell you more about it later; I don't want to be giving you too much information about my new techniques before our fight is over." He said falling into a defensive stance with the rod still in the right hand.

"Well I guess I have to give you some credit, you aren't as stupid as you used to be." Vegeta shot back as he also fell into his own stance. "However…you seem to forget who you are dealing with!" He yelled as he thrust his right arm forward and launched a huge untamed blast of golden energy right at his rival. But right before the mammoth blast hit Goku raised his rod over his head and quickly sent another large photon wave flying. The photon wave managed to cut Vegeta's blast in half, causing two smaller beams to quickly fly by the spiky haired saiyan. Once the beam had been deflected Goku looked up and wasn't too surprised to find that his rival had used the blast as a diversion and had disappeared. Goku kept his sparking rod in front of himself in a defensive position as he tried to find his opponent but even with his advanced energy tracking skills the shorter saiyan was nowhere to be found.

"_Alright Vegeta, where are you hiding_?" Goku thought as he continued to stretch out his senses to locate Vegeta.

"What's wrong Kakkarott? Can't find me?" Vegeta's voice seemed to echo out of nowhere.

"What…?" Goku asked out loud as his eyes shot open and he began to look around.

"Really Kakkarott you shouldn't be so surprised. Just as you have learned new moves over the past millennia so have I. This is just one of them, but unlike you I am not going to be revealing anything about where or from whom I learned it." His voice echoed once more.

"But how…you couldn't have just disappeared." Goku called out still looking around.

"Your right it is impossible to vanish completely however what I have done is the next best thing, I suppose I can make things a little easier for you since you are to dimwitted to find me yourself." Vegeta's voice said. And suddenly Vegeta popped into existence right in front of Goku. And with a strike as quick as lightning the shorter saiyan let loose a devastating blow to Goku's face, effectually sending the taller saiyan flying towards the ground. Goku tried to right himself but the punch left him dazed and as a result was effectively disoriented. A few seconds later he hit the ground hard, face first, causing a huge amount of dirt and dust to fly into the air out of a deep newly made crater. For a few moments Goku just laid there trying to replay what had just happened, along with trying to dull some of the pain that seemed to be ringing in his head.

"That was amazing Vegeta, I don't know how you did it but you managed to completely get around my senses. I wouldn't expect anything less form you though" he said to no one in particular as he picked himself up and took a knee.

"I'm glad you think so" Vegeta's voice said from behind Goku, instantly causing the taller saiyans eyes to widen in surprise. Time seemed to slow down as Goku looked over his left shoulder to see Vegeta standing there with his usual smirk on his face. But what alarmed Goku the most was the fact that Vegeta had his arm extended and was holding an energy ball right at his back. As soon Vegeta saw the panicked look on his rivals face he fired the ball and sent Goku flying forwards and into the hard rock of the crater wall. But it didn't stop there; the ball kept going, pushing the taller saiyan like a drill threw the rock for nearly a mile before it exploded violently creating another large crater in the process.

Back with the spectators

Gohan stood there with his mouth hanging open at what he just seen. Vegeta had somehow managed to get the drop on his dad by disappearing completely and then appear out of nowhere. Not even his experienced eyes could keep up but he knew for a fact that the saiyan prince had done something other than just use pure speed, especially if Goku wasn't able to find him.

"Man that looked like it hurt" Naruto said breaking Gohan out of his trance. The shorter blond was now standing right next to him, watching the fight with wide eyed fascination.

"My word…what power" Lee said with a similar expression on his face. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle a little at their reactions especially given the fact that the two warring saiyans probably still had plenty of fight left in them.

"So do you think it's over?" Ino asked after seeing Vegeta calmly rise up into the air from the crater and not seeing any sign of Goku.

"I don't know but it sure looks like it" Kakashi replied.

"Ha I wouldn't be so sure if I were you" Gohan said with a smirk. And as if right on cue the ground started to shake again and Goku's mighty yell began to sound off. A few moments later the ground that Goku was buried under began to glow and golden beams of light began to shoot outwards until finally it all violently exploded, sending rocks and debris flying everywhere.

"Well Ino I guess that answers your question" Shikamaru said as he and everyone else waited for the thick cloud of dust to settle. When it did settle the Konoha ninja were astonished to see Goku standing in the center of a giant hole with only a few scratches and cuts to show for Vegeta's brutal attack.

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at seeing his rival staring up at him with that defiant look on his face. It reminded him of when the two had first met. So confident and determined to win no matter what the obstacle and no matter how much more powerful his opponent was.

"Well Kakarott looks like you managed to finally dig yourself out but I am curious to see what you plan to do next." He yelled to the taller saiyan below him, only to get a smirk in return. Goku then squatted down and crossed his arms in front of his face and started summoning his power once again. But something was different that immediately caught the princes eye. Goku's aura was still its usual golden color but for some reason it was beginning to flicker a distinct dark red.

"!" Goku yelled as his power burst forth causing his aura to turn completely red, along with a powerful shock wave to rip across the area.

"Are you ready Vegeta cause this is one of my ultimate attacks that I doubt even you can completely defend against. FINAL KIAO-KEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!" He yelled as a previously unknown power erupted from the lone saiyan causing yet another extremely powerful shockwave to fly out in every direction. But unlike the last one, this one was powerful enough that even Vegeta had to put his arm up to cover his face. Goku's muscles budged out even more than they already had and the pupils in his eyes disappeared, leaving only the white sclera behind. He gritted his teeth and squatted down even further and prepared for his attack.

"What the…all this power…from a kiaoken?" Vegeta asked out loud as he looked down at the blinding red light that was emanating off his rival. He had seen the technique many times in the past but never had Goku managed to amass this much power from the technique, it was astounding. After a few seconds of powering up Goku shot up into the air, faster than anyone's eyes could even try to keep up with, and appeared right in front of Vegeta with his arm pulled back ready to strike. At that moment Vegeta had an odd sense of de sha vue remembering this same situation during their first fight. And just like in their first fight Goku slammed his fist right into Vegeta's skull but unlike the last time this punch was about a million times stronger and effectively sent the saiyan prince flying like a rocket, straight through several tall rock formations. But Goku didn't stop there, in a red flash of light he disappeared again only to reappear right in front of where Vegeta was flying. And once the saiyan prince was close enough Goku pulled his leg back and landed hard kick to the shorter saiyans back, sending him hurtling straight up into the air. Vegeta tumbled helplessly as he continued his upward progression, he knew that that Goku wasn't done yet and that he would soon launch another strike from somewhere he just didn't know where. That is until he saw Goku appear from out of nowhere right above him with both hands clasped over his head. The saiyan prince had no time to prepare any sort of defense and could only brace himself. When he got close enough Goku shot both of his arms downward and struck the prince right in the ribs causing Vegeta to yell out in pain as the force of the blow sent him plummeting towards the planet's surface. A huge and violent explosion was the only thing anyone could see once Vegeta hit the ground and from the way the ground shook for a few seconds everyone silently agreed that Gokus strike really must have been something. Debris flew everywhere and a giant plum of dust and smoke rose high into the air. After that Goku let his kiaoken spark out and leaned over painting heavily.

"Man…I don't know if I should do that again. I forgot how much energy that kiaoken actually uses up." He said as he continued to catch his breath. For a few moments nothing happened and everyone on the ground thought that the fight might be over, but Goku new better. He knew that that caliber of attack wouldn't be enough to bring Vegeta down. Hurt him maybe but end the fight, not a chance. A few moments later Goku finally managed to regain his composure and straightened himself as he cast his gaze to the cloud of dust below him. His eye darted back and forth trying to find his rival but all the debris was making it difficult.

"Come on Vegeta, I know that you can't be done yet so why not come out!" he yelled into the smoke as a mischievous smile crawled across his face. "Unless you're scared that is!" Suddenly Vegeta appeared right behind Goku in his galaic gun stance, but this time the charging ball in his hands wasn't purple but red and black.

"I fear nothing! SUPER GALIC GUN FIIRRRREEE!" He yelled as he thrust his arms forward causing the beam to red light to blast from his hands. Goku didn't have much time to form a counter attack since Vegeta was so close, however he did manage to get his arms up in time to try and push it back.

"_Grrah…this isn't good, I have never seen a super galic gun before but it defiantly lives up to the name. I don't think I can…push it back!_" he thought to himself as he gritted his teeth and continued to push. In a last ditch effort to avoid being hit by the monster beam, Goku took his left hand and put his index and middle figure to his forehead and vanished. With nothing holding the beam back it blasted forwards and ended up colliding with a large mountain that was easily a few dozen miles away from the battle field. When the beam hit, the giant tower of rock and stone exploded into a giant fire ball instantly incinerating everything nearby. The ground shook violently and high winds whipped around the landscape. When everything had settled down the huge mountain that had been their moments ago was gone and in its place was a mile deep smoking crater.

"You know Kakarott I am beginning to find that move rather irritating." Vegeta said as he sensed Goku appear a few feet behind him.

"Well I can't say I really wanted to end up at the bottom of another crater. Other than just letting that attack hit me the instant transmission was my only option" Goku reasoned back.

"Tch…it doesn't matter I guess. Besides before this day is over I will make sure that you end up at the bottom of an even bigger crater anyways." The prince smirked.

"Ha whatever you say Vegeta." Goku said right before the two disappeared and once again began to engage in high speed combat.

The ground shook and wind whipped violently across the landscape as the two warriors continued their invisible fight. The Konoha Nin looked at the scene in awe; even with Gohans onmi eye technique no one could even track them anymore. Only the ever constant shockwaves and explosions signified that the two were even in the area anymore. Then suddenly a large chunk of the ground in the far distance exploded blasting tons of debris into the sky. Meer seconds later a small island to the left of the group's field of vision and had to be at least good several miles away from the first explosion detonated. Moments later another loud boom was heard and they all quickly turned to see a tall mountain far off in the distance shatter into pieces. Then another large plot of land far to their right blew up. This trend continued for several minutes until a vast portion of the area was covered in craters, and still Goku and Vegeta kept fighting.

"My gosh…their incredible. I can hardly keep up" Piccolo commented as he continued trying to keep pace with the super charged saiyans.

"I know I can't either" Gohan said, his own eyes moving rapidly along with the two combatants "How much longer do you think they can keep this up?"

"It's hard to tell, their power is so much higher than anything I have ever experienced before, its mind boggling" the tall namak responded. Gohan nodded in agreement, it was doubtful that there was anyone one else in the entire universe that could do what his dad and Vegeta were doing. He then let his eyes drift away from the fight for a moment and turned to look at the rest of the people under his shield. When he saw their faces he had to try extremely hard to suppress another chuckle. Almost all of the ninja his dad brought with him had their mouths hanging open in a state of total shock. Even with his mask on Gohan could tell that the older white haired ninja shared the same expression. The two saiyan females however were doing a little bit better at covering up their surprise. Nola was focusing extremely hard trying her best to keep up with the fighting duo but it was pretty clear that she didn't posses the skill to keep up with this kind of combat. Tahki on the other hand looked almost agitated as she watched the fight. Her teeth and fist were tightly clenched as sweat dripped down her forehead. Gohan really couldn't blame her for it though, after being taught by someone for over ten years only to find out how much power they truly posses can be a bit of a shock. He remembered seeing his dad use his kiaoken for the first time against Nappa and the shock that he and Krillin had been in. He just hoped that she wouldn't turn out like Vegeta had for so long after his dad turned supersaiyan, leaving everyone to train who knows where for a year only to return and torture himself in his gravity chamber for another three.

"Gwaahh!" Naruto suddenly yelled causing everyone but Gohan and Piccolo to jump.

"Dang it Naruto what the heck did you do that for?" Sakura yelled resisting the urge to strike Naruto on the head. Said blond slowly turned his head to her with a very scared look on his face.

"N-Naruto what is it?" Hinata asked a little worried.

"I just realized…we actually fought against him and he could have done that to any of us any time he wanted to!"He yelled point at the sky.

"Oh my gosh…your right" Ino said as her jaw dropped even further then it already had.

"And the worst part is…we all had the fool hardy idea that we could beat him" Neji said.

"Ha I wouldn't worry about it too much you guys." Gohan said snapping everyone out of their musing. "My dad would never use his full power in just a friendly spar. He knows how strong he is and I am pretty sure he had a good idea how strong all of you were before you started fighting and he would never hurt anyone just because he could. Vegeta might if he got ticked off enough but my dad is usually to laid back to let things get to him unless you're evil and have to be defeated or has to go to the hospital." He said.

"What? What does he have against hospitals?" Sakura asked, given her profession as a medical ninja she and Ino both were curious to know. Gohan sighed and lowered his head in shame before answering.

"Because according to him hospitals have doctors in them and doctors give shots. And he is deathly afraid of shots." He replied. As soon as he did however everyone but he and Piccolo face planted on the ground.

"Are you serious?" Tahki yelled "A guy who can blow up mountains with one figure and can go toe to toe with Vegeta is afraid of a little needle?"

Nola nodded in agreement "I have to agree, are you sure he wasn't just pulling your leg when you were a kid or something?" she asked.

"No he wasn't kidding, the last time he was at a hospital I was told he hid under a bench and refused to come out on account he didn't want to get a needle and he wasn't even the one who was sick" None of them could believe it, a man with as much power as he did was afraid of something so small. Naruto thought about this for a moment before a foxy grin started spreading across his face as all sorts of ideas for pranks started filling his head. However a very loud sonic boom brought them all out of their own thoughts and back to the fight. Apparently the two warriors had collided high in the air and due to the force of their blow, where now flying in opposite directions of each other. Vegeta was the first one to recover and with a swift flip he charged up and shot off like a missile towards Goku. The taller saiyan had no time to put up any type of defense before Vegeta reached him and only managed to cross his arms in front of his chest before Vegeta's left fist collided with his forearms.

"Nice try but you're not getting off that easy!" Vegeta roared as his aura burst into existence giving him the power needed to push both himself and Goku forwards at a very high speed. Before Goku could do anything about this new predicament he and Vegeta collided with another tall rock formation causing Goku to become embedded into the rock.

"Now before you get any bright idea's" Vegeta said as his fist that was still pushing on Goku's crossed arms spread out into an open palm and a rope of energy shot out, pinning Goku's arms to his chest. Goku tried to break the bonds but even with his super saiyan four strength, he couldn't break them.

"Struggle all you want Kakarott, it won't do you any good. After our last fight all those years ago I learned how to strengthen those to the point where even a super saiyan four can't break them." Vegeta said arrogantly.

"So what now? Did you tie me up so you can take a break or are you going to talk me into surrendering?" Goku asked.

"Hardly but now that I have you full attention I think I will show you a new technique I happened to pick up." He smirked as he lifted his right arm up at his side. Suddenly thin blue rings of energy began to travel from his shoulder to the end of his hand only to disappear once they reached the end of his figures. Soon more and more of the rings began to travel down his arm until his entire right arm began to glow a bright blue.

"What the…?" Goku asked not knowing what his old rival was up to.

"You should feel privileged Kakarott, you are the first person I have actually used this on since I perfected it." He smirked again. Suddenly five small sparking disks came into existence at the end of each of his figures. Vegeta then slowly closed his hand, making a fist, and pulled his arm back.

"Now try this on for size clown! Meteor Crusher!" he yelled as he thrust his fist forward and into Goku's gut. For a second nothing happened, but suddenly the gold band that held Goku in place shattered. Mere seconds later the large rock formation that the taller saiyan was stuck in violently blew up, shattering into a million pieces and Goku went flying out the other side at breakneck speeds. The orange clad warrior plowed through several more rock faces before going through the top of one larger mountain and slamming into the ground. But he didn't stay there long though, a few seconds after he landed a bright yellow light burst into existence and blasted right through the rest of the mountain and rocked right for the shorter saiyan.

"What the…there's no way?" Vegeta said as he saw Goku charging at him. And this time it was Vegeta who was hit hard. Using his momentum Goku managed to connect his fist with Vegeta's head, sending the prince flying in the opposite direction. Goku then put his two figures to his head and used his instant transmission to warp right in front of where the prince was flying. He pulled back once again and punted his rival up into the air before falling into a lower stance and cupping his hands behind him.

"" Goku started as a red ball of energy began to gather in between his hands. By this point though Vegeta had managed to get control over himself and now hovered in mid air watching his rival charge up his attack.

"Well if that's the way you want it." Vegeta said as he cupped his right hand and held it at his side and a green energy ball formed in it.

"MEEEEEEEHAAAAAAA TIMES TEN!" Goku yelled as he thrust his arms forward and a huge red beam of energy fired out towards the saiyan prince.

"FINAAAALLL SHIIIINNNE!" Vegeta roared as he drove his arm forward releasing a giant green beam of energy. When the two attacks met the result was explosive to say the least. Everything surrounding the two beams was instantly destroyed when they collided. Mountains turned to rubble, trees were stripped bare before being uprooted or turned to ash and debris was flying in every direction.

"_Amazing…his one handed beam…can keep up with…a times ten Kamehameha_" Goku thought as he continued to push. But the taller saiyan quickly noticed that even with his strongest kamehameha he was losing ground.

"Ha…what are you going to do now fool?" Vegeta yelled out.

"Well I guess I have…no choice" he grunted. "Sorry to do the…same thing as…last time but I don't…want to lose! FINAL KIAO KEEEEEENNN!" he yelled as his aura once again turned a deep red and an enormous power burst outwards. And within the span of just a few seconds the red beam quickly overtook the green one and headed towards Vegeta.

"Oh no you don't not this time!" he roared as he pulled his left arm back and another green orb formed in his palm. "Double FINAL SHIINNNE!" he yelled as he trust his other arm forward combining both of his huge green beams together. Things immediately shifted as Vegeta's attack overcame Goku's and the locked beams instantly shot back and collided with the taller saiyan, causing a huge explosion when it hit. This explosion was easily the biggest one yet. The ground shook violently and the winds were intense, picking up even more rocks and debris. When it ended a huge crater was all that was left but the thing was immense, easily 5 miles across and at least one or two miles down. Slowly Vegeta began to descend towards the ground panting heavily as he did so. When he landed he instantly took a knee in an effort to catch his breath. And as he did that, at the bottom of the crater Goku slowly dug himself out. He wasn't able to guard against the whole attack but by giving up on pushing the beam back he managed to plow his way underground and avoid a small portion of it. Using what energy he had left he got to his feet and began to float out of the crater. Once he made it to the outside of the giant hole he let himself fall onto the ground, resting on his hands and knees.

"Man Goku it's been awhile since you've been beaten up this bad." He chuckled to himself as he winced at a sharp pain in his ribs. Even though he managed to grunt through the pain, vegeta's meteor crucher attack had done some major damage and he knew for a fact that he would need someone to patch him up later. Slowly he put some pressure on his shaky legs and got to his feet and as he did he noticed Vegeta a few yards away do the same.

"Hey Vegeta what do you say we end this with a bang?" Goku called out .

"What did you have in mind?" Vegeta asked.

"One more attack and this time we put everything we have into it, no holding back." He replied with a smirk.

"Well if you really want to be shamed again all you had to do was ask." He shot back.

"Good then let's get to it" The taller saiyan said as he and Vegeta jumped back a little farther away from each other. Goku ended up landing on a high cliff top while Vegeta shot up high into the air. Once they were both in place the let their awesome powers explode from their bodies once more causing severe effects on the area around them. The sky once again turned dark and lightning began to strike wildly in every direction, the wind picked back up to over hurricane speeds and the ground shook causing it to split and crack everywhere.

"Holy cow, what the heck are they doing now?" Naruto yelled as he tried to keep his balance on the shifting earth.

"They are charging up for the final attack so everyone stay alert, there is a good chance that this half of the planet may go up when they do this." Gohan told them, his eyes never leaving the two fighters.

"Half the planet?" Sakura almost whispered in shock.

"This is incredible…I have never felt this much power before!" Nola said staring wide eyed at what was happening before them.

"I know…but I wonder who is going to win." Tahki said in equal shock.

"Well regardless of that everyone just be ready. The back lash form the attacks they are going to use may be enough to break my barrier." Gohan said earning a somewhat panicked look form the Konoha nin. "Don't worry though, we have a backup plan." He said with a smirk as he turned to lock his gaze with the tall Namak beside him. They both nodded and got to work. Gohan put his left hand onto the wall of the shield, closed his eyes and began to pump more energy into it, while Piccolo closed his eyes and began to gather his own energy.

Back on the battle field.

"Alright Vegeta are you ready for this!" Goku yelled at his rival as his yellow aura chirped wildly around him.

"Of course I am clown, let's do this!" he yelled back.

"Alright then here we go!" Goku said as he leapt up into the air and thrust his right fist in front of himself. "Super Dragon Fist EXPLOOOOODDDE!" he yelled. And as he did a huge and bright explosion engulfed his body. While to the spectators this was an odd thing to see in and of itself what came next caused their jaws to hit the ground. Emerging from the fiery explosion came an enormous, roaring golden dragon. It's long serpentine like body twisted and looped a bit before it launched in Vegeta's direction. But Vegeta wasn't about to be outdone by his rival and started doing something that no one had seen him do before.

"Alright Kakarott let's see how your ultimate move holds up to this. Tiger Claw Strike!" he yelled as a similar explosion surrounded and engulfed his own body. But unlike Goku's Dragon fist, a huge bright green ball of energy emerged from the explosion and quickly rocketed to the ground. The green mass hit the ground and bounced forward, once it made contact with the factored earth the second time the giant twisting ball of energy shattered like an egg and the form of a huge dark green tiger came into existence. It let loose a very loud blood curtailing roar before galloping off to meet Goku's dragon. The two energy creators roared like mad as they began to get closer to each other. It only took a few seconds for the mammoth beasts to reach each other but when they did the result was explosive. When the energies hit a huge, very bright ball of white energy engulfed the two and sent shockwaves that literally began ripping the surface of the planet apart. The ground began shaking again but this time instead of just more cracks forming on the already beaten up rock, jets of lava started exploding out everywhere. The winds were so intense this time that they were literally blasting apart mountains and cliffs like they where nothing. And as the seconds continued to tick by the white ball of energy the two saiyans were locked in began to increase in size, quickly engulfing about a miles worth of space in less than a few seconds. Gohan saw this and knew that if he was going to act now was going to be the time to do it.

"Hurry Piccolo…do it NOW!" he called out as he did his absolute best to make sure his barrier held up.

"Right everyone hang on!" the giant Namake called out as he began concentrating. He then quickly took a knee and placed his left hand on the ground. Suddenly Piccolo pushed a ball of white energy out of his hand and into the ground and it quickly began to bath everything else, including the barrier, in a very bright light. Everyone inside shielded their eyes from the light but after just a few seconds all the light began to fade. Slowly one by one the ninja and the two saiayans began to open their eyes again only to see that they were no longer on the cliff overlooking the fight. In fact the terrain was completely different from what it was just a few seconds ago, it was covered in what looked like grey sand and the ground was covered by craters.

"Hey where are we?" Nola asked as she and the others continued looking around. But suddenly all eyes went to Gohan as he dropped his hand from the shield and slowly began to fall backwards. Kakashi was the first to act and grabbed Gohan from behind and gently laid him on the ground.

"Gohan are you ok?" He asked as the half saiyan continued to breathe heavily trying to catch his breath.

"He should be fine in a few minutes" Piccolo said as he stood up to his full height. "He's just exhausted; he had to use almost every ounce of power he had to keep this shield from breaking apart when that happened." He said pointing upwards. Everyone followed Piccolo's figure and were all out amazed at what they saw. Above them a huge green planet dominated the sky but what immediately caused everyone's jaw's to drop was that on the left side of the planet was a huge twisting ball of white energy that had to be at least a quarter the size of the entire planet and was still blasting visible shockwaves across the planet's surface.

"If you still haven't figured it out we are on one of the moons that surround this planet, and that white ball is where Goku and Vegeta are." Piccolo said calmly.

"So…you're saying that…that is the explosion that they made when those two animal things hit?" Naruto asked his eyes still glued to the scene in front of him.

"That's exactly what I am saying." Piccolo responded. The rest of the ninja just stood there in silence not knowing what to really think as the continued to watch the swirling maelstrom continue. Nola and Tahki were having a similar reaction but for a different reason. Seeing this kind of thing wasn't really new to either of them especially given the fact that even a mid level saiyan could potentially blow up a planet, but it was that fact that the pure amount of energy that was being expelled from this one attack was just inconceivable. All in all they were both just surprised that the entire planet hadn't ripped itself apart yet.

"My gosh…if that had happened on earth the entire land of fire would be gone" Ino said quietly still in awe of the spectacle.

"Ha you have to be kidding." Piccolo said shaking his head instantly getting a look of confusion from everyone.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked

"If that blast would have happened on earth the entire planet would be gone. This planet is easily 10 times bigger than earth is." He said with a shrug. Almost everyone's jaws dropped at that.

"What…no way…" Shikamaru said returning his gaze to the planet.

"_My word…what kind of people are we dealing with where blowing up planets is as simple as executing one attack?_" Kakashi thought to himself.

"So how much longer do you think that they will go at it?" Naruto asked at seeing no sign that the raging energy storm was about to die off.

"I…don't think it should be that much longer." Gohan said weakly as he tried to sit up.

"Hey you might want to take it easy for a while" Sakura said as she walked over and kneeled beside the exhausted half saiyan, going into nurse mode. "I don't know much about the kind of energy you guys use but if it is anything like chakra you're going to be out of it for awhile. If you want, me and Ino can try to refill some of you energy with a medical ninjutsu, but I'm not sure how much good it will do given how much energy you guys use." She said honestly only to get a small chuckle form Gohan.

"Don't worry about it, I will me alright because I have these." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small brown pouch. He carefully undid the string that held the pouch closed, reached in and pulled out a small green bean.

"Hey what's that?" Sakura asked looking at the bean in Gohan's hand. It didn't look like much, kinda like a very tiny lima bean or something.

"This is called a senzu bean. This will have me back to normal in no time." he said as he popped the bean into his mouth. As he chewed the bean Sakura was looking at him with a confused look on her face. How on earth was a little bean like that supposed to do anything. It was so tiny it would even make for a decent snack, let alone making you feel better. But regardless she stayed quiet and watched to see what would happen. A few moments later Gohan swallowed the bean and as he did he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and not more than two seconds later suddenly jumped into the air and landed back onto his feet, clearly surprising everyone around him (except Piccolo that is).

"AWWHH….that's much better" he said as he stretched his arms out a little.

"Bu…bbut how?" Sakura and Ino asked at the same time clearly not understanding how a little bean could bring someone back from the brink of exhaustion so quickly. In truth the rest of the Konoha nin were wondering the same thing but given all of the other strange things that they had seen so far they didn't say anything.

"Oh well that how senzu beans work. Just one of these beans has the ability to restore someone's health and energy almost completely. It also has the nice side effect of keeping whoever eats one full for up to ten days, even though for a saiyan that only equates up to about two." He finished with a chuckle. Everyone was amazed to hear that, and they all began thinking of all the benefits to having these magical bean. "But before any of you get too excited I should tell you that these things are very hard to find. In fact there is only one place to get them and the owner of the beans doesn't give them out to just anyone." He said popping almost all of their bubbles.

"I hate to interrupt Gohan but it looks like it is safe to return to the planet's surface now." Piccolo said still looking at the planet's surface. Gohan and the others shifted their gaze to the planet as well and saw that the wild energy storm had finally dissipated completely leaving a massive crater on the surface of the planet.

"Whao…look at the size of that thing." Naruto said astonished by the large blemish the planet now had.

"Yeah it is but we should get back. Knowing my dad and Vegeta they are probably pretty banged up by now." Gohan said as he turned to Piccolo and gave him a nod. The Namek nodded back and took a knee once more while placing his hand on the ground beneath them. Slowly he pumped his energy into the ground and just like before a bright white light began to surround them. Everyone closed their eyes again as they were teleported back to the surface of the planet.


	36. Progressing Situation

**Hey Guys, New chapter is finally up. Now I know what most of you are thinking, that I am an unreliable jerk who keeps promising to update regularly but never does. And most of you would be right. So I once again apologies for the lateness, this last month or so life just kinda caught up with me and I didn't have as much time to work on this as I thought I would have. Getting a new job that works yeah 60 hrs a week kinda drains any creativity out of you pretty quick. Anyway once again here is the newest chapter, don't forget to review and thanks for reading. **

Back in Konoha

"Ahhhh… Now this is the life eh Shizune?" Tsunade asked her assistant as the two kunoichi made themselves comfortable in one of the many hot spring baths that konoha was famous for.

"Yes milady it is…but don't you think this is kind of an inappropriate time to be doing this?" Shizune asked earning a questioning look for the blond Hokage.

"What do you mean? The sun is just starting to set; we used to enjoy hot springs much later then this while we were traveling together." She replied as she closed her eyes and began to sink lower into the water.

"No milady that's not what I meant…" Shizune started to say but was cut off.

"Oh take it easy, I know what you meant and I can assure you that there is nothing to be concerned about." She stated as calmly as ever.

"But aren't you the least bit worried about everything that been going on? Especially with all that Goku told us about the Akatsuki and Broly. I just think that we should be preparing Konoha's defenses for a possible attack or perhaps we should discuss the situation with someone other than Master Jiraiya. And on top of that I am pretty sure you haven't finished all of your paperwork for today either." She said with a very concerned look on her face.

"Alright I get what you are saying and know that all of you concerns are duly noted but you should really have more faith in me then that, I already have everything taken care of." She said as a smug smile crawled across her face.

"What…really…?" Shizune asked.

"Yep, first off I had a talk with Hiashi Hugya early today and asked him if he could spare some of his clansmen to aid the outer wall guard as extra lookouts. I told him that there were rumors of some kage level rouge nin running around that could potentially be a threat to the village and that it was imperative to enlist people with their abilities to increase the villages security. And as it turned out, he was more than happy to cooperate"

"So in other words you lied" she said giving her master a suspicious look.

"More like stretched the truth a little. While the part about a rouge nin was a lie, if this Broly person is as strong as Goku says he is then fighting a kage level enemy or higher is more than likely. And besides if I had told Hiashi the truth about a monster that could potential destroy the entire land of fire in an instant he would have told the rest of his clan and the council, then the council would properly open their big mouths about it and wide spread panic would have ensued across the entire village, personally that is one scenario I would rather avoid if possible. Besides at least this way as far as anyone knows this high level missing nin could be nothing more than a rumor so really no harm is done and the best part is we get better lookouts on our walls if something does come up" She said with a smile as she reached over and grabbed a saucer of sake that had somehow magically appeared right beside her.

"Hey where did…never mind" Shizune said thinking that there was no point in asking where the sake came from. "Anyway what else did you do?" she asked as buxom Hokage to a large gulp of the clear liquid.

"AHHH…well I also went and had a chat with the villages barrier team and had the detection squad put up a new barrier that I had Jiraiya make up before he left on his training trip with Naruto."

"But that was over two years ago, why did you wait so long?" the younger kunoichi asked.

"It was just at the bottom of my to do list I guess." She replied with a shrug.

"But milady you're the Hokage, how can Konoha's security be at the bottom of you to do list?" she yelled getting extremely frazzled at how laid back Tsunade was acting at the moment.

"Jeez I swear sometimes you're just as loud as Naruto." She said taking her figures out of her ears. "And I will have you know that I have always had the security of the village at heart. The reason I never had the barrier team integrate this new barrier was because it does something very specific."

"Really…what does it do?" she asked now more curious then mad.

"It is able to detect and identify Akatsuki members. Jiraiya developed this detection bubble with all the information he and his associates had gathered about the Akatsuki ever since Oorochimaru joined them. With this new barrier in place we will be able to single out which ones enter the village and when, that way we won't be going into a fight blind. The only problem is that this system only has data on the Akatsuki members that were part of the group till up to about a month ago when Jiraiya did his last update. Any new members that have joined since then could get threw it undetected but the way I see it this is still better the nothing." She said taking another swig of sake.

"Ok I suppose that makes sense" the black haired kunoichi said pondering what her master had just told her.

"Exactly and like I said, for the time being I have everything under control so tonight we can relax." Tsunade said as she began to pour another saucer of sake, that was of course before she noticed the ugly look Shizune was giving her. "Ok what are you upset about now?"

"While I will admit I am impressed that you did manage to get all that done you have still forgotten to do one thing."

"Oh and what is that?" the blond Hokage asked quirking an eyebrow.

"YOUR PAPERWORK! I know for a fact that there is enough paperwork sitting on your desk to keep you busy for at least the next two days, so do you mind telling me how it is that you think that you should be waiting your time sitting here?" she said now standing up, a towel securely wrapped around her, with her hands on her hips and glaring down at the still seated older kunoichi. While most people would have started to crack within 3 seconds of Shizunes angry gaze the blond Hokage simply sighed before gulping down another saucer of the clear alcohol and looking back at her assistant with a board expression.

"Shizune how many times are you going to make me say this? I have everything under control. I have a very capable person helping me with that and what's even better this person is doing it out of the goodness of her heart all because I asked so nicely." Tsunade said with a grin.

"_Yeah right...who on earth could she possibly get to do..._" Shizune thought to herself before the answer came to her. "Wait a minuet...are you telling me that you are making Anko do all of you paperwork?"

"Yep, since she thought it would be a good idea to leave my office to go spy on Kakashi and skip out on the mission I gave her I thought this was a more then suitable punishment. And thanks to Kakashi it was mere child's play to find her." The older blond said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"But milady are you sure that is such a good idea. You know how she is, for all we know she could have taken off and gone for dongo's or something by now."

"I know and to prevent that kind of thing from happening I left a shadow clone behind to keep an eye on her." she said causing a deadpanned expression to form on Shizune's face.

* * *

Back at the Hokage tower

"Come on, can we please take a break this is so boring" Anko whined as she signed yet another paper and slammed her head on the desk.

"NO! This is what you get for taking off and ignoring a mission that I gave you, now then here is the next stack that you need to sign." Tsunades clone said as she dumped another huge pile of papers on the desk causing a stream of tears to flow from Anko's eyes.

"Come on hurry up, you sitting there staring at it isn't going to get it done any faster" the clone commanded as she sat down and pulled out a plate full of dongo's and started eating them.

"AGGGHHHH this is cruel and unusual, my torture isn't even this bad!" Anko whined again.

"I think there are several hundred people that would argue with that now BACK TO WORK!" she roared causing Anko to jump a little and quick start signing papers again.

"_Kakashi were ever you are, I swear when you get back you are a DEAD MAN!_" she yelled in her head.

* * *

Back at the hot springs

"I think that Naruto's bad habits are starting to rub off on you milady." Shizune said with a sigh.

"Ha...well can't say that the brat doesn't have a good idea every now and then." Tsunade laughed. But her laughter was cut short when the blond Hokage felt something land on her head. "What the...?" she asked out loud as she looked up, only to see the face of a small blue toad sitting there.

"You know I really can't see why Jiraya likes to sneak peeks at you human woman all the time, if you ask me your really not that interesting to look at." the toad said in a board tone.

"Oh really, is that so?" Tsunade said as a large vain began to throb on her forehead. Sensing the imitate danger he was in the toad quickly jumped off the blonds head but unfortunately wasn't fast enough and was snatched out of mid air by the buxom Hokage. He tried to wiggle out of her grasp but after only a second or two it was clear that he wasn't going anywhere.

"You have five seconds to tell me why you decided to land on my head and start running your big insect infested mouth before I snap your slimy little spine, rip off your legs and eat them for dinner." she said menacingly as she began to squeeze the struggling amphibian.

"Ok Ok I'm sorry...I was wrong...you are very pretty... the most beautiful woman I have ever seen..." he croaked out weakly as his wort covered face began to turn even bluer.

"Ok well that makes me feel better but that still doesn't explain why you are here in the first place" she said as she lessoned her monster grip a little allowing the toad to get some air.

"My name is Gamamitsu and I'm here with a message from Jiraiya..." he said as taking a few deep breaths to regain his composure. At hearing this Tsunade quite squeezing altogether and put the toad down on a nearby rock.

"Alright then what is this message?" she asked waiting as patiently as she could.

"He wanted me to tell you that he has already found another Jinchuuriki" The small toad said greatly surprising the two kunoichi.

"What? Master Jiraiya only left to go find the Jinchuuriki yesterday, how on earth did he find one already?" Shizune asked.

"The one that he saved was one that he had his spy network following for some time now; apparently this one was abandoned by its village and was roaming the wilds alone. By using them and us toads it wasn't that hard to find" the amphibian said with a board shrug.

"Wait a minute; you said that Jiraiya saved this Jinchuuriki didn't you? What exactly happened?" Tsunade interrupted growing somewhat concerned that her teammate that had already had a near death run in with the Akatsuki may be in mortal danger again. The toad sighed heavily before answering.

"To be honest I don't know much about what happened given the fact that I wasn't there. However out of what I have heard this Jinchuuriki was beaten up pretty bad by two Akatsuki members when Jiraiya got there. He managed to create some kind of diversion and got them both away from the Akatsuki but they gave chase. In the end though Jiraiya used a reverse summons to get himself and the Jinchuuriki safety of Myouboku. Other then that I don't know much."

"I see, well it's good to know that Jiraiya is alright but just out of curiosity did he happen to mention anything in particular about this Jinchuuriki like a name, age , or where this person is from did he? Also did he mention anything about the Akatsuki members that attacked him?" Tsunade asked wanting to get as much information as she could.

"Well I can tell you that the Jinchuuriki is a young woman from the hidden waterfall village I think. And I also recall Jiraiya calling her Fuu but I don't know any more than that. And as far as the Akatsuki member go, all I know is that Jiraiya was complaining about having to face the 'fish face and the damed sharingan' again, whatever that means." Gamamitsu said with yet another shrug. While he had no idea who the toad sannin was referring to it only took Shizune and Tsunade a few seconds to figure out who he was talking about.

"So it was Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki again huh. Well at least they won't be getting their hands on this Fuu girl. Anyway was there anything else you needed to tell us Gamamitsu?" Tsunade asked.

"Just that he was going to be going after the eight tailed next and that he will be keeping Fuu with him for the time being. That was all he told me."

"Ok then, thank you very much for delivering the message, you can go now." The blond Hokage said with a wave of her hand. The blue toad nodded and hopped away.

"Well it's good to know that everything is going smoothly on Master Jiraiya's end so far" Shizune said as she started digesting what the small toad had told them.

"Yes but for how long?" Tsunade said staring off into space deep in thought.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean know the Akatsuki know that Jiraiya's after the Jinchuuriki and while they may not know our motives yet they are sure to put forth more energy into retrieving them. I was hoping that Jiraiya's efforts in finding the Jinchuuriki would go unnoticed by the Akatsuki for at least a little bit longer then this but I suppose there is no helping it, things are pretty much in Jiraiya's hands now" the older kunoichi said with a sigh before reaching out for another saucer of sake.

"But milady isn't there anything we can do to help?" Shizune asked.

"Not much, all we can do is hope that Jiraiya's spy network is as good as he brags it is and that he is able to get to the remaining Jinchuuriki before the Akatsuki do. And while he does that we have to try to get as accurate information about the Jinchuuriki as we can and relay that information as quickly as we can. But even that takes time, Ibiki and Inoichi may be good but they aren't miracle workers, and depending on the strength of the people they may have to interrogate to get that information things may take awhile. I just hope Jiraiya has realized the same and is planning his steps accordingly" she said as a melancholy silence feel over them both.

* * *

Around the same time on New Vegeta.

King Regon, a name that almost everyone in the Northern galaxy new very well. It was the name of the current ruler of New Vegeta. Although he had as humble beginnings as any saiyan baby of mid class saiyan parents would, however unlike most he was graced with incredible powers that manifested themselves at an early age, attaining supersaiyan at the mere age of 5 and becoming a general in the saiyan fleet at the age of 13. While in the military he went almost completely unrivaled in strength and skill, defeating almost everyone who faced him and due to his awesome abilities he was eventually nicknamed the Tiger of New Vegeta. Only 10 years later, due to his near legendary achievements in the military, Vegeta himself gave his vote of confidence for him to be the next King. For the next half a century he ruled over New Vegeta , defending and fighting for his people in any way that he could. He was very well liked by most of the populous, however there were some that thought he was far too soft to be king given the fact that he always tried to settle disputes diplomatically first before ever charging in with brute force. But none of them really ever spoke up about it given how efficiently he did things. And with how quite the Icejins had been for the past few decades the majority of the saiyan people were enjoying a great time of peace.

However in the span of just one day that peace had quickly shattered into a million pieces. Meer hours ago an army of unknown origins had attacked the royal palace, first cutting off all power and communications and then starting a systematic invasion of the main building. One by one Regon's 4 generals took what few forces still remained at their disposal to meet the treat, and one by one they were defeated by the overwhelming numbers and superior strategy of the enemy. Eventually the invaders made it to Regon's thrown room where the old king was waiting. And in a fashion befitting a saiyan king, he fought and defeated wave after wave of enemy forces. However as time went on his old age began to catch up with him and even though saiyans age gracefully, being over 70 years old his fighting spirit could only carry him so far before he began to falter. And now the once proud King of the saiyans lay face down on the palace floor, bloodied and bruised trying desperately to find the strength to keep fighting. He slowly began to reach for his sword; it was a large well decorated broad sword that had been passed down from king to king ever since Vegeta had wished the saiyans back into existence. But as he reached for the blade one of the invaders saw what he was doing and with bone brushing accuracy stomped his foot on the kings arm, effectually breaking it. But even under such excruciating pain the old King did not cry out, his pride not allowing him to.

"So looks like the old geezer still has some fight left in him, how bout we see how much more he can take before he cries uncle. What do you say boys?" one of the men in white armor asked some of the others. After receiving an affirmative response the group of 6 men began to ruthlessly beat the old king. This went on for about 10 minutes before a taller man in a gold colored uniform stepped in and called them off.

"Alright that's enough, our job is done here. We are moving out." he said to the others, not waiting for a response the taller man turned around and started heading towards the massive doors that lead out of the throne room.

"But commander when do we ever get a chance like this? Can't we just beat him up a little longer?" one of the grunts asked. The taller soldier stopped and slowly turned around. And even though he was wearing a helmet with a dark visor, everyone could feel the raw killing intent coming from him.

"Don't make me repeat myself worm, now move" he said in an even tone that only made his simple statement that much more menacing.

"R-Right sir, sorry" the grunt said and quickly headed for the door.

By this point King Regon didn't know what was happening. Was this mystery army's only objective to come in and beat everyone in the palace within an inch of their lives before turning tale and leaving?

Suddenly the giant ornate doors of the throne room opened again and another figure began to make his way inside. After focusing his weak vision Regon could tell this man was a saiyan, mostly due to his armor and tail but what struck him was that this man was walking right by the invaders as though they weren't even there. He passed the white armored grunts without even acknowledging their presence. But when he passed the tall man in the gold armor he smirked and gave him a nod, the taller man gave a similar gesture in replay before continuing out the door. Once they were all gone and the giant doors shut the saiyan turned and started walking towards the fallen king.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. Regon, the King of the saiyans and Tiger of New Vegeta now utterly defeated at my feet." He chuckled.

"What is this...? General Zain...You orchestrated all of this?" Regon said in shock finally recognizing the saiyan in front of him.

"Well not all of it, I did have a little help from a third party but in the end it really doesn't matter because I am the one who is going to finish you off."

"And what is your goal...to kill me and take control of New Vegeta yourself?" the King asked trying to get up.

"Wow even at your old age your still pretty sharp. Yes that is exactly what my goal is. You're too weak to be our King; you are nothing more than a sentimental old fool who has forgotten what it truly means to be a saiyan. We are the true rulers of the universe and deserve to be recognized as such, not protectors of insignificant weaklings who don't even know the first thing about being a warrior." Zain said as he picked up Regon's sword.

Regon who was now on his hands and knees could only chuckle after hearing Zain's speech.

"You mind telling me what is so funny?" Zain asked as his famous temper began to flair.

"You are a fool if you think that you can accomplish what you intend to. You may be relatively strong and you may have to aid of those invaders but you forget who is really calling the shots. You may very well kill me but Vegeta will never let you get away with this. And even if you had the entire galaxy at your aid it wouldn't make any difference, Vegeta and Kakarott will defeat you. You failed before you even started." the King chuckled again that is before he heard Zain begin to chuckle as well.

"While I would have to agree that Vegeta and Kakarott are vastly stronger than anyone else, I have a contact who is preparing to take care of those two. But I wouldn't worry if I were you, I promise to lead the saiyans down the path that we were destined to go. And in the end we will surpass everyone and rule the entire universe!" He laughed before putting the edge of the blade to Regons neck. "Now then oh great king, do you have any last words to say before you die?"

"Only that you may kill me today but know that what Vegeta, Kakarott and I represent will live on and can't be destroyed so easily, I only regret is that I don't possess the power to strike you down myself you insane fool" Regon spat.

"Long winded till the end, well while I would love to stay here and chat all day I have a planet to run. Long live the King!" Zain yelled as he pulled back and swung a mighty blow that ended up severing Regons head from his neck. "And that your highness is how a real saiyan handles business." he chuckled. He then pushed a button on his scouter and started to speak.

"Attention all forces this is Zain, our mission was a success King Regon is dead. Everyone still alive return to base and await further orders. Aphara I need you to come to the palace and back up our story as we agreed, that is all." He said with a smirk before walking over the Kings thrown and taking a seat.

"Hmm...I really think I could get used to this"


End file.
